


The Alpha Pair

by IAmKIM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 94,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmKIM/pseuds/IAmKIM
Summary: 3x12 AU This is a story about the two people Peter Hale brought into the supernatural world, their friends, family and pack, love, power and everything in between.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Lydia Martin/Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Comments: 22
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Deaton was becoming more anxious as more time passed with Scott not reviving like Allison and Stiles did. He didn't expect for the teenagers to be dead for 16 hours. 16 long hours! Deaton was really regretting ever mentioning the surrogate sacrifice to begin with. Lydia, Isaac, Stiles and Allison were just as anxious.

Scott was completely submerged and not showing any signs of coming back. To pass the time and keep himself from trying to manually resurrect his best friend, Stiles began telling the others about his experience during the ritual; with Allison given hers as well. She didn't like seeing Scott so vulnerable.   
————  
Cora couldn't believe that her brother gave up his alpha spark for her to live. It was a little overwhelming to know that Derek cared and loved her to the point that he would do that without a second thought. From what Peter told his niece, the one he didn't kill, Derek chose to focus on her rather than deal with the Alpha Pack and Jennifer.

That decision warmed Cora's heart, but she couldn't help but see herself as a hindrance because not only was Derek not helping to stop Jennifer, but he was also going to face Kali, weakened from healing her.

Cora was distracted from that line of thought when her brother woke up; he was visibly weak, dehydrated too.She brought a bottle of water to his lips and helped him drink.

"You're alright," Noted Derek.

He was relieved the process worked because there was a chance that Peter lied. It seemed like his uncle came through for family, just this once. 

"Yeah, I have you to thank for that." Cora, smiling a bit, relieved that her brother was alright too, even if he was a little weak.

"Time is running out, you know. Kali, a powerful alpha I might add, is still coming for you, Derek. And she won't hesitate to tear you apart." Peter cut through the mini celebration between his niece and nephew.

There were more pressing matters at hand. The two siblings looked annoyed at his interruption.  
————  
Scott felt it. He felt the change in him the moment he revived. There wasn't any possibility of ignoring it because it was imprinted deep into his very being, and the burning in his eyes made it hard to even try.

The McCall felt stronger and more powerful than he has ever been, way more powerful than when he joined the Alpha Pack but there was something...

Before Scott could fully analyze himself, he felt a need to breath and remembered that Allison, Stiles and he had sacrificed themselves, by drowning, to find the nemeton, and they did.

Just as Deaton was about to suggest that Allison and Stiles go to the nemeton because time was running out, Scott suddenly emerged from the water, surprising everyone.

They weren't paying close attention to him while listening to the Argent and Stilinski, and Isaac had stopped listening for any heartbeats after sometime, so he didn't hear his fellow werewolf's heartbeat restart.

Lydia breathed a sigh of relief along with everyone when she saw the McCall step out of the water, until she noticed something strange along his forearms that disappeared soon after.

The banshee almost convinced herself that it was just her imagination as no one else seemed to have seen it, but the deep controlled breaths Scott took and the way he subtly hid his hands, coupled with how tight the boy shut his eyelids for a moment, told her otherwise.

Something was going on and the werewolf didn't want anyone knowing about it. Lydia almost snorted at that. There was no way she would just ignore what she saw. No way!

"Thank God you're okay, Scott. We have less than four hours before the moon rises," Said Stiles, shocking his best friend.

"What?" Scott asked, surprised and the look he got from Deaton told him that it was true.

"Yeah, so we've got to go, like right now before its too late," Continued the Stilinski.

"What is it, Scott?" Asked Allison, when the boy didn't respond as expected.

"I need to get back to my, my pack." He answered.

Silence met Scott's answer. Deaton, Lydia, Allison, Isaac and most of all Stiles couldn't believe what they just heard. It actually hurt a little to hear what the McCall said. They thought that he wouldn't be going back to Deucalion when they found the location of the nemeton and could rescue their parents together.

"What do you mean by that?" Stiles questioned, looking betrayed.

Dr. Deaton was a little uncertain about the situation. He'd thought that his sister, Marin, had some success in convincing the boy to leave the Alpha Pack when Scott saved her life, but it didn't look like that at all.

"I made a deal with Deucalion, Stiles." Scott reminded.

"So? Didn't you join the Alpha Pack so that you could find your mom? You know where we can find her, along with Allison and Stiles' fathers." Isaac saw fit to understand what was going through Scott's mind, and he couldn't help but feel like Scott was abandoning him just like Derek did.

"Finding the nemeton is one thing, facing Jennifer is another. I made an agreement with Deucalion to join the Alpha Pack and help deal with Jennifer. I can't just back out, so while we focus on her, you focus on saving our parents," Said the McCall, already leaving the clinic without waiting for a response, he needed to get out of there.

Stiles made to follow Scott out to try and convince him otherwise but Lydia held her hand up.

"Let him go, Stiles, you still need to find the nemeton." She said.

"She's right. Jennifer might not wait until the full Moon, so you have to hurry." Deaton quickly supported the banshee.

The druid was actually worried about what he saw just before Scott hid it, and Stiles had a tendency of irritating people.

They didn't need an irate Scott with the full moon fueling his emotions, especially if the ritual they did might have forced the werewolf to reach his potential upon resurrection as Deaton suspected from what he saw. When Allison, Stiles and Isaac left Lydia stayed behind.

"Can I help you, Lydia?" The vet calmly asked.

If the girl didn't notice how quickly Deaton supported her, she might have fallen for his act, too bad the Martin did and she wanted answers before she confronted Scott.

"You saw it too, didn't you?" She inquired.

When the man raised an eyebrow, Lydia couldn't help but be a little irritated.

"Don't act like you didn't see the black-gray skin on Scott's forearms. It's the reason why you didn't try to reason with him and stopped Stiles, isn't it? You know what that was and I'd like to know too." She stated, daring the druid to say otherwise.

Deaton sight, he wasn't the only one who noticed, after all. Scott had suppressed his bloodlust but now...   
————  
Kali kept thinking back to Marin's words as she drove to Derek's home with the twins. She didn't know if the druid lied or not. Could Deucalion have killed Ennis? The she-wolf didn't want to admit it but it was likely.

The Alpha Pack leader knew that Kali didn't agree with having Derek and Scott in the pack and could have used her love for Ennis and his death to motivate her in the pursuit of either forcing the Hale Pack alpha to join them or kill him, while Deucalion worked on securing Scott.

It made sense, so much sense that Kali stopped the car halfway to their destination. She had sacrificed a lot to be with Ennis. Yes, Kali loved the power she got from killing her betas but she loved Ennis more, and if Deucalion killed him... No, not if.

The longer she thought about it the more Kali was convinced that Derek Hale wasn't the cause of her lover's death. Ennis' fall might have made him look like the weak link in Deucalion's perfect pack and the man didn't tolerate weakness. Kali didn't either but the conclusion she was reaching wasn't pleasant. 

Killing Ennis could have been a move to protect the pack's image in some way, especially if the person who supposedly killed him joined the Alpha Pack or Kali killed the supposed killer, and Deucalion took Ennis' power to make himself stronger.

Deucalion planned everything and used everyone to finally get Scott's loyalty to their pack, but the boy was defiant to the core. Standing up to everyone in the pack to save Marin proved that and instead of punishing Scott for that, Deucalion allowed the druid to live.

'What did Deuc say at the hospital? Oh, right, he said that Scott was an investment he was trying to mature. Well, he took Ennis from me; I'll take his investment from him. But that won't hurt Deucalion as much as he hurt me, so what would hurt him more?' Kali's thoughts were interrupted.

"Uh, Kali?" Ethan asked after exchanging confused looks with Aiden.

The woman had just stopped the car on the side of the road and remained silent, but the chemo-signals she was releasing...

"Derek isn't going to kill himself, you know." Commented Aiden, the moon was already up and he didn't want to experience the lunar eclipse at the Hales, a fair fight was not on his mind.

That seemed to get their female pack mate into focus.

"We're not going after him anymore." Kali said, taking out her phone and before the alpha twins could question that statement the she-wolf called a certain werewolf. "Where are you?"

She asked when the person answered the call. Leaving Aiden and Ethan a little confused. Kali had been pushing for Derek's death since Ennis died.   
————  
Once Scott left the animal clinic, he ran as fast as he could on all fours for the woods. He was surprised at how quickly he reached his desired destination, but shock took root when the McCall saw his reflection on the surface of the stream he stopped at.

Scott was so shocked that he lost his footing and fell. He knew that there was something different the moment he came back from whatever realm they found the nemeton in. He felt the change in his eyes and stopped himself from shape-shifting when he felt the start of the process.

The reason Scott left the clinic as soon as he did was so that he could be alone and allow the transformation to happen, away from everyone in case he lost control. So he came to his secret haven, deep in the woods. Not even Stiles knew of the place and it was a little hard to reach.

Scott didn't realize that he'd shifted on the way to his destination until he saw his reflection and sure enough, he was as different as he felt. But he could deal with it if it meant saving his mother. 

Scott shook his head, he couldn't focus on that just yet, and he had to get used to his new form, power and status so that he could stand a chance against Jennifer. If they stopped the darach, his friends wouldn't have to fight anyone to save their parents.

With that thought, the young werewolf stood up and approached the stream again to study his external changes.

"I'm really a monster, now." Scott said to himself, and was surprised at how different his voice was, it matched his new look.

He couldn't help but laugh out loud. The boy couldn't help but remember Derek's words.

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are."

He'd worked so hard trying to prove otherwise, but it was time he fully and truly accepted just who and what he was.

"I am Scott McCall, a true alpha werewolf." The McCall spoke the words as though a confession after taking in his new appearance.

It felt good to be an alpha, no, to be the true alpha, the rarest of his kind and he was quite proud of it. The werewolf smirked, he had to make use of the time he had before he met with Deucalion and the others, and stop Jennifer from killing him mom.   
————  
Sheriff Noah Stilinski couldn't help but feel his head spinning. It hadn't been that long since Stiles filled him in on what had been going on in his town but didn't know about and now he found himself along with Melissa McCall and Chris Argent tied up and waiting to be sacrificed.

His son spent his last semester as a sophomore busy running around town with his werewolf best friend and he, as a father, didn't know. He didn't know the dangers Stiles experienced and that thought made the law enforcement man question his parenting skills.

"Am I a bad parent?" Noah asked himself, not realizing that he'd just absentmindedly voiced the question aloud.

"I ask myself that question every day." Said Melissa, closing her eyes as the cellar Jennifer Blake, put them in started filling with sand from above while it shook, surprising Noah.

"So do I." Chris found himself confessing.

Allison wasn't supposed to know about what they did as a family, at least not the way Kate informed her. Victoria and himself had discussed the issue a lot, questioning if they should tell her or not. 

"I was actually hoping for a tip." Noah said, causing them to laugh a bit.

It seemed like they were all lost there.

"Allison just found out about our family history last semester. My wife and I kept her in the dark about what we did. It was an ongoing discussion on whether we should tell her or not, and now, now that she knows..." Said the Argent, shaking his head before he continued. "My sister and wife died because of this life, it's why we are not hunters anymore and decided to settled down."

Melissa observed Chris for a moment. As much as the man tried to put up a strong front, he was just like the rest of them. Experienced, yes, but he still felt just like everyone else and no training could take that away. When she went to say something the cellar shook violently, stopping her.

It looked like all hope was lost until they heard Stiles voice shouting out for his father a moment before the cellar door open. Isaac was first to enter and went to untie Melissa, while Allison and Stiles followed before helping their respective fathers, happy to be reunited with them.

"Thank God you're here. Where's Scott?" Said the nurse before asking.

Isaac stilled a bit at the question and so did his peers. They were saved from answering when the cellar roof began weakening and the stairs broke apart before falling down.  
————  
"What the hell are they waiting for?" Cora asked irritated that none of the Alpha Pack members had arrived yet, the waiting was killing her.

"It's called psychological warfare, my dear niece. Since Derek doesn't want to run you'll have to endure the waiting game." Said Peter.

He had advices his nephew to leave but Derek didn't listen, like usual. Said nephew narrowed his eyes on his uncle. Peter was too relaxed; he acted as though he wasn't in danger too. So far, he had avoided confrontation at every turn.

"I'm feeling better and I can handle myself." Derek said.

He had recovered from losing his alpha spark and was confident that he could fight Kali. Cora rolled her eyes at her brother's words. Every time the Alpha Pack attacked them, they were three.

There wasn't any chance of that being any different with the coming attack, so would he be able to stand up to not one, not two but three alphas? She knew their chances, but the Hale girl understood why Derek didn't want to run, she didn't either.

"If you want to die, then go ahead and stay here, but I'm leaving. You might want to leave too, Cora, if you want to see another day or else this full moon will be your last." Peter said.

To prove his point he got up and headed for the door, leaving his shocked family members behind. He wasn't stupid enough to stay where he knew he'd probably die when the Alpha Pack arrived, but most of all; he didn't plan on dying again anytime soon.

Peter closed the door behind him. Cora couldn't believe it and neither could Derek but he guessed that he shouldn't have been that surprised since their uncle favored self-preservation too much to risk his life even for family, though...

"He's right, you know. You should get out of here, Cora. Kali is after me and not you. She..." Derek tried to persuade his younger sister to leave but was interrupted.

"Do you really think I would abandon you again, especially when I thought you were dead?" Cora asked. "If you're not leaving then Im not either. We're family, we're pack and we stick together." She stated.

The former alpha was touched by his sister's words. He got up from where he was sitting and went to give Cora a hug; the two siblings shared a heartfelt moment.

Just as Derek was about to suggest that they leave, there was a knock on the door. The Hales exchanged a look before the male cautiously approached the door and slowly opened it. To his relief but anger, it wasn't Kali but a certain darach who poisoned his sister.

"Hi." Jennifer greeted, not meeting Derek's eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Once Cora recognized the voice, she couldn't help but want to get payback.

"I need your help." The darach said.

When Derek seemed to get more mad at her, she interrupted.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for what I did but you need to understand just how dangerous the Alpha Pack is." Jennifer desperately explained and tried to reason with the Hale. "I'm not their first victim nor last and now that they have Scott they'll be unstoppable.

You have no idea just want that boy will be capable of if, actually when he achieves true alpha status and you definitely don't want Deucalion as his mentor when that happens.

I don't stand a chance without you, Derek, just 15 minutes of the eclipse and if you help me kill the Alpha Pack, especially Kali and Deucalion, I'll release the Guardian sacrifices." 

"Don't believe her, Derek, she's lying and trying to manipulate you into helping her." Said Cora.

She didn't want Derek to be tempted to help the darach.  
————  
Scott was about to leave his haven and head out to find his new pack, satisfied that he now had the power to defeat Jennifer and save him mother and friends when he got a call from Kali. He thought that she might be angry at him for being off the radar for the entire day as he was at the clinic and dead.

"Where are you?" Where Kali's words when Scott answered his phone, confirming his suspicion.

"I'm on my way. I was busy tryi..." He tried to explain but to his annoyance, the she-wolf cut him off.

"I'm sending you coordinates meet us there in 10 minutes and don't be late." Kali said before hanging up.

The McCall almost squeezed his phone to pieces at the order, demanding tone and dismissal. He couldn't help but wonder how Kali, Aiden, Ethan and Ennis could stand Deucalion ordering them around like betas for so long without rebelling.

Even as an omega, Scott didn't like having an alpha to boss him around; Peter and Derek failed spectacularly when they tried that. The werewolf wasn't even going to mention Gerard's attempt.

He was a true alpha and not some beta to be ordered around but that could wait because his mother, his friends' fathers and said friends were still in danger. They were the reason he joined the Alpha Pack in the first place and had to follow the demon wolf's orders like a good beta and swallow his pride.

Kali sent the coordinates as she said and Scott looked up at the full moon before he ran to met her deadline. They still had some time before the eclipse and if Deucalion was right, Jennifer would start her attack around that time. That was the only reason he had taken the time to center himself and see just what he was capable of as a true alpha.

Scott knew that there were a lot of things he still didn't know but getting used to his new abilities could be a difference maker in a fight.  
————  
Peter couldn't help but marvel at how stupid his nephew was as he drove to his apartment. His family seemed to lack any self-preservation instincts whatsoever, just like his sister Talia. He'd warned his sister against making them weak and prey to be taken advantage of but did she listen?

Hell no! And look how that ended up. The former alpha couldn't help but shake his head. He put some music on to take his mind off the thought of how low his family fell. Peter swore that he would make it right; the Hale name would reign over Beacon County once again.

Instead of sound coming out of the speakers, thick clouds of yellow smoke were released from every direction. The Hale alpha made the mistake of breathing it in his surprise and regretted it instantly.

The yellow smoke was in fact poison, not just any poison but wolfsbane, yellow wolfsbane. Peter tried to a door or a window but the wolfsbane had already started to take effect, he was swimming in it and when he coughed it became worse.

He ended up losing control of the car and it crashed into a tree. Peter's head hit his driving wheel hard enough to cause the werewolf to lose consciousness and the wolfsbane took full effect. It didn't take long before the unconscious Hale began having seizures.  
————  
"What the hell is going on, Kali?" Questioned an irritated Aiden.

He and his brother had been asking the second-in-command of their pack to explain the sudden change of plans but the only response they got was a vindictive look and the she-wolf telling them to wait until they met up with Scott.

What was so hard with just telling them? Ethan looked a little relieved when Kali turned the car around, his brother was against them killing anymore of the Hale Pack and Aiden could understand why but orders were orders and it was not like they hadn't killed before, so Deucalion and Kali would start to get suspicious if they hesitated.

"Stop whining, Aiden. You're old enough to understand when you're told to wait." The she-wolf responded before she packed her car at the place they would be meeting with Scott and got out to wait for him.

Just as the boy was about to retort Scott came into view and they couldn't help but notice how fast he was running. The McCall flipped over to break his speed before he stood before them. Kali couldn't help but note a little difference in how the boy carried himself but couldn't focus on that now. 

"Um, where's Deucalion?" Scott asked upon realizing the older male werewolf was not around.

"Not here. Do you really want to be part of the Alpha Pack, Scott?" Answered Kali before she asked.

That question surprised all three males.

"Is that a trick question?" The werewolf in question return, playing it safe.

"No, it's a real question. The way I see it, you'll have to leave Beacon Hills with us after Deucalion gets what he wants as a member of the pack. If you don't want that, I have a deal for you." She replied.

"What's going on, Kali?" Ethan asked this time, feeling a little anxious.

Kali was acting a little strange. First she changed her mind about killing Derek and now she seemed to be plotting something, something that could result in Deucalion retaliating and that wouldn't be a pretty sight.

Kali observed the twins for a moment; it looked as though she was judging them.

"Deucalion killed Ennis, and before you say anything, think about it. Ennis was more durable than Derek, and yet he died from the fall but Derek didn't." Kali informed the boys. "I doesn't make sense that an augmented alpha with four Alpha Pack mates would die from that fall and Derek who is just a normal alpha with three betas for pack mates would survive.

Deucalion had more to gain from Ennis' death than any of us. Actually, he's gained more than any of us from everything that's happened.

Ju-Jennifer would be dead right now if he really wanted her dead, but he needs her to secure Scott's loyalty to the pack while I'm busy focusing on Derek for revenge to either force him to join us to solidify Scott's loyalty or kill him.

Deucalion has been setting and manipulating things into his favor since we arrived here, making sure that Scott would need our help, his help and get his gratitude in return. Do you still want to be part of his pack, Scott?

Do you want to follow the man that let your mother be kidnapped so that you could be grateful to him when he helps you get her back?"

They found that they couldn't dispute what she said. Aiden and Ethan already knew their part in the whole situation. While Kali focused on Derek and Deucalion on Scott, they were assigned to target Lydia and Danny respectively. The demon wolf thought that the two could help the potential true alpha and needed them distracted and unable to do that.

Jennifer poisoning Danny and trying to kill Lydia at the school proved that point; even she didn't want them in the picture to help. But the twins found themselves falling for their assignments in the process and genuinely liking them. It was kind of hard not to.

That was the reason Ethan was against killing more of the Hale Pack, he just wanted a normal life with a boy he liked. Well, as normal a life as werewolves could have. Scott connected the dots and found that he couldn't argue with what Kali said.

He felt a little helpless but most of all angry with himself and Deucalion. He wanted to rage and let out his frustration. Kali just had to do all that just before they went after Jennifer and now Scott found that he couldn't truly rely on Deucalion or his pack mates to help him. Deucalion's stalling made sense now, it all made sense!

When Kali heard a deep growl come from Scott she went in for the kill, she had the siblings and Scott right where she wanted them. Aiden and Ethan lost faith in Deucalion and Scott was disillusioned and desperate. Deucalion saw fit to hurt her and take away what she loved, she would return the favor.

Kali had the male alpha alienated by the pack, eliminating the power boost he got from the pack bond and ultimately making him that much weaker. Oh, Deucalion was strong as an individual plus he had Ennis' power but the pack bond still augmented some of his power and eliminating it just increased the chances of her plan succeeding.

"I have a proposition for you, Scott." Kali said, regaining his attention along with the twins'. "Deucalion plans on facing Jennifer with you by his side, just you. If you want to stay in Beacon Hills and freedom from the pack, you'll kill him after you've dealt with Jennifer. We won't retaliate; in fact, I'll even leave Derek alone."

That shocked Scott and the twins. They just realized what Kali planned. She wanted the Alpha Pack for herself as revenge against Deucalion and to spite the man even more, Kali wanted the McCall to betray him just like his beta tried to do when the demon wolf had just been blinded.

Scott couldn't believe what the woman was suggesting. He hadn't killed before, he worked very hard not to. The young werewolf remembered Deucalion's words about having to take a life to save another and realized something from what Kali said.

If Deucalion just wanted the two of them to stop Jennifer, then the man wanted him to kill her to save his mother and his friends' parents. Kali wanted him to kill Deucalion to secure his freedom and Derek's life. It seemed like everyone wanted him to kill, but this time Scott was actually willing to, the stakes were high, too high not to.

Multiple lives depended on him; he couldn't care if he lost his status as a true alpha. No one even knew that he was already an alpha, so it would work to his advantage. The twins were surprised when their fellow pack mate seemed to accept the proposal, but they understood, they would do anything for each other.

Kali hid a smirk as she saw the look that entered Scott's eyes. She hoped that Deucalion and Scott would end up killing each other after finishing off Julia, commonly known as Jennifer. Actually, she would make sure that neither survived the fight.

Kali planned to kill the last werewolf standing. They were both threats to her, after all and she didn't plan on having another Julia after her.

"If I'm going to do this then I need your help." Said Scott after he thought it over.

The twins raised their eyebrows, there was no way they would fight and help kill Deucalion. They didn't like that he killed Ennis but he still helped them out and going against him directly was just not an option. Kali was annoyed.

"Deucalion thinks that we're after Derek, he would be suspicious if we just showed up." She said.

The she-wolf wasn't planning on tiring herself out.

"Not with that. I need Aiden and Ethan to help my friends find and save my mom while I do my part. I need you guys to help my friends." Scott clarified, locking eyes with the twins but most importantly, Ethan.

He was the most likely of the two to put some effort to help his friends.

Aiden and Ethan felt something settle in them when the McCall directed the last part to them. There was a certain command to his voice that reminded the twins of an alpha's command to betas. They'd experienced that enough to recognize it. Being omegas in a pack wasn't an easy thing, especially if you disobeyed an order.

"We don't know where the nemeton is." Said Aiden, trying to understand why he was affected as though he was a beta.

"Um, it's a supernatural beacon so to find it I think you need your wolf eyes." Scott replied.

Kali noticed how he was confused by how he came to that conclusion but shook it off, it wasn't important. Scott killing Deucalion was important, he would subsume the demon wolf's power and then she would kill him and subsume both of their powers from the boy.

That would be power from three powerful alpha werewolves, she would be unstoppable and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Deucalion was getting a little annoyed as time went by and Scott didn't arrive where they agreed to meet a day earlier, but he was a patient man.

"You took your time." He said once he caught the boy's scent.

"I was looking for ways to locate the nemeton. Where are the others?" Scott responded.

"Occupying themselves. It'll be just the two of us." Replied Deucalion, smirking a little. "Your initiation is tonight, Scott. We are the Alpha Pack for a reason, and if you're not willing to do what needs to be done, no one else will do it for you. Now, let's take a walk, there is something I want to show you."

He said, leading the younger werewolf in a seemingly random direction. As they walked in silence, Deucalion knew that he'd given Scott a hint he would easily understand. If the boy was going to be in his pack, he had to get used to killing.

"Were you able to find the nemeton?" The demon wolf asked to keep his young companion from thinking too much of the task ahead.

He heard the boy's heart rate increase with every step and didn't need him over thinking things. 

Scott was thankful for the distraction, he needed it. He wondered if he would go ahead with the plan and kill two people in one night, but most of all the McCall couldn't help but think of how his mother would react afterwards.

His mother hadn't reacted well when she found out that he was a werewolf, and Scott didn't expect any less with him becoming a murderer.

"No, but I have a theory on how to find it. I think that to find it you would have to be supernatural because the nemeton itself is supernatural. It's like when you flash your wolf eyes and a fellow werewolf's eyes flash back, two supernaturals recognizing each other." He explained.

Deucalion took a moment to think about the theory.

"Interesting. We'll have to put that theory to the test." He stated.

It could actually work. It didn't take them long to reach their destination and it took Scott a moment to realize something.

"The abandoned distillery?" He asked for confirmation.

"You've been here before?" Questions Deucalion in return, a little surprised. It was just outside Beacon Hills and had been abandoned for more than a decade. 

"No. I, uh, we paid a visit to Gerard to learn about you and he mentioned it." Scott explained.

Deucalion couldn't help but release a dry laugh.

"I'm sure he did. He must have also painted himself as a victim." The demon wolf informed the teenager. "See, Scott, I was once a man of peace. I believed that there could be peace between werewolves and hunters, the Argents to be specific, so Alan set up a peace meeting between Gerard and I.

I foolishly believed Gerard would want the same thing, peace between us but he didn't, instead he killed his own men, framed and blinded me in this very building. I brought you here to make sure that you don't lose your eyesight to truly see.

The world isn't black and white, Scott, you have to understand that. When situations occur, you have to act accordingly or you'll learn the hard way. That's what I've been trying to make you understand and we'll see if you do or need a personal life lesson to."

He knew that Jennifer would be coming for him and wanted Scott ready to kill her. The boy had to prove himself.

Deucalion's words eliminated any doubt Scott had about what he had to do. The man didn't realize it but he had just cemented his fate. No, Deucalion didn't realize that he'd just given Scott McCall a life lesson he would live by. There wasn't any way back anymore.

Just as that thought passed Deucalion and Scott heard three sets of footsteps approaching, which confused them a little. They didn't have to wait for long before Jennifer, Derek and Cora walked into the distillery. Scott was very surprised, especially by the presence of the she-wolf. What the hell were they doing there?   
————  
Melissa was worried, very worried and that was not just because of being trapped inside the cellar with no way out and the storm intensifying and the roof collapsing. No, she was more worried about what Stiles, Allison and Isaac had just told her, Noah and Chris about Scott.

Her son was willing to do anything to save her, even abandon his friends. Melissa's deep thoughts were interrupted when the roof almost fell on them until Isaac presented himself as a base support, but everyone could see that he was struggling to keep it up, even shifted.

Isaac couldn't help but find their situation impossible to deal with. The weight he was handling was heavy, very heavy. It was not just the support structure and the ground but the storm too. His arms, back and legs were starting to strain to the point that he was sure he couldn't handle the pressure for much longer.

It wasn't long before he was pushed to a knee and everyone knew that they had to do something. Just as Isaac's back was about to give up on him he heard a thud before the weight was lifted off of him.

Noah, Chris, Melissa, Allison and Stiles panicked when they saw Isaac falter and fall down. They expected the roof to go down with him but it didn't, instead there was a figure they couldn't identify because of the dust that had taken his place.

It seemed like he, yes definitely a he, was stronger than Isaac because he was lifting the roof up, although with some effort. The growl he released while doing so made it clear that their savior was a shape shifter, likely a werewolf and for a moment they thought that it was Scott.

"Don't just stand there, move to the entrance!" The person yelled at the dumbstruck people.

"Aiden?" Asked Stiles.

"Will you just shut the hell up and move your asses or I'm going to leave you here to die!" Ethan growled out.

It was a mystery how they were all still alive with how stupid they acted. The weight he was carrying was heavy, very heavy and he had to transform so that he could lift the damn roof up and make way for the slowest people he ever met to get to the entrance. The adults were the first ones to move, being used to working under pressure and stress. 

Melissa helped Isaac up before they went to stand just below the entrance while Chris and Noah helped their children along.

"Here, hold on one at a time and I'll pull you out!" Aiden yelled over there wild wind while lowering a heavy duty chain, surprising them.

The nurse didn't waste any time, she made Isaac go first, he needed to get out of there more than any of them. Allison and Stiles followed then Melissa, Noah and Chris respectively.

"Ethan!" Aiden shouted for his twin brother to let go when the others were cleared.

"I can't let go without the roof completely giving out!" Ethan informed.

Stiles ran for his car to get a metal baseball bat. He realized that the twins took the chain from his car and was thankful he'd forget he even had it.

"Use this!" The Stilinski boy shouted giving Aiden the bat and the alpha didn't waste any time in throwing it to Ethan's direction.

The werewolf lowered himself enough to be able to pick it up before using the bat as his replacement. When Ethan was sure that the roof was stable he went below the entrance and his Aiden pulled him out before embracing his brother, grateful that he was alright. 

Allison, Chris, Isaac, Melissa, Noah and Stiles couldn't believe that the alpha twins had just saved their lives. They were all on the ground just relieved to be out of the cellar.

"Scott, where is Scott?" Asked Melissa once she caught her breath when she recalled that Aiden and Ethan were part of the Alpha Pack, the same pack her son joined to save her.

"Um, he's busy." Ethan replied and left it at that.

When the group the twins just saved looked to be preparing themselves to push the issue Aiden growled.

"Be thankful we saved you. You'd be dead if it wasn't for us."

That shut them up but the way Melissa looked at them told the twins all they needed to know, Melissa McCall was not about to give up that easily on her son and they better be prepared for war if they thought otherwise. It was the first time Aiden and Ethan became aware of just how scary a mother could be and they weren't the only ones.

"Oh, you'll tell me where my son is, or else..." Melissa threatened, eyes narrowed and fist clenched tight, daring the twins.  
————  
"What are you doing here?" Scott asked Derek, surprised.

"I'm here to help, Scott." The former alpha answered.

Deucalion laughed a little.

"Well, this is interesting." He said, taking off his jacket and placing it along with his cane to the side.

The demon wolf knew that he couldn't wasn't anytime, not with the lunar eclipse so close. Cora and Derek were unforeseen factors but they were nothing.

"I hope you remember what I said and what's at state, Scott." Deucalion told Scott before he transformed into the form that earned him the title of the Demon Wolf.

Cora, Derek and Jennifer couldn't help their surprise and a healthy dose of fear as the alpha shifted into the most scary alpha beast shape they'd seen.

'No, not beast. Peter had a bestial shape when he was an alpha. demon wolf definitely fits Deucalion's werewolf form.' Thought Derek, he understood now why the Alpha Pack followed him and the man called himself the Apex of Apex Predators.

Deucalion looked more demonic than wolf-like with dark blue-gray skin, black sclera and a darker alpha red iris. It definitely fit his namesake, the Demon Wolf.

Scott couldn't help his surprise, excitement and anticipation when he witnessed Deucalion's alpha form. Oh, he could feel himself come alive, blood pumping through his blood vessels and his body just begging him to shift and engage. He'd thought he was the only one with that kind of form but it seemed like he wasn't.

The McCall now understood why Deucalion was the Demon Wolf. The man didn't waste any time in attacking and neither did Jennifer and Derek.

But the latter two hadn't even moved that far from their starting point before Deucalion had them both in a choke hold and slammed them on the ground without realizing his hold just as Jennifer tried using a force field attack.

Cora tried to intervene but Scott intercepted her with a hard clothesline, making sure that she would stay out of the way long enough for him to complete his goals before the lunar eclipse began.

"Stay down." He growled at the shocked she-wolf.

Cora wasn't the only one shocked by Scott's attack. Deucalion couldn't help but release a darker laugh because the boy was showing promise. He probably understood that they had a timeline. 

But he was a little surprised that the McCall hadn't shifted yet. Derek saw the momentary distraction and hit the alpha with an elbow to the side of the face but Deucalion took the hit without the desired reaction. It was like he didn't even feel it.

The demon wolf gave the Hale a vicious head butt for his troubles before releasing his grip on Derek's throat, knowing that the now former alpha would be disoriented for some time. Deucalion was just as surprised seeing Derek's blue eyes as Scott but that wasn't important.

He tightened his grip on Jennifer's throat, making her try to unsuccessfully release the clawed dark blue-gray hold while bringing her to her knees. Jennifer couldn't believe just how weak she was even after sacrificing twelve people; the guardian sacrifices had to die.

The former Emissary didn't know that Deucalion had subsumed Ennis' power and couldn't help but wish the lunar eclipse would begin soon or she was going to die without making Kali and Deucalion pay.

"It's time, Scott. Kill her before its too late." Deucalion said, presenting Jennifer for the boy to kill.

Scott closed his eyes for a moment before flicking out his claws on both hands and opened his brown eyes that revealed resolve. Derek and Cora, who had crawled to each other, couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Scott McCall looked ready to kill and Deucalion couldn't help but be pleased. The boy would definitely be his protégé and finest investment.

"Don't, Scott. Don't listen to him, he's trying to make you something you're not, it's what he does. Deucalion will have you kill everyone you love." Jennifer tried to plead her case, she only need more time for the eclipse to begin.

It was starting to feel like it was further than it was, but she knew she just needed a few more minutes. Scott came closer to Deucalion and a kneeling Jennifer, and couldn't help but lower his head because of what he was about to do.

"I'm sorry." Scott said with genuine feelings. "I'm really sorry."

He repeated. Jennifer lost all hope hearing those words and tear fell down her cheek as she closed her eyes as Scott pulled back his clawed hand before raising his head up.

What Derek, Cora and Deucalion saw shocked them. Instead of the McCall's usual basic transformation and yellow eyes, they were met with a monstrous Scott McCall, complete with black-gray skin, a darker alpha red eye color on a black sclera and additional fangs, his own demonic werewolf shape.

Scott didn't miss the opportunity his revelation presented him and faster that the shocked alpha could react, the McCall slashed Deucalion's throat. Cora and Derek were stunned.

Jennifer felt something liquid fall down her face and opened her eyes only to witness Deucalion's throat bleeding heavily with him trying to block the blood, having shifted back to human form. Deucalion fell to his knees, eyes locked on Scott, shock and betrayal written in them. A silent question being asked.

"You said; "If you're not willing to do what needs to be done, no one else will do it for you.", "I brought you here to make sure that you don't lose your eyesight to truly see. The world isn't black and white, Scott, you have to understand that. When situations occur, you have to act accordingly or you'll learn the hard way." Scott said, tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I really am.

But I can't allow you to use my mother against me again. I can't allow you to play a game with the lives of those I care about nor with my own. If I'm not willing to do what needs to be done, no one else will do it for me. I'm really sorry, Deucalion. There is so much I could have learned from you, but it would have been at the cost of being manipulated."

He continued and allowed himself to fall to his knees besides the dying man. Scott couldn't tell Deucalion that his own pack had abandoned him, he just couldn't. He'd just backstabbed the man, it would be just plan cruel to let him die knowing that he was alone.

Deucalion couldn't help but remember how Marco, his beta from his original pack, had tried to kill him, thinking that he was too weak to lead a pack. Oh, he showed the boy just how he was the opposite of that and continued to do so for the next decade while building a powerful and unique pack, the Alpha Pack. His...

Deucalion's thoughts were cut off by a series of harsh coughs that caused him to sway and fall to the side but his killer caught him. The demon wolf had been holding back from releasing the pitiful coughs of a dying man but he couldn't anymore.

He felt his pain decrease and knew that Scott was siphoning it into himself. The new alpha was just hopeless. But at least he took his lessons to heart. Scott did say that he could have learned a lot from him...

When that last thought passed through Deucalion's mind, he thought of a way to repay the boy for at least being the one to kill him. He wasn't killed by the likes of Marco but by the claws of a true alpha. A betrayal but at the hands of a worthy werewolf, willing to do what he had to do.

Scott would be his protégé even if he didn't want to be. Deucalion wanted his memory and legacy to live on passed his death. Jennifer had probably killed Kali, Aiden and Ethan, but Scott was still a candidate, the last member of the Alpha Pack. 

Derek saw Deucalion's claws replace his nail and his bloodied hand reaching for the unsuspecting Scott's neck.

"Scott, look out!" The male Hale tried to warn the boy but was too late, Deucalion had his claws stuck at the back of the boy's neck, both Scott and Deucalion went still, the mind melding ritual in full effect.

From what Peter said, he couldn't break the ritual while it was taking place or Scott might die. Cora saw Jennifer trying to escape and couldn't help but smirk. The woman used her brother and tried to kill her with mistletoe. The darach was still trying to use Derek and Cora couldn't allow that.

The she-wolf quickly got to her feet and ran after the woman as fast as she could, shifting halfway there, before jumping on Jennifer's back, sending the both of them falling.

What Cora didn't expect was for Jennifer's head to impact the edge of the door of the distillery building before directly hitting the ground with Cora's weight added when she braced herself. Jennifer's head cracked when she hit the ground and died on impact.

Cora jumped off the dead woman, losing her footing in the process and falling. She couldn't take her eyes away from Jennifer. She'd just killed someone. Derek hurried to his sister and embraced her. He couldn't do anything about Scott's situation but he could comfort his sister.

The male Hale could still remember his own his first kill, his first love Paige Krasikeva. It was one of the reasons he was so hard on Scott when it came to Allison and contributed to why he killed Peter instead of allowing Scott to. Derek felt Cora tense at his touch before welcoming it.

"I killed her." She said, and was surprised at how steady her voice was.

"Yes." He agreed with her.

The she-wolf needed to get passed the denial so that she could really process what she unintentionally did. Cora was a bit surprised by the confirmation but nodded.

"I, I think I meant to." She confessed after sometime.

That surprised the he-wolf.

"Why do you say that?" Derek asked, but he already knew why.

He remembered how Cora acted when the darach asked for his help. Just as Derek was about to answer he saw a figure sneaking up on the stationary Scott. The former alpha immediately let go of Cora, ran and tackled the figure away from the vulnerable boy.

Cora was surprised and confused when she lost balance because of her brother's suddenly absence until she head a thud. She turned around and saw Derek fighting Kali on the ground not far from the motionless Deucalion and Scott.

The female Hale deduced that Kali tried taking advantage of their momentary distraction and Scott's vulnerability to kill him but her brother stopped her. Derek was visibly struggling to keep up with Kali who had him pinned to the ground and looked to be getting in prime position to kill the former Hale.

Cora couldn't allow that, so she moved to save her brother by pushing Kali off of him giving Derek the chance to stand up, but he didn't, instead he straddled the female alpha before quickly slashing her throat with both clawed hands, killing the female alpha instantly. He wasn't taking a chance and letting her bleed out like Scott did with Deucalion.

At that moment exactly, Derek and Cora felt themselves lose their transformations. The lunar eclipse had finally come and with Jennifer's death, the storm dispersed. Derek let himself fall to the side and laid there with Cora, both breathing hard and relieved.

They head a thud and raised their heads a little alarm before they realized that it was Scott having being released from the mind melding ritual when Deucalion shifted back. Cora and Derek picked themselves up and approached the boy and saw him dazed and confused with a hand at the back of his neck while he laid on the ground.

Cora noted that Deucalion had finally died with his werewolf healing no longer a factor but he seemed satisfied with himself. It was weird how a dead guy could look like that, especially after having his throat slashed as it was.

"Scott?" Derek called the boy's name as he kneeled down beside him. "Come on, Scott."

He repeated when the young werewolf didn't show any signs of acknowledgement. Cora saw an opportunity and slapped Scott across the face to snap him out of whatever was happening with him. 

Scott was confused by what he noticed when Deucalion's claws retracted from his neck. He had memories that he was very sure weren't there before. A lot of them. The McCall recalled how Peter shared his memories of the Hale fire and his coma with him and realized what Deucalion did.

The werewolf's last act was something that shocked Scott. He'd killed the man and yet he gave him a wealth of knowledge. He couldn't quite believe it, but the last memory explained why he did it. Deucalion thought that Scott was the last of the Alpha Pack and wanted to keep his legacy alive.

He couldn't handle knowing that all that he worked so hard for would be forever lost and forgotten, so the demon wolf saw Scott as his heir.

The McCall already had his own alpha demon wolf form, was a part of the Alpha Pack and a true alpha, Deucalion saw his legacy in Scott McCall and saw fit to supplement Scott's power with knowledge befitting his status. The young alpha was snapped out of his shock by a rather burning slap to the side of his face.

"Aw!" Scott exclaimed and went to attack whoever did that but found himself restrained.

Turning to see who was holding him back, Scott saw Derek fighting back his laughter but he wasn't that successful and a feminine laughter filled the building. The McCall discovered the owner of the voice to be Cora Hale who was visibly pleased with herself and realized what that meant.

"Payback is a bitch, isn't it?" Cora asked, a smirk on her face.

Scott recalled giving her a hard clothesline and sighed. Derek let himself go then. It didn't take the boy long before he remembered something.

"Jennifer! Where's Jennifer?" Scott asked in panic.

He decided to take Deucalion out first because of the man being visibly more dangerous and powerful than Jennifer, so much so that even she acknowledged that fact. When he didn't receive an answer, Scott tried to stand up but faltered a little before stabilizing himself.

The back of his neck hurt. He wondered why he wasn't healing until he realized that he wasn't as strong as he had been, looking out the distillery door, he found his answer, the lunar eclipse was upon them. 

The McCall's line of sight led him to a body facing down with the head in a pool of blood. The hair color and dressing led him to conclude that he'd just found his answer. Jennifer Blake, according to his new knowledge born Julia Baccari was dead.

That surprised Scott a little but what really got to him was Kali's body not that far away from where he and Deucalion were during the mind melding ritual. Scott quickly came to the conclusion that she was going to finish whoever won and couldn't believe that he didn't see that coming.

She'd really played him and he almost died. Judging by the blood on Derek's hands, he was the one to kill her. Cora saw relief fill Scott's whole being before the boy sat back down on the ground while nodding his head as though he was reassuring himself.

She understood what was going through his mind. The she-wolf was relieved too. Three of their enemies were dead and they were alive. Seeing Jennifer's body was a relief as well. That woman wouldn't get the chance to manipulate them anymore, especially her brother and that lessened the guilt of killing her even if it was unintentional. 

But Cora couldn't fool herself into thinking that wasn't her goal in the first place. Scott killing Deucalion gave her that courage to carry out the deed. His quotes of what she suspected to be Deucalion's words to him also helped.

Derek didn't seem capable of killing Jennifer even if he wanted to, so she had to do what needed to be done to make sure her brother was free of her influence. Derek gave up his alpha spark for her and Cora felt like having blue eyes as a result of securing her brother's mental and emotional health was worth it.

"What did Deucalion do, Scott?" Asked Derek.

They had a few minutes of the lunar eclipse to endure, so they might as well use it to catch up. Derek hadn't been keeping track of anything aside from his sister after getting her back from the hospital.

"Um..." Scott's response was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

He saw that Ethan was calling and immediately answered.

"Did you find my mom?" The true alpha asked, anxious.

He heard a sigh of relief on the other side of the call.

"Oh, they sure did. Now tell me, what the hell is going through your mind, Scott?!" Scott was surprised to hear his mother's voice instead of the one he expected. It left him a little dumbstruck. "Scott?"

Melissa asked again, concern evident in her voice.

"I, uh, are you alright, mom?" Scott questioned in return, and heard her laugh a little hysterically.

"Am I, Am I alright? I should be the one asking you that! Are you alright? Where are you?" Was Melissa's response.

The McCall now looked at the bodies lying around. What was he supposed to say? Even without his super hearing Derek could figure out what was going on and patted the he-wolf on the shoulder for support which Scott was very grateful for.

"I'm fine, mom. We are at the distillery outside town and uh, I'll see you at home." He replied.

As soon as he finished the sentence the lunar eclipse passed and the werewolves felt their powers return. Scott ended the phone call and embraced the feeling of his powers coming. It was like coming home after a long first day at school after break.

His eyes shone bright for a moment indicating the power he subsumed upon Deucalion's death. The McCall felt powerful, no, more powerful than he thought possible. The power that Deucalion took when he killed Ennis and his own added to Scott's was something amazing.

It felt like Scott was overflowing with power and was a little overwhelmed. It seemed like killing didn't cost him his status. Cora was surprised when she saw Derek's eyes turn alpha red and his sclera blacken like Kali's. But she was not as surprised as Derek himself when he felt the power increase and claws replaced his toe nails.

It was then that he realized that he killed an alpha, and it seemed like he also inherited her unique ability. After getting a little used to the overwhelming power he now possessed Scott turned to Derek and found the man looking down at his feet in shock.

Following his line of sight, the teen boy a little surprised to find that Derek now had Kali's unique ability.

"Well, that's... Interesting." The McCall commented.

It seemed like Deucalion's memories held true and weren't false. Scott promised himself to thoroughly work through his new knowledge but for now, he had a mother waiting for his explanation. The moment of truth was upon him.


	3. Chapter 3

The events of the night started dawning on Scott as Derek drove away with Cora, having dropped him at his home after they took the bodies to Deaton at the animal clinic. He sent a text message to the twins to meet the following day so that he could tell them what happened.

The McCall was a little surprised to find Lydia's car on his driveway as he headed inside the house. He was a little uncertain of seeing his mother as he was, covered in blood, the blood that belonged to his first kill, his first murder.

Oh, Scott didn't fool himself into thinking that Deucalion would be his only kill, no, the man made sure that the McCall knew everything he knew about their lifestyle and a little more when he shared his memories with him and Scott was thankful for that.

Melissa embraced her son upon his entry into the house and couldn't help but cry out of relief. As much as she tried to not think about the possibility of never seeing her son again, she did. Talking with Chris and Noah served as distraction from giving in to that feeling, that fear that she would be killed and Scott would have to live one without her.

Scott and his father didn't really get along and with Rafael being in Beacon Hills, Melissa was sure that her former husband would have wanted to take Scott away to live with him.

"Are you alright?" She asked when she saw blood stains on Scott after they separated.

"Um, yeah, I'm alright. What about you?" He responded, taking a good look on his mother, using all his senses including using the methods coming from Deucalion.

"I'm fine. Take a bath while I prepare us something to eat before we have our talk." Melissa said and watched as a little shame and guilt flashed in Scott's eyes for a moment before he turned and headed up the stairs.

'So the twins were correct then.' She thought to herself before she remembered.

"Oh, uh, Lydia is in your room." That made Scott halt a little as he recalled seeing her car.

"Thanks, mom." He responded before resuming.

The he-wolf was a little disappointed that it wasn't Allison, and that thought had him taking note that Isaac wasn't at home. Scott couldn't help the pang of pain, jealousy, betrayal, anger and most of all, hopelessness.

Allison and Isaac shared a tether, a tether that was strong enough to allow Isaac to assist Allison in the ritual, and she tried hiding that from him. That thought hurt. Scott really thought that they would be together again, but now... She was moving on, he saw that now and it hurt, oh did it hurt.

The full moon wasn't helping in this case as every single emotion was amplified. The hurt quickly transformed to anger and caused Scott to fully shift into his new form but seeing Lydia's form sleeping on his bed caused the McCall to just as quickly shift back to human form.

Scott passed by the bed and went to the bathroom, Lydia didn't need to wake up to the image of him transformed into a monster with blood all over. The werewolf closed and locking the door before allowing himself to fully shift again. He pushed aside the initial reason for the transformation and found interest in his new form.

Scott stood in front of his bathroom mirror after taking off his clothes and analyzed himself, blood and all, before he took a long shower. As much as there was guilt and shame over killing Deucalion, there was also pride.

Melissa was getting anxious the longer Scott took to get back from his bedroom, it made her think about the dried blood on him and what it meant.

Stiles said that Scott made a deal with Deucalion to join the Alpha Pack and help 'deal' with Jennifer, and the twins confirmed that before adding that he made another deal with Kali to kill Deucalion to earn his freedom from his new pack and secure Derek's life but not before telling the twins to help Isaac, Stiles and Allison in their mission.

So seeing the way Scott was drove home the point of just what he was willing to do, now. Melissa remembered the look in her son's eyes when that old man came to their home with that kanima thing and threatened her.

The experience of being choked right in front of her son who she just learned was a werewolf by something like the kanima caused her to suppress some of those memories, but now that she's had a few months to adjust to their new lives and seeing Scott covered in blood made her remember.

If that overgrown lizard wasn't a factor, Melissa was sure Scott would have torn Gerard Argent apart.

"Um, Lydia is asleep. I called her mom to tell her that Lydia would be sleeping over, is that alright?" Scott interrupted his mother's thoughts.

It was actually a lie, he used Lydia's phone and text her mother that she was sleeping over at Allison's place.

"Is she your girlfriend, now?" Melissa asked, eyebrow raised and arms folded.

"No, mom. We're just friends." He responded, sitting down.

"So, you're not dating anyone? No Allison in the picture?" The nurse further inquired while they ate, she just needed them to talk about something normal before the heavy conversation.

Scott tensed a bit at that, faltering.

"Uh, no." The werewolf gave a short answer after centering himself.

'I need a new solid anchor.' Thought Scott.

The more the thought of Allison moving on with someone else took root, the less effective she became as an anchor, causing the boy to consider using Deucalion's method of losing control to gain it and he would.

"Scott, are alright?" The McCall nurse brought her son back, noticing the defeated look he couldn't mask from her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Scott responded to his mother's concerned voice, repeating to convince himself of what he said.

"No, you're not, but you'll be. You might not believe this, but you'll fall in love again. It will be just as beautiful and terrifying as the first time, though a bit more matured and maybe hurt just as bad, but you'll find love again." Melissa gave her son much needed words that gave Scott a little hope.

Hope that he immediately held at bay as he doubted that there would be someone who would fully accept who and what he was, not forgetting his rather darker transformation. Mother and son moved from that topic to something they both dreaded but had to discuss.  
————  
Sheriff Noah Stilinski was restless after he arrived home with Stiles. He couldn't help but think of all that happened in the town that he was supposed to protect but didn't know about. It made Noah question himself in every level.

The question that burned the most, aside from the two that focused on his family life and work, was concerning Scott McCall and what the werewolf twin brothers told them, no, not them but Melissa when she demanded to know where her son was.

If what they said was true, then Scott likely killed a person, possibly two people. The same boy who grew up with his son. What was he supposed to do when faced with such a situation?   
————  
Alan was busy cleaning and examining the dead bodies Cora, Derek and Scott brought to his clinic when his sister arrived. He wondered how she would take seeing Deucalion dead, at the hands of Scott nonetheless.

"What happened?" Marin asked once she entered her brother's examination room and saw the three bodies.

"Cora, Derek and Scott happened." The vet responded.

"What?" Questioned a surprised druid.

"They each killed Jennifer, Kali and Deucalion, respectively." Provided Alan.

He was a little surprised himself, but found that he shouldn't have been. Not after Scott came to him with the plan of poisoning Gerard with mountain ash when he found Gerard's weakness.

The young werewolf let the experienced hunter play his game and think that he'd won until the moment of truth arrived.

There wasn't any mercy coming from the boy, only murder in his eyes and although Deaton could understand he didn't want Scott to kill at such a young age, that was why he tried to prevent Scott from killing and worked on an angle with Marin but it didn't work out in the end, though it did save his sister's life, at least something came out of it.

Marin couldn't take her eyes away from her former Alpha. He was truly dead and she was the only survivor of their original pack. That was a saddening thought. So many years passed as she watched Deucalion dive deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Sometimes Marin asked herself what would have happened if she hadn't kept a certain secret from him. Would have that secret been enough to ground Deucalion? Would she have been enough? There was no way of knowing answer now, Scott McCall saw to it while Derek and Cora did the same to Kali and Julia.   
————  
Allison watched as Isaac slept on her bed. She couldn't sleep, that wasn't possible with the visions she kept having when she tried. The Argent knew that those visions were the results of the surrogate sacrifice ritual they did but they felt so real.

She quit sleep the third time she woke up due to one and solved to just distract herself. For some reason, her father allowed Isaac to stay and so he became her point of interest. He looked a bit more at peace than earlier.

The Lahey had been rather quiet most of the time and kept stealing looks at the twins with a certain look and that included Stiles. Allison knew why but tried to not think about it, although that became impossible the longer she spent awake. Scott.

She knew that she hurt him when she tried to hide her connection with Isaac even if he said it was okay. It was impossible to miss his tell when he lied. Scott had gotten better at hiding his true emotions and reactions since Allison left and came back, but he couldn't hide that tell from her.

Allison didn't know if she made a mistake with Scott or not, actually, she didn't know a lot of things. Not even two months back in Beacon Hills and chaos was already before them, and now she had to deal with visions of a shadowy figure.  
————  
Melissa watched as Scott left for his bedroom after their talk. She had to push to get the whole thing out of him a couple of times but he opened up once he started talking. Melissa had to face the hard truth, just as her son had to.

Scott said it best, the world wasn't black and white, not anymore for him, for them. They couldn't afford to be naive, not with the kind of power her son possessed and reputation he was building. From what Scott said, Deucalion knew a lot of things that happened during the last semester.

That man was thoroughly prepared until he wasn't. Scott didn't give him the chance to fight because he knew that as much as he was powerful, Deucalion had experience to back his power and the only thing to get by him was something he didn't expect, just like Chris' manipulative father.

Melissa noticed how much talking about all that happened helped her son, even if it was just a little. She too went to her bedroom, there was a lot she had to think about.  
————  
Derek didn't know what to feel or even think as he sat in his car in the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital parking lot. He received a call rather early in the morning telling him that his uncle had a car crash last night, not only that but he died from it.

Derek drove as fast as he could to see if it was really Peter, Cora was still sleeping so he it was only him. The alpha found the news to be true, his uncle was dead, but the accident wasn't the cause, Derek was sure about that.

Peter's body reeked of wolfsbane, kind of like Scott did when Victoria Argent poisoned him with vaporized wolfsbane and tried to frame it as an asthma attack. That thought process led Derek to remember what Boyd told him about being poisoned by wolfsbane blown from a whistle planted by the darach... Jennifer!

She arrived not so long after Peter left the loft and the estimated time of the crash was around that time frame. Regardless of how he didn't trust his uncle and actually killed him, Peter was still family and it made the Hale Alpha glad that Cora killed her. Cora, he had to tell Cora.   
————  
Lydia woke up to an unusual morning. Not only was she not in her own bed, but she was still wearing her dress though without shoes. The banshee remembered that she was at Scott's and in his bedroom. She concluded that she fell asleep last night and Scott tucked her in.

He wasn't in bed with her, and if the chair directly overlooking the window was any indication then the boy spent the night on it, probably watching the full moon. Lydia went about her morning ritual, taking Scott's largest shirt to replace her dress and tied her belt around her waist to hold the shirt in place.

After she was done, the girl thought that she'd given the McCall enough time to sleep and moved to wake him up. What Lydia didn't expect was to find herself pinned on the floor with a clawed hand on one of her shoulders while the other was readied for a finish within a half a second of touching Scott's shoulder to shake him awake.

Her scream of surprise and pain seemed to snap the jumpy werewolf into focus because he immediately let go and retracted his claws though they both knew the damage was already done. A bruise matching his handprint had to be already forming 

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry, Lydia." Scott said upon realizing what he did and almost did.

He went to take away the pain and injury but Lydia instinctively flinched, causing the boy to recoil a good few feet away from her, giving the banshee some space. A thought passed through Scott's mind that maybe she could sense the monster he was and the blood on his hands, and that made him to take a few more steps back.

"I, uh, I'm sorry. I can take the pain and wound away if you want." The McCall apologized again before offering.

Lydia noticed the distance between them and raised an eyebrow a little before quickly connecting the dots.

"It's okay, it's just a bruise, Scott." She said, picking herself up and approaching him. "But if you want to apologize, you'll have to explain what I saw yesterday while you take the pain."

"What?" Scott asked, a little confused.

Lydia just smiled and pulled him to the bed.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Said the banshee.

"What are you talking about, Lydia?" He asked before holding one of her hands and focused on healing her.

Lydia went to respond but paused when she saw black lines move up Scott's arms from where he was holding her and felt the pain disappear. Taking a look at the bruise on her shoulder she was surprised to find it gone, completely.

"What did you do?" The Martin asked curiously, sliding the shirt to the side to make sure what she saw was real.

It was at that time Scott took in what she was wearing and couldn't help but smirk at the sight. She looked good in his shirt, really good and just for a moment he entertained the idea of...

"What's with the smirk?" Lydia cut through the boy's traitorous thoughts.

"Nothing!" Scott responded too quickly for it to be nothing and if the way the girl was looking at him was any indication, she knew it too.

"Uh-huh, I don't believe you." The Martin said.

She wanted to know what he was smirking about, so she narrowed her eyes on him and came closer to make the McCall nervous enough to spill it out. It was a tested and proven method to get what she wanted with a little threatening tone to support it.

"So spill it out, McCall." The old Lydia Martin made an appearance.

Scott was saved by his mother coming to check on them. Melissa heard a scream while making breakfast and after what Scott told her, she had to check. She was surprised to find Lydia's face close to Scott's, wearing the wide eyed boy's shirt. Did Scott lie to her?

"Didn't you say you two weren't dating, Scott?" Melissa questioned, eyes narrowed, arms folded and head tilted to the side.

It took a second for her presence and question to register to the teens and for them to pull apart, with Scott falling off the bed and Lydia looking a little confused before realization hit her.

"It's not what it looks like!" Lydia tried to protest but Melissa didn't look convinced.

"What looks like?" Scott asked after picking himself up.

The human and the banshee looked at him in disbelief.

"Um, why are you looking at me like that?" He questioned upon seeing their looks.

"You do realize how your mom just walked in on us, right?" Lydia asked.

"So, there is an 'us'?" Melissa asked to clarify, turning her eyes in the girl's direction with a look that said the Martin just spilled.

The girl was stupefied for a moment, realizing how what she said could be misinterpreted. 

Scott found the situation too amusing to help clear the situation. It was nice to see Lydia out of her comfort zone without being in danger, just teenage stuff like getting caught in a boy's bedroom in a compromising situation by the boy's mother.

They needed normal things like that in their lives to balance out the crazy. It looked like his Melissa thought so too, if Lydia just paid enough attention she would notice the smile the woman was trying to hide.

Scott decided to take a few pictures, being thankful that he kept his camera flashlight off because of his wolf eyes reflecting when it's on. It took a few seconds for Lydia and Melissa to notice what Scott was doing and the goofy smile he had on.

"Scott, what the hell are you doing?" Lydia asked, eyes narrowed but she couldn't fight the smile on her lips.

The smile and mood the boy projected were just too contagious.

"Just taking a few memories and no mom, we're not dating. Now, let me take a shower then I'll join you two for breakfast." Said the McCall, throwing his phone on top of his bed and heading for the bathroom while stretching and flexing to loosen up. 

Lydia's eyes followed every movement. If only... She almost asked if she could join Scott but stopped herself when she remembered that said boy's mother was around and she couldn't do that to Allison.

They were both tempted to check the phone but resisted, ending up going to the kitchen and the nurse continued making breakfast with Lydia helping out. While they were busy with that Scott had a few things to think about during his shower.

He realized that he siphoned Lydia's pain and healed the bruise far faster than he was able to siphon pain before, a result of his new status, power and knowledge. The McCall spent the night thoroughly assimilating Deucalion's memories and found some things he wished the man had spared him the experience of, but overall Scott was grateful.

Very few people would be willing to share what the man did. More than 35 years of experience as an alpha and Deucalion's lifetime of knowledge, that included pack secrets and bestiary. Scott was more than grateful.

He now fully understood why Peter had been so insistent about him joining his killing spree vendetta against those who wronged the Hales. It was a rite of passage for a pack to evolve and reach their full potential by giving in and letting go. Peter had tried to force Scott to let go of control and just give in to his nature.

Deucalion was trying to do the same thing, getting Scott to give in and reach his full potential while bonding with him and the Alpha Pack . The McCall understood why dying and reviving forced him to reach his full potential. It had nothing to do with the darkness that he felt from the ritual like he initially thought.

Just beyond bloodlust there was power and that was just the beginning of the knowledge he acquired from Deucalion Tate. Derek had been right, Deucalion was a fanatic but the man was right too, Derek hadn't seen anything like him. And Scott was Deucalion's chosen heir.

Oh, the late alpha made sure he knew that. Instead of killing the young wolf for his betrayal with his last breath, Deucalion saw fit to equip him.

There was no need to waste the potential Scott had as the most unique of canine werecreatures, a True Alpha, and his reasoning for the betrayal had reminded the werewolf of how he used to be before Gerard blinded him while the action proved that Scott could be just as ruthless as he was after, so he invested in the boy. His protege and legacy.

Melissa's voice snapped Scott into getting done so he could eat and see just what Lydia was talking about that caused her to even spend a Saturday night at his house. The nurse had to report in at the hospital about her disappearance then she would take a few days off.

She wouldn't be doing that if Scott didn't mention getting access to Deucalion's resources and stressing the fact that the man himself gave it to him. Scott found Lydia finishing up her breakfast, so he set about his own. The banshee thought of a way to bring up what she saw the day before. Observing the boy for a moment, she started.

"Deaton said that there is a good chance the ritual forced you to reach your potential as a True Alpha." She said as an opening.

Scott paused eating with a raised eyebrow.

"He knew there was a chance that could happen?" He asked.

Lydia noted there was an undertone of disappointment there.

"I don't know. I don't think so. We, Deaton and I, saw the beginnings of your transformation before you hid it at the clinic and he was worried about it." She said.

The boy looked a little surprised but not too surprised. He wasn't prepared to come back alive in the middle of a transformation, it was just luck and training that helped him stop it before they all saw. Though Scott was still disappointed in Deaton.

The druid abandoned his duty to the Hale pack, to Derek. He also lied along with his sister about Deucalion wanting to ruin his potential, if anything the man was trying to help him achieve it. Which creature can achieve it's full potential by limiting itself?

The true alpha couldn't help but wonder what kind of alpha he would have been if he wasn't willing to kill threats to those he loved. Deucalion tried to be the diplomatic alpha and that didn't work out well for him.

Yes, diplomacy was needed in some situations but not all of them. Sometimes you needed to be ruthless. It seemed like Deucalion saw the potential Scott had to find the balance between the two.

"So that's why you stopped Stiles." Scott realized.

"Yeah. Deaton didn't want to risk getting you irate, especially during a full moon and mid-transformation. Um, do you feel any side effect from the ritual?" Lydia answered before voicing her curiosity.

Oh, the McCall could just smell it, her curiosity, even as the girl tried to appear otherwise.

"Do you remember the text Jennifer sent us at the beginning of the semester? Well, it's like gazing into the heart of an immense darkness. But it's not just that. I, I feel like I have a connection with the nemeton, somehow, even before the ritual." The alpha said.

Lydia realized that she hadn't asked for an update concerning Jennifer and the Alpha Pack, but what Scott said just now took priority.

"What do you mean?" She asked, leaning forward.

"The reason I got this tattoo specifically, is because of two circles I kept tracing." The boy explained, a thoughtful look on his face. "A thin circle inside a thick one, when I died and came in contact with the nemeton, I realized what they symbolize, the nemeton growth rings.

I have a feeling that if I had just followed my instincts, I would have found the nemeton without needing the ritual. There's just something about it."

Lydia took moment to digest what her fellow teen said. She had a few ideas about that but none of them were solid.

"What happened last night?" The banshee asked instead, she felt death and was worried of who she would find if a trance forced her to find the body.

Scott had forgotten that Lydia didn't know, only Cora, Deaton, Derek, and his mother were up-to-date, although he kept the true depth of what Deucalion shared with him to himself. Some things were just not meant to be shared.

They knew Scott was Deucalion's chosen heir, and that he gave him some tips and access to his resources but not the details and Scott liked it that way.

Melissa knew as Scott's mother, about a will that Deucalion left behind but it didn't have a specific recipient, just a code that would allow his attorney to know his heir by. Scott had to present the attorney a corresponding code plus a specific phrase from the demon wolf to be legally seen as the recipient.

Deucalion's four-section cane contained that code. It was too long and complex to memorize even for Lydia, Scott was sure of that. He updated the banshee and asked her to spread the word, he wouldn't be around for a few days, probably a week. Deucalion's will had a timeframe to be met and the sooner he was done with it the better.

Convincing his mother for a week out of town was hard enough, but the alpha was actually happy about that, he wouldn't have to meet his father and hopefully the man wouldn't be around when he returned.

But most of all, he won't get to see more of his friends' reactions when they found out he killed Deucalion in cold blood, the ones he got already were enough.

Lydia asked for the pictures Scott took before they went their separate ways with only their thoughts for company.


	4. Chapter 4

Cora was just like her brother, she was confused on what to feel concerning Peter's death, though she took pleasure in knowing that Jennifer was dead. Derek wanted to take her out of Beacon Hills. Too many Hales died in the town and he wasn't willing to risk more. With Isaac in Scott's pack, there wasn't really anything keeping the Hale Alpha in town.

Though things seemed a little strained between Deaton and Scott, Derek took comfort in knowing that Deucalion gave Scott a manual on being an alpha of a pack and was set. Oh, the Hale knew that Deucalion gave Scott more than he let on. He saw a flash of respect in the man's eyes when he realized what the McCall alpha did and probably why.

Now that Derek thought about it, there was no way Deucalion would leave the boy defenseless and naive. Not when Scott was a true alpha and his killer. The werewolf who could kill the alpha of Alphas couldn't be seen as just a boy with a fancy title, it would ruin Deucalion's 10 years of hard work building the Alpha Pack with a rather frightening reputation otherwise.

Cora could see the conflict in her brother concerning leaving town, their hometown and Scott with his friends to take care of it. The place they should be taking care of, so the young she-wolf suggested they return in the future. That seemed to comfort him and in turn that comforted her. They would leave Beacon Hills after Peter's burial.

Even though they weren't on the best of terms, he did save her, without her uncle to tell Derek what to do to save her she would be dead and Cora was grateful. Jennifer seemed to have been aiming to eliminate any kind of family support for Derek, to leave him more vulnerable for some plan that thankfully won't come to pass.   
————  
Isaac couldn't help but feel relieved that Chris wasn't around when Allison and he woke up. After they ate breakfast that Allison made they decided to leave the apartment with Isaac going home and Allison to go Lydia's.

What they didn't expect was to see Scott standing by the elevator door downstairs waiting for it to open. He seemed just as surprised as them and a little like the air was just knocked out of him but he recovered rather too quickly that Isaac couldn't get his chemosignals.

The McCall had gotten better at masking himself but this was just ridiculous, not a single dominating chemo-signal was released even after being surprised. Scott was a very expressive person!

That performance sent every self-preservation instinct the Lahey had warning him of a coming storm, vicious in nature, and what do animals do when they receive such an instinctual warning?

Isaac wasn't the only one to note the McCall's reaction, to be more specific, the control over his reaction. She thought that she'd mastered the art of reading him to a decent degree!

"Relax, guys. I just came to see the twins." Scott said and was a little surprised by how calm he sounded.

He found Deucalion's memories proving themselves very essential and he was grateful for taking the time to integrate them into his own knowledge.

"The twins?" Allison and Isaac asked at the same time, a little perplexed.

'Breathe, Scott, just breathe.' The McCall coached himself, letting one claw pierce his palm.

"Um, yeah. You do remember that they live here too, don't you?" He responded, with a raised eyebrow.

A woman cleared her throat to get their attention so that she could enter the elevator, and Scott took the opportunity when the Argent and Lahey parted to enter too.

"Oh, I won't be around for sometime but Ly..." The elevator doors closed at that moment, cutting Scott off, leaving the huntress and the wolf puzzled and unaware of a blood droplet that fell on the elevator floor from the alpha's palm wound.  
————  
Agent McCall couldn't help but sigh. No one seemed to know what was going on in Beacon Hills, but he was sure Stiles knew something and that meant his son did too. There was no way Scott didn't know.

Melissa, Noah and Christopher Argent were missing, and Scott, Stiles, Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent and Ethan and Aiden Steiner didn't attend school Friday, the place where the Sheriff's car was found.

Yes, that group had to know something but they were nowhere to be found and Stiles hadn't been willing to provide the information needed to save his own father. It was no wonder why there was an impeachment case against Stilinski.

Not only were unsolved cases piling up and deputies dying, but it seemed like there was more going on in Beacon Hills. How Melissa and Scott got involved in it was a mystery Rafael was going to figure out.   
————  
Ethan watched as Scott let himself in their apartment as though he owned it. He looked and sounded pissed if the snarls he heard were anything to go by and that put Ethan on guard. The twin alpha knew that the McCall before him was not the same one he saw last but he seemed to calm himself.

"Where's Aiden?" Scott asked.

Right before the Ethan could answer Aiden entered the apartment with a plastic bag.

"Scott." He greeted, heading for the kitchen.

"Jennifer, Kali and Deucalion are dead." Scott informed the brothers after the three of them settled in the kitchen.

He proceeded to tell his fellow Alphas the event last that took place at the abandoned distillery building and the twins couldn't say they were surprised by what Kali did. It just made sense. They were more surprised that Scott killed Deucalion and were shocked by what their late alpha did in return.

The McCall told Aiden and Ethan about the will but not how to access it, he just informed them of it and that he planned to claim it and was actually leaving Beacon Hills for a few days. 

What confused the brothers was the slight affection with which Scott addressed them. Ethan concluded that Deucalion must have shared more than Scott let on. The McCall was younger than Aiden and Ethan but the way he looked at them would give the impression that he was the older one and a caring older brother.

Now that Ethan thought about it, Scott was a bit more relaxed than he was before around them. Aiden noted that too but didn't comment. Overall, Scott's visit was a positive one, they were free to stay in Beacon Hills and the McCall would vouch for them. He even offered them both a place in his pack if they wanted.

Aiden and Ethan had the choice to stay in Beacon Hills, go to school and have some real friends or leave town and still be welcomed later on. Scott was offering them something stable, a home in Beacon Hills. The two decided to leave town to find themselves as just them before they could think about anything else.

They lived all their lives in a pack without their own lives to lead and they wanted that for a start. To know who they were outside a pack, just the two of them. Ethan and Aiden now knew they had a home to come back to in Beacon Hills and an ally in Scott McCall.

When the true alpha left the apartment, he took some of Deucalion's things and gave Aiden a memory stick to give to Lydia after he copied some things on it.   
————  
Rafael found his former house locked with no indication of anyone being home, so he let himself in, they hadn't changed the locks and kept the key, thankfully. He walked around the place, reminiscing and looking at the pictures that he wasn't in. It didn't take long before someone arrived, one of the people of interest.

"Who are you?" Isaac questioned the moment he got inside and followed the unfamiliar scent in the house.

"Scott's father. Where is he and Melissa?" McCall answered before following with his own question.

He found out that the boy lived with his former wife and son, him walking around like he was familiar with the place proved that.

"Uh... How did you get in if you don't know where they are?" The Beta questioned, a brow raised and a hand pointing to the door.

He remembered how Stiles told Scott that his father was in town just before starting the ritual and how McCall junior didn't comment on that, though he did tense.

"I used to live here, Isaac. Now, where is Scott and why weren't you at school this past Friday?" Was the Agent's response.

"How do you know my name?" The boy asked back.

He wondered how Scott would react to his father being at his house. There wasn't any evidence of the man anywhere in the house as far as Isaac knew, well maybe Scott... You get the point.

"Stop stalling and just give me an answer." Rafael was getting annoyed with these teenagers who didn't want to say anything, first Stiles and now Isaac.

It made a man question just what they were keeping secret and if it was something illegal. They were just too tight lipped. Isaac was saved from responding by Melissa entering the house.

"Whose car is that, Isaac?" Melissa asked, only seeing the boy but a moment later her former husband came into view and had to sigh. "What are you doing here, Rafael?"

Isaac took his leave and went to his bedroom, he had super hearing and didn't need to be in the room.

"I have a case to work on here, and just wanted to see Scott but I found out that you were missing for two days along with Noah and Christopher Argent, and neither Scott nor his friends went to school on Friday." Rafael answered. "Want to fill me in?"

That reminded Melissa that Scott would be missing a week of school on top of that. How the boy convinced her to let him was a mystery, and now she had her FBI Agent former husband snooping around. Just great.

"Well, you can see that I'm not missing and Scott is not here if you haven't noticed, so..." The nurse directed to the door.

Rafael could see the pattern forming. First Stiles, then Isaac and now Melissa. Something was going on and he was sure that they would all refuse to say anything about it. Were they in a crime ring? And where the hell was Scott?

He shook his head, a little defeated but he was convinced something was going on. The man peacefully headed for the door but paused.

"Um, tell Scott to call me, will you?" He asked and Melissa nodded but was almost sure the boy wouldn't.

Rafael was just about to drive out of the driveway when he saw a dirt bike drive up to the house with the rider carrying a bag in their back. He was almost sure that it was Scott so he got out of his car. Maybe he could get some answers out of him. 

Scott couldn't help but sigh at the sight of his father waiting for him. A few more minutes and he wouldn't have had to talk to him. The werewolf parked his dirt bike and approached Rafael.

"What are you doing here?" Were Scott's first words to his father in sometime.

The man was taken aback by the hostile tone his son used.

"Where have you been?" He asked in return.

Scott looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"I'm your father, Scott, I deserve to know where my son is especially when his mother goes missing." The senior McCall pointed out and it was visibly clear that that was not the right direction.

Rafael could have sworn he heard a deep rumbling coming from Scott for a second and backed away instinctively when his son came closer to him until his back hit his car, he almost pulled his gun but stopped himself. He wasn't going to do that to his son, he couldn't.

"You deserve nothing! Just leave, dad." The he-wolf said when he was a foot from his father.

He wanted to say more but held himself when he scented some fear in his father's chemosignals, so he cut short and retreated to the house. 

"Wait, Scott! What is going on? I know you know something." Rafael asked after composing himself, stopping Scott halfway to the door.

The boy debated the advantages and disadvantages of telling his father. Deucalion would use every resource to his advantage. If his father was in Beacon Hills then there was a specific reason the FBI sent him...

"Well, I do know something." Scott began, giving Rafael a little hope. "I know that you have no idea of being a father."

The alpha said before he left his father blinking. He wasn't about to give Agent McCall an easy way in nor any clue. Rafael watched as his son closed the door to his former home with a heartache. If Scott meant to hurt him with those words then the boy succeeded. Isaac who had been listening in was a bit shocked.

Not only did Scott scare his father into retreating back to his car earlier on after he almost growled out, he also gave him some hope before ruthlessly taking it away... Kind of like when he forced Derek to bit Gerard while he secretly poisoned the old man. 

That worried the Lahey. What was Scott's true reaction to his relationship with Allison? They weren't dating yet but there was something there. Isaac knew that he was breaking a norm with that.

It was actually one of the reasons he found Scott's restrain quite worrying and what his fellow werewolf just did justified that worry. Was Scott biding his time?

Isaac heard him packing in his bedroom with Melissa talking with him about leaving town and being careful and safe while sometimes coaching her son on what to remember to pack.

Scott knocked on Isaac's bedroom door after packing and the Lahey opened a bit nervous.

"Uh, you're leaving town?" Asked Isaac.

"Yeah. I've got some things to take care of, but Lydia will update you and everyone." Scott answered before shifting his eyes to alpha red and the Beta found himself the first of their friends to see his new eyes, causing the boy to take a few steps back in surprise and submit at the threatening and dominating presence the alpha released. "I want to rip your throat and watch you bleed out."

Scott growled lowly, sending a shiver down Isaac's spine.

"But I can't. Don't hurt her, Isaac. I'll see you around." With his piece said the McCall left.

He had a will to claim and a week to train, experiment and hone his abilities, and he wasn't going to waste it. Every single emotion he's suppressed so far would be fuel. Scott promised himself to fully let go and give in to his nature during the week.

He couldn't fool himself into thinking that he'll stop loving Allison Argent, so he would focus on himself and let her be happy. Oh, the McCall would love that girl to his last, the pain he felt said as much even as he practically let her go. Isaac breathed a sigh of relief.

He expected at least a punch but he would take what he got. That was the most frightening he'd ever seen Scott. He could literally feel the truth in the Alpha's words and was grateful for whatever was stopping him from carrying out that deed.  
————  
Lydia was busy researching her ideas concerning what Scott told her about his weird connection with the local nemeton when Allison arrived so she put it aside. Her human friend looked a little out of it.

"Allison." Lydia snapped the Argent out of whatever was distracting her. "Are you okay?"

Allison took a moment to consider Lydia's question.

"I, I don't know." She answered.

No, she was not okay and it seemed like Lydia thought so too.

"Alright, I'm not okay! I keep seeing some shadowy figure coming after me and I almost stabbed Isaac because of it!" The Argent informed the banshee, a little hysterical about the whole thing.

She told her best friend and everything she's experienced since the ritual and they both concluded that it was a side effect and resolved to speak to Deaton about it. Lydia was about to update Allison on what happened to Kali, Deucalion and Jennifer when there was a knock at the front door, so she put that on hold. The Argent decided to get some water in the meantime.

Upon opening it, the banshee found a smiling Aiden but the smile was replaced by a scowl.

"What?" Lydia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sleeping with Scott?" He asked and tried to not let jealously slip into his tone.

Aiden knew that they weren't anything serious, in fact he knew that they were just using each other. While Lydia was using him as a distraction, he was assigned to do just that by Deucalion but he couldn't help being a little jealous.

Spending a month messing with the girl made it impossible to not like her, so when Aiden caught the true alpha's scent all over the banshee plus the shirt she was wearing... Yeah, it was hard not to be a little jealous and angry. It made him wonder if Scott sent him on purpose. Lydia was about to reply when she heard a glass breaking in the kitchen. Allison.

Aiden hadn't exactly been quiet and she probably heard. Boys were so tactless sometimes. When Lydia turned to tend to her friend Aiden held her hand and pressed something into it.

"From Scott. I'll see you around, Lydia." He said then walked away.

He hadn't checked to see if Lydia's mother was home, rookie mistake, and wasn't planning on sticking around. Nope, the alpha was not going to be stuck between mother and daughter business. Not after Melissa McCall showed just how much a mother could be terrifying.

That thought left Aiden a bit sad. It's been a long time since he allowed himself to think of his own mother. He wondered if she would be just as protective of his brother and him as Melissa was of Scott.

Lydia's heart skipped a beat, she wondered what Scott could have sent her but couldn't believe that Aiden would cause such potential chaos and then just walk away. She observed the memory stick for a moment before closing the door and went to check on Allison.

The banshee found the human putting away the glass, apologizing for breaking it.

"It's okay, Allison." She said and helped the girl.

After they were done they got back to Lydia's bedroom.

"You're not going to ask me what I know you want to asked?" The banshee asked, opening her laptop to see just what Scott sent.

Allison was conflicted. She wanted to know yet she didn't. Lydia and Scott had kissed before when she'd dumped the boy, so there was a chance that they did sleep together. The human recognized the shirt her best friend was wearing, she just wasn't paying close attention to it before but now...

"Oh my God!" Lydia's exclamation snapped Allison from her internal conflict.

"What?" She asked, leaning over to her friend.

"This is like a manual for banshees... Actually it's exactly that." Said a giddy Lydia, already skimming through the digitized manual.

Allison was happy for her friend. Lydia had been going crazy with not knowing how she kept finding bodies until Jennifer informed her of what she was just a few days before. Where Scott got the information was mystery because they were all too busy to help Lydia with Jennifer kidnapping their parents and what not. 

Allison got her answer when she remembered that Aiden brought it so it had to have come from the Alpha Pack , Deucalion to be more specific since Scott made a deal with him and was part of the pack unless he killed Deucalion and Kali held true to her word like the twins said.

That reminded the female Argent the question Aiden asked and she couldn't help feeling a little jealous and angry even though she knew she was being a little hypocritical.

"Why are you wearing Scott's shirt?" Allison opened her query, she wasn't as tactless as Aiden asking the big question right off the start.

"I slept at his house." Lydia answered absentmindedly, shocking her friend.

Lydia paused her skimming when her mind caught up to what she said and how it could be taken. No matter how much she wanted to it to be like that, her friendship with Allison came first.

"Not like that, Allison." She said before proceeding to explain and update Allison.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott couldn't help but sigh in content as he watched the twin sisters he met at a club the night before limp their way out of his motel room. He didn't know why he hadn't tried casual sex before. Stiles had the right idea at the beginning of the semester, they really needed to go out more.

Scott stopped at a town on the way back to Beacon Hills and decided to go to a club since it was a Friday night and he had nothing interesting to do. Training was fun and all, but he was a social creature.

That's where he met the twins who were celebrating their eighteenth birthday and decided to be a little adventurous and sleep with the same guy. Scott happened to be the lucky guy they both found interest in and what a night it was, he couldn't ask for more...

That's a lie and the smirk the McCall had on his face said it all. He couldn't not ask for more and Mandy and Bella were happy to oblige. They probably regretted that now, tiring an augmented True Alpha werewolf was a battle they couldn't win, but at least they were satisfied if the reluctance to leave his room was any indication, plus the phone numbers they left behind. Life was good for Scott McCall. 

Scott completed everything that had to do with Deucalion's last will three days after leaving Beacon Hills for Sacramento. He spent Monday to Wednesday processing the paperwork with Deucalion's attorney Mr Knight who was a werewolf too, a very experienced one at that.

Afterwards Scott sold his dirt bike and bought a new car before leaving the capital city heading home at a snail pace while training until he reached the town he was currently in. He wondered how things were in Beacon Hills.  
————  
Stiles couldn't help but wish he'd left with Scott. 4 days after the McCall left town some samurai warriors attacked and marked Isaac before disappearing.

Early Saturday morning they were set to probably do the same to Lydia but she said that they disappeared when the sunlight hit her room and now they concluded that sunlight was their weakness and they could only come out at night.

Allison's father went out of town to look for clues as to what they are and their purpose including the mark on Isaac since he once witnessed them at work. Stiles was a little mad at Scott for leaving them to handle the mess alone.

Aiden, Cora, Derek and Ethan were long gone with Peter dead and only Isaac as their present local werewolf. Deaton advised Lydia to spend the night at the McCall's since he installed mountain ash floorboards there to keep her safe until morning.

Allison and Stiles decided to keep Isaac and Lydia company while Melissa was at work doing a night shift. The nurse left them a very clear message that her house was not a love hotel when she saw Allison and Isaac share a look.

On the other side Agent McCall was busy building a case against the current Sheriff of Beacon County and things were not looking good.

Having lost a few deputies during Matt's revenge and Jackson's killing spree, not forgetting Gerard's own plus the murders that occurred in Beacon Hills in just half a year, the amount of unsolved cases and Noah's disappearance that wasn't clearly explained didn't favor Noah Stilinski and he knew it.

He was beginning to question himself as well. As much as Noah would have liked to blame Rafael, he couldn't. The evidence was real. Stiles couldn't help but blame himself a bit, and maybe Scott and Rafael even though Stiles himself had told Lydia that the department his father was leading was not as reliable as people thought.

Well, it seemed like someone else agree with him on that and was doing something about it.

"It's gonna be a long day. " Stiles said to himself, getting out of bed.

He needed a new baseball bat since they left his own at the cellar back at the nemeton.  
————  
Noshiko Yukimura, a celestial kitsune, was getting increasingly worried the longer it took the oni she summoned to hunt down a void kitsune she once upon a time summoned in anger and despair in 1943. But it had its own intentions deviating from her own, so she imprisoned it at the nemeton until it escaped a few days ago.

When Noshiko realized that it escaped, she left her family behind and went on a hunt for it. Her husband Ken knew her history and nature so he understood why she had to suddenly leave him and their daughter for a few days, week or maybe weeks. Their daughter Kira however, they kept in the dark.

Noshiko wanted to tell Kira when the girl began to manifest her own kitsune nature and it wouldn't be long. The celestial kitsune arrived in Beacon Hills as soon as she could and sent out two oni to search the whole town and eliminate the void kitsune, also known as nogitsune and days have passed without success.

Noshiko didn't want it to recover it's strength so she thought about sacrificing another tail and getting more oni on the hunt but she couldn't just yet, it would be too impulsive. 

She couldn't afford to be impulsive and careless with her power, not when there were werewolves in town. Damn wolves. Her oni would set out again and hopefully catch that fox before a confrontation issues with the local. Noshiko was hiding herself because of that.

People didn't take well to being harassed and that was exactly what she sent her oni to do to find the nogitsune.  
————  
Lydia was a little annoyed at Scott. Almost a week had passed with all of their phone calls to him sent straight to voicemail. Stiles tried tracking him but found his best friend's username and password invalid. The Stilinski had congratulated Allison and Isaac on a job well done to their confusion but Lydia could guess.

The point of the matter was that Scott was 100% unavailable, not even Melissa could get to him. The nurse told them that her son asked for some time to deal with killing Deucalion and his own darkness. Stiles and Allison had looked at each other at that.

Stiles didn't show any side effects from the ritual apart from feeling the darkness unlike Allison but that was that. Lydia had an unlikely explanation and clue concerning Scott's connection to the nemeton. It was nigh impossible but still a possibility to the banshee.

The Martin girl was coming to realize that nothing was out of the question in their lives. Not after realizing the power she held as a banshee. To think otherwise would be stupid of her and she was most certainly not stupid. 

As a thank you to Scott for giving her the banshee manual, Lydia did some research concerning Scott, his tattoo and the nemetons. She knew what it felt like to have an unexplainable connection with something, in her case it was death and in Scott's case the nemeton.

But Lydia couldn't reach the boy to tell him that she may have a clue and that he may be in danger if the wrong people find out. Good thing she didn't mention the part about his connection to their friends, or anyone for that matter.

Lydia was still annoyed regardless, she spent her precious time making a research for Scott while having samurai after her but she couldn't make contact with him because he had his phone off.

The Martin knew for certain that Scott didn't leave because he felt bad about killing Deucalion, in fact, there was a bit of pride that he tried to hide from her. That was what surprised Lydia more than the killing.

The girl shook her head to clear those thoughts, she had some scream training to do and maybe she'll join a mixed martial arts class as the digital book suggested. But the next time she saw the McCall she would give him a piece of her mind.   
————  
Jordan Parrish, a 24 years old former army soldier and EOD technician, was relieved to finally hear his motel room neighbor's guests leave. It was like his neighbor was on a mission to disturb everyone's sleep the night before and then wake up early to do just that again.

The army would kill to have someone with such stamina in their ranks. Why the manager of the motel didn't kick the guy out was a mystery. No, not a mystery, bribe worked it's magic.

Jordan shook his head and set about his morning ritual, hopefully that would be the last time he suffered through that. He packed his bag after changing clothes and headed out to check out.

Upon opening his motel room door Jordan saw a teenage boy with a huge grin on his face walk out next door and couldn't help but give a little glare. He could now put a face to the hellion of a room neighbor.

"Um, good morning!" The boy greeted, turning to Jordan still grinning but that grin faltered a bit after they locked eyes followed by the eyes widening a bit in surprise before he waved, turned and left, leaving a confused Jordan. 

The boy looked at him as though in recognition on some level and Jordan felt his eyes become a bit weird during the short eye stare but pushed those thoughts away when his appetite let him know it was time to eat. So he continued to check out and head over to have some breakfast before catching the bus.

Parrish missed said bus by a minute. Just one minute! He had to get a car as soon as he arrived at his destination. Just as Jordan was about to leave the bus stop a four door sports car pulled over near him before his former motel room neighbor stuck his head out the window and asked.

"Where are you heading?"

Jordan debated answering, maybe get the boy to take him to the next stop to repay keeping him awake.

"Beacon Hills." Answered Parrish, the boy seemed surprised and a little worried.

"I'm heading there too, so, I could give you a ride if you want." He said.

After Jordan thought about the likelihood of the coincidence, he put his bags in the back then got into the car.

"I'm Scott, by the way." Scott introduced himself before pulling out of the bus stop.

He was a little worried about having a hellhound in Beacon Hills, the presence of one meant a few things. Scott checked Deucalion's bestiary, now his, to confirm his suspicion and matched the eye color with hellhounds.

Although he didn't go through everything because of time, he would when he got home.

"Jordan." Parrish introduced himself, noticing the new car smell.

He saw how the boy was just itching to say something, so he opened the conversation.

"Do you do this often? Pick up random strangers, I mean." Jordan asked.

"Uh, no. I just... Had a feeling with you." Scott said, he decided not to inform his companion that the car was actually his first after driving a dirt bike for two months.

It seemed like he struck a chord by saying that. Jordan thought about his own feeling of being drawn to Beacon Hills since a few days ago. He couldn't explain it but he just had to go to the town after being honorably discharged. They went silent from there and enjoyed some music.

They were making good time until they got stuck in a traffic jam caused by abnormal vehicles and their escorts. 

The Scott couldn't hold himself anymore, he was curious and the only way he could get answers was to ask the hellhound, so...

"Why are you going to Beacon Hills? Family or..." He asked.

It was a bit intrusive and he knew that but Scott had to ask. Having a hellhound on their side was far better, it had its advantages.

"No, no family. I, I feel like I'm being drawn there." Jordan responded a little distracted.

'The reactivation of the nemeton.' Scott thought and took a page out of Stiles book.

Since the first time they met the guy was glaring at him, probably for keeping him awake, that thought made the alpha smirk a bit, he tried to establish a friendship to get close to Jordan so that they could recognize each other as supernatural and bond over that.

"Um, what do you favor between fire and ice?" The he-wolf asked.

Jordan raised an eyebrow at that.

"What? We're stuck in traffic and it's a little boring, you have to admit that." Scott defended.

The former army soldier had to admit that, but he was disciplined enough not to feel the need to fill the void like the teenager.

"Fire." He said without thought.

That made Scott nod since it was obvious to him, but it didn't seem so to his passenger, which was weird.

"Sunrise or sunset?" The werewolf continued anyway.

"Sunset." Jordan found himself choosing without thought for the second time and it confused him a bit because he felt sure of his answers.

Scott picked up on the scent and raised an eyebrow.

"Banshee or a million" He risked.

"Banshee." Parrish replied again.

Scott nodded to himself. It seemed like the myth about the connection between banshees and hellhounds was true, at least he knew Lydia was safe.

"What the hell is a banshee?" Jordan asked a moment later, surprising Scott.

"Um... You don't know what a banshee is?" He questioned.

"Should I?" Jordan asked again, and the boy looked weirdly at him for a moment in response.

Scott realized that Jordan had no idea what he was and that was a problem. A big problem. But, it could be an advantage.  
————  
Allison laughed as Isaac's back hit the forest floor after she tricked him to lower his guard and scored a hit. The boy found her in the woods while training with her bow while in motion and joined her.

Allison's training with her father was advancing after she asked for him to continue training her and changed their code from "We hunt those who hunt us." to "We protect those who cannot protect themselves." in response to the active local nemeton.

"You cheated!" Exclaimed Isaac although he was smiling after bringing himself to his feet with a flip-up.

"I still won and you're buying lunch." Allison responded, packing up her gear.

Things advanced between them a few days ago when Isaac got the courage to ask her out, that was before he got attacked and marked. Though Chris wasn't too happy about another werewolf dating his daughter, he was a lot less violent this time around, something Allison was grateful for, very grateful.

It wasn't a pretty sight to see her own father put a gun on someone's head, Scott, and threaten to pull the trigger just for being a different species and dating her.

Or hearing that her mother got bit by an alpha werewolf while trying to kill the boy she loved and ended up committing suicide because of some stupid code instead of living for her daughter.

Or to realize that her manipulative grandfather was blackmailing said boy while using her as a trophy and tool. Allison couldn't believe just how messed up her family was. Kate didn't help either, she was actually the first one to try.

The person she saw as an older sister tried turning her into a racist and a killer, with her love as her first victim. It hurt to know and experience that side of her family, and to have almost become what they wanted her to be.

Allison understood now why Scott didn't want to tell her about her mother's last act against him. It was a little hard to look into his eyes and know that every single one of her family has threatened, hurt or/and tried to kill him, and that included her.

Why Scott still loved her after all that was still a mystery to Allison and one of the reasons she broke up with him.

Oh, the girl realized that every single one of their break ups was her doing and he was always right there waiting for her afterwards. Maybe this time he would move on, maybe. The Argent girl knew that she loved Scott McCall and would continue to.

There wasn't anyway she could fool herself to think otherwise. Allison wasn't sure about what she was doing but she was doing it anyway, for both Scott and herself. Lahey and the Argent left the woods after everything was packed up.  
————  
A lot could come out of guiding a hellhound that was just coming into its power without prior knowledge of the supernatural or it's status. Scott felt like if Derek had been more forthcoming and approachable he would have been more open to the idea of joining his pack and their relationship would have been much better.

The McCall understood that Derek had been suffering from losing his family and recently his older sister Laura but the way he presented himself was just not doing it for Scott, and Stiles, Scott's best friend of years, had been advising him against asking the born werewolf for help, not forgetting Allison and the new-found athletic abilities and fame.

Yeah, Derek wasn't going to win the boy over that easy, but at least he was better than Peter. Scott saw the opportunity helping Jordan presented, not only would introducing someone new to the supernatural community test his abilities as an alpha, but it would also test his abilities in making new allies and maintaining them.

Deucalion's memories could only do so much for the True Alpha and he knew that well. Those memories were meant to supplement Scott's inexperience and guide him. Scott was now faced with how he would approach the situation with Jordan.

"A part of you sure knows. The same part that's drawing you to Beacon Hills. I can explain but you're not going to believe me at first." The teenager said, causing Jordan to raise an eyebrow but humored the boy to continue.

Scott began with explaining what a banshee was then werewolves and kanimas followed by druids and darach as he already met those in person before bringing up hellhounds and nemetons.

Jordan Parrish was skeptical throughout the mythology explanation as expected, noticing a few differences from popular culture which Scott pointed out that there were some truths to myths and legends and not complete truths. Time passed a little quicker during the conversation and debate that soon enough Scott stopped at a gas station.

They bought some refreshments that Scott knew would be needed once he told his companion that they were both supernatural, he just hinted to prepare Jordan. They would be taking a detour to find a place to eat at, the True Alpha wanted his new car to arrive home spotless and Jordan couldn't fault him there.

They found a nice secluded place just off the road and settled down.

Jordan concluded that the teen wanted to say that he was supernatural, a hellhound specifically, and that was why he felt drawn to Beacon Hills where Scott said that there was a recently activated nemeton, a tree that served as a beacon and sanctuary for the supernatural though it was cut down a while ago.

The older man was a little anxious about the whole thing. The way Scott talked about the mythological creatures sounded too real and genuine, as though he believed and knew that which he said to be true.

Plus the date Scott said the nemeton was activated on coincided with Jordan surviving an explosion while serving in Afghanistan after which he felt drawn to Beacon Hills. 

Oh, the former soldier was a little open-minded after surviving that explosion. How he walked out of it alive and well was a mystery even to his team. Well...

There was that one nurse lady in infirmary who gave Parrish a knowing look before taking the attention away from him somehow, making the explosion seem smaller than it was. She had told him to be careful next time when he was alone.

"You think I'm supernatural, don't you?" Jordan asked Scott after a moment of silence.

"I know you are." Scott answered.

"How?" The young adult questioned further, leaning forward a little.

"I was bitten by an alpha werewolf about seven months ago and became..." The True Alpha gave Jordan an overview of his story and the man listened attentive.   
————  
Marin sighed as her call went straight to voicemail again. She's been trying to contact Scott McCall since a long term patient at Eichen House, Meredith Walker, desperately asked to speak with him.

Marin knew that the boy would probably be hostile towards her after realizing Deucalion's true plan was different from what she had him think but when a banshee desperately asked to meet someone it was wise to grant that request.

Alan said that Scott asked for a week off from work to take care of some things and deal with killing Deucalion and the side effect of the surrogate sacrifice ritual but he could have at least kept his phone on.  
————  
Jordan Parrish asking himself just how he came to be in a world of monsters and myths while he calmed down from the scare Scott gave him under a tree shade.

After the boy told his story he shape-shifted into the most terrifying creature Jordan has ever seen and proceeded to act like he'd lost control, causing the solder to make a run for it and run he did.

Scott couldn't help but laugh out loud at the gasping hellhound.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Asked Parrish after calming down but still on edge.

"I wanted to see if adrenaline would cause you to shift, but it didn't so the next best thing was to check your human form speed." Scott explained before pointing to the distance they ran.

Jordan was shocked, they didn't run for more than five minutes although it felt like a whole lot more while he thought he was running for his life but the distance they covered was shocking. He couldn't believe that he ran that distance in just five minutes. He knew it was five minutes because Scott said so, noting that it was not bad. Not bad?!

They couldn't even see Scott's car from where they were but the boy thought that was not bad as though the distance was nothing! Well, judging by how fresh Scott looked, it probably wasn't anything for him. You wouldn't think that just a minute ago the werewolf was running and snarling behind Jordan.

A moment later the former soldier felt like he hadn't run for his life and was a little surprised to realize that. It seemed like the boy was telling the truth after all, he was a shape-shifter like him even if he couldn't transform.

"I have one more test to see if it'll trigger your shape-shifting ability." Scott announced, taking out a lighter.

Parrish back away.

"I'm not letting you set me on fire." He stated sternly.

"What? No, I'm not gonna do that!" The McCall responded as though the older man was crazy for even thinking that.

If anyone would have set Jordan on fire, it would have been Stiles. When Jordan seemed to calm down, the boy went for the kill.

"I just want to see if you'll respond to a flame." He said and gave the hellhound the lighter. 

"Bring it close to your eyes, like really close. For most canine werecreatures and even feline, adrenaline can trigger a shift but it doesn't seem to work with you so your element might do the job." Scott explained while backing away a bit.

Jordan looked at him for a moment. He saw right through the boy. The True Alpha didn't want to damage his car so he made them run away from it and now Scott was distancing himself from Jordan, obviously to be safer than sorry if something happened.

The unopened 2 litter water bottle was also for some insurance it seemed. Smart. Scott watched as Jordan centered himself before bringing the lighter close to his face before he lite it up.

It didn't take long to get a reaction because Jordan's eyes shifted to fire immediately and the he-wolf noted the difference in stance but nothing else.

"Um, Jordan?" He asked to see told the hellhound could control himself.

Cerberus studied the creature before it instead of replying. It's been some time in the eyes of the mortals since it came in contact with the species it's host was traveling with.

Scott raised an eyebrow as Jordan seemed to be studying him, he guessed the hellhound was trying to determine if he was a threat or not.

"No." Jordan finally replied in a distorted voice that made Scott tense in preparation.

It was noticeably different from the young adult's. It didn't have any empathy to it. It was just dry, neutral.

"If you're not Jordan then who are you? Do you even know who I am?" The teen asked.

He hoped that this wasn't another Jackson incident, he really hoped so.

"Cerberus, Black Dog, I have had many names." Cerberus responded.

That surprised Scott, it seemed like Parrish had two personalities which would explain why he didn't know some things and couldn't shift. They needed Deaton.

"You are the dire wolf." Cerberus continue before giving control back to Jordan.

It didn't usually take control of its host's body until nightfall when it had tasks to complete and there wasn't any threat to its host so there wasn't any need to stay in control. And the moment it let go Jordan became aware once again, seeing Scott looking at him in confusion.

"What you mean by..." The True Alpha began but paused upon seeing Jordan's eyes back to their original color.

"What did I mean by what?" Jordan asked with a raised eyebrow, noticing the lighter was off.

He was a little disappointed that he couldn't shift, but maybe that was a good thing.

Scott sighed, Cerberus just pulled a Deaton move on him. Good thing Jordan wasn't like that, he was a nice guy.

"Nothing. Just that you have an alter ego." Said Scott before a thought came to him. "Or maybe you're the alter ego."

"What?" Jordan asked, a little confused.

"It seems like you have two personalities and the other personality contains the key to everything we need to know." The werewolf explained.

Scott informed Jordan on his encounter with Cerberus on their way back to his car, leaving out the part where Cerberus addressed him as "dire wolf".

The first thing Scott was going to do when he arrived home would be checking out if there was a dire wolf entry in his bestiary before checking the Argent's. It sounded a little familiar though not clear but the true alpha was sure.

Well, that's after he's had a decent meal. He worked quite the apatite after all and restaurant food wasn't that feeling for a growing young man. That thought raised the he-wolf's mood a little.


	6. Chapter 6

Isaac smiled as he settled down in the television room. He just came back from having lunch with Allison and he was happy with how they were going.

Melissa left a note on the fridge informing Isaac of her departure for work and where to find the mountain ash they were going to use to complete the barrier that would keep the shadow samurai out of the house and Isaac hoped that he could have a relaxed night with his friends.

Isaac hadn't been able to bring friends over to his house out of fear of what his father might do but now he had that opportunity and he wished for it to go well. It wasn't everyday they all spend sometime together away from school to just chill out as collective friends.

The Lahey noted how he didn't really have a friendship with Lydia and Stiles outside Allison and Scott, neither did Allison and Stiles without Scott and as much as Stiles tried his friendship with Lydia kind of needed something supernatural or Allison involved to really be called a friendship. That also applied to Lydia and Scott.

Ultimately, Scott and Allison were the bridges that connected them all.

The beta shook those thoughts, they made him think of Boyd, Derek and Erica. He still had homework to finish so he stood up to go and do just that.   
————  
Scott felt good about himself. He just dropped off Jordan Parrish who he found out was going to work with Stiles' father as a deputy when they exchanged contact details.

It made Scott happy to have a supernatural on the inside especially when that said supernatural was a Guardian of the Supernatural. All was good and it felt even better being back in Beacon Hills.

The looks Scott's car received had nothing to do with that, nor did the smiles sent his way. The he-wolf had to thank Bella and Mandy for showing him just what he was missing and it was just what he needed to move on, even though Scott felt a little guilty for even thinking that but he had to.

Scott parked his car in the driveway of his home, taking note that his mother's car was not around which meant that she was at the hospital already.

Just as he was about to unlock and open the door, it opened on its own and Isaac Lahey came into view looking a little confused if not a bit nervous.

Isaac had heard a car drive up the house and couldn't recognize it's sound so he came to check, not expecting the McCall.

"Uh, Scott." The beta said in greeting, a little nervous as they didn't really part in good terms, not exactly.

"Relax, Isaac. I've got it off my chest so we're cool." The alpha said in response, patting Isaac on the shoulder in a friendly way while stepping into the house with his bags.

"Are you sure?" Isaac asked to be sure, closing the door.

Scott looked at his tattoo for a moment before replying.

"I'm sure." The Lahey nodded, assured.

With that out of the way Isaac filled Scott in on what he missed on the way to his bedroom, making the True Alpha want to tear the house up in frustration. Not even a day back in Beacon Hills there was already an enemy he had to deal with.

Why couldn't Beacon Hills just wait a little before it continued it's craziness?! While Scott had on internal temper tantrum Isaac heard the walls of the house suddenly groan.

"Um, Scott." The beta alerted Scott to the anomaly and the moment he did and Scott paused to hear him out the noise stopped.

"What?" Scott asked, hoping that there wasn't more Isaac had to tell him.

"Nothing, uh, nothing." Isaac responded a little confused. Was it just him who noticed that?

"Oh, thank God." Scott said in relief.

He dreaded switching his phone on. The True Alpha fully understood why Derek would leave town with his only remaining family, he really did. It made Scott consider following the Hale alpha's example.

Hearing about Peter's death left Scott surprised and a little relieved, especially knowing that Derek cremated his body. A potential threat was out of the way, permanently. Derek probably worried just as much as Scott did over Peter retaliating for what they did to him when they least expected it. Now they only had Gerard to worry about.

Well, Scott did. Even as weak as the old hunter was, he was still dangerous but Scott couldn't do anything because of Chris. That man may have helped them but he said it to Scott's face, that there was still a part of him that wanted to shoot Scott when the teen went to ask for his help.

If Chris retaliated in response to Scott finishing off Gerard then Scott would be forced to fight back and the he-wolf didn't want Allison to have to watch again as her father tried to kill him because he won't cower like he once did this time around. 

Oh, he would fight back. The McCall's mindset changed the moment he killed Deucalion. He was the apex of apex predators and anyone who saw fit to present themselves as a threat would face the full might of his augmented True Alpha wrath.

Anyone, but Lydia Martin who had just entered Scott's bedroom with a rather mean face on. When the hell did she arrive and where was Isaac?

"Um, hi, Lydia." Scott greeted.

Sometimes you had to wonder just who was the most dangerous between the female and male species. Scott was sure most men would rather face off a murderous wolf pack than an angry woman and judging by Lydia's chemosignals, she was not pleased.  
————  
"Do you have any idea how much work and time I put on to help you and when I finally had something you had your phone off?! Do you?!"

Isaac heard Lydia yell on the verge of a banshee weaponized scream at Scott from downstairs and was thankful he had been warned to vacate the alpha's room. Even if the warning was just a stare down. The Martin could be scary when she wanted to be.

Oh, Isaac knew that very well. If Lydia Martin didn't make you piss yourself then tears where the next option. Everyone knew that, just ask Beacon Hills High School students who have been on the receiving end of what Scott was currently going through.

Only Scott had super hearing that he was probably cursing while Lydia possessed the enemy of that ability and was wielding it with purpose. If her words didn't get through Scott, then her scream would.

Isaac was just happy Allison didn't possess super screaming to yell his head off with. That is until he remembered that she had ring daggers and bow and arrows and he knew very well how skilled she was with those.

Isaac found himself questioning his and Scott's choice in friends. Stiles could talk your head off, Lydia could scream it off and Allison would have a hard time deciding whether to use a dagger or an arrow to get the job done. When you added an alpha and a beta werewolf to the mix you got yourself one dangerous pack.

That thought boosted Isaac's morale for the stand they would make against the shadow samurai warriors. Having mountain ash standing in-between them was definitely not on Isaac's mind. No, it was not. Okay, that was a lie and he knew it. He was just happy that he wouldn't be the only muscles around.

The pressure wasn't on him as it was before. There was a chance that the shadow samurai were immune to mountain ash. They all knew that there were supernaturals who could wield and manipulate mountain ash. Isaac didn't care if Druids liked to think of themselves as human, there were supernaturals with certain immunity to some factors of the supernatural world.

The Lahey still remembered that Lydia was immune to an alpha werewolf's bite, kanima venom and mountain ash.

"Uh, Isaac, what's going on?" Allison asked.

She wondered who was the poor soul who owned the sports car outside and was receiving a tongue lashing from Lydia.

"Huh? Oh, Allison, hey!" Isaac responded as Allison came to sit next to him.

He had been too lost in his thoughts to even notice her arrival or that Lydia was still going off on Scott, probably repeating the same thing over and over again. Scott being the wise man he was was probably acting as though he was listening while he focused on something else, blocking the banshee's voice.

Upon seeing the time Isaac realized that it hadn't even passed a minute yet. He explained to Allison that Lydia was mad at Scott for having his phone off all week while she did something for him, the banshee didn't mention what. It was like she expected the True Alpha to know. Women of all ages just loved to do that.

Allison raised an eyebrow at that. Why would her banshee best friend do that?

Isaac decided to distract the Argent. Scott was a big boy, he could handle himself. Maybe. Kissing Allison was much better than listening to the banshee yelling at his fellow werewolf.

Scott couldn't take it anymore, his ears were ringing and Lydia didn't make sense. What research was she talking about? Forget that, why couldn't she just use her normal voice and just talk.

The banshee wasn't even giving him the chance to say anything at all and that was irritating the hell out of Scott, especially the finger poking his chest. There were a few ways the he-wolf could use to get Lydia to shut up and give him a break, like use his alpha voice or...

Faster than Lydia could react she found herself pinned front first against a wall, a hand on her mouth, the hand she had been using to poke the alpha with locked in his grip between the wall and her abdomen with him behind her to keep her in place while his head was resting on her shoulder on the side she was facing.

"Shut. Up, Lydia." Scott said with a deeper voice than Lydia was used to, almost a growl, sending a shiver up her spine and down to her toes.

They remained like that for a few more moments with their eyes closed. Scott then slowly let go of her before he backed up until he sat on his bed and proceeded to lie down back first.

Lydia calmed herself down. She knew that he knew her reaction to that just as she knew his, it was hard to miss. The banshee joined the werewolf on the bed and followed his example.

Scott listened to Lydia's heartbeat in the silence of the room, canceling out what he knew was Isaac and Allison kissing downstairs and focused on the banshee's heartbeat and breathing.

When the McCall had a solid lock on that he focused on her scent before opening the rest of his senses like he's been training during the week and a new world opened up to him.

Deucalion's use of echolocation, thermoception, equilibrioception, and proprioception applied to more than just fighting blind. When one learned and mastered those senses a new world opened itself along with it's mysteries. You learned to see without your eyes and that was one of the skills Scott worked on during the week.

The McCall developed a liking to opening up all his senses apart from his eyes, it made him feel connected to his surroundings and nature when in vegetated areas. It was a beautiful feeling, very beautiful.

"You've been working on weaponizing your voice." Scott noted with a little pride to his voice.

He was proud of his friend, it was amazing what she could do in just a week.

"Yeah, among other things." Lydia confirmed, proud of herself.

She worked very hard to be able to do that trick and it was nice to have someone take note, especially when she tested it on him. That thought brought a smile to the banshee's face. It served Scott right especially after the way he shut her up. Lydia didn't like to be manhandled, pinned and told what to do like that.

Okay, she was lying a little bit there. She did like the feel of his hard chest on her back, his hand over hers over her belly just needing a little incentive to go up or down, the way the thumb of Scott's hand over her mouth had caressed her cheek, his breath just ghosting over her skin and the feel of his bulge and his voice...

"You're killing me here, Lydia." Scott groaned, interrupting the girl's thoughts, reminding her that he could smell her scent and chemosignals.

The Martin internally smirked, that served him right too. It wasn't her fault that he pinned her to the wall and made her experience that then left her high and dry. Actually, this was a good punishment for Scott, he'll learn to use his words next time, or finish what he started.

"It's not my fault that you have a super sense of smell, so deal with it." Said Lydia, as she allowed her smirk to become visible until she remembered something.

To be more specific, whose fault it was that Scott had that super sense of smell along with his other abilities and why she had a super scream along with the other abilities that she was discovering. Peter Hale.

That man turned their lives upside-down and they had no way of being just normal teenagers with only teenage stuff to worry about again. Or just living normal lives. They now had things like shadow samurai warriors attacking them.

No matter how useful their abilities were or what they gained, that man forever took their precious normal teenage lives away from them. Scott smiled a little when he heard the banshee backtalk, he was relieved, very relieved.

Well, not so much physically. Her scent was, was... Scott leaned up a little and turned to Lydia, concerned.

"Lydia?" He asked, cautiously.

Did he hurt or affect her more than he thought in a negative way? Well, he did pin her against a wall without asking for permission in a rather sexual way that was most likely, no, definitely harassment.

At that thought Scott went to move away to give her some space. Friend or not, what he did wasn't alright, especially with Lydia crying. Scott didn't get to move away because Lydia's hand found his and held on tight.

"Don't go." She said.

The McCall was puzzled but got back on the bed where Lydia proceeded to roll over to his side, lay her head on his chest and cry, one hand gripping his while the other his shirt. Scott felt his heart break a little. He didn't think he's ever seen Lydia cry or this vulnerable before.

Seeing someone who always appeared to be strong and invulnerable so vulnerable shook him more than the alpha would like to admit.

Stiles always painted Lydia Martin as the best and perfect thing that's ever graced the planet. He practically worshiped the banshee but as much as the Stilinski saw Lydia's hidden intelligence before anyone could even begin to look, there was more to her and they were beginning to learn that the more she learned to be herself around them.

But this just let Scott remember that she was just like everyone else at the end of the day and sometimes she just needed to breakdown and cry. He knew he did, even his mom did even if she thought he didn't know or hear her. That was one of the reasons Scott worked at the animal clinic.

Being a single parent wasn't easy, especially to a severe asthmatic son. She had to work double shifts just to provide enough money for the both of them and take care of the bills and stuff, for years she did that. Luckily Deucalion Tate came along and gave Scott the ability to settle their bills.

Melissa didn't know it yet but she didn't have to work back to back shifts anymore. But that was another story, right now the McCall was a little confused but he would wait until Lydia was ready to speak, so he just embraced her for the moment.  
————  
A rumor was making waves about the Demon Wolf's chosen heir and a certain girl picked up on it and followed the lead. Not long after Deucalion's death and the alpha pack's end did news of his killer and successor spread like wildfire. 

They said that the alpha pack was on a mission to recruit two powerful alpha werewolves in Beacon Hills, California. One a Hale alpha Derek Hale and the other a rare potential true alpha Scott McCall.

The alpha pack succeeded in recruiting Scott McCall though it was destroyed in the process and he ended up killing Deucalion because he didn't want to submit like the other alphas and on his deathbed the demon wolf made Scott his heir and successor, even Deucalion's attorney acknowledged the claim.

It's rumoured that the true alpha was a demon wolf himself and just as ruthless. From what people say, Derek Hale and Scott McCall were terrifying when they worked together with their respective packs, proof of that being Peter Hale's fall, Gerard Argent's defeat, a vengeful darach's death and the alpha pack's destruction. Their enemies didn't stand a chance. 

The girl had been searching for her father since a certain threat came after her and she learned of his existence. She had hoped that she would find him but it seemed like that was no longer a possibility. All because of a certain boy taking matters into his own hands and killing him.

But she wasn't giving up, she wasn't going to die, no, she would get her revenge. Scott McCall owed her a great debt and she was going to collect. A coyote generally known as Malia Tate stood atop a hill overlooking Beacon Hills in all its glory and secrets, awaiting her entry. It was time.   
————  
After a while Lydia calmed down and was a bit embarrassed. She didn't mean to cry, it's just that the reality of the situation hit her hard. All that Peter Hale put her through and then Jennifer Blake trying to kill her for 'knowing too much', she just needed to let all the tears out.

Lydia realized that she couldn't depend on medication all the time, that was a good start to developing an addiction and casual sex could only do so much.

She couldn't fully confide in her mother, and said mother kept trying to get her to see therapists but the last therapist she saw, Ms Morrell, was untrustworthy, Allison would understand part of it but she wouldn't understand the full impact of having your life changed by a bite, suddenly possessing powers and abilities and being tormented by the lunatic Peter was.

If anyone understood her, Lydia thought that it would be Scott. They were the only ones Peter saw fit to screw over with his bite and torment, but they both survived and were alive while he wasn't. The banshee guessed that Jennifer was at least good for something other than trying to kill her.

Lydia slowly raised her head to look at Scott and was met with understanding and encouraging eyes, and a little confusion that she could understand. If he was willing to let her cry on his chest and listen then she would take the chance.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Lydia noted how those characteristics made for a good alpha. An alpha led, protected, defended, cared and comforted his or her pack, it wasn't only about the power. She guessed that Peter was good for something other than ruining their lives.

She had a genuine group of friends because of his actions. A pack. Yes, a pack with a capable alpha.  
————  
Allison was a bit confused when Isaac suddenly stopped kissing her, but upon seeing him tilting his head as though he was hearing something she got an idea why. The Argent also took realized that Lydia wasn't yelling at Scott anymore.

Isaac blinked a bit as he heard Lydia crying, although it wasn't loud for Allison to hear he could with his super hearing. The first thought that went through the beta's head was that Scott might have hit Lydia and that made him tense.

It reminded Isaac of his own abuse at the hands of his own father and he couldn't cower like he used to, he had the power to do something about that now. Just as Isaac climbed the first step up the stairs to defend the banshee against Scott even if it was the most terrifying thing he would ever do in his life he stopped.

Lydia was what stopped him in his tracks. She began to talk about what happened before Boyd, Erica and Isaac came into the picture. It sounded like she was opening up to Scott. That relieved Isaac, it meant that he thought wrong.

Allison was puzzled when Isaac suddenly drew away from her completely and went for the stairs but stopped just as quickly before he came back breathing a sigh of relief. We're the samurai attacking already?

"What is it, Isaac?" Asked a concerned Allison and readying herself.

"Um, nothing. Lydia was just crying." Isaac said, pulled the standing Argent back on the couch.

That wasn't what he should have started with. Allison moved to stand and check on her friend but the he-wolf stopped her.

"Scott's on it, and she's okay now." Said Isaac, still listening to the private moment that was going on upstairs. "Lydia is, uh, opening up about what she's being going through since all this started and a little before that."

He paused. As much as the werewolf was curious to hear what was being shared upstairs it wasn't for him to intrude like that, it wasn't meant for his ears so he stopped listening. It made Isaac wonder.

"How are you dealing with all this? The supernatural, I mean. All the stuff that's been going on." He asked, surprising Allison a bit but she appreciated it, so she decided to follow Lydia's example.   
————  
Stiles sighed. Was it hard to get a customized baseball bat? He just wanted a little something printed on it, that didn't take hours to do, did it? How hard was printing "The Force" on a bat? That's what he thought!

The Stilinski didn't want to leave his new awesome baseball bat behind, there were a lot of people who would see that as an opportunity to steal it, it was a piece of art after all.   
————  
Lydia felt better after unloading all that, a little lighter. It felt good to have a friend that she could confide in. Her life changed the moment she met Allison Argent and opened up to the idea of having real friends.

It was difficult to do that with the persona she built and had to maintain. Her fault, she knew but it was the only way she saw herself then.

"Thanks." Said Lydia to Scott who nodded and she walked out of his bedroom heading downstairs after cleaning up and making herself presentable again.

She still had a standard to maintain after all. The banshee knew that they didn't talk about the moment they had before she broke down but that was okay, she got something more from the talk, a friend.

Lydia didn't realize that she came with a purpose and she forgot to even mention it, the research she made. She found Allison and Isaac sitting together in the television room and was happy to see her best friend. It was nice to see her smiling again.  
————  
Scott got up and reorganized his bed before unpacking his backs and packed his clothes accordingly. There was still sometime before the sunset so after everything was set the alpha headed downstairs to get something to eat.

"Allison." He greeted the Argent who nodded at him and went straight to the kitchen.

After the day he had, Scott just wanted to eat and rest a little before the waiting game began to see if those shadow samurai warriors Isaac talked about would show up. Stiles found Scott eating a king sized meal in the kitchen when he arrived.

"Are you trying to be fat?" The Stilinski asked his best friend who just shrugged, he still had food in his mouth. "Okay, don't answer that. The more important thing is that I didn't see your dirt bike outside, but I did see a brand new sports car. Where the hell did you get that?!

I bet while I was busy trying to call you you were having a good time driving sports cars and getting all the girls."

Scott almost choked at the last part, ending up having a coughing fit which shocked the hell out of the Stilinski.

"Oh my God! You've been getting some, haven't you?!" Stiles exclaimed.

He couldn't decide whether to beat Scott up with his new bat or give his best friend a high five and congratulate him.

"Stiles!" Scott admonished his human best friend for being so loud.

He didn't need everyone knowing that.

"I can't believe you're getting some while I'm still a virgin, Scott!" Stiles whisper yelled. "That's just not fair."

Now that, Scott found funny.

"Well, you could ask Danny again, he may reconsider." He suggested.

The look the he-wolf got said it all.

"Danny was kidding, remember? I really need to have sex. I almost became a human sacrifice because I am a virgin. Scott, that's not funny!" Stiles could really see himself getting killed because of his virgin status.

"Well, it is a little funny." Said Lydia, making the boys jump.

"Don't do that!" They reprimanded the banshee who was enjoying herself if the smile she had on said anything.


	7. Chapter 7

The teenagers waited as nightfall arrived. The moment of truth had arrived and they were ready. Allison's father hadn't called yet so they had to hope the mountain ash worked. Scott had other plans though. He saw this as an opportunity to get Isaac to stand up to his attackers, but most of all to embrace his nature and reach his full potential.

Derek didn't do it and the McCall was glad. Isaac would realize his full potential in his pack and that was something special. They didn't really need to kill to do that, just letting go and embracing their nature. To forget about anchors that held them back and just give in.

Scott wanted Isaac to do just that and hopefully tonight, but he didn't tell the beta or anyone else about that. He wanted to see the threat level first and then decide if he was going to go through with the plan.

Plus if it happened spontaneously it would be just that much better, the heat of the moment would cause the beta to unconsciously let go of his anchor. Otherwise the true alpha would have to manually push the Lahey to his breaking point just like Deucalion had to with Aiden and Ethan. 

Lydia was getting a little antsy and Allison could tell, they all were. The waiting was the worst, so the Argent held her friend's hand for that little support. They were together in this after all. Stiles gripped his bat a little tighter when they saw shadows come together to form two beings outside the house.

They just stood there like statues and that provided Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Scott and Stiles some measure of relief because that meant they sensed the mountain ash and were affected by it.

"Why aren't they saying anything?" Stiles questioned, a little confused.

It was a little weird to face faceless and quiet enemies and that reminded them all too much of kanima-Jackson.

"My dad did say that they're just, um..." Allison explained but couldn't quite get the word.

"Darkness." Provided Isaac, keeping his eyes on the samurai.

Allison nodded and smiled a bit.

"... Darkness behind their masks so..." She completed.

"What? They can't even learn sign language? They have hands with fingers after all." Lydia said, getting her friends to crack smiles at that.

"Allison, you might want to call your dad. It seems like they can't take a joke." Stiles informed as the samurai were now trying to check for weaknesses in the mountain ash barrier.

Scott moved to the window were the two samurai were trying to break the barrier and shifted his eyes to alpha red to study them up close. One of the samurai pulled a ninjato out of its chest and that could be the shadow samurai warriors' weakness.

"You saw that too, didn't you?" Asked Stiles, coming closer to his best friend.

"Yeah." Scott answered.

"What did you see?" Questioned Lydia.

"A possible weakness." Replied the Stilinski.

He wanted to see what Scott would do. Lydia was thinking about using her scream but didn't want to endanger her friends. She didn't have precision just yet but was getting there.

"Which is?" Asked Allison, preparing an arrow.

"Might be their chests. That's where they took out their swords." Stiles answered backing away as the mountain ash wood shook a little along with the house.

The samurai were trying really hard to pass through.

Scott turned to Isaac, going straight for the beta. Allison and Lydia gasped a little as they saw Scott's new alpha eyes for the first time. While the iris was alpha red the sclera was totally black, they were just terrifying.

Stiles turned to see what had them gasping, he hadn't seen what they did. He followed their line of sight and was dumbstruck. That just wasn't normal.

"Uh, Scott, Scott is that a true alpha thing." Asked the Stilinski.

Scott ignored them and looked Isaac straight in the eye. He could tell that the ninjato the samurai were using were not normal and he already saw a weakening sport in the barrier, there wasn't anytime to waste reacting to his friends' reaction to how he looked.

"What's the most important thing for a werewolf in a pack, Isaac?" Questioned the true alpha, lacing his voice with a but of power behind it to get Isaac to fully focus on him and answering with a clear mind.

Lydia, Stiles and Allison saw the Lahey's eyes shift to their wolf form.

"The pack." Isaac answered without over thinking .

People would think one's mate was more important or the alpha but without the pack each of those mentioned would be without the care, warmth, power, protection and security a pack provided. Pack looked out for pack.

"Good. I know you're a little afraid of the shadow samurai but they are a threat to pack right now, a threat to Lydia. We don't tolerate threats to pack, do we, Isaac?" The alpha continued.

That question surprised the three non-shifters, especially the way Scott phrased it.

"No, we don't!" Isaac found himself saying and he believed that.

Derek said that pack looked out for one another and he proved that by kicking him out of the Hale Pack to spare him of the Alpha Pack's intentions even if it hurt. It was to save him.

"Very good." Scott commended and then continued with his normal voice without the power behind it.

It had to be Isaac's choice now, Scott wasn't going to make the decision for him.

"Now, I need you to trust me and let go of your anchor." He said, shocking his four friends and pack mates.

"What?!" Stiles voiced their shared thought and received a mean glare in return from the true alpha and backed off.

The shadow samurai were now clearly going to break in the house and that had everyone in full alert.

"There is something beyond the bloodlust and to get to it you have to let go of your anchor and give in, Isaac! Tell me, what's better between having an anchor grounding you while you're in a swimming pool during summer and freely swimming?

Think of losing control as drowning and I'll be the life guard to pull you out if you can't swim and drown. The choice is yours." Scott said, a little rushed before turning to Stiles, Lydia and Allison.

"You guys will do nothing but observe. Stiles, collect as much information as you can about the shadow samurai. Lydia, I want a detailed drawing of them and their ninjato. Allison, cover our backs while you wait for your father to call. I want a circle of mountain ash around you three!" The true alpha gave orders before fully focusing on the samurai that just broke through the mountain ash barrier.

When it was obvious that Isaac, Stiles, Allison and Lydia were too surprised to move into action Scott roared while partially shifting and that snapped them into focus. Stiles reached for the leftover mountain ash and formed a barrier around the non-shifters including himself and focused as much as he could on collecting the data his alpha wanted.

His ADHD helped in this case, as his eyes moved all over the place collecting all kinds of information, useful and otherwise. Lydia took her role and focused on studying her subjects while Allison had her crossbow ready, hoping her father would call soon.

Isaac was a little conflicted with letting go of control. It was risky, too risky so the he-wolf decided not to let go of his anchor and received a hard palm strike to the chest that knocked the wind out him and fell in return.

The Lahey lashed out with a low kick from his position on the floor to the samurai's kneecap, causing it to go down on one knee, buying himself sometime to catch his breath. 

Scott deflected an incoming ninjato to the side before hitting the arm that was holding it very hard, causing the shadow samurai to let go of the sword.

He tried to follow that up but the samurai lashed out with a high kick that he had to roll under and saw Isaac not far from him down on the floor catching his breath, the shadow samurai the beta had been fighting on one knee.

The true alpha took the opportunity presented, rising up from his roll the McCall went straight for the samurai's head before twisting it, breaking it's neck. Just as Scott got a firmer hold on his feet he had to twist his upper body to avoid a kick to the chest from the samurai he initially fought, losing his balance in the process.

Allison saw something very unusual, the samurai Scott broke the neck of was up on its feet, fully recovered as it went to deliver what she believed to be payback so the Argent let loose an arrow and hit it's head. Instead of killing the samurai the arrow only distracted it but that was enough time for Isaac to get back on his feet.

He swiped his clawed hand on the samurai Scott initially fought and kicked his own original opponent on the chest but that didn't seem to be enough, but the beta's intention was seen through. He bought the alpha sometime to recover although he earned both the shadow samurai warriors' attention.

Scott flipped to his feet and realized that the samurai had their backs on him and took advantage of that. It was time to see if the beings that attacked his home and pack could survive losing a heart too.

With a deep growl that was followed by a full transformation Scott came up behind one of the shadow samurai and forcefully turned it around to face him before he drove a clawed hand through its chest.

Instead of the blood one would expect from such an attack black smoke parted and a yellow growl came from the samurai warrior's chest and when Scott pulled out his hand it came out closed around something.

The shadow samurai warrior disappeared in black smoke after that. When Isaac saw what happened he let loose his restrain and anchor and followed his alpha's example.

The Lahey roared and moved inside the last samurai's guard before he drove his clawed hand through its chest, eliciting the same reaction and pulled out his hand holding something in it too. The shadow samurai followed it's companion's lead and disappeared in black smoke.

The two werewolves slowly opened their closed fists and saw fireflies laying on their palms with their bioluminescence flickering before dying out and the fireflies disappeared in smoke. The teenagers were surprised and confused by what they saw. Were they fighting fireflies all along?

Scott and Isaac recalled seeing fireflies in the woods when they were after Boyd and Cora. They shared a look, asking themselves if they were the same. That is until Isaac saw Scott's rather monstrous and demonic transformation and stepped back in fear. He wasn't the only one.

They had never see such a werewolf form before. Peter's had been a bestial shape caught between man and wolf. Scott's was just, it was terrifying and now his eyes made sense, they matched to form the perfect image for Deucalion's namesake, the demon wolf. 

Scott noted their reactions, the reactions he knew were coming from the moment he saw the transformation for the first time. It's why he started the fight with a partial shift, the eyes, fangs and claws but now they knew and their reactions hurt a little bit. That was an understatement and the true alpha knew it.

Scott closed his eyes to center himself, although he closed off his senses this time and slowly shifted back to human form, he didn't need them to know what they were feeling and thinking. When the alpha opened his eyes, they landed on the ninjato that somehow didn't disappear and he was grateful for that.

Scott moved over to the sword and silently picked it up, noticing how light it was or maybe that was the adrenaline talking.

"You can take my bed, I'll sleep in my mom's bedroom." Said the McCall alpha although he wasn't facing anyone in the room, before heading for the said bedroom, leaving his pack mates to collect themselves.

He planned to examine the Japanese blade to distract himself. 

Lydia, Isaac, Allison and Stiles remained silent in the alpha's departure, they didn't know what to say. They looked at each other questioningly but neither of them said anything. Allison broke the mountain ash barrier and collected some of it to close the one the shadow samurai warriors broke in their entry.

Stiles collected the rest of it and put it where Melissa kept it before they parted, with the girls taking Scott's room and the boys Isaac's. They all had a lot on their minds. Allison received a text from her father a few minutes later informing her that the shadow samurai warriors were actually called oni and the symbol they marked Isaac with was a Japanese kanji for onore which meant self.

The oni were after a fox, a void fox or nogitsune that could have pissed someone and the mark was used to mark those who weren't possessed.

A thought that Scott could be possessed by a nogitsune passed through Allison's mind but she didn't want to believe that. She texted her father back telling him that they already dealt with them before she sent her father's text about the oni to everyone. 

While Allison was busy doing that Lydia found an envelope under one of Scott's pillows that was addressed to him. The envelope had a little bulge that Lydia could easily tell was a memory stick and was tempted to open it but restrained herself although she was still curious.

The banshee skillfully hid the envelope, intent on at least finding out who it came from because she wasn't familiar with the handwriting and there was only one way to find out. That reminded Lydia the research she did and resolved to get that addressed too.   
————  
Analyzing the ninjato didn't work to distract Scott so after making sure that everyone's heartbeats reflected an asleep state the true alpha opened the window in his mother's bedroom and got out.

It was a Saturday night and nightclubs were open so if nothing else could distract him the he-wolf was sure that he could get some distraction at a club. He hoped so. Scott left his car behind, not wanting to wake his friends up.

He felt a little weird while crossing through the open window but that feeling passed so he ignored it, there was a club to get to.  
————  
Malia Tate was a little relieved as her contact in Beacon Hills came through. She was currently at a club where she met with someone who informed her where she could find Scott McCall, his workplace Beacon Hills Animal Clinic.

Knowing that he lived in Beacon Hills was one thing but she didn't know where exactly or what he even looked like. Malia was referred to someone who could tell her where to find him and met that said person at the club.

She was happy to know where the alpha worked and that would be the next place she checked out but for now the werecoyote was going to enjoy herself.

The werecoyote moved from where she had the meeting and set her sight on the dance floor, the night was still young after all, and so was she. It didn't take long for Malia to find her first dance partner for the night and she was a good dancer.

The girl lost herself in the feel of the fun and carefree atmosphere of the club. Partner after partner, drink after drink. She was caught between loving and hating her healing factor because she couldn't get drunk, not even tipsy but she enjoyed herself.

Just as she was about to leave the dance floor Malia bumped into a guy and his drink almost spilled on her.

"Hey, watch where you're going, dumbass!" Said Malia and turned to leave but the guy's response gave her pause.

"I would if you didn't have two left feet!" Returned the guy.

Scott smiled wide when the girl turned back around and faced him, she was not happy with having her dance skills questioned.

"What did you just say?" Malia asked in a warning tone, he had the nerve! Scott stepped closer to the girl and she didn't back down one bit.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, leaning a little closer.

That caused Malia to raise an eyebrow. Was that all a pick up line? Well, it did catch her attention and now she wanted to show him just how great a dancer she was and see if he could even dance.

The she-coyote took Scott's drink from him and downed it before she left to set the container on a table and returned back to him.

"Let's see if you can dance!" Was her reply as she pulled the alpha deeper in the crowd.

Malia found out that Scott could indeed dance, but she was better. It didn't take long before they were at her apartment kissing and throwing their clothes everywhere and by the time they reached Malia's bedroom they were both naked.

The Tate didn't waste anytime, not with the kind of sexual tension they built on the dance floor so she push Scott onto her bed and then straddled him. They kissed a bit more before Scott turned the tables and Malia found her back on the bed.

The girl couldn't help but protest when the he-wolf suddenly pulled away with a groan.

"What?" Malia asked, tempted to growl in frustration.

"Condoms." Scott said, retrieving the box he bought on the way to the club.

"Condoms?" The werecoyote questioned at the implication of that and when she saw just how many the box contained the Tate couldn't help but raise her eyebrow in question.

A supercharged rush of excitement went through Malia as her companion wink suggestively at her. She didn't know his name nor he hers but the night promised to be a pleasurable one.   
————  
Noshiko fought to keep a straight face as she felt the loss of her first two oni in rapid succession along with some of her power, but she knew it wasn't the nogitsune's doing. The fox she had been hunting was right before her being held by two of her latest oni.

The celestial kitsune summoned two more oni not long after sending the first two to continue their hunt, deciding to check out Eichen House as that was where she buried the body of her former lover that had been possessed by the nogitsune along with her shattered katana.

She met with the director of the place and reached an agreement that he would give her access to the area Noshiko wanted to check although there would be supervision for security purposes.

The Yukimura agreed but she didn't even have to look because the nogitsune presented itself before her in the new body it possessed to mock the celestial kitsune. A bad move on its part because one of the supervising personnel acted quickly and shocked it with a stun gun and that gave the oni a chance to get a hold of the nogitsune.

It's hubris became it's downfall and Noshiko found that quite poetic, she knew that Ken would say something about history in relation to this and that thought helped her center herself, resolving to find out what happened to her oni after dealing with the nogitsune.

"Isn't that William Barrow?" Asked one of the supervisors, getting Noshiko's attention.

"It is." Answered the supervisor who shocked the nogitsune.

Upon receiving seeing their kitsune companion she explained.

"The bas... Uh, patient William Barrow planted a bomb on a school bus that killed school kids a while ago. It was all over the news." She explained.

Noshiko found that to make her job even easier.

"Then you won't mind." She said before taking the ninjato of one of her oni, eliciting a great struggle from the nogitsune but she didn't pay it any mind.

Faster than the supervising personnel could even think of protesting Noshiko drove the sword through the possessed William's chest, killing him and forcing the nogitsune to take its basic form which was a fly.

That freaked out the supervisors a little. How could a fly possess someone? But they had seen worse things in Eichen House so that passed quickly. One of the oni caught the fly before it could escape.

Noshiko felt a weight fall off her shoulders at that moment. It was just luck that the nogitsune only came to Eichen House and it just siphoned the pain and suffering there along with playing some tricks but ultimately the damage was less than it would have been if it set loose on the town.

It was just collecting power before setting out but now she had it under control. The only thing left was to make sure the void kitsune never escaped again.   
————  
Malia was sleeping peacefully when she felt the warmth that enveloped her disappear. She wasn't used to being spooned, in fact, she liked being the big spoon but just this once she didn't want or even feel like being the big spoon, the Tate gave that honor to the boy who pleased her last night so she noticed when he pulled away.

Malia asked herself why the hell he would wake up so early. She was sure it was too early to even think about waking up. The she-coyote tried to turn to the alpha's direction but her body protested against the action. That confused her until she remembered why and Malia sleepily grinned at that.

The alpha and the omega discovered that they were both canine werecreatures during a rather intense orgasm that caused their eyes to glow and claws reveal themselves, all reflexively.

Both never having slept with a supernatural before wanted to explore and just let go a little, they might have over done it if the body aches Malia felt were any indication, but she felt rather satisfied and found pleasure in the pain somehow.

It was like that satisfying body ache you got when you did new yoga exercises or getting back to the gym after sometime. Malia closed her eyes for a little bit to just enjoy the feeling a little more and ended up falling back to sleep, forgetting her initial reason for waking up.

Scott looked around for a pen and paper and wrote a note for the girl. It would be rude to just leave without saying something even if he's never met or seen Malia before especially after such a great night together. The true alpha was in a great mood because of her after all.

He wondered if he should take her pain and heal her as it'll take a lot longer than usual for the she-were to get back in tiptop shape because of his alpha status, but upon hearing a content sigh Scott was convinced not to.

He left the apartment and ran at all fours to arrive home before anyone realized that he left in the first place but most importantly take a shower and make sure Isaac couldn't find any evidence of his new night activities, that would be a dead giveaway.   
————  
Melissa smiled as she saw her son sleeping in her bed like he used to back when he was younger and was glad that he was back home. She checked the bedrooms after arriving from work to make sure that Isaac, Stiles, Allison and Lydia were alright and see if Scott had really returned as his new car indicated.

The young McCall had to call his mother to be able to buy the car and Melissa was glad that he no longer drove the dirt bike, cars had more security than bikes after all. As much as Scott was a werewolf she still worried about his safety, alpha or not he was her one and only child.

Melissa went downstairs to prepare herself something to eat, she was in a good mood after seeing her son, even if he had a sword in her bedroom.   
————  
Stiles found Lydia, Allison and Isaac in the kitchen having breakfast but no Scott in sight.

"Uh, where is Scott?" He asked, stretching out his limbs.

"Good morning, Stiles." Said Lydia, instead of answering.

The Stilinski waved at her in return.

"I'm here." The he-wolf in question answered behind Stiles, startling the Stilinski into screaming.

"Dude, don't do that!" Stiles reprimanded.

Scott just smiled and passed by his long time best friend to get himself some breakfast.

"Good morning." He cheerfully greeted his friends who returned the greeting although they were a little curious about his cheerful mood.

That just made Scott brighten even more. He replaced the anxiety of their reactions with the memories of the night he spent with a certain she-were. The alpha found that he enjoyed the two casual sex encounters he's had so far, first with twin sisters and then a fellow shape-shifter.

It seemed like Scott's time at his secret haven would decrease a little to accommodate for his new favorite activity. That made him sigh in content, forgetting that his friends were around.

"What's with you?" Asked Lydia, feigning ignorance.

She just knew that Scott's good mood had something to do with his disappearance last night. Something woke the banshee in the middle of the night and led her to check on the true alpha but instead of finding him Lydia found pillows arranged to look like a person in bed.

She almost fell for it but the fact that Scott's clothes and shoes were missing gave him away, not to mention the slightly open window.

Lydia decided to keep that detail to herself because of a few key points, it was most likely that Scott needed sometime to deal with their reactions and didn't want anyone to know.

She didn't think he would appreciate being exposed like that, it would be kind of ungrateful of her when he supported her. She wanted to confront him first and make up for her initial reaction to his transformation, but most importantly Scott crossed a mountain ash barrier, something that werewolves were not supposed to be able to do which connected to her research. 

The last part had to be the reason she woke up in the first place so Lydia wanted to talk with Scott first. There were too many mysteries surrounding the McCall for her liking.

"Huh? Oh, nothing! I, um, I think I, uh, want to take swordsmanship classes." Scott couldn't think of anything better to explain his good mood.

Allison, Isaac, Lydia and Stiles gave Scott disbelieving looks. Isaac didn't need his super senses to know Scott was lying. It was plain as day.

"Swordsmanship classes? Really, Scott?" Stiles asked, incredulous.

Allison laughed at that.

"You're a terrible liar, McCall." Lydia stated.

Allison couldn't agree more. Her former boyfriend was a terrible liar and this time she didn't even need to know his tell.

"I'm with Lydia on this one. Claws are better and you know it." Isaac said, flicking out his claws for emphasis.

"I don't know about that. A crossbow is way better." Said Allison, defending her weapon of choice.

"No way. The Force takes first place." Stiles joined in.

"You know." Lydia started, examining her nails. "I can blow eardrums and heads with just my voice."

She informed conversationally, causing Scott, Allison, Stiles and Isaac to looked at her warily. Scott definitely knew that, he didn't need a reminder.

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" Asked Scott, joining his friends at the table.

Lydia smiled and shrugged.

"So..." Began Stiles.

"You're literally Deucalion's heir and the new demon wolf." That brought everyone to the inevitable conversation and Scott tensed.

"That's incorrect and incomplete, Stiles." Lydia said before Scott could answer.

"I checked out the Argent bestiary last night and five types of alpha's are listed, excluding the normal type." The banshee informed. "Derek's sister Laura was a full wolf alpha, Peter a beast alpha, Aiden and Ethan are twin alphas and Deucalion was probably a demon wolf alpha but we never saw him transformed.

Scott is spontaneously two of those five in one, both a demon wolf and true alpha, a demon wolf true alpha."

Scott was a little surprised, and confused at that. The surprise came as a result of Lydia explaining all that but more so when the now known demon wolf true alpha notices the pride when she talked about him and that's where the confusion came from.

It seemed like Lydia was proud of him and that affected Scott more than he thought possible. The way she explained, it was like she was talking about something special, something to be appreciated and looked at in awe. Scott was deeply touched by that, so touched that a tear escaped and he let it. He needed to hear that.

The only other person who had the same perspective was Deaton but because of Scott's anger and disappointment in his mentor he didn't allow himself to fully welcome the praise.

It was a little childish Scott knew but at the time Deucalion's memories were still fresh and knowing the truth didn't help, it had been bittersweet but now, he let it all wash over him.

Scott remembered what he said when he first saw his new form, that he was a monster, but Lydia... Lydia Martin just made him realize that he wasn't a monster.

No, he wasn't a monster, he was a werewolf. A demon wolf true alpha werewolf. Scott found peace within himself, he felt lighter, like his world just got brighter.

The McCall looked at Lydia in awe as he felt the darkness from the surrogate sacrifice ritual vanish. The McCall hoped Lydia saw the value of what she did in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Allison's heart missed a few beats as she saw just how much Lydia affected Scott. It was like he needed to hear all that and the Argent didn't miss the touch of affection, passion and pride her best friend delivered her speech with, nor the way she looked at Scott.

Allison was conflicted, very conflicted. She was glad that Lydia helped Scott where she couldn't.

The Argent was more than happy to see that her best friend was finally ready to move on from her toxic relationship with Jackson, she had been worried with the way Lydia was dealing with her break up with Jackson and the boy moving to London.

The banshee kept her true feelings and self hidden most of the time and was just recently beginning to open up. Her queen bee persona was breaking bit by bit and revealing a beautiful, talented, intelligent, sensitive, loving, caring, brave, strong and powerful girl that Allison couldn't help but love and appreciate.

That was all good and well but did it have to be Scott? The worst part was that Allison couldn't come up with a single solid reason why Lydia and Scott couldn't be together, not without being hypocritical and looking at them right now... She couldn't stand in their way if they got together with the way they were looking at each other.

The Argent had wished for Lydia to be happy, if Scott could help with that then she had to let her best friend be happy, and Scott... It was a little difficult to not recall a certain saying about being careful what you wish for. Allison had hoped that Scott would move on this time, it sure looked like he would and that terrified the girl.

He was her first love, her first time and her first everything just as she was his, and now whether they would be each others lasts was up to fate, something she told Scott doesn't exist but he countered well.

Allison decided to leave their future to fate but she knew that she would forever love the boy even if fate doesn't exist. She looked at Lydia and Scott, accepted the possibility and let go. She had Isaac, she couldn't be selfish because they deserved to be happy too, she wanted them to be happy.

Allison felt herself lighten up and the darkness she acquired from the ritual vanish from her being. It felt like breathing that fresh air smell just after rainfall and she found peace within herself.

Stiles didn't miss those things either. He was quite perceptive especially when it came to his best friend and long time crush. As much as Stiles didn't want to acknowledge it, there was something between the two that even the Alpha Pack noticed, Ethan said as much.

Whether Lydia and Scott realized it yet didn't matter because the yet part did and that made the Stilinski ask himself if maybe it was time he let go of his childhood crush and move on. He couldn't wait forever for something that didn't seem likely to happen.

The kiss that stopped Stiles' panic attack and the tether thing for the ritual had given Stiles some hope but what he was witnessing right before his eyes said it all. It was time to move on but it was a little hard to do that when the Stilinski spent years upon years idolizing Lydia Martin and only seeing her.

That thought brought Stiles to recall the late Erica Reyes telling him that she had a crush on him, for years! But he was too fixated on Lydia to notice her. Yes, it was time to move on and see what the world had to offer besides Lydia Martin. It sounded strange to even think that but Stiles felt like a new person just from that thought.

He felt lighter, as though everything became clearer and his mind more focused than it's ever been. The darkness he felt ever since the ritual faded into nothing and he found peace within himself. It felt good, really good. Isaac didn't need his super senses to know the magnitude of what Lydia said because it affected him too.  
If someone could see Scott as more than just a monster with his new transformation and as someone to look at in awe then what did it mean for him? There was always that feeling of being abnormal at the back of Isaac's mind.

That little corner that hadn't fully taken in what he agreed to when Derek offered him The Bite. Spending the week as the only shape-shifter of the group made ignoring that part very hard to do and Allison's father didn't help. Stiles' sarcastic and dog comments didn't help either.

How Scott could handle that without lashing out was a mystery to the Lahey werewolf. Well, not a total mystery, not with the undertone of jealousy those comments always accompanied. So hearing what Lydia said helped Isaac come to terms with his own insecurities concerning his werewolf status.

Apart from that, Isaac realized that Lydia might feel something for Scott just as the alpha did for her. The Lahey could still remember the jealousy he sensed from Scott when the true alpha saw Aiden making a move on Lydia at the start of the semester.

It was one of the reasons that Isaac didn't ignore his own feelings for Allison after all. Isaac felt Allison reach for his hand and realized that she must have noticed his reaction and wanted to support him, he accepted the gesture and held on.

Lydia felt her heart race at the reaction her words elicited from Scott. Did her opinion really mean so much to Scott McCall? Did she really have such a significant role in his life that she would have such an impact on him? Lydia felt a little overwhelmed as she realized that the answer was yes to both questions.

She wasn't just Stiles' crush or Allison's best friend or Jackson's ex or the queen bee of Beacon Hills High School. It took more than that to have the kind of response she got. It meant that she was Lydia Martin, someone whose opinion mattered to Scott McCall.

It was a relief to know that because his opinion mattered to her too. Lydia wouldn't have opened up to Scott if she didn't care about his opinion. She did that because she felt that he was the only person who could understand her like she needed to be understood and he did.

When the banshee realized that the McCall left the house because of their reaction, because of her reaction, she wanted to make it up to him. She had to. Hurting the true alpha wasn't the Martin girl's intention.

She cared about him too much to do that. That thought didn't surprise Lydia because she knew it was true. It all started when Scott first began showing outstanding athletic prowess in lacrosse and earned her attention.

Lydia was jealous of the relationship Allison and Scott were developing, especially when she saw just how much Scott loved Allison and wasn't afraid to show it. Whether Scott lied and kept secrets from the Argent it didn't matter because he ultimately cared and loved her.

It had been so obvious that Scott knew something when Peter cornered them at the school last semester even as he lied, but he risked his life for them. When Allison broke up with the boy for lying and locking them up Lydia saw a chance.

If Allison didn't realize just what she had then the banshee didn't have a problem taking over and it didn't help that Lydia was mad at Jackson for the interest he started showing in Allison.

But the girl was too nice and genuine for Lydia to completely throw away their friendship like that so she settled for a kiss and a little power play to get back at Jackson when the opportunity presented itself.

The point was that something genuine began to slowly develop from her initial intentions and snowballed from there until the point where Lydia felt like she could trust and confide in Scott.

It was kind of hard to not feel something when Scott passionately promised to help her when she told him that she was going to stop fighting her powers so that they could use them to stop the deaths and he did, he did more than that, what with the banshee manual. Not forgetting that a few more deaths were needed for the he-wolf to deliver on his promise.

Jennifer Blake said that the Alpha Pack was dangerous, well, Scott took down their alpha while Derek and Cora took down the second-in-command of the pack and it's sworn enemy, respectively. Lydia was glad to have helped the alpha too. It warmed her heart to see his reaction, especially the way the boy was looking at her, the awe in his eyes.

That brought Lydia back to reality to see if Allison saw that, she didn't want to cause any drama between them. Lydia had already cleared the air on why she slept at Scott's house. She explained why she was wearing his shirt. The banshee was actually secretly planning on borrowing one more, maybe two.

When Lydia turned to look at the Argent their eyes locked and the girl just knew that her best friend saw it all. Allison saw the moment it dawned on Lydia that she witnessed her little moment with Scott and saw the worry in the banshee's eyes. This was it, the moment she truly let go of the love she would always love.

Allison took a deep breath before nodding and gave an encouraging smile, delivering her consent. That seemed to surprise Lydia before she breathed a sigh of relief and they both smiled at each other.

"Well, demon wolf true alpha or not, you need to catch up on schoolwork, Scott." Melissa startled the five teenagers.

"Good morning." She greeted them, preparing herself some coffee as they returned the greeting.

Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Isaac couldn't help but pity the McCall, there was a lot of catching up to do. 

Scott banged his head on the table as he remembered school existed, causing a resounding bang and clatter that attracted Lydia's attention.

Melissa was about to reprimand her son when she noticed the way Lydia seemed distracted and a little distant all of a sudden.

"Are you OK, Lydia?" She asked the girl and that attracted the attention of the other teenagers to their friend.

When Lydia didn't reply Stiles tried to get her attention but Scott stopped him.

"Don't." Scott said softly. "She's experiencing a banshee trance, a state of super-consciousness where she's connected to a whole frequency network that is only accessible to banshees. Isaac, bring a pencil and a paper."

He explained before ordering Isaac. Melissa, Allison, Stiles and Isaac were a little surprised but Isaac pushed that aside to follow the order. Upon Isaac's return Scott took the items and gently placed the paper before Lydia while handing her the pencil and she immediately went to work.

Stiles recalled having Lydia do the same thing before during the Alpha Pack and darach situation and the nemeton drawings the banshee kept drawing.

Melissa was a little unsure if she should leave as she had intended. She had plans to meet up with Alan who was helping her integrate into the supernatural world.

The nurse had a lot of thinking to do during her days off work and although the relationship between Scott and Alan was shaken up a bit, the druid was the only person Melissa could think of that she could approach for help.

Not only did he know about the broader supernatural world, he also had medical training and scientific knowledge, meaning that Alan could also help supplement her own medical training and scientific knowledge.

It didn't hurt that he cared about Scott and wanted to repair their relationship which meant that he would work just that much harder to help her. Yes, she could be quite devious too!

Her son said it best, the world wasn't black and white, they couldn't afford to think like that and the better prepared she was the less she would become a liability for her son. Melissa knew that she was a soft spot for Scott, Gerard, Jennifer and Deucalion proved as much.

She didn't kick Rafael out of the house to protect her son from the drunk mess his father was back then and raise Scott on her own only to be used against him. Melissa knew herself to be a strong, proud single woman and mother even though it didn't always feel like that but she wasn't going to start being weak now.

She had been afraid before, but she raised a brave and strong-willed son. What did that say about her? That thought made Melissa realize that she couldn't back down and cower any longer when it came to her son's new life, their new life.

She would be a force to be reckoned with in her own right and the only person who could help her achieve that was someone in her field of profession and was knowledgeable in the supernatural world, Doctor Alan Deaton.

"Um, were you going somewhere, mom?" Scott broke the nurse out of her thoughts.

"Yes, but..." Her reply was interrupted as Scott realized what she was going to say.

"You can go. I'll keep you updated." He said.

Melissa studied her son for a little before doing the same to the other teenagers who nodded.

"Lydia will be fine once she gets out of her trance. She's done it before." Stiles reassured.

Melissa nodded and proceeded to go about her day although she made a mental note to bring the topic up to Deaton. They all waited for the banshee, wondering what she would tell them.  
————  
Meredith Walker, a long time banshee patient at Eichen House, was relieved that she was able to contact Lydia Martin after failing to get Scott McCall. The two teenagers were very important for the late Peter Hale's plans for the supernatural community of Beacon Hills and needed to be aware of that.

Peter wanted to remake the supernatural of Beacon Hills in his image and make them powerful, but before that he needed to eliminate the weak ones to make way and build a reputation that would spread fear to prevent attacks and invasions to his pack and territory.

Meredith learned all that and more during a rather traumatic experience that saw her admitted at Eichen House about 6 years ago for a long term. She has been working on carrying out the Hale's plans ever since and was just waiting for a signal to begin, but with Peter dead the young banshee and werewolf needed to take his place and for that to happen they needed to know everything.

The woman was convinced that even though Peter wanted to keep the plans secret, he would have wanted Scott and Lydia to know and carry them out in his place. He was the one who turned Scott and activated Lydia's latent banshee abilities after all.

They were Peter Hale's only creation and pack members, both powerful in their own right and just as capable of building a powerful and fearsome pack whose territory everyone would fear to even think of attacking just as the man envisioned. The Walker just had to wait for them to visit her now.   
————  
Lydia came out of the trance and was met with expectant eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Why did you draw a picture of Eichen House?" Asked Stiles, the inquisitive teen.

Lydia looked down at the paper in front of her and sure enough the drawing was of the house with its board but at least she knew why she drew that this time compared to the last few weeks.

"Scott and I have to go there. There's a banshee who wants to meet us for some reason." She said.

They all looked at each other, unsure. Scott knew that he couldn't refuse just as much as Lydia did, they just couldn't.

The alpha could also see that Lydia was looking forward to meeting one of her kind and would probably want to learn a few things from her even if it was at a mental hospital. He understood why though so he wasn't going to refuse her.

"Are you serious?" Asked Isaac.

"I'm with Isaac on this one. What if it's a trap of some kind?" Stiles commented.

"Then we're lucky Lydia isn't screaming. If it's a trap, we'll walk out of it the last banshee and werewolf standing. We're going." Said Scott. 

He didn't want the whole thing to snowball and the alpha trusted Lydia's intuition. Stiles wanted to push the issue but restrained himself, although he started tapping his foot to achieve that.

"You'll call, right?" Allison asked.

"Definitely." Said Lydia.

That reminded Stiles.

"You better have your phone on this time, Scott, or I swear I'll post that video online." He threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Scott said, narrowing his eyes.

"Try me." The Stilinski affirmed his threat.

Allison, Isaac and Lydia were curious about the video that Stiles was talking about that resulted in Scott taking out his phone and switching it on immediately, a little embarrassed and heatedly glaring at his best friend.

"You're evil." Scott declared.

Stiles was all smiles at that. Oh, he was going to enjoy seeing the look on Scott's face. He flooded the he-wolf's phone during the week with texts, emails and voice mails. It would serve him right.

"What video are you talking about?" Asked Lydia, studying her nails to not appear too interested but they all new her too well to buy it. 

"Answer that and your entire collection disappears." Scott threatened Stiles and immediately left the room heading for his mother's bedroom to get his car keys and then change clothes.

He knew he had Stiles by the balls as the human's heart skipped a beat and he gasped in horror.

"Sorry, Lydia, but a lot is at stake." Said the Stilinski.

That got the three teens very interested in discovering the mystery. Lydia followed the alpha upstairs though she went to his bedroom to get her handbag. She collected the envelope she hid and his laptop as this was the perfect opportunity to discuss a few things with the demon wolf.

"Mieczyslaw Stilinski, you're dead!" Lydia, Stiles, Allison and Isaac felt more than heard Scott roar and the house shake.

The Stilinski boy was grateful that he had his car keys in hand as he quickly vacated the McCall house and ran for his car, he was even more grateful when it responded immediately and the boy sped off, escaping the roars of his infuriated best friend. Hopefully Lydia, Allison and Isaac would be able to stop the McCall from giving chase.

Isaac immediately responded to Scott's roar by fully transforming and was only able to caught a very thin blur The beta caught up to a fully transformed shirtless Scott releasing a rather infuriated roar that saw Isaac on his knees with his hands over his ears and head bowed.

Stiles heard the roar and almost had an accident. He could tell Scott was mad and hoped his alpha would be calm the next time they met... Which happened to be tomorrow and that caused the Stilinski to panic a little.

Allison and Lydia came upon the sight of Scott and Isaac. Allison was surprised to see just how well Scott had developed from the last time she saw him shirtless.

He had the perfect hybrid body for both power and speed, and Allison was a little shocked to find Scott's black-gray skin actually working for him instead of against. She couldn't help but find the beauty in the boy's terrifying alpha form.

Lydia was pretty sure she had an orgasm just watching the demon wolf true alpha in all his terrifying glory and she wasn't the least bit ashamed of it. There was just something about power that spoke to her and seeing Scott in his element and displaying it was a sight to behold, she couldn't help her reaction.

Allison and Lydia noticed a difference in Isaac's transformation when he finally stood beside their alpha. He looked fiercer with more fangs and a predatory look in his eyes than before, and his stance complemented that look well.

Scott was proud to notice that what he saw last night was indeed correct. Just before his pack mates noticed his demon wolf form the true alpha saw that Isaac had finally reached his full potential. He only saw it for a moment because the next Isaac was cowered into his human form but the McCall had seen it.

Isaac probably didn't realize that he had evolved and reached his full potential just yet, but it looked like Allison was going to fix that so Scott walked back to the house to finish changing his clothes.

When he was about to pass by Lydia he caught a certain scent that had him falter a little. Lydia let a sensual smile grace her lips and winked at the boy. She lead the way back to the house, making sure to tease the McCall with a little extra something to her hips, knowing that she was leaving her scent for him to follow.

Scott wondered why Lydia's scent was so strong until he realized that he was still in his alpha form and shifted to human form. It made no difference. The girl had all of his attention.

Scott didn't realize that he followed Lydia to his bedroom and closed the door until she reached for his hand before pulling him to his bed where she proceeded to push him on top of it and climbed on to straddle him and initial a kiss.

The he-wolf didn't waste anytime in accepting and reciprocating before deepening the kiss. Their second kiss, and what a kiss it was. Just as they were really getting into things Lydia pulled back, eliciting a groan and protest from Scott.

"I like this as much as you, you know." She said, out of breath. "And I really really like you too, but we have a banshee to see."

It took a moment, but Lydia tensed as what she just said registered and half of that to realize that Scott went still at her confession. The Martin didn't mean to say what she did but she didn't want to take it back because it was true and she meant it, so she gave the boy a peck before she got off of him.

Lydia knew that she had been a little impulsive but she was used to having sexual relationships and wanted this one to be different. She didn't know if Scott reciprocated her feelings on the same level as her. The banshee knew that he at least found her attractive and saw her as more than a friend, what happened yesterday proved as much.

All that was well and good, but she wanted and needed more than that. She was done with casual sex. The girl saw earlier that she meant something to Scott. There was no way he would have responded the way he did otherwise and she couldn't settle for less.

Seeing the awe Scott was looking at her with and having Allison nod her approval just gave Lydia what she needed to try her luck and be open about her feelings. The kiss and the unplanned confession that scared her even though she didn't want to retract it were the first step.

It was to let Scott know that she was open to them. Boys could be so infuriating at times that a girl just had to act and make things clear.

Knowing that there was a chance Scott would see Stiles' crush on her and the tether Deaton talked about for the surrogate sacrifice ritual as reason not to even give them a chance, Lydia took matters into her own hands. Lydia never exposed herself like that to any other boy aside from Jackson, she didn't have to because the other boys were just distractions.

Risking her heart wasn't in the cards, Jackson was a safe bet because the Martin girl knew his secret. They were mostly using one another and developed quite an attachment along the way. What Lydia wanted with Scott was different.

She was ready to dive in and experience how it felt to just throw caution to the wind and risk it all. The only thing the Martin knew for certain was that she liked Scott and just said as much, exposing a little bit of her heart and hoping for the best. It was up to him now.

Scott remained on the bed for a moment as Lydia went to the bathroom. She said she liked him. He heard her heart race after that but it didn't indicate a lie nor did her scent. Lydia really did like him and said it without thinking.

The alpha could tell because he smelled the surprise in her chemosignals along with the emotion in question and when she didn't take it back it became real. Lydia liked him. Lydia like liked him! That sent a jolt through the alpha that got him to sit up in the bed.

"She likes me." Scott said out loud.

That was followed by a goofy grin. It had been annoying watching Lydia get close to Aiden, more than annoying. After Allison left Beacon Hills Scott wanted to distract himself from calling her but at least have a small part of her in his life and that was Lydia.

If there was anything he shared with the banshee apart from being attacked and bitten by Peter it was their love for Allison, so Scott turned his attention to schoolwork, books of all kinds, training, work at the animal clinic, helping Stiles with lacrosse, improving himself and the relationships he had with his mother and Stiles but most of all, he turned his sight on the Martin.

Along the way Scott found himself developing feelings for the girl and becoming a little jealous of the guys she distracted herself with after Jackson left town, but he couldn't act out.

Not only was Lydia Allison's best friend, she was also Stiles' crush for ages and the last time he did something his best friend was mad at him, but that was not forgetting that Lydia was her own person and Scott hadn't noticed anything that might have indicated that she liked him.

Then the Alpha Pack came into the picture and Aiden set his sight on Lydia. It was not fun to watch as it seemed like the twin alpha was not like other guys that the Martin would discard just as quickly as they served their purpose. To add to that Scott couldn't focus on Allison, not with all that was going on at the time.

He was so distracted that he didn't even realize that she was getting closer to Isaac and further from him. The week Scott took to claim Deucalion's will and train served more purposes than that. It was like a cleansing period for him and that's why he had his phone off the entire time. 

The night the McCall had with the twin sisters let him consider something he hadn't tried before, casual sex. The true alpha almost gave in to the temptation of trying that with Lydia when he had her pinned to the wall and caught her scent and arousal but restrained himself.

He had Deucalion's lifetime of experience and enough common sense to know that mixing feelings with casual sex was not wise. When the lines blur and the other person starts to realize that you wanted more and they didn't things didn't end well.

That thought slipped from Scott's mind when he caught Lydia's scent and orgasm and what followed next. It was impulsive but it was well worth it. To finally give in and taste her lips again, the feel of her fingers running through his hair while they grind against each other and his hands free to explore her body... 

But then Lydia stopped and said something that he hadn't expected. It caught the McCall off guard. Now it all made sense. The affection he detected in her voice along side pride and the way she looked at him earlier in the kitchen.

The goofy grin that Scott had on disappeared as other factors came flooding to his mind. Allison and Stiles. Well, more Stiles than Allison because Scott now understood the interaction between Allison and Lydia just before his mother entered the kitchen. Scott sighed and looked at his bathroom door for a moment. What was he supposed to do?   
————  
As much as Malia enjoyed herself, she was very irritated at the slow rate her body was recovering. It was just ridiculous how slow it was and the bastard she slept with didn't think to at least absorb some of the pain. OK, he did, his note said so but... Whatever!

Malia knew that wounds inflicted by shape-shifter alphas took longer to heal but she was almost certain that this was not normal. To make things worse she left her car at her apartment building and ran to the grocery store thinking that might help or at least she tried to ran but it didn't work.

The walk back to her apartment never looked so long. Malia was so distracted that she was almost hit by a car after walking through a red light. Stiles couldn't believe that he almost crashed into someone. Crashing into kanima-Jackson was one thing, but doing that to some girl he didn't even know was another.

The Stilinski had been a little distracted thinking over the details he collected from the fight against the oni last night, and maybe about Lydia and Scott and trying to move on. He quickly got out of his car and approached the girl.

"Oh my God! Are you OK? Did I hit you? I thought I stopped before I hit you, so why are you..." Stiles paused as he finally took in the girl he almost hit.

She was beautiful. Like really beautiful, even if she was glaring at him.

"Uh, hi!" Stiles greeted with a small wave, a little nervous as her glared intensified.

Malia couldn't believe this guy. How did you go from almost crashing your car into someone to finding them attractive? Oh, she could smell it on him, along with the anxiety. He reeked of anxiety.

"What do you want?" Asked Malia, she had an apartment to get to and breakfast to make.

Stiles was taken aback a little.

"I, um, I'm just checking if you're OK. You do recall I almost hit you with my car, don't you?" He responded.

"Yeah, almost." Malia stressed the almost part.

"Then why are you limping like that?" Stiles asked.

He was making sure that he didn't hit her, he couldn't risk his father finding out he almost hit someone or being sued.

The restraining order Jackson filled against him and Scott was enough and his father was just coming into terms with the supernatural and was going crazy trying to link some of the unsolved cases with supernatural events, not to mention the impeachment case against him. Stiles didn't want to add to his father's problems more that he has already.

"That's none of your business!" Malia said, a little defensive, causing Stiles back up a little.

When Malia turned to leave the human saw an opportunity.

"Can I at least give you a ride? Those bags can't be easy to carry around in your condition." He proposed.

Oh, Malia wanted to make him regret those words. She didn't have any "condition" and the bags were actually more annoying than they were heavy or difficult to carry. She could take care of herself just fine. But... She wasn't about to refuse the offer.

"You better not get any ideas." The werecoyote warned when she picked up on Stiles' excitement as she allowed him to carry some of her grocery bags to his car, making him falter a little.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Was the Stilinski's response.

It didn't take long for Stiles to introduce himself and ask for Malia's name. She was tempted to ignore him but gave in. He was a little funny and talked a lot for which the Tate was secretly grateful for. When they arrived at her apartment Stiles didn't waste anytime helping Malia with the bags.

As much as it annoyed Malia, she enjoyed the attention. She hasn't had anyone on her case like the boy was for a few months now, since her mother and sister died in the assassination attempt on her life and she began her search for her biological father.

So when Stiles invited himself and offered to give her a tour seeing the evidence of a recent move, the she-coyote hesitantly accepted. The human was pleased with himself. Not only did he avoid adding to his father's problems, he also met a new beautiful girl in town and she didn't seem evil.

Best of all, she transferred to Beacon Hills High School. Stiles knew that it was a little selfish of him, but he didn't mention his friends just yet. 

He was her first friend in Beacon Hills and planned to keep her to himself for at least a day. As much as running around town fighting the bad guys was fun, having his father kidnapped and almost killed made Stiles realize just why Scott had been trying so hard to have a normal life since he turned into a werewolf.

Stiles used to fictionalize their new reality and enjoyed the thrill. Batman and Robin in action. He used to be so jealous of Scott's new abilities and fame and regretted ever refusing The Bite when Peter offered. He actually thought Peter would just bite him anyway when he refused his offer.

The man bit Scott without permission so what was stopping him from doing the same to him? It wasn't until after Stiles saw his father tied in the cellar with the roof about to fall that he was grateful to have refused and Peter didn't bite him anyway.

As much as Scott gained awesome abilities, a beautiful girlfriend and fame, his life was chaotic and unstable. In just a little over half a year since becoming a werewolf there has been a lot of people coming for Scott.

Some trying to recruit him, others threatening, blackmailing, manipulating and/or trying to kill him. When Stiles got a chance to really think about things after rescuing his father, he realized why Scott tried to get a cure and live a normal life without his abilities or the fame.

He recalled what Scott said under the effects of wolfsbane at the Motel Glen Capri when he tried to burn himself to death. The Stilinski realized that Jennifer brought the werewolves' deepest and darkest thoughts forward to drive them to commit suicide. Meaning what Scott said was what he thought but kept to himself.

And after seeing his father finally get directly affected by the supernatural, Stiles finally understood his friend a little better than before, like why Scott had been so determined to ignore it all at the beginning and be normal.

He understood why Scott took a week off and now Stiles wanted to try the same and take a day off even if he would still be in town with a girl he just met. It was still early in the morning, so...


	9. Chapter 9

Allison smiled as she watched Isaac flexing and testing out just how much he improved. They thought Scott was crazy when he asked Isaac to trust him and let go of his anchor. They knew nothing about what he was talking about, especially about something being beyond the bloodlust but Isaac understood now.

He felt wilder yet still in control. Stronger, faster, more durable and his senses were all amplified, actually, everything was amplified and better, including his control over his transformation. It all came easier and smoother like it was second nature to him. What was better than second nature? Whatever that was, it felt like that.

The doubts the beta had after Scott called the Alpha Pack his pack disappeared and Isaac felt like his place in Scott's pack was solidified. He was the true alpha's first beta after all, and Scott helped him reach his full potential. A thought came to Isaac's mind at that that made him chuckle, gaining Allison's inquiring look.

"What?" She asked, standing up from where she watched the werewolf.

"It's just..." Began Isaac, then hesitated to continue.

"Isaac?" Allison pushed.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way, OK? It's just hierarchy stuff." He forewarned.

The girl cautiously nodded.

"I, I just realized that Scott helped me reach my full potential while Lydia helped me accept it." Said Isaac.

Allison blinked, a little jealous of the last part.

She was about to ask what that had to do with hierarchy until she realized what the boy was hinting at.

"You mean like an alpha pair?" Asked the Argent to confirm.

"Yeah." Confirmed the Lahey.

Allison thought it over and found that it made some sense. With the way things looked, the girl could see Lydia and Scott dating and leading the pack together.

The human saw that something changed between the banshee and werewolf when they walked out of the house, with Lydia having claimed Scott's car keys and the boy opening the driver side door for her.

Allison didn't miss Lydia's teasing caress either and knew that her best friend was giving Scott the green light and the Argent hoped the boy took note and responded.

Allison was about to ask Isaac about their own status within the pack when she received a call from her father. She had to go home. Isaac walked Allison to her car before they shared a kiss and she left.   
————  
Lydia debated bringing up her research, the envelope and Scott's disappearance during their ride to or fro Eichen House. There was a certain charge between them since their kiss and her slip and confession although it wasn't negative.

Scott looked like he wanted to talk about it but something was stopping him so Lydia decided to discuss everything after their visit to Eichen House. The two teenagers signed in when they arrived at the mental hospital and Lydia gave the name of the banshee that contacted her.

She was very interested in meeting one of her kind even though the reason of the visit was most likely a warning of a possible death. Lydia and Scott were surprised to find the supervisor of the visit between them and Meredith Walker to be Marin Morrell.

They didn't trust her, not one bit and that caused them to be very wary of both Marin and Meredith.

"Lydia, Scott." Marin was the first one to speak.

She noticed how Scott positioned himself and stood protectively over Lydia while the young banshee sat. They returned her greeting in kind.

"Would you like to tell us the reason for Scott and Lydia being here, Meredith?" The druid began.

Meredith knew the answer to that but took the time to study Scott and Lydia first. She only knew their names and deeds because of her abilities and Brunski.

Brunski was an employee at the mental hospital who secretly and illegally did experiments on the supernaturals kept in Eichen House and was responsible for many of their deaths which were officially listed as suicides.

The banshee used that knowledge to her advantage and had him at her mercy. The banshee was blackmailing him into helping her with Peter's plans since she couldn't leave the hospital.

The moment Meredith felt Peter's death, she sent the man out to do a few things for her including getting information on the two people Peter bit. When the Walker woman was satisfied with what she saw, she answered.

"No." That surprised Lydia, Marin and Scott.

The teens couldn't believe they just wasted their time coming to see the banshee for nothing. Scott even more so since he had a lot of schoolwork to catch up on. 

"Only them." Meredith said, looking at Marin and tilting her head to the Martin and McCall, stopping Lydia from retorting.

The former emissary of the Alpha Pack raised an eyebrow at that before looking over to the teens to see them just as surprised as she was but they seemed happy.

"And why can't you tell me?" Marin calmly asked.

"You aren't supposed to know." Meredith whispered but they could hear her just fine Marin thought over her options.

She could insist on staying on the principle of it being her job to supervise the visit in case the banshee had an episode, leave the room like the understanding woman she was and respect their privacy or leave the room but leave her phone behind to record the conversation.

Well, that was an easy choice. As long as Meredith was calm there wouldn't be any problems.

"Alright. I'll leave the room. Just call out if you need anything, OK?" Marin said, getting a nod from her patient then told Scott before leaving... "Scott, come see me when you're done here."

"OK, Meredith, why are we here?" Lydia asked.

Instead of Meredith telling them, she pointed at Scott's hands and pointed to the back of her neck. Lydia didn't understand the gesture but Scott did.

"You know, that's dangerous, right?" He asked the woman.

"It's the only way." Meredith said, standing up from her side and walked over to the chair that Scott left unoccupied.

"What are you talking about?" Lydia asked, feeling like she was missing something.

"Meredith wants me to perform a mind melding ritual on her to get our answer." Scott said, drawing his claws out and preparing to perform his first mind melding ritual.

He was a little nervous even though he knew how to do it safely.

"Not just me. Lydia too." Meredith corrected, stopping Scott in his tracks.

"Uh..." He turned to Lydia.

"What's this mind melding ritual exactly?" Lydia asked for clarity.

"It's an ancient ritual mostly used by experienced alphas, performed by inserting claws at the base of the neck of a recipient(s) to form direct mind-to-mind communication." Scott explained. "It gives the user full access to the recipient's memories and subconscious to view, share and/or erase memories, essentially manipulating them as they see fit and in some extreme cases, possession.

Peter has used it on the both of us. He shared his memories of the fire and coma with me and manipulated you to resurrect him. But that's not all, one slip, the recipient could be paralyzed, catatonic or die, and if the link is externally broken, both participants could die. It's dangerous, Lydia."

Lydia was shocked to hear all that. She finally understood how Peter was able to torment her until she resurrected him. But she hadn't known that Peter shared such traumatizing memories with Scott. And now Meredith wanted to share something with them by the same method.

What was so important that Meredith was willing to give Scott full access to her mind and share her memories with them? They were total strangers to the older banshee. Well, there was only one way to find out. She turned to Scott.

"Can you safely perform the ritual?" Asked Lydia. 

Scott just knew that they would reach this moment the minute Meredith mentioned Lydia. Even as he stressed that the process was dangerous. He just knew it.

"Just a moment." Said the McCall.

He picked up the table to barricade the door so that they weren't caught off-guard. Lydia saw something fall out from a small open-ended shelf below the table surface and caught it just before it.

She couldn't say she was surprised at what the item was, a phone with the screen displaying a recording application recording. The question now was what they would do about it. Well, that was easy.

With the door secured Scott came back to the banshees and saw the phone Lydia had and couldn't help but smile.

He heard some tapping while Marin was talking but couldn't quite identify the source, she timed it well to throw him off course. It seemed like the Martin just found the source and from what Scott could see, the girl was copying everything on the phone to the memory card by using the backup system.

Smart. If Morrell found it alright to invade their privacy they would return the favor but succeed. When Lydia was done initiating the process she settled and prepared herself. Meredith held her hand for support, surprising them the girl but she was thankful.

"Are you sure about this, Lydia?" Scott asked, in position.

"Yes." Was the answer the girl provided, and was a little surprised by how steady her voice was.

"You know the..." Scott was interrupted.

"Scott, just do the damn ritual. I trust you, OK?" Lydia affirmed.

Scott stilled his resolve. They had answers to get, he would talk about Lydia's disregard for her safety later.  
—————  
Stiles couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun as Malia scored another strike. Even though he was losing to an injured girl, Stiles enjoyed himself. Scott sucked at bowling, well, according to him, he doesn't anymore but he used to suck so bad Stiles would take pity on him and they would play other games.

Playing with Malia was fun because she challenged him. The girl was athletic and very competitive. Stiles had to up his game after today. Malia enjoyed her time with the boy who almost hit her with his car and invited himself into her life. She was glad he did.

She wasn't in any condition to hunt down Scott McCall just yet and would have been bored spending time at her apartment or roaming the town on her own. As much as the werecoyote was by now used to being alone, that fact just reminded her of what she lost just a few months ago.

Malia appreciated Stiles' presence and the boy was good company. They still had sometime before continuing their tour of the town, so the girl focused on the game. Just because he was a little cute with his awkwardness didn't mean that she would go easy on him.  
————  
Rafael sighed as he sat at his chair in his temporary office in Beacon Hills Sheriff Station. As an FBI field agent, he saw a lot of stuff but some of the things that happened in Beacon Hills just raised a few eyebrows.

There were reports of a weird dinosaur roaming town a few months ago. Dinosaur! What the hell were the people of this town smoking? The latest reports were about samurai ninjas attacking people at night then just disappear and leaving them in a state of hypothermia.

McCall senior could understand how Noah couldn't solve some of these cases. Rafael was distracted from his musing by Noah welcoming a new deputy at the station, although it didn't sound like he was starting work today. Just coming to collect his uniform. Jordan Parrish.

Hopefully the young man wouldn't be another victim of an attack at the station.  
————  
Meredith welcomed Lydia and Scott into her mind and memories, confirming to Scott that there was more to her than meets the eye. Yes, she was a bit fragile but she was very powerful and skilled. Meredith began by showing them how she came to be in the state she was in, shocking Lydia.

The young banshee hadn't known that her paternal grandmother was a banshee and that's where she inherited the trait from. Yes, she knew that banshees were born and not made.

She knew that she inherited the trait from one of her parents although they didn't know but she hadn't known from who exactly and what her grandmother did to Meredith was just gruel. She drove Meredith to the state she was currently in.

Yes, Meredith had been a little fragile and withdrawn before because of her powers and not getting the guidance she needed. But the exposure to Lorraine's record room at their Martin family lake house, which was not just a record room, drove a young Meredith Walker to far and she never recovered from that.

Meredith then showed them what followed after that. Being hospitalized and sharing the same hospital room with the only survivor of the Hale house fire, aside from Cora, and telepathically connecting to him during their recovering. Meredith heard a comatose Peter Hale's mental ramblings during that time.

He was ranting about how his sister, Talia Hale, and alpha of the Hale Pack at the time made them weak. He had warned Talia their enemies, specifically the Argents, would see them as prey instead of the predators they were and come for them but she didn't listen. He was proven right in the end.

The banshee heard how Peter planned to correct his sister's mistake by organizing the assassin of the supernatural population of Beacon Hills then rebuild it in his own image as alpha. The Hale planned to make a list of all the supernatural, calling it a Deadpool and hiring assassins of all kinds to do the dirty work for him.

He wanted people to fear Beacon Hills so that there wouldn't be attacks or invasions on his territory and ultimately pack afterwards. 

Meredith then showed them everything else from that point to their visit. Scott and Lydia were stunned to find that they were previously included in that Deadpool, but to make things worse, they had the highest bid in the entire Deadpool. Meredith had kept it updated.

Peter was willing to put all of his fortune on the plan. The whole thing just confirmed Scott's suspicion on Peter planning a retaliation. Although it didn't seem like Peter was involved outside the initial plan, the boy was sure his former alpha was planning a retaliation after witnessing him plan revenge in a comatose state. That was how vengeful Peter was.

Scott was caught off-guard when he noticed a new entry in the Deadpool sharing Deucalion's surname. Malia Tate. As far as he knew, Deucalion didn't have any family surviving him. That's why his will didn't have a specific name on it.

"Why did you show all of that to us, Meredith?" Lydia's voice pulled the boy from his troubled thoughts.

The girl couldn't figure out why the banshee would do that. 

"l, I wasn't there to prevent the alpha from dying for the second time. I faile..." Meredith was interrupted.

"The alpha? You mean Peter?" Scott asked for clarity.

They used to call Peter that before they knew his identity. Meredith nodded.

"But he wasn't an alpha when he died this time." Lydia voiced.

The woman blinked a few times.

"He's always been the alpha." She said.

Lydia and Scott shared a look.

"Alright. What does this have to do with us?" Asked Scott, moving the question along.

The older banshee seemed certain of her reply.

"You're Peter's Pack. He turned you and activated Lydia's power, so you're the only ones who can carry out his plans." Answered Meredith.

"Wait." Said Lydia.

She began pacing as she put the pieces together.

"You were gonna say you failed Peter, the alpha, right?" She asked.

"I did." Meredith confirmed, nodding.

Lydia stopped pacing and looked at Scott for a moment before turning her gaze on Meredith.

"Now that Peter is dead, Scott is the alpha, isn't he?" She continued. 

Scott narrowed his eyes. What was Lydia getting at? Meredith looked at Scott and nodded.

"If Scott is the alpha, what am I?" Was the girl's follow up question.

"The banshee." Meredith replied.

"And I'm supposed to prevent Scott from dying, aren't I?" Lydia laid out the final piece.

Scott was sure he felt his heart skip a few beats even though that was probably not possible as he was currently in Meredith's subconscious. Well, his consciousness was, the nemeton's presence proved that.

"And he's supposed to protect you. You're supposed to protect each other. If you warn Scott in time, he'll be able to eliminate threats to the both of you before they even act against you. You'll be able to build your pack and secure Beacon Hills as your territory with little to no attacks on you, your pack and territory." Meredith fully explained.

Scott and Lydia looked at each other, remembering how they had a similar situation the night they made a pact with each other. Lydia would stop fighting her powers and use them to warn Scott in time for him to stop the deaths Jennifer had been committing.

"What do you gain from all of this?" Scott asked Meredith.

"I just want to help." She answered honestly, puzzling Scott and Lydia.

"By committing genocide on the supernatural population of Beacon Hills?" Asked Lydia, a brow raised.

"They are monsters. We are monsters, even banshees. You and me. I knew it was time to start over when Peter died again." Explained Meredith and she knew what she said to be true. "Too many people have died during our generation, and before. Because of us. And hunters. It doesn't have to be the same with your generation. You two will make it right."

She's felt just how many people have died in Beacon Hills. Too many. The banshee's thoughts were interrupted before she could dwell on them.

"I know monsters, Meredith, and Lydia is definitely not one of them. I would know, I'm one of them." Scott said.

The true alpha couldn't let Lydia think that she was a monster, he knew she wasn't. But he took everything else that Meredith said and showed them to heart. She was a banshee and obviously knew things they didn't. 

Scott was already searching the rest of Meredith's memories to see just what caused the woman to lose so much faith in the current population of Beacon Hills. Specifically the supernatural.

He didn't have that much faith himself after acquiring Deucalion's memories and having to stop Jackson and Jennifer alone with his pack and allies when the town had other packs and supernaturals that could have helped.

They also had to have known that Peter's careless killing spree would draw hunters to Beacon Hills and yet they did nothing. Scott was certain they suffered for that when Gerard came to town. He was sure a few more lives ended by that man's hand than just that one innocent omega's.

"No, you're not." Lydia cut through the demon wolf's thoughts.

"Huh?" Scott asked a little confused.

"You're not a monster." Lydia affirmed.

Scott chuckled a little, infuriating the young banshee. Although he was touched, he couldn't let Lydia fool herself.

"Are you sure about that, Lydia? You don't even know what I'm planning right now." Scott said.

"What are you planning then?" Lydia challenged. It couldn't be genocide, that's for sure.

"He's going to kill Brunski and Gerard Argent." Meredith informed before the true alpha could.

Scott and Lydia turned to her in surprised. Lydia then turned back to Scott and the look he gave her said it all.

"Still think I'm not a monster?" He asked.

Lydia took a moment to digest the revelation.

"Brunski is a bad man. Very bad." Supplied Meredith.

Scott almost facepalmed. He was trying to make a point! Lydia found the disbelieving look Scott gave Meredith amusing.

"And so is Gerard." She went with Meredith's line.

"That's not the point, Lydia! What do you think will happen the moment Allison and her father find out?" Scott was responded.

That stopped Lydia short. That could be a problem.

"Why exactly are you planning to kill Gerard?" She asked.

Scott was about to tell her but thought of a better idea. Meredith and Lydia suddenly found themselves with new memories.

The first memory was of Derek pulling Scott away from a werewolf caught in a trap hanging by its arms in the woods just before five men showed up. Lydia recognized Chris and Gerard Argent but not the other three.

Chris approached the werewolf before shocking it with a customized taser before demanding answers. The werewolf, a man, replied and claimed his innocence and effectively identifying himself as an omega. Gerard gave a speech about omegas before getting a broadsword and cut the man they trapped in half at the midsection with Chris and the three unnamed men watching.

Derek made Scott watch the whole thing before telling him that that's why he needed him and that the hunters had just declared war. The second was of Gerard surprising Scott at the front entrance of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital waiting for his mother by her car and stabbing the boy with a knife before threatening his mother if Scott didn't do something for him.

Another was of Scott finding kanima-Jackson holding his mother in a choke hold with Gerard waiting for him at the McCall house. The man proceeded to continue threatening Scott and his mother before leaving.

The last involving Gerard was when he had kanima-Jackson choke hold Allison and tell Chris that he would kill even his own son for survival. The last memory was of Chris telling Scott that there was probably some part of him that wanted to shoot Scott after he asked why the man still had his gun pointed at him when he came to ask for help catching Cora and Boyd.

Lydia was shocked and Meredith repeatedly mumble "bad man".

"There is something that has been bugging me since Meredith revealed the Deadpool." Scott continued. "Kate said that she was told to kill the Hales. If that's true, I can only think of one person who would do that. 10 years ago Deaton organized a peace treaty between Deucalion who was representing the local werewolves and Gerard who was representing his family hunters.

Gerard came to that meeting with his hunting team. He didn't go there with peace in mind, in fact, Gerard killed his own men because they wanted that peace treaty to pass, at that very meeting and framed Deucalion, not forgetting blinding him.

4 years after that Kate killed the Hales. 6 years after that Gerard came to Beacon Hills in the guise of the grieving father out to avenge his daughter when he was really here to get The Bite to cure his cancer and become an alpha. Something he was willing to kill his own son and granddaughter for!

The way Allison was becoming under Gerard's influence... It alarmed Chris so much that he came to me for help and trusted me enough to handle things my way. The same man who has hunted me since my very first full moon as a werewolf and put a gun to my head for dating his daughter came to me seeing the way that same daughter was being practically brainwashed right before his eyes.

And he said it was the same way Gerard did with Kate. I didn't fully understand it back then, but the situation with Peter, Meredith and the Deadpool has made me understand. Gerard has probably been the mind behind Kate's actions for at least 6 years, and that means..."

"It means that he's still an active threat even on a wheelchair. He's actually more of a threat now because we wouldn't suspect him." Lydia completed Scott's monologue, the boy nodded.

She saw why Scott was willing to risk his relationship with Allison and possibly start a war with Chris that Allison might join. Lydia didn't want to see what Gerard could do with someone like Meredith.

She loved Allison, she really did, but they couldn't have Gerard Argent continue being a threat to them or anyone else. Lydia supported Scott on his decision to kill Gerard. She didn't even have to think on Brunski.

That bastard killed her grandmother and who knew how many banshees before and after that, along with other supernaturals. Actually...

"If killing someone like Gerard makes you a monster, then I'll be a monster too." Lydia said, confusing Scott. "What do you... No."

Was the true alpha's firm response when he realized what Lydia was hinting at. 

Before Lydia could retort Scott turned to Meredith.

"I don't know if it's possible, but I'm going to try to help you heal while I'm here. Thank you." He said before disappearing from the banshees' sight.

There was work to do. Meredith was stunned, and so was Lydia.

"He's going to make it right." Meredith whispered, catching Lydia's attention.

"What?" The Martin asked.

"Scott is going to make it right. And so are you." Meredith said and before Lydia could react the woman grasped her hands on both sides of the girl's head before resting their foreheads together.

Meredith Walker realized her error in creating the Deadpool. They might be monsters, but not all monsters did monstrous things. Watching Lydia and Scott interact since the mind melding ritual began showed her that, and Scott trying to help her heal just confirmed it.

Meredith knew that she had limited time so she couldn't explain to Lydia what she was doing but the young banshee would find out soon enough. She had more faith in the youngsters now than she did before. They would make it right, but in their own way and that was good, very good. 

Not long after that Lydia found herself out of the mind melding ritual and back in the visiting room. She saw that Scott kept the ritual going and concluded that he wanted to focus on trying to heal Meredith as much as he could so he kicked her out of the ritual.

Lydia felt something drop on her arm and looked down to find a blood droplet. Her nose was bleeding. The Martin quickly reached for her handbag for some tissue and a mirror before cleaning herself up. Scott did say the ritual was dangerous.

Just as that thought crossed her mind Lydia found herself with memories of things she didn't know before. Some she could recall reading in the banshee manual but hadn't tried or thoroughly read and others she had no idea where they came from.

That is until the last memory settled and realized that it was all Meredith's doing. The older banshee formed a unique telepathic connection with Lydia and shared her knowledge with the young banshee with a message that said Lydia needed the knowledge to complement her power.

The Martin girl was stunned by the things Meredith learned and knew that she now knew. Some if them were horrifying, like hearing other banshees scream to death because of Brunski and another employee at the mental hospital, although that employee was now a prisoner in the closed unit and others eyeopening.

Marin's phone vibrated with a notification, drawing Lydia's attention. The backup process just completed and that reminded them girl about a certain druid. They needed to finish up with Meredith. Lydia looked over at Scott and Meredith and found them both sweating profusely and breathing hard.

The thought of stopping the ritual crossed the girl's mind but she remembered Scott's warning. That infuriating boy! Meredith said it best, they were supposed to protect each other.

Lydia knew that Scott was just trying to protect her but she couldn't let him shoulder everything on his own and after what Meredith shared with her, she had to still her will and resolve. She couldn't just point Scott on who to kill if she wasn't willing to do it herself. 

The Martin thought that she would still shoulder the blame even if she didn't do the deed herself. Allison had been willing to kill Derek not so long ago. Even Isaac was set on killing Lydia, the entirety of Derek's Pack, actually and they would have succeeded if it wasn't for Allison, Scott, Stiles and... Jackson.

Lydia noted Jackson with a bit of reluctance. And Stiles took part in killing Peter the first time. It looked like every member of the McCall Pack wasn't against killing as they seemed, although only Scott has killed so far, but Lydia guessed that she would join him whether he like it or not soon.

He probably knew that she could convince him and that's why he effectively ended that conversation. Well, it didn't end, it was just taking a break. Brunski killed her grandmother and Lydia couldn't let that go. Scott suddenly released Meredith and faltered before Lydia caught him.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

Scott nodded and focused on Meredith. Meredith turned to the girl and boy before nodding, a smile making an appearance.

"Thank you." She said.

Then a tear fell, and was followed by another.


	10. Chapter 10

"Scott and Isaac killed the oni?" Asked Chris.

He couldn't quite believe that. Not after what Silverfinger, the person who informed him on the oni, said and what he himself saw.

"Yes, dad." Allison said for the second time.

What was so hard for her father to understand?

"By pulling out fireflies from their chests?" Chris questioned.

Yeah, he was having a hard time believing that.

"Our family has hunted werewolves for like 2 centuries and a half. The very same werewolves that have retractable claws and fangs, and glowing eyes." The girl pointed out and that shut Chris up.

Allison congratulated herself. It was often she got to do that.  
————  
Lydia and Scott left Eichen House immediately after making sure that Meredith was OK and Scott somehow siphoned the pain and his claw wounds from the two banshees. Scott wasn't in any condition to meet up with Marin so he left a note telling her that he would visit her sometime in the week.

Lydia decided that they needed to eat something before finally bringing up a few things with the boy and he was happy with that. Food sounded good. The whole ritual took a lot out of him but he was glad Meredith's mind was clearer and more focused.

It wasn't a lot but the banshee said that the voices were quieter and she could think more clearly now than she has in years. That was all Scott needed to make his day, actually, Lydia's proud smile was all that he needed to make his day.

It didn't take the teenagers long after arriving at a restaurant to put their order in and just as Scott was about to ask Lydia to help him with catching up on schoolwork he heard a familiar laughter that drew even Lydia's attention.

Stiles was at the same restaurant as them and it sounded like he was with a female companion and they were the ones who found their friend at the place so they decided not to crash his date. If it was one. It actually relieved Scott and Lydia and they hoped it was.

They decided to take their food on the go and give Stiles some space. The Stilinski hadn't noticed them just yet so they kept their voices low and when their food arrived they left. Scott couldn't help but find the female's voice a little familiar but couldn't place it so he left.   
————  
Malia thought that she heard a certain voice while at the restaurant but it disappeared as fast as she heard it and hoped she just imagined it. She didn't want anything to ruin her time with Stiles.  
————  
Lydia drove them to a part this time and Scott was thankful. After they ate the girl didn't want to miss the chance.

"I found something that might explain your connection to the nemeton." She revealed, taking out Scott's laptop.

He was wondering why she took it in the first place.

"You did?" He asked a little surprised.

Lydia nodded, switching the laptop on before inserting her memory stick and pulling up the Argent bestiary. Scott went over to the girl's side and raised an eyebrow at the bestiary. It was actually a screenshot of the bestiary that Lydia edited to outline and enhance some writing that had faded from the original book itself.

"How did you see that?" The true alpha asked.

It was hard to pick out if you didn't know what you were looking for.

"A trance. I was looking over the bestiary to see if I could find your tattoo and blacked out along the way then came around on this page. I didn't see anything special about it though I couldn't move on from the page so I used other methods." Explained Lydia.

Scott observed the screenshot, seeing the thin circle inside a thick circle like what he used to trace and his tattoo. The demon wolf couldn't help but flashback to the white room where he along with Allison and Stiles found the nemeton in their death, or limbo, or whatever.  
.There was also a drawing of a wolf, a werewolf and a tree the McCall concluded to being a nemeton with what he thought to be a full moon in the background. While Scott looked over the screenshot Lydia took out a page from her bag.

"This is the translation. Have you ever heard of dire wolves?" Presented the girl.

That stopped Scott off-guard. Cerberus, Jordan's other persona, had called him that. The true alpha hadn't been able to look into that but it seemed like Lydia found it out. Lydia took note of how Scott reacted and concluded that he might have outside the normal dire wolves.

"You have, haven't you?" She asked, and the boy cleared his throat.

"Remember, Jordan, the hellhound I told you guys about?" He asked and Lydia nodding. 

"Well, his Cerberus persona addressed me as a dire wolf just before giving control back to Jordan. I was planning on checking that out when I arrived back home but with all that happened I couldn't do that yesterday." Explained Scott.

Lydia accepted that and read the translation for the boy.

"Well here's what I translated. 'Dire wolves: Dire wolves are genetic cousins of canine werecreatures, particularly werewolves, and siphon witches (from The Vampire Diaries) believed to have been driven to extinction by the combined efforts of druids, witches, other shape-shifters, vampires and their natural enemies werejaguars among other supernatural creatures and hunters.

Unlike werecoyotes and werewolves along with shape-shifters in general, dire wolves are not affected by mountains ash. They have an unexplainable connection with nemetons that attracts the scrutiny of druids and witches as they consider dire wolves to be nothing but abominations of nature similarly to siphon witches and other chimeras. 

The thin circle inside a thick circle symbol is believed to represents their nature, with the inner circle symbolizing their mysticism and outer circle their wolf nature, the nemeton and full moon.

The dire wolves' decline in population came as a result of their viciousness after the fall of the Beast of Gevaudan and hunters started hunting supernaturals in earnest, specifically shape-shifters.' Allison once made a report on the Beast of Gevaudan."

Scott was a little puzzled about the fact that he wasn't really a werewolf but a dire wolf. How was he a demon wolf and true alpha if he wasn't a werewolf? Oh, cousins. The true alpha noted that this was the third time the Argents were linked with the Beast of Gevaudan.

"I was there when Kate told Allison about it. I think the Argents gained their fame from killing the Beast of Gevaudan and that it was a werewolf. You know, the myth about silver being able to kill werewolves." He said.

"It's not the element but the family. You're right. I tried looking for more information on dire wolves but I couldn't find any." Said Lydia. 

"Thanks, Lydia. Can I keep that?" The girl gave the translation to Scott before copying the edited screenshot to his laptop.

She knew that the boy would be doing more research on dire wolves.

"Now, I found this under your pillow last night." Said the banshee, giving Scott the envelope.

The boy looked it over before making to put it away for later.

"Aren't you going to look at it now? It could be important and it's the reason I actually brought your laptop." Lydia said.

"It's from Derek, Lydia. It's probably alpha stuff." Scott said.

He'd caught the Hale alpha's scent on it and wanted to check it later before calling Derek to thank and update him.

"So? You're the alpha and I'm the banshee, remember?" The banshee asked.

She wanted to know the contents of that envelope. Scott sighed and opened it. He reluctantly gave Lydia the memory stick insert in the laptop while he read the letter accompanying it. The girl happy carried out her part.

She found the contents of the memory stick to be the Hale's bestiary and other files that detailed a few things like governing a pack.

Scott smiled as he read over Derek's letter. The werewolf thought that Deucalion gave the dire wolf more than he let on but would give him a few things to help him find his place as an official alpha.

Derek also warned Scott that his ascension to alpha status would be noticed just like his own was and that the boy needed to prepare himself in case people came to challenge him or join his pack. That included training his pack because supernatural politics could get bloody as proven by the Alpha Pack and Jeniffer.

It was a short and to the point letter but it held gold. Derek didn't usually do this so it meant a lot to the young alpha. After Lydia was satisfied she thought about bringing up the fact that she knew Scott left the house last night but decided against it. Instead, she brought upon an issue they hadn't discussed since leaving Eichen House.

"Are you really going to kill Gerard?" Asked the banshee, and Scott tensed but nodded.

"And Brunski." He added.

"We're in this together, Scott. I can't just let you do this alone or expect you to. You can't expect me to do that either." Said Lydia, recalling what she learned. "Meredith showed me what Brunski does to drive banshees to their deaths. He did the same thing to my grandmother and she died screaming just like other banshees before and after her.

I can't let you be the one to kill him just like you can't let me be the one to kill Gerard. You could easily use the Deadpool to have Gerard killed but you want to do it yourself because it's personal. It's the same with Brunski for me, Scott. If you're going to do this, I'm doing it with you."

The boy locked eyes with the banshee before him. He knew Meredith shared something with Lydia but couldn't decode it. It was all gibberish to the alpha and that happened with every memory that involved Meredith hearing the voices or noises. Scott could hear but not understand. What he did understand was that Lydia was willing to kill.

"Are you sure you want to kill, Lydia?" Scott asked.

Lydia wanted to say yes but...

"No." She told the truth.

If anything, Lydia was dreading carrying out the act the more she thought about it. But she was strong-willed and would do what she set her mind on.

"But the way I see it, we're not likely to finish high school without killing to survive. My first kill might as well be my grandmother's murderer." Said Lydia.

Scott couldn't argue with that, so he pulled the girl into a side hug. Right at that moment Scott's phone rang. They separated and the dire wolf answered. It turned out to be his mother. Melissa wanted an update which Scott provided although just the overview.

He told Melissa about what Meredith went through, her hospitalization, Peter's unconscious mental ranting and how it influenced Meredith and that she contacted them to tell them about the Deadpool as Peter's bitten and only pack members and that it was now under their hands along with everything Meredith collected but didn't specify what they were.

Melissa then reminded Scott about catching up on schoolwork.

"Could you help me catch up on what I missed?" Scott asked Lydia after getting off the phone.

He wanted to spend more time with the Martin and she was smart. Lydia made a show of thinking about her decision. 

"You'll have to come over to my house." She said.

Lydia saw how Scott was a little uneasy about going to her house but he agreed to it. She wondered what that was about. It wasn't like he hadn't been there before.   
————  
Noshiko watched as two teenagers, a boy and a girl, get out of a car before they went inside the house she has been observing for sometime now. It was the location her first two oni died at and the kitsune wanted to know who could have achieved that feat.

So far, the Yukimura has only seen three teenagers, the two that just arrived and one other boy who left just after she arrived. It didn't take long before the teens got out of the house with the boy having a backpack. They set out in two cars unlike how they arrived although they went the same direction.

Noshiko couldn't figure them out. She thought that it was possible that they were the perpetrators that killed her oni but didn't know their species. They seemed harmless but looks were deceiving, she would know. The celestial kitsune decided to let it be after failing to acquire any useful information.

She couldn't intrude without there being risks and she had a husband and a daughter waiting on her.  
————  
Marin sat in her office after checking on Meredith. She noticed a difference in the when she came to check on her. The banshee looked more grounded and focused than Marin has ever seen her in the week she spent working in Eichen House. It made her wonder what Meredith discussed with Lydia and Scott.

Talking about those teenagers, the druid couldn't believe that they stole her memory card and who knew what else. There were important documents and information on that memory card, some of which Marin hadn't backup yet. She couldn't wait to knockoff so that she could collect what belonged to her.  
————  
Natalie Martin, Lydia's mother, arrived home to find her daughter and a boy she didn't know studying on the dining table in the dining room. Studying and not trying to appear as such. She knew the difference even after a five year hiatus from teaching.

"Honey." Natalie greeted Lydia, gaining both of the teens' attention.

"Hey, mom! Um, mom, this is Scott, Scott, my mother." Lydia returned her mother's greeting before doing the introductions.

"Uh, Mrs Martin." Scott greeted.

It was the first time he was meeting Lydia's mother and couldn't help but be nervous with a valid reason.

"Scott. Well, I'll leave you two to continue studying." Said Natalie before leaving the teens alone.

Lydia immediately turned her full attention on Scott, he was acting weird.

"OK, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" The boy asked back.

"Come on, Scott. You've been nervous since we arrived here and just before my mom entered the house you tensed, like really tensed and brought your guard up." Lydia laid what she observed.

The weird behavior actually started when she mentioned her house. 

Scott sighed. He debated on whether to tell the banshee or not.

"Scott." Lydia pushed a little.

"It's just... Um, I don't have a positive history with the family of the last girl I liked, and the possibility of having a better one with yours isn't likely to happen with our pending plans." Said the boy.

That wasn't entirely what he was going to say. The dire wolf almost said that the mother of the last girl he liked tried to kill him for dating her daughter and he only escaped certain death because of Derek and Deaton.

Scott didn't say that because very few people knew about that incident, with Allison being the latest, but he was sure Chris and Gerard knew the truth leading to Victoria Argent's suicide just like Deaton and Derek did. Only six people knew that.

Lydia took a moment to let what Scott said and implied sink in.

"You like me?" She had to confirm that.

The dire wolf blinked. Was that all she took from what he said? His heart raced. This was it then.

"Yeah. I like you. A lot." Scott confirmed, gazing into the banshee's eyes.

"That's all I need to know." Said Lydia.

She leaned towards the alpha but stopped just an inch from his lips. She initiated the last kiss, it was his chance now.

"I'm yours if you want me." The girl whispered in anticipation.

She was as clear as could be. Stiles disappeared entirely from Scott's mind as he closed the gap and captured Lydia's lips. The kiss felt different. It wasn't fueled by lust like its two predecessors. It felt like the beginning of something new and they couldn't get enough of it.

Scott pulled Lydia closer to him and she locked her arms around his neck and pulled herself up a little for a better position.  
————  
Jordan couldn't help but take notice of the case files around the Sheriff's office in an unmarked arrangement when he entered the office with Sheriff Stilinski. He dreaded having to deal with the paperwork. As much as it was part of the job, Parrish preferred being out on the field.

"Clarke , could you come in here!" Noah suddenly called out, startling the hellhound.

Jordan saw a young female deputy around his age walk in.

"Yes, Sheriff?" She asked.

"This is Deputy Jordan Parrish. He's just joined us and will start work tomorrow. You'll be off desk duty to show him around. Parrish, this is Deputy Valerie Clarke-Romero." Introduced the Sheriff, and he two deputies shook hands in acknowledgement.

"You two will be partners until further notice." He said, surprising them.

"Sheriff..." Began Valerie.

"I know, deputy. I've already spoken to Haigh, he has new duties to take care of." Informed Noah.

He had a new game plan to combat his station's lack of specialized task force to deal with supernatural cases and if Parrish earned his trust like Valarie, the two would be his new supernatural task force.

Noah spent nights upon nights thinking of ways to deal with his new knowledge concerning the existence of the supernatural and how to handle it. The first step he could think of was forming a team of his most trusted of deputies to help him handle the situation.

Whether he got fired or not, Beacon County would have capable deputies to serve it and solve the supernatural involved cases. The Sheriff immediately chose Jordan because of his previous occupation and would have a close eye on him to know if he should bring him and Valerie on board.

If they both proved to be trustworthy and worked well together, Noah would have his special task force. Hopefully he wouldn't get fired. Deputy Clarke tried to not show her excitement over not having Haigh as her partner anymore as she walked out of the Sheriff's office. She hoped her new partner was better.

Valerie wasn't successful in hiding her good mood, Jordan picked up on it the moment Noah informed her on whoever Haigh was and the beaming smile that grace her face when she turned to leave the office was hard to miss.

The hellhound was sure that was the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. Noah didn't know whether to find the awed look Parrish had on amusing or start warning the young man on professionalism. It reminded him of his younger days and his late wife. How he missed her.  
————  
Isaac felt alive running and jumping over branches in the woods, fully shifted. There was just something about running wild and free in the woods surrounded by nature, prey and other predators and knowing that he was the superior predator in the domain. It was exhilarating.

The Lahey was taking in just how much he improved. He showed off for Allison's benefit earlier but now the beta wanted to truly see what he was capable of and how far he could push himself. Isaac wondered if Scott would train him like Derek used to.

He didn't miss how the demon wolf true alpha didn't break much of a sweat during their fight against the oni or how he commanded them, firing orders and expecting them to be followed. Isaac's thoughts were interrupted when he almost hit a tree.

Almost being the keyword. And that signaled the end of his time in the woods for the day. It was time to go home. Home... The boy hadn't realized that he considered the McCall house as home until that moment.   
————  
Marin found Melissa at home when she came to get her memory card from Scott. She couldn't tell the nurse that her son stole it because of the circumstances surrounding the whole thing so she settled for waiting for the boy.

Melissa took the chance to quiz the druid in the meantime.   
————  
Isaac saw Scott's car about to pass him on his way home and called out. The true alpha pulled up and Issac was welcomed with the biggest smile he's seen on the McCall. Well, when he didn't count before they became friends and Scott was dating Allison and was just climbing the popularity ladder of Beacon Hills High School.

If the scent the beta caught on the alpha was any indication, then he was sure Lydia was the reason behind the smile. It made the werewolf wonder how a visit to Eichen House of all places could end up with the two getting together.

They greeted each other and Isaac preceded to ask for an update on the visit, hoping to get a little insight. What Isaac received in return was a little terrifying.   
————  
Malia smiled as Stiles left her at her apartment. She had a good time and was glad to have accepted the invitation. The only problem was her biological mother finding her before she was ready to defend herself.

As much as Malia wanted revenge, she knew that she wasn't strong enough to stand up to her biological mother alone.

Bringing Stiles into her life would put him risk. Corrine already proved to not care who she killed to kill Malia and the girl didn't want to see the boy join her adoptive mother and younger sister as 'collateral damage'. She had to find the boy who killed her father, her biological father.  
————  
Scott couldn't help but facepalm when he saw Marin's car packed in front of his home. Lydia was right, the druid did come to his house for her memory card.

"That's Ms Morrell's car, right?" Asked Isaac. "Well, what's she doing here?"

"She's here to collect something of hers. Come on." Said Scott, and the two shape-shifters got out of the car with Isaac spotting a curious look.

It wasn't until Marin and Scott's eyes met at the door that Scott remembered a certain name Meredith recently put on the Deadpool. Malia Tate.

There was a possibility that Deucalion wouldn't have shared details about a family member with him and that only left Scott with Marin to help him figure out if this Malia Tate was related to the late alpha and if he should expect an attack and warn his pack.

Marin immediately took Scott back outside. She heard the car arrive and prepared herself to intercept the boy at the door after saying her goodbyes to Melissa McCall, the woman her brother was developing an interest in even if he said otherwise.

Isaac got out of the way and inside the house, prepared to listen in until he got a look from Melissa that just dared him.

"Scott, I'd like to have my memory card back please." Said Marin, having reached her car.

She decided to be diplomatic and test how the boy would respond to diplomacy while at it. That was a skill even alpha's needed. Scott didn't bother acting as though he knew nothing about the memory card, not when there could be someone out to avenge Deucalion.

"And I'd like to know if Deucalion has any surviving family. One of whom goes by the name Malia Tate." He stated.

Marin couldn't hide her surprise fast enough, she hadn't expected that.

The boy closed his eyes shut and leaned against the druid's car, resigned to face another Tate. He hoped she wouldn't go after his mother and pack before confronting him.

"How do you know that name?" Marin asked after composing herself.

"I have my ways. What do you know about her?" Responded Scott.

"Nothing. Now, my memory card." Said the woman, her palm open for what was hers. 

Scott snarled at the druid, causing Marin to back up, her hand reaching for the mountain ash she always had on hand.

"You always know more than you let on!" He growled out. "Malia is in town, and I have a feeling she'll seek me out. But I don't think I'm the only one she will seek out. I know a certain emissary who spent years working against Deucalion and she's currently visiting his killer.

I stopped one Tate from killing you and I can just as well let another finish the job. What do you know about Malia Tate?"

Marin wondered if the boy took her memory card to lure her to his house and demand information on Malia. She had to admit that it was a sound plan and almost solid. Almost. 

The druid could take care of herself and didn't need anyone's help or protection. But the question was Malia's purpose in Beacon Hills and how Scott knew Deucalion's last name. That knowledge became less common over the decade and so Marin thought that she might as well get a few questions answered herself.   
————  
"Keep them safe, Scott." Cora heard her brother say before he ended the call with a sigh.

The she-wolf had been eavesdropping on Derek's phone conversation with Scott and what she overheard was a bit shocking. Scott called Derek to thank him for his advise and what he left behind before revealing what Meredith shared with him and Lydia.

It just confirmed to Cora that Peter really intended to kill Laura, his own niece! Whether or not Meredith, whoever that was, had been working with Peter or just heard his thoughts while in a coma didn't matter because at the end of the day he killed Laura in cold blood.

The girl wanted to resurrect her late uncle and kill him again. Peter was no family of hers. Why Derek would want Scott to keep the man's claws safe was beyond Cora.

Meredith had someone called Brunski steal them right after the car crash as a means to get access to the Hale vault at Beacon Hills High School which would provide the money needed to make payments for the Deadpool.

The claws were now in the true alpha's possession and he wanted to know what they wanted him to do with them. Scott admitted to being tempted to use them to get access to the vault but restrained himself out of respect for Derek. Cora was sure Derek cracked a smile when the boy said that.

It amazed the girl how much her brother regarded and cared about the true alpha. The she-wolf promised herself to find out what was so special about him apart from his demon wolf and true alpha status when they returned to Beacon Hills. For now, Cora was just glad Peter was dead and his nefarious plans with him.

Apart from that, the girl knew that Derek wished he was in Beacon Hills to kill Gerard himself and she wouldn't mind helping. Scott told Derek that he thought Gerard was behind Kate burning their family and house.

When the boy explained how he came to that conclusion the Hales had to admit that it made sense, especially after what Cora heard about the man's actions when he arrived in Beacon Hills including the events that happened when he blinded Deucalion. 

Derek gave Scott the green light to carry out his plans before the Argent did more harm. It showed Gerard was dangerous and a threat to them even as weak as he was now. Hearing about Meredith's plans after she heard Peter's thoughts and how that influenced her and almost caused genocide just made it all real. Gerard Argent was still a threat.

Derek knew that Cora was eavesdropping, it was hard to miss her gasp during his phone call with Scott. The Hale was just glad the boy was finally ready to do what was necessary to take care of threats, permanently. It proved to Derek that Scott could now take care of himself and his pack as an alpha should and do what was necessary.

Peter had been right, the young alpha had heart and now that he was no longer naive he could become something great. Derek saw himself in Scott, a lot more than he'd like to admit. But that was for another time. Or never.

The Hale alpha stood up, it was time to teach his younger sister to stop eavesdropping on him. He enjoyed their time so far in Mexico at their family house. It was nice to worry about everyday things like Cora eavesdropping than threats.


	11. Chapter 11

Allison and Stiles were surprised to hear what Lydia had to report to them about what she and Scott learned yesterday. Especially the fact that there were other supernaturals at the school they didn't know about. But if they thought that was a surprise, then they would be shocked when Lydia and Scott tell them about their plans later on.

The three were currently waiting outside the school for Scott and Isaac to arrive while Stiles was looking around, for what, Lydia and Allison didn't know. Allison could see the excitement on Lydia and was happy for her best friend. The banshee called her yesterday to alert her of her new relationship with Scott.

The Argent had been surprised but took the news well, she did give Lydia the go ahead after all. They hadn't gone into details, but Allison was curious as to what led the two to start dating so sudden. Did they have feelings for each other all along?

It was a question the girl would rather not have answered if she was honest with herself. Stiles was looking forward to seeing Malia after their day together. More than looking forward. 

After years of pining for Lydia and finally letting himself see beyond her, meeting Malia was like a breath of fresh air. It was a wonderful feeling. Now all Stiles had to do was introduce her to his friends and keep her away from the supernatural stuff they dealt with.

Stiles didn't think he would be actively looking for any supernatural cases to solve the rest of the semester. His curiosity was sated for the time being. It didn't take long for Isaac and Scott to arrive and what an entrance they made. Stiles had forgotten that his best friend bought a new car. A sports car that was attracting a lot of attention!

The human was a little surprised when Lydia walked right up to Scott and kissed him in full view of everyone, effectively claiming her territory. It was weird to see and not feel jealous about it, but Stiles felt left out when Allison and Isaac followed suit.

"Man, sucks to be you right now." Danny suddenly said with a shake of his head, startling Stiles.

"What the hell, Danny?!" Exclaimed the Stilinski.

Couldn't he have a moment without people out to scare him?

"What? I'm helping you out, you know. Seeing as you're the only one without someone to kiss, I thought I'd come to the rescue." Said Danny, and Stiles blinked a few times.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes... No, I'm kidding, dude. But it looks like someone might be interested." Danny replied, and pointed to the side before leaving.

He wondered how Jackson was going to take the news of Lydia dating Scott. Jackson resented Scott when the latter started stealing his spotlight and Lydia's attention even though it wasn't serious. Well, it didn't seem serious at the time.

But knowing that McCall was dating Lydia, likely lacrosse team captain next season and had a badass sports car... Not to mention that Scott was an alpha now. Oh, Danny knew.

Jackson told him before he left and he found out that Scott was an alpha due to Stiles making a comment about it during the past week that he overheard. Danny asked himself if telling his best friend about McCall was a good idea.

He was doing well in London and would probably finally come out. Hopefully. The boy walked away with his thoughts as a girl he didn't know walked over to Stiles.

Stiles was a little confused by Danny's last comment until he saw Malia heading his way and a smile crossed his face.

"Hi!" He greeted, meeting the girl halfway.

"So, you're into guys?" Malia asked without any warning, a little disappointed, and Stiles faltered.

"Wha, what?" He questioned.

"Only Danny." Isaac answered for the human.

Allison, Isaac, Lydia and Scott approached Malia and Stiles after their good morning kisses, although Lydia and Scott were talking about something and not paying attention to the others.

"And you are?" Asked Malia.

Isaac went to answer but the Stilinski cut him off.

"He's Scotty's annoying pet, so don't listen to him. And no, I'm not into guys. Danny just likes to mess with me. I'm totally into girls. 100% into girls... Like you. " Said Stiles and whispered the last part.

The she-coyote was about to ask about the Scotty part but stopped short when she heard the last comment. He liked her. The boy didn't even know that she was supernatural and had a target on her back courtesy of her own mother and he liked her.

Well, that was obvious the moment they met, his scent said it all. The day they spent together didn't help. Malia didn't mean to approach Stiles in the first place but seeing him all alone watching those two couples kissing and suddenly being approached by some guy he obviously knew that offered to kiss him... Yeah, the werecoyote felt a little territorial.

"Are you going to introduce us, Stiles?" Asked Allison, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Right. Um, guys, this is Malia, she just moved here." Stiles began.

Lydia saw Scott snap his head away from her and in Malia's direction upon hearing the name with suspicion in his eyes that immediately turned to recognition and surprise before he covered his reaction but he was too late. The banshee focused on the new girl.

"Malia, this is Allison, Isaac, Lydia and Scott, my best friend." The Stilinski completed the introduction.

None of them missed the look on Malia's face at Scott's name. Lydia noted that her expression was similar to Scott's. The suspicion upon hearing the others name and surprise upon seeing the other.

Just before Lydia could inquire, the school bell rang. They had to hurry up before they were late and that didn't give them anytime to waste, especially for Scott. He missed five days and didn't want to miss any more classes from that point on.

The dire wolf was actually thinking of quitting lacrosse and focusing on his classes.   
————  
Scott could tell Stiles was going to ask him about Malia, there was no way he wasn't. The bell might have saved the dire wolf from Lydia's inquiry but he didn't have anything to save him now.

They were in Intro to Business class and coach hadn't arrived yet so there wasn't any rescue in the works. Not even Danny who was acting as though he wasn't paying attention to them.

"OK, how do you know Malia?" Stiles finally asked.

He had been trying to solve the mystery on his own but that led the Stilinski nowhere.

"Um... " Scott began.

"Where the hell have you been, McCall?!" Coach Finstock interrupted once he arrived in class and saw the boy at his table in class, unknowingly buying the dire wolf some more time and annoying Stiles Stilinski in the process.  
————  
While in Art class with Isaac and Allison, Lydia thought about Malia and Scott's reactions to each other and how the latter seemed to be cautious of the former. Thinking about the whole situation reminded the Martin on what she wanted to do.

Lydia wanted to train her abilities to Meredith's level and maybe beyond it. The girl was confident that with the knowledge the older banshee shared and her own genius, she could do wonders, but she was more interested in how Meredith was able to use telepathy to hear Peter's thoughts, a werewolf, not a banshee.

That meant she was capable of telepathy. Lydia was very interested in that ability, especially after witnessing and being part of a mind melding ritual. While useful, the girl knew that the ritual had a rather fatal flaw. It left the user a little too vulnerable to outside attacks which could kill the participants and Lydia wasn't about to let her boyfriend be exposed to such an extent.

Dire wolf or not, Scott's mind was vulnerable during that process and could result in his death. The other reason that Lydia had for developing her telepathic ability was the security and connection the ability would grant her pack.

There were so many uses the girl could think of for telepathy and resolved herself to master it to an art form. She just needed to pay a certain banshee another visit.   
————  
Instead of focusing on her class, Malia was thinking about the McCall Pack. She concluded that there was no way Stiles didn't know about the supernatural, not when his best friend was an alpha and they all seemed to follow him.

Malia didn't know how the fact that Scott cheated on Lydia with her would affect her relationship with the pack. What she did know though, was that Scott owed her and would deliver.   
————  
"Mind telling me why Deputy Haigh was glaring at me for?" Asked Jordan from the passenger seat of a service car.

A few minutes had passed since Valerie and Jordan left the Sheriff Station and the hellhound was curious about Haigh giving him a rather mean look even though he could guess.

"Don't mind him. There's been a number of complaints concerning his attitude and being unprofessional during service hours including my own, he's just not taking desk duty well as you have seen. So, just ignore him." Answered Deputy Clarke.

She was happy to be rid of the man, he was too full of himself but Jordan had a feeling ignoring Haigh would be a bad idea and he listened to that feeling.

He spent sometime reading the hellhound entry Scott copied for him from his bestiary before they separated on Saturday and knew not to ignore his instincts, they were what brought him to Beacon Hills in the first place. The way Haigh looked at Parrish made the new deputy wary of the man, very wary.

"Are you sure about that?" Questioned Jordan. 

Valerie felt like the question was a test and she was right. Jordan wanted to see if his new partner has ever picked up on something concerning her former partner that would make her wary of him. The answer would tell him of the woman's intuition and observation skills. Deputy Clarke 's silence was answer enough.  
————  
Lunch came too soon for Scott, far too soon. He was a little reluctant to leave the class leading to lunch but Stiles being Stiles was having none of it. The two best friends were the first to arrive in the cafeteria but did not have to wait as Allison and Lydia arrived soon after.

Scott momentarily forgot why he'd been reluctant to come to lunch when Lydia sat next to him. He couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate what he had.

"This is how it began." Said Scott, catching his friends' attention.

"What began, Scotty?" Asked Stiles.

"My pack. Our pack. This is how it began. I recall Derek saying that you were the reason I was refusing him." The alpha answered.

"You mean when he said that you were already an alpha of your own pack and not an omega?" Allison asked, although she already knew the answer.

It had surprised and confused her back then but now she understood. She almost lost her pack but that wasn't going to happen again, she would make sure of it.

"You're leaving out the part where he said that you know you couldn't beat him." Commented Stiles. 

Scott chuckled but didn't defend himself. Lydia knew what that meant. He didn't need to say or prove it.

"The point is that you have been with me since the beginning and I appreciate that." Said the demon wolf true alpha, causing his friends to smile with Stiles adding a wink and thumbs up.

The dire wolf turned to his girlfriend and held her hand.

"I'm sorry we weren't there for you, that I wasn't there for you. That'll never happen again. You'll never have to deal with anything alone again." Scott paused when he saw Isaac arrive and waited for him to settle down before looking at each of his pack mates. "Neither of us have to anymore.

We're pack, we run as one, we stand as one. I will obliterate anyone who seeks to bring harm to you, to my pack." Declared Scott.

Allison, Isaac, Lydia (though she already knew, it was nice to hear) and Stiles were surprised to hear the declaration but felt it along with the warmth, assurance, protection and support it provided them. They were one, they were pack, they would protect each other as such. 

"And... That's why I'm here. To be part of that, part of your pack." Malia suddenly said, walking up to the McCall Pack's table and taking a seat.

She heard what the McCall said and couldn't help but take the opportunity while the mood was right. Stiles went to speak but a low disapproving growl from his alpha stopped him.

"What do you want, Malia?" Scott asked.

The werecoyote leaned forward.

"I want you to repay me for killing my father. I came searching for him only to find out that you killed him and destroyed his pack. As his 'chosen heir' it's your duty to look after his progeny and I am that progeny." Said the Tate.

The pack went silent at that. Stiles was a speechless. Malia didn't say the name but he could already tell that she was talking about Deucalion. The same Deucalion who almost stole his best friend from him!

"You're Deucalion's daughter, aren't you?" Asked the Stilinski.

There was a part of him that felt used.

"Yes, Stiles. I am." Malia confirmed.

"You're the girl Stiles was with yesterday at that restaurant, right?" Lydia asked to confirm her suspicion.

The banshee's answer received a positive answer. The pack had a few questions about that but held them off for now.

"So you used Stiles to get to us?" Followed Isaac.

That kind of reminded him of the situation with Derek and Jennifer. Malia snarled at that.

"No, I didn't! I didn't even know he is part of your pack and it's none of your business." She growled out.

"It is, actually. Stiles is pack and that makes it our business whether you like it or not." Said Allison.

The Stilinski was a little surprised. Him and Allison weren't really that close. Yes, they were pack but Scott was always their common ground. It was nice to see his pack, especially the two people he had been afraid and jealous of stealing his best friend's attention away from him defending him.

"How do you two know each other anyway?" Asked Lydia, pointing at Malia and Scott.

Her boyfriend seemed a bit uncomfortable about that. That was exactly the reason he didn't want to go to lunch. Yeah, Malia didn't feel like answering either, not with the way Stiles was looking at her.

"Um, we met the other day and I found her name on the dead pool yesterday." Said Scott. "I asked Marin about her and she revealed that she took Malia just after birth and got her adopted to save her from her biological mother, Corrine, also known as the desert wolf and a professional mercenary.

Deucalion didn't know about it or Malia but Marin left everything Malia would need to know about her father and how to find him in the case of Corrine finding her with her adoptive parents. It's what I was going to tell you this morning."

"To save her from her mother?" Inquired Stiles.

"Yes, my biological mother and that's why I'm here. She found me a few months ago and caused my mother's car to crash in order to kill me, resulting in my adoptive mother and sister's deaths. I've been looking for Deucalion ever since only to find out that your dear alpha killed him." Replied Malia, ending by sending a glare Scott's way.

"Why would she try to kill you?" Isaac asked, although he had a flashback to how his father used to abuse him.

Some things were hard to forget. 

"Werecoyotes inherit some of their mother's power at birth and that decreases the mother's own power. I would imagine Corrine wasn't happy about sharing her power with Malia." Supplied Allison.

That seemed to remind Stiles to hand in his report on the oni to Scott before he forgot who gave it to Lydia.

"She's still not happy and doesn't care who she hurts to kill me and get it back." Malia said.

"And you want to lead that threat to my pack." Scott commented, surprising Allison, Isaac and Stiles.

They thought that he would push to protect the she-coyote. Lydia understood the true alpha very well after yesterday's events even though a part of her was surprised as well.

"You killed my father! The person I was coming to for protection and help, you took that away from me!" Malia growled out, gaining their group the attention of their surrounding peers.

Lydia quickly stepped in before her boyfriend could retort and took control of the situation. She squeezed Scott's hand to calm him down.

"Quiet down, Malia." She began.

Stiles reached out a hand for the she-coyote's to help with the situation.

"Now, being part of our pack doesn't just come with the protection and help, Malia. You have to expect and accept the full package. Like Scott said, we're pack, we run as one, we stand as one." Said the banshee after glaring at everyone to mind their businesses.

They all took in Lydia's words. Allison and Isaac looked at each other, recalling what Isaac said yesterday. Scott and Lydia were the alpha pair.

"Like I said earlier, that's why I'm here. To be part of that, part of your pack." Malia affirmed.

Stiles relaxed a bit at that. He hoped his best friend would give her a chance. He had a good feeling about the girl. Scott took in his pack's reaction to the she-coyote's words. He asked himself if it was a good idea to let Malia join his pack. The McCall Pack alpha couldn't factor Deucalion in his final decision, just his pack.  
————  
Tracy Stewart, a human junior student at Beacon Hills High School, couldn't help but overhear the comment made by the new girl about Scott McCall, and from that point on she listened closely to the group as she was the closest to them and was seating alone.

She didn't have many friends, what with focusing on school and maybe one day following in her father's footsteps and be an attorney, so she made do with what she could. Tracy was troubled by the fact that none of Scott's friends were surprised by the statement that he killed the girl's father who she was looking for for protection and help.

Protection from what, the Stewart didn't know. When Tracy heard what Lydia said she concluded that they were organized criminals and Scott was their leader. It explained how they kept missing classes and Scott's disappearance and reappearing with a new sports car all hot and stuff, not forgetting his tattoo.

She noted that Scott and Stiles have been acting weird since Allison Argent came into the picture. Okay, more weird than usual. The girl also remembered that Jackson put a restraining order against them. Oh, Tracy knew because her father used to work with Jackson's father.

She resolved herself to stay away from the group since she couldn't report them, Tracy didn't want them to kill her or her father too. The girl listened as Scott welcomed the girl into his 'pack' and Stiles made sure to make it clear that he supported his leader's decision.

It made Tracy wonder how a severe asthmatic, outcast and bench warmer like Scott came to be where he was now. Athletic, popular and so influential that a girl would rather stick with him and his group even though he killed her father.

The boy used to be an outcast along with Stiles. A good-natured social outcast but an outcast nevertheless. And now...   
————  
With the Malia issue out of the way Scott relaxed a little although he would keep an eye on the girl just in case. The moment the last class ended Lydia led her boyfriend out for a private conversation.

They collected their things and headed to the parking lot and settled inside the girl's car. Lydia knew that Scott had to go to work soon so she went straight to the matter.

"You met Malia when you left the house Saturday night, didn't you?" She asked.

The banshee had been thinking it over and that was the only conclusion she came to, and that they slept together without introducing themselves. It explained their reactions and Scott's nervous vague explanation.

Lydia didn't miss the way her boyfriend and new pack mate exchanged looks and seemed to agree on something. The girl obviously liked Stiles enough not to spill the beans. Lydia saw how she caught Scott off-guard, he hadn't expected that.

Well, it was the right time to tell the boy that she wouldn't accept secrets in their relationship. Lydia didn't want a repeat of Allison and Scott's relationship.

Where Scott would keep secrets and Allison would overreact and breakup with him then end up questioning herself. No, they were planning to commit murder together, trusting each other to be there for one another even when they would tell their friends and pack. It didn't get more real than that. They were in it together.

She was his and he was hers and Lydia Martin made that very clear to Scott McCall. The banshee wasn't going to allow herself to be jealous over Malia and the night she spent with her boyfriend. No, he wasn't her boyfriend at the time and Lydia had more than just a night with Scott now, he was hers and that was all that mattered.  
————  
Malia and Isaac overheard Lydia and Scott's conversation that ended with a rather steamy kiss before Scott left for work a little dazed and Lydia drove to Eichen House, she had a banshee to see.

The whole thing inspired Malia to come clean to Stiles even though she didn't really have to and assure him that it was just a onetime thing.

The girl wanted a new start in Beacon Hills after securing herself a pack that promised to stand by her side, and if she liked Stiles well enough to feel territorial like she did that morning even though she only knew him for a few hours, Malia was going to see if there was a possibility there.

She knew she was impulse and ran with her instincts most of the time but they never led her wrong. Isaac was assured by the whole thing and learned from it. He wouldn't repeat Scott's mistakes.   
————  
Deaton felt something settle down within when he saw Scott enter the clinic. He had gotten attached to the boy and a whole week without seeing him made the doctor appreciate his presence.

Alan went to open the mountain ash gate to allow Scott to pass beyond the front reception area but got the surprise of his life. The boy opened the gate himself and passed through like nothing was out of the ordinary. The druid was dumbfounded.

The last time Scott tried to cross a mountain ash barrier it repulsed him, although that did show the boy's potential to become a true alpha but it still repulsed him. What was different now? Alan knew that he had the gate closed like he usually did except when he would leave Scott alone or unattended.

"Hey, Doc!" Scott cheerfully greeted.

He was still on cloud nine so it took him a moment to notice Deaton's expression and realize his mistake. It was kind of hard to remember that mountain ash didn't affect him anymore.

The vet composed himself after he took in the true alpha's response and passed by the boy to close the clinic early. They had more pressing matters to attend to now.  
————  
Meredith smiled when she saw Lydia waiting for her in the visitation room. She knew that the girl would return. They had much to do after all.   
————  
Rafael McCall sat in his car on the side of the road. He was thinking about his visit to Melissa to ask her for help with Scott. She told him to stop being a dumbass and try harder to repair his relationship with his son, their son.

When he responded by reminding her that he left because she told him to leave Melissa retorted by saying that she told a drunk to get out of the house, she didn't tell Scott's father to get out of his life. That made Rafael face the truth.

He did try to stay in Scott's life by having the boy live with him but he couldn't manage his job and raise a child at the time. He was too busy with work and trying to find a better way to deal with killing on duty to really be there and that led to losing his son.

McCall didn't know how Melissa managed it, he really did not know.   
————  
Deaton stared at Scott, like really stared and the boy was prepared for the worst, he hoped. The McCall just finished explaining everything to the druid along with his and Lydia's plans and silence was all that he received.

The doctor was too calm and collected, just looking at the boy and it was nerve-racking. Deaton could tell that Scott was anxious the longer he took to reply but he needed to think over what the dire wolf told him before anything else.

Just addressing Scott as a dire wolf in his thoughts was enough to give him pause. Never mind trying to figure out how Scott was a dire wolf and why he could now handle mountain ash when he couldn't before.

The veterinarian couldn't come up with a conclusion to that just yet so he left it for later. The other thing he was thinking about was what Lydia and Scott were planning to do after what Meredith revealed to them.

Even though Deaton didn't want to admit it, there was some truth to what the banshee said and Scott was wise to want to finish what he started by killing Gerard before the man could retaliate.

It was the alpha's job to protect the pack and do what was needed to be done. It seemed like Scott understood the responsibilities that came with his power and authority and was ready and willing to shoulder the burdens of being a leader regardless of his age, but the true alpha wasn't going to be alone in that.

It looked like Lydia was going to stand side by side with Scott and shoulder the burden of leadership with him.

They kind of reminded Deaton of an alpha pair even though they were two different species and he couldn't help but think that Meredith must have seen something in the two teenagers to have put such faith and trust in them aside from their connection to Peter.

Scott watched as Deaton went to his office and returned with three large books although one was smaller than the rest. Deaton gave Scott the smaller book.

"That's a grimoire you're going to learn your spells from. Druids and witches practice different types of magic and spells." Said the druid. "Our beliefs also differ from one another so I can't do more than guide you here and there although I can help you with your connection to the nemeton and some of it's rituals.

These two here might contain some information about dire wolves. We will look through them while we're here. The grimoire is yours, take good care of it, it belonged to a good friend of mine."

The demon wolf true alpha was surprised but thanked his mentor before they went to work. He was grateful for the help, guidance and support. It was more than he hoped for. Scott was a little disappointed in himself for doubting Deaton. He didn't judge or label him an abomination, instead he was helping him.

Alan smiled as he took note of Scott stealing a few looks at him. He understood why the boy was nervous about revealing what he was and wanting to keep it a secret, but Deaton knew that things like that didn't stay secret for long. That's why he gave Scott the grimoire and was helping him find out more about his species.

It was to make sure that the alpha was fully capable of defending himself and his pack. If being a true alpha didn't place a target on Scott then being a dire wolf would. Killing Gerard wouldn't help either.

The druid couldn't afford to be passive anymore, he couldn't handle a repeat of what happened to the Hales so he was going to help and push the boy to reach his full potential.


	12. Chapter 12

Lydia and Meredith were in sync on a level that only banshee could reach and that was where the latter was teaching the former. It was safer and more practical to train the young banshee on a psychic level because of the place they were in and Meredith wanted Lydia to find balance between her conscious and subconscious.

She wanted Lydia to be able to have access to her subconscious while conscious because it would make it easier to interpret premonitions and use their powers on freewill. Since Lydia wanted to master telepathy, they had to train her mind to be able to handle the stress and all that came with using that ability freely.

It helped that Lydia was an exceptionally powerful banshee and her mind was quite sharp. Meredith was confident that the Martin was going to redefine banshees and set a new standard for their kind. The woman noticed that they had a visitor and a quick check confirm it to be Marin.

Marin spent sometime watching the two banshees and came to the conclusion that Meredith was teaching and training Lydia.

She thought about helping the young banshee too. It would go a long way in forming an alliance with the McCall Pack. Although the pack was young, it was promising and if given the right training, it could be capable of filling the void the Hale Pack left in Beacon Hills.

With that thought in mind Marin interrupted Lydia and Meredith with a proposal for the former.   
————  
While Lydia and Scott were busy with their mentors Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Malia and Stiles were busy with their own thing. Allison decided to be Malia's Lydia since she knew what it was like to be the new girl at school, not forgetting that she also lost family members not so long ago but she wasn't going to take she-coyote shopping, that was Lydia's style.

Instead, the Argent took Malia to the woods since they were both athletic and they could learn a thing or two from each other. Isaac and Stiles chose to tag along and ended up being part of the girls' plans, they didn't mind although Stiles was guaranteed some pain at the end of the day.   
————  
Rafael finally got a chance to talk with his son again the following day, evening to be more precise. He arrived at his former house to see a shirtless Scott kissing Lydia beside her car before she left. The man was about to comment on that but stopped short when he noticed that Scott had a tattoo, two bands, one thicker than the other.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." Commented Rafael.

He couldn't help but recall having seen his grandmother with that very same tattoo during his youth. Two bands, one thicker than the other. What was the chances that his son had the same tattoo as his late great grandmother?

The dire wolf bit back the ready retort that his father didn't know a lot of things about him, he was in too good a mood to antagonize the man, so...

"I got it at the beginning of this semester. Have you got any?" Revealed Scott before asking.

The agent was pleasantly surprised by the friendly reply and took it as a sign that hope was not all lost. The thought about the tattoo was replaced with hope and was forgotten. 

The father and son entered the house and Rafael was further surprised to find books laying around the dining table with Scott's shirt just hanging on a chair.

The true alpha wore his shirt before packing the books and moving them to his bedroom then went to the kitchen to start making dinner, some of which he would deliver to Melissa at the hospital later.

The father of the demon wolf true alpha chose to just take in the sight in silence. He didn't want to ruin the moment or improvement and Scott seemed to appreciate it. Baby steps.

"Um, you've killed on duty, right?" Scott suddenly asked, catching Rafael off-guard.

How did you respond to that kind of question from your own child? Tell the truth? Lie? Change the subject and ignore it all together?

"Yes." Rafael gave a short answer.

"How do you deal with it?" The young McCall further inquired.

He wanted a different perspective from Deaton and Deucalion's so that he could better help his pack when the time came.

They dealt with things so differently that the alpha wanted to be able to connect with each of his pack mates and the only way to do that was to ask people who've gone through the ordeal, learn from their experiences and formulate way that could suit the individuals in the pack.

Scott dealt with his own first kill by using Deucalion's own methods and taking comfort in knowing that Melissa, Derek and his pack and allies were alive. They were his strength. Deucalion's mindset of being the alpha of alphas and the apex of apex predators made him feel like guilt was beneath him.

He thought showing remorse was like exposing a weakness to be exploited by opportunists like Gerard and he wasn't about to let that happen again. Although Scott couldn't just kill his remorse for the life he took, he was able to compartmentalize it with that mindset and his love for his mother and pack, not forgetting duty.

He was the apex of apex predators and alpha of the McCall Pack now and any threat to his would be dealt with, preferably permanently.

"It's always difficult to kill regardless of the reasons but you learn to compartmentalize to deal with it." Replied Rafael, interrupting Scott's thoughts.

"But how do you compartmentalize?" Scott asked.

"I used to drink." Said the elder McCall with a healthy dose of guilt and shame.

Oh, the dire wolf could smell it.

"And now?" He inquired.

Rafael took out his phone to show Scott the answer to that question. Scott was confused to only see the home screen until he saw the wallpaper. Rafael's phone wallpaper was a picture of a younger Scott in his arms with both laughing and that broke down a piece of the wall Scott had up when it came to his father.

Seeing that picture affected the alpha more that he would have expected and Rafael took notice but said nothing. Just seeing that gave him a little bit more hope.

"Why do you want to know all this, anyway?" Asked McCall after giving Scott sometime to recompose himself.

Scott had an answer ready the moment he began his inquiry. It would have been careless of him otherwise. There was a reason why his father was sent by the FBI to be the one to investigate the impeachment case against Stiles' father after all.   
————  
A few days after Malia joined the McCall Pack Scott called for a pack meeting at his house. The pack spent the last few days getting to know Malia and vice versa. It was surprising how easily the girl fit in and found her place among them.

Allison, Isaac, Malia and Stiles were wondering what the meeting was about. They never an official pack meeting before and every other gathering was done because of certain events.

Scott started the meeting by announcing his species to the pack, shocking them. They didn't know about the existence of dire wolves and when their alpha explained why, they understood. Isaac recalled what happened when he told Scott about the oni's when he arrived back in Beacon Hills after a week away.

He realized that it was caused by Scott unconsciously and the alpha confirmed, telling his beta that it was likely that he used telekinesis in his anger at the time. It was one of his abilities that he discovered with Deaton. Including siphoning magic, spell casting, potion making, pain infliction and pyrokinesis and his true alpha abilities.

His weaknesses were the same as all other canine werecreatures excluding mountain ash. Lydia found out her abilities too, telepathy, compulsion that could be defined as spell casting, a banshee scream as a weapon and focus, harbinger of death, premonitions, astral projection and a psychic connection with hellhounds.

The past few days were quite busy for the banshee and dire wolf. Scott surprised even Lydia with his second announcement. He announced Lydia as his mate, officially making her the alpha's mate and secondary leader of the McCall Pack.

The true alpha followed that up by informing everyone else on their ranks in the pack hierarchy. With Scott and Lydia as the alpha pair and leaders of the pack, Isaac and Allison were the beta pair while Stiles and Malia were the omega pair and leaders of their respective ranks.

They were the inner thinner band or circle of the McCall Pack just like their alpha's species symbol and new pack symbol indicated and everyone else that would join their pack in the future would have to follow the hierarchy and chain of command, being the outer and thicker band or circle. 

Scott's third announcement was that they would all start training from the weekend. They were pack, they ran as one, they stood as one. They had to learn just what that meant and how they would conduct themselves as such.

Scott made it clear that his word was law and if they didn't like it to either look him straight in the eye and challenge him or leave the pack. Everyone needed to know their places and roles within the pack for their survival depended on that. When Allison, Isaac, Malia and Stiles thought that was all Scott dropped the boom.

"Lydia and I are going to kill Brunski and Gerard." He said.

Malia didn't have a problem with that. From what Stiles told her, they should have been handled a long time ago, especially Gerard. Stiles and Isaac were shocked to hear that but found that they shouldn't be.

Not with Scott's declaration on his first day back at school after a week of absence and Stiles was still a little sore about getting his ass kicked by Gerard, but they turned their eyes on Allison since she was the one who was personally affected by the alpha pair's decision. 

It took a moment for what Scott said to register in Allison's mind and when it did she didn't know what to do or feel. She tried to find a reason for her alpha's decision and it didn't take long for it to come to her.

When Lydia told them about what Meredith revealed the young Argent thought about how Gerard manipulated her and what he could do with someone like Meredith. Genocide of supernaturals on a far larger scale than the one the banshee heard from Peter's thoughts and planned on enacting.

It didn't help knowing what she knew about her manipulative grandfather. Allison confronted her father about her mother trying to kill Scott which led to her death. Well, kind of. Chris revealed to Allison that it might have been Gerard's doing.

It was quite obvious that he wanted Allison to take leadership of the family and it's allies and manipulate her but the only way to do that was by permanently removing Victoria.

As much as that woman had been rather harsh and cold no one could disagree with the fact that she would have done anything to protect her daughter if she knew her father-in-law's plans for her and Gerard knew that very well. 

Chris told Allison how Gerard might have pushed for Victoria to go after Scott knowing that he was part of Derek's Pack on his orders and that Derek would save him and likely kill her. Then the old hunter pushed for Victoria to commit suicide and fulfill their code and got Chris to help her which opened the way to manipulating Allison.

Allison wasn't listening to reason either back then, only focusing on getting revenge on Derek for her mother's death that was fueled by her grandfather and Scott wasn't saying anything, too scared for his own mother's life that was being threatened and not wanting to ruin Allison's memory of her mother even if the woman tried to kill him.

It was heartbreaking how Allison could figure out the reasons behind Scott wanting to kill her grandfather without asking for them or thinking at all. The current situation with Gerard reminded Allison of the story about the first Argent hunter, well, huntress to be more accurate, Marie-Jeanne Valet the maid of Gevaudan and her brother, Sebastien Valet the beast of Gevaudan.

Oh, she learned the truth behind the myth Kate introduced her to their family's secret life with. Now Allison was faced with a situation that was kind of similar to that one. She was faced with the choice of supporting Scott in killing her sick and manipulative grandfather or trying to stop him, or...

"No." Allison finally said, not really surprising her pack, Scott and Lydia were expecting the challenge after all.

"I understand why Lydia wants to kill Brunski. I understand why you want to kill Gerard too, Scott, but I have to be the one to kill him." Said the Argent, eyes locked with the McCall's.

Now that, that shocked her pack. She noticed how Scott said that Lydia and he were going to kill Brunski and Gerard, it was kind of implied to be respective plus Lydia had reason to want to kill Brunski more that Scott.

Isaac was dumbfounded and he wasn't the only one. Stiles wondered if they would all be killers by the end of the semester.

"Allison..." Scott started but was interrupted.

He couldn't help but wonder what it was with the girls in his life. They were too stubborn and strong-willed for their own good. 

"You have been trying to protect us all this time, protecting me, and I was too blind to see it then but I'm not now. Thank you for that, but I have to do this." Said Allison. "There's a chance Gerard set my mother to kill you at the party knowing that Derek would likely kill her to save you.

My dad said that Gerard pushed for her death, saying that if she didn't kill herself one of them would have to do it before she became a werewolf, most likely himself. Gerard manipulated all of us to get what he wanted since he set foot in Beacon Hills and he was willing to even kill my father and I.

Whose to say he didn't manipulate things to get my mother out of the way so that he could manipulate me like he did Kate and to make getting the bite easier?" She presented her reasons.

"Wait... So your mom is the reason Derek bailed out on the plan to capture kanima-Jackson and Matt to save Scott at the party last semester?" Asked a shocked Stiles in the silence that followed the Argent's speech.

He wasn't the only one shocked by the news. Neither of the wolves commented on that when Isaac and Stiles asked Derek and Scott respectively about the latter almost dying so they knew nothing about it. Scott's behavior started to make sense to Lydia.

Why he had been uneasy about going to her house and tensed when her mother arrived at home on Sunday. Malia wondered just how many of their family members her alpha had to face so far to get to where he was now, her own biological mother was still pending.

Allison was surprised that even Stiles didn't know about her mother trying to kill Scott. It seemed like Scott really wanted to keep the whole thing a secret. Just for her. The girl couldn't help but ask herself if there was more the true alpha kept to himself just for her sake.

It seemed like the pack meeting revealed more than Scott wanted and he guessed it couldn't be helped. Like Deaton told him just a few days ago, that some things had a way of revealing themselves.

"Yes, Stiles." The dire wolf answered for Allison before she could. "Now, are you sure that's what you want, Allison?"

He followed up, closing the matter entirely. Allison affirmed her decision although she didn't know how she was going to carry it out or how she was going to face her father. Isaac held his girlfriend's hand to give her some support.

"Alright then, but we have some serious training to do before that." Said Scott.

"Gerard is a well known hunter, his death will draw other hunting clans to Beacon Hills for his funeral. We're almost guaranteed that at least one of them will want to retaliate. We need to be ready for that." Explained Lydia when she saw Isaac about to asked about the wait.

The McCall Pack spent some time at the McCall house after the pack meeting before going their separate ways. The alpha pair stayed at the house while the beta and omega pair went out, each wanting to spend some time with their partners.

"You're going to have to tell your mom about all this, you know." Scott said to his girlfriend.

They were both laying on his bed, the banshee's head on the dire wolf's chest listening to his heartbeat. Lydia knew what her boyfriend was talking about. It was just a matter of time before her mother started asking the right questions after all.

"I know, but not now. I want to get a better handle on my abilities before I tell her." Said the girl.

Scott kissed the top of Lydia's head. He knew why she was procrastinating. It was the same reason as his for not telling his mother. But...

"We both know it won't be long before you have your abilities mastered. You're that good." Commented the true alpha.

They knew he was telling the truth, and with Marin and Meredith mentoring her, the Martin banshee was truly coming into her power quite beautifully. It helped having a psychologist/therapist as a mentor after all.

"How about I find out how good you are with that guitar?" Lydia proposed, pointing at the said music instrument by the wall of the boy's bedroom.

The Martin hadn't taken notice of it the first time she was in Scott's bedroom last semester but that changed the day she slept at his house and she wanted to know if he could really play it. Scott smirked, it was a nice distraction but he didn't mind showing off a little.  
————  
Chris noticed that something was up the moment Allison entered his office. She had her game face on and her shoulders set just like the day she came up with their new code; we protect those who cannot protect themselves.

Seeing his daughter like that reminded Chris of Victoria. He really missed his wife especially during these moments. Chris had no idea just how much Allison resembled her mother until she said something that had him seeing a younger Victoria in Allison's place.   
————  
Scott had to stop his car on his way to the animal clinic the following day because of spike strips that were laid out in the road. His keen sight was the only thing that saved him car tires.

The moment Scott got out of his car he saw Chris Argent driving his way before he got out of his car and removed the spike strips, making it quite obvious that he was the one who put them there. The dire wolf just stood by his car and watched before he approached the man after he was done.

There wasn't anyway Scott was going to allow the Argent near his car, not after that display. He was young not stupid.

"Mr Argent." He greeted quite friendly.

There was no need for him to be hostile just yet after all. Oh... If Chris didn't want to break the dire wolf's face before, he did now.

"Are you really going to get Allison to do your dirty work for you?" He questioned in place of a greeting.

The McCall's friendly demeanor disappeared immediately but he remained silent even as he saw Chris' fingers twitching probably for his gun. He looked around and saw that the road was deserted apart from them. 

"Answer me!" Yelled Chris, getting in Scott's face.

Scott closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to reveal his wolf eyes and snarled, making the hunter recoil, not expecting that. It was Scott's turn to get in the humans face.

"Ever wonder why it was so easy for Gerard to manipulate Allison or why she was with Kate at the former Hale house when you arrived, her bow not far from her?" The alpha asked, voice a little deeper and darker.

He didn't give the Argent a chance to answer.

"I've thought of that, multiple times and I came to the conclusion that aside from wanting revenge Allison also wanted to feel like she was in control and take action for once since being enlightened about the supernatural." He continued. "Allison turned her grief for her mother into anger so that she could finally stop feeling so weak and Gerard knew that very well!

He fueled that anger and then gave it direction, Derek! I'm sure Kate did the same thing but using Peter's attack on Lydia so that Allison could be motivated and join her. Do you see a pattern, Chris? You have to stop thinking of Allison as that sweet and innocent little girl who you kept in the dark for 17 years while frequently moving place to place without her rebelling!

This is a stronger and braver Allison Argent! Remember why you're continuing her training and keep that in mind! I'm just as terrified of losing her as you, you know. We might not be dating anymore but I love Allison. I'll love her till I die."

Scott took a pause from his monologue and laughed a little hysterically with tears running down his cheeks. He didn't realize that his eyes shifted back to human form mid monologue.

"Who am I kidding, I've already died and I still love her. I was going to kill Gerard but Allison wants to do that and I support her. Her reasons are valid and you know it. But I want to know why haven't you killed Gerard yet." He pressed on. "Why haven't you?

I'm not trying to manipulate you into doing it I just want to know. Is the reason holding you back from killing that man the same reason you let him kill that omega werewolf in the woods? Oh, I saw it and It makes me wonder... Now, I'll answer your question.

No, I'm not going to get Allison to do my dirty work for me. I'm going to let her do what no other hunter has ever had the balls to do and I'll destroy anyone who comes after her. I'll not tolerate attacks on my pack, especially from hunters. Don't warn or kill Gerard now, you've had your chance and you failed. Just make sure you train Allison well and I'll do my part."

With his monologue done, Scott purposefully turned his back on Chris and went to his car, got in and drove away. He had a job to get to then training. Chris stood there for a long time after the boy left. Replaying his words over and over and over again. That was not how Chris saw the confrontation happen.

He was the one who was supposed to confront Scott, not the other way around. It seemed like Allison wasn't the only one who was stronger and braver. Chris Argent got into his car and drove away. He had much to think about.  
————  
Deaton watched as Scott absentmindedly and successfully deliver him a test tube he'd asked for telekinetically. It the first time the boy used telekinesis so smoothly since they began his training but it seemed like there was a lot on his mind to notice his achievement.

The druid waited until he had the test tube secure before he disturbed the distracted dire wolf.

"May I have the test tube, Scott?" Deaton asked

"Huh? Oh, um, sorry." Said Scott.

He turned to get the test tube but found the one Deaton asked for missing from the stand.

"Looking for this?" Asked the veterinarian, holding it.

Scott was a little confused since Deaton couldn't have gotten a hold of the test tube without moving away from the microscope and passing by him and he was quite sure he didn't move from where he was.

"You gave it to me, telekinetically." Doctor Alan Deaton revealed and enjoyed the disbelieving look Scott gave him. "I've been tell you to let it come naturally, as natural as you breath and you did that while distracted but before you try it again, what's on your mind?"

"I had a run in with Allison's father on my way here and it just threw me off. I keep asking myself if I'm making a mistake by allowing Lydia and Allison to kill Brunski and Gerard. I've thought of just doing it on my own when the pack is ready to handle the potential fallout without them knowing until afterwards." Said Scott.

"But..." Led Deaton.

He could hear the but just waiting on the dire wolf's tongue.

"But then I would be taking away the one chance I'm guaranteed to be there for their first kills. What if I take this chance away and their first kills happen in an uncontrolled environment and they freeze or panic afterwards? You know the risks of that. It would leave them vulnerable for our enemies to kill and I can't have that." Explained the true alpha.

"Then it seems like you have your answer." Said Deaton.

He gave the boy sometime to fully compose himself and in that time the druid completed his task. Afterwards they worked on Scott getting a more firm handle on telekinesis.

His self confidence regained and holding firm, the true alpha was glad by the progress he made by the end of the day although he still had some work to do to master his telekinesis ability. Scott wanted to master telekinesis to an "art" like his girlfriend was aiming with telepathy.

That girl was a perfectionist and Scott was doing his level best to complement her.  
————  
The weekend saw Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Malia and Stiles hating Scott McCall. Oh, they hated him. He wasn't training them at all. He was torturing them to the point that even Isaac and Malia complained but the alpha was hearing none of it.

Lydia tried getting out of physical training but was unsuccessful so in retaliation Scott received the worst of her scream attacks during combat training although she softened the blow with kisses at the end of the sessions. Every member of the McCall Pack was required to read the bestiaries and learn about all kinds of plants and herbs.

Since Allison was their weapon and gymnastic expert she took charge of that portion of their training. Stiles got his father to get him access to old cases for him to work on to improve his detective skills.

Aside from Scott, Isaac was the fastest so he took charge of the pack's running and obstacle course while Malia took charge of their hunting and hiding course because of her keen sense of smell and tracking skills.

Lydia worked on telepathically coordinating and synchronizing the pack while Scott brought his telekinesis into their obstacle course among other things.

While the McCall Pack was training Parrish finally met with Doctor Alan Deaton. As it turned out, Cerberus was the hellhound spirit that possessed Jordan during the explosion in Afghanistan making him a hellhound.

They weren't in sync so Jordan couldn't use his hellhound abilities or regain any memory from Cerberus' take overs. Deaton had Lydia come over to get Cerberus to merge with Jordan to make things easier for both the amortal and mortal.

Cerberus was a little stubborn about that but ultimately gave in. It was quite the experience for Jordan to be merged with the spirit. It was weird to say the least. He was a bearer of death and guardian of the supernatural, the black dog.

The bearer part was a bit terrifying to acknowledge but it was balanced out by the guardian part. The McCall Pack had a hellhound secured as an ally and that was more than other packs could claim.


	13. Chapter 13

A few months passed before Scott was confident that each member of his pack was fully capable of handling themselves. He was quite proud of them, especially Stiles.

Stiles wasn't trained from a young age like Allison and didn't possess any supernatural advantages but he worked hard to be able to stand shoulder to shoulder with the others as part of the omega pair and McCall Pack, along the way the Stilinski finally grew a pair and asked Malia on a date.

The results? The werecoyote and human were a couple since the first term and Stiles couldn't shut up about finally losing his virginity. Well, the last part only lasted all of 19 seconds, literally, before Malia put a stop to it.

She caught her boyfriend telling his best friend about it on the phone the next morning and that's how Scott knew it was exactly 19 seconds. Apart from that, Derek's warning held true.

Not long after the McCall Pack started training a few omegas started appearing seeking to join the pack and some of them reacted rather violently when Scott rejected them, resulting in Stiles having his first kill.

A male omega werewolf wanted to repay the McCall Pack for their rejection by leaving them a member less. He went after Malia and never lived to regret it. The omega blindsided Malia just after she got out of her car by hitting her with his car just outside the Stilinski house.

Lydia and Scott's sudden arrival at the scene distracted the omega from delivering the killing blow and that gave Stiles the chance to hit him with his bat on the back of the head, killing the werewolf on impact.

Lydia had sense the death while Scott was at her house and alerted him. The she-alpha was sure her boyfriend broke a few laws to make it in time and it seemed like they arrived just in time.

Jordan collected the body and delivered it to the nemeton because it remained in werewolf form, so he had to carry out his duty as guardian of the supernatural. It was instinctual.

The pack slept at the Stilinski house that night. Scott rejected everyone that came seeking to join his pack after that incident and made sure to spy on them using kenning (from The Originals), a rather powerful and useful spell that he learned from a grimoire Marin gave him, until they left town.

Sometime later, some of the rejected omegas banded together and formed a pack, the Beta Pack, and chose one of them to become their "alpha" and kill Scott to get his alpha spark while they killed the rest of the McCall Pack.

They recruited a few more before they set their sight on Beacon Hills again, all 11 of them. This happened during mid semester break and it couldn't have been the worst time they chose to attack the McCall Pack. For them.

Chris Argent decided to help the pack train in order to prepare them for what might happen if a certain hunting clan by the surname of Calavera decided to retaliate in response to the McCall Pack killing Brunski and Gerard. Well, that was what he told them and it was half the reason.

The other reason was something that crossed Chris' mind after the confrontation with Scott, and Alan concurred. Scott would give Allison the bite if her life depended on it or she asked and he would kill anyone who tried to get her to commit suicide or kill her.

The whole McCall Pack would protect Allison with their own lives even from Chris, or so said the veterinarian.

Chris had to admit that that was likely true. But he wasn't planning on losing his baby girl like he did his wife. Losing Kate and Victoria was hard enough. Chris regretted listening to his father. He regretted ever letting and helping Victoria commit suicide.

There was no honor in her dying and leaving Allison without a mother. But Chris realized that too late. Too late for Victoria but not for Allison and him. So when the Beta Pack attacked the McCall Pack in their training area in the woods, they received an unpleasant surprise and none of them survived to regret it.

Lydia saw the attack a little early before it happened and told her pack. Chris advised them to set a trap and that's exactly what they did. Their targets fell right into it. The Beta Pack found Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Allison, Stiles and Malia waiting for them on the other side of a clearing.

A verbal fight issued between the two packs before Stiles called their rivals a pack of rejects. That made the more impulsive of their enemies to make the first move and last mistake, which was more than half of them, by running forward.

When they crossed the center of the clearing they tripped over a wire and triggered a trap that unleashed hell on them. A cloud of wolfsbane engulfed the area while a hail of ring daggers and spikes rained down on the members of the makeshift pack and saw the definition of a massacre.

The McCall Pack had to turn their heads away but Chris, who was hiding to pick off the stragglers, saw that Scott kept on watching the whole thing with ruth in his eyes before it vanished.

The hunter then saw the he-alpha take Allison's crossbow from her and take aim to the side, following the direction, Chris found one of the rival werewolf trying to sneak around but a second later an arrow pierced her neck and she died a few seconds afterwards.

The experienced hunter was stunned by that. Allison turned to Scott as she felt him take her crossbow but saw an enemy werewolf sneaking up behind her distracted father. She took back her weapon of choice and let loose an arrow.

Chris heard a heavy thumb just a few feet behind him and turned to find a body with an arrow buried in its chest. It's origin? Allison.

However, there wasn't anytime to let that sink in because a moment later Lydia screamed, bringing everyone down on their knees with hands covering their ears although Scott, Malia and Isaac suffered the worst of it. But she saved her pack and that was all that mattered 

The reason behind Lydia's scream was a response to an attack she felt from behind her pack by two rival werewolves. She killed one who was the closest and got the full brunt of her weaponized scream and Isaac finished the other and that was the end of the Beta Pack massacre.

All 11 of the challenging pack members were dead while the McCall Pack and Chris Argent stood tall although a little shaken by the massacre. Chris hoped that they would use the methods they learn on how to deal with killing. He knew they would need each other for support.

Luckily Marin Morrell was already giving them therapy sessions. That was a condition the adults and pack agreed on, that they would receive therapy and with Marin having regained the pack's trust, she was entrusted to be their therapist. 

Melissa, Deaton, Marin, Chris, Natalie and Noah agreed on the teenagers seeing Marin for therapy. Lydia finally revealed the existence of the supernatural to her mother after Marin pointed out that the longer she took to tell Natalie about herself the harder it would get. And the Martin could use her mother's support.

Marin herself was supporting Malia since the girl moved in with her. Chris told the McCall Pack to go home after everything settled down and called Jordan to help with the clean up. Neither of the teenagers protested, they needed sometime to themselves and away from the mess. Death wasn't a pretty sight, even to enemies. Life was life.

But instead of going home, Scott instinctively led his pack to the nemeton and there they found their peace for they were supernaturals and in Allison and Stiles' case, they died and came into contact with the supernatural beacon so it offered them some familiarity and comfort.

The true alpha used his connection to the nemeton and applied an area wide spell that made the place feel warm, comforting and safe, a safe haven to help his pack calm down and come to terms with what they did and saw.

They didn't need to talk while there, they just huddled together and allowed themselves to be vulnerable and feed off the pack's love, support and strength. It was quite therapeutic, especially when some of the local wild life joined them. There was just something about that that comforted the McCall Pack.

"We're pack." Began Scott.

"We run as one, we stand as one." His pack responded as one.

Scott didn't need to roar for he felt the power in those words. They were his pack and he was their alpha. He knew why Chris advised them to set the trap. Beyond eliminating the Beta Pack from returning again, he wanted to give the McCall Pack a little taste of the battles they were likely to have, study and test them.

Oh, Scott knew that very well. The man studied them as they set the traps he taught them and what they did afterwards.

How they acted as pack and individually, if the hierarchy was maintained even in the chaos and how they responded to it all. The he-alpha was sure Chris was going to report back to the PG A (for Alliance), that's what Stiles called them; Deaton, Melissa, Chris, Marin, Noah and Natalie.

But that was alright, Scott was just glad the pack was together and that they had their parents and guardians to support them and make sure they weren't in over their heads.

Yes, Scott was the alpha of the pack but he too needed to feel like the teenage boy he was with friends and a lovely girlfriend, he needed to behave as such at times so that he wasn't overwhelmed. They all did and Scott knew they were glad that they could do just that, be the teenagers they were, Natalie Martin made sure of that.

Lydia's mother declared Beacon Hills High School a supernatural free zone, even if it was built on a telluric current intersection. That meant no more skipping classes if not because of a true emergency and on top of that they had to study, really study, together at least 4 times a week and make sure that none of them was failing even one class.

Oh, the PG A agreed on that and the McCall Pack didn't have any problems with that. They needed every bit of normalcy they could get. Surviving the massacre and coming out on top gave Scott the confidence that his pack could handle themselves.

They just needed a little more training before he could reduce their training sessions but not stop them entirely. Stopping them would be suicide. There was a difference between confidence and arrogance.

The middle of the second term would see Scott declaring the McCall Pack a capable and functional pack that was ready to face the world although they would continue training to stay sharp and keep on improving. Brunski and Gerard's time began it's exponential count down.

The pack slept at the McCall house that night and continued to get closer as their bond strengthened from the experience. Lydia kept their thoughts connected the entire night. They were pack, they ran as one, they stood as one.  
————  
Chris arrived at Beacon Hills Animal Clinic to a rather tense atmosphere. Everyone, Deaton, Melissa, Marin, Noah and Natalie, wanted to know what happened and why he called the emergency meeting.

"There was an attack on the pack at their training grounds in the woods earlier..." Began the hunter.

He explained what happened and how, including what he observed. Deaton, Marin and Noah understood what Chris did and why. Melissa and Natalie? Not so much. Well, Melissa a little bit although she was still mad at Chris, Noah was too but he understood. They had to lay it all out for Natalie to understand.

She hadn't been a part of their world during the Alpha Pack and Jennifer Blake ordeal. Chris, Deaton and Marin explained that the test the Argent put the McCall Pack through did more good than harm and that it was needed. They all knew now that the kids could handle themselves even under stressful situations.

Scott continued watching the whole thing so that he could keep track of things and the ruth he showed told them that he was still capable of remorse and that was a good thing.

They had been a little worried when he seemed totally fine just a week after killing Deucalion but they understood now. He had a way to compartmentalize to deal with the action and it seemed like his pack's safety was part of that.

It was a little scary that he developed that under a week without doing something stupid first like drink himself stupid to cope. What they didn't know was that that something stupid almost turned to casual sex, but his relationship with Lydia put a stop to that.

Even Scott didn't realize that he was heading that way but Lydia did. The anger directed at Chris reduced until it disappeared when Marin pointed out that Scott and Lydia could have decided against following Chris' advise. She knew those two well enough to know that they didn't do things they didn't want to.

Even the beta and omega pairs could have at least voiced their doubts but it was likely that they too wanted to see just what they had been training for and if they could handle it and whether they were ready or not. They adults would get their response to whether the teenagers could handle the aftermath or not after their therapy session.

Marin was surprised to report positive results the following day. Though she couldn't go into details, the druid gave her brother and the parents positive news, just an overview. The McCall Pack's overall therapy report was positive.

They weren't declining into depression or being eaten by guilt although it was there accompanied by a healthy dose of nightmares, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. The whole ordeal brought them closer and strengthened their pack bond because they knew they could depend on each other.

They knew it before but now they really knew it from experience. That belief had been put to the test after all. Even Chris felt like he would have taken the pack as his team during his traditional hunter days. He knew they looked out for each other and followed the line of command.

Scott was wise to officially establish the hierarchy in his pack. Everyone knew their places and played their roles well. An order from the alpha pair to the beta pair automatically became law even to the omega pair when the beta pair delivered it to them.

That took discipline of the highest level and the McCall Pack had that. Marin didn't say more than that, aside from that everyone in the McCall Pack was stable and handling the aftermath well, maybe a little to well but the pack wasn't telling the reason behind that.  
————  
Valerie watched as her younger sister, Hayden, left for the last day of school for her first semester. Hayden was a freshman at Beacon Hills High School and it's soccer player. Valerie couldn't help but feel grateful for having her younger sister in her life.

A while back Hayden had a kidney transplant and life hadn't been easy before and even after that. Before, the deputy was scared of losing Hayden, really scared, and after... Valerie was just glad her sister was alive and well. Now, she just had to keep it that way. That's why Valerie accepted Sheriff Stilinski's offer to be part of a task force within the station.

A while after working together with Jordan as her partner and no complaints from both sides, the Sheriff approached the two with a rather shocking revelation, well, for Valerie. The existence of the supernatural. The way Valerie looked at Noah was priceless, and when she saw her partner looked like he believed it...

Well, she thought them crazy until she thought she was crazy too when Jordan's eyes glowed the color of fire. It took Valerie some time to accept the big reveal and when she did, she also accepted the Sheriff's offer.

Jordan and Valerie were the first and currently only members of a special supernatural task force assembled by Sheriff Stilinski, endorsed by Agent McCall and trained by Christopher Argent, tasked with handling supernatural cases when they occurred in Beacon County.

Jordan introduced Valerie to the McCall Pack, otherwise known as the local supernatural expects, a few weeks after the massacre and they were back to school though not before Scott and Lydia cleared her. Oh, those two were very serious about the safety of their pack.

Jordan approached Scott first about making the introductions, the boy stalled for a few days before he responded by saying that Valerie would have to pass Lydia's evaluation before meeting the whole pack.

She did, although neither Jordan nor Valerie understood how a simple conversation could be taken as evaluation, and was granted the introduction. By mid term, Valerie Clarke-Romero was classified as an ally of the McCall Pack. 

Seeing Hayden leave for school made her think about that pack. Just a few days ago Valerie and Jordan called for their assistance in capturing two wendigos that had escaped from Eichen House. Only Malia and Stiles were sent for the assistance and they captured their target faster and with less effort than the deputy duo did theirs.

It was a little humbling and encouraged the deputies to increase their training and knowledge along with teamwork because ultimately the teenagers used that and their knowledge of wendigos and from what Jordan smelled, plants, herbs to be precise, to out do them. Oh, and mountain ash.

According to Stiles, mountain ash was a human's best friend. Well, close. Scott was his best friend and brother, mountain ash couldn't take that even if it tried. The Force would kick its ass if it tried. Stiles words, not Valerie's. Anyway, it wasn't a competition against the teenagers, but it sure felt like that a little.

Even to Jordan who was beginning to use his senses more often than before, following Scott's advise.

Valerie thought about introducing Hayden to the McCall Pack for some training, just in case, but she didn't want her sister involved in the crazy world of supernaturals.  
————  
The moment of truth was upon the McCall Pack after months of training and preparing. School had just closed for the semester a few hours ago and the plan was a go. The pack chose to wait so that they could deal with any potential retaliation without their school life getting negatively affected like in sophomore and the beginning of their junior year.

They had just arrived outside the medical facility where Gerard Argent was staying due to his rather... Weird medical case. Well, only Allison, Isaac and Scott. Lydia, the pack's she-alpha was with Malia and Stiles on her way to eliminate Brunski as planned.

The beta pair and Scott sneaked their way to Gerard's room's window and the moment Scott opened it they were hit with the scent of blood. A lot of blood. Scott motioned for the beta pair to stand watch and for Allison to wait for his signal.

The true alpha was glad for his order when he entered the room because the scene he walked into was horrifying. He almost puked at the sight and smell. It looked like Gerard was torn apart by wild animals and Scott couldn't handle the sight, he just couldn't.

The Argent's limbs were slashed rather sloppily and made a mess, his intestines... The McCall turned away from it and whispered for Isaac to get Allison away from the place, and just when he too was about to leave he heard a very light raspy sound.

Turning back around, the true alpha realized that Gerard was still hanging on to life but by an extremely thin string. His heartbeat was very faint and so was his short raspy breathing but it seemed like the old man was trying to tell the boy something.

His eyes kept going from Scott to some place below his chin in a very panicky way. Following the direction, it took Scott a while to make sense of the mess and if one didn't know that there was something there, they wouldn't have found it.

Scott saw a very important symbol carved into Gerard's chest and it gave the alpha enough reason to ignore the sight, sound and smell of the dying human in order to get some much needed answers and there was only one way to do that. Mind melding. It was a very revolting thought and action considering the situation, not to mention risky too.

The dire wolf didn't know what would happen if Gerard died while he was conducting the ritual but a spiral only meant one thing in the supernatural world, vendetta. And so far, his pack has been caught in the crossfire of other people's vendettas, but this time, this time they had to be better prepared and there was only one way to get the information to do.

No more stumbling around looking for answers even from untrustworthy sources like Gerard Argent. Well, just this one last time. Scott protracted his claws out, closed his eyes and initiated the mind melding ritual, hoping to get the answers he needed before the man died.

He couldn't help but have one last thought before the process took effect cross his mind. 'The things I do for my pack...' It really amazed him.  
————  
"We have to go back." Said an anxious Allison, pacing back and forth.

Isaac had just heard Lydia's scream and Scott hadn't returned yet. He knew that she was right, but...

"You're right, it's taking too long. But Scott said to get you away and you'll stay away. I'll go. Just stay here and get the car ready." He said.

Allison didn't like that at all. Everyone knew that the waiting was the worst part, but she had a role to play. A quick escape could be needed. The girl pulled Isaac back just before he left and gave him a kiss to calm her nerves then watched him leave.

Allison began to pace again before entering the car on the driver side. She kept looking around even though they parked the car in a hidden place a few blocks from the medical facility. A few minutes passed and Allison was now sure something was wrong, very wrong.

They knew the time it took to reach the facility from where the car was parked and it was taking Isaac and Scott too long, especially for two of the fastest members of the McCall Pack.

Just as that thought crossed the Argent's mind Isaac appeared, but Scott wasn't by his side, the beta was carrying his limb body on his shoulder. Allison quickly got out of the car and opened the back door before hurrying to start the car.

The moment Isaac got in she drove off with one place in mind. The Lahey pulled out his phone to call his female alpha and divided his focus to keep track of the true alpha's weak heartbeat, alarmingly weak.   
————  
A mysterious feminine figure watched the beta pair leave with their comatose alpha from afar. She was confused as to what happened and what the three were even doing sneaking around Gerard's room at night.

She knew there was no way the old man could do anything to Scott, not with the way she left him and from what she heard, the McCall developed well since she last saw him. The woman sure hoped his brown eyes were the same as she remembered, she loved those brown eyes.

But back to the point, Scott could take care of himself just fine, so seeing him the way he was was kind of worrying. She had to make sure the old bastard was dead just like he had the Calaveras make sure that she was a few months ago.

They failed, but she wouldn't. She didn't need her berserkers for that and that's why she left them at her hideout.   
————  
Stiles just knew that Lydia received some bad news the moment Malia quickly told him to drive to the animal clinic instead of the original destination which was the McCall house.

The banshee had just killed Brunski with a rather ear splitting scream that the werecoyote and human were lucky a safe distance from, the car, and they were on their way to meet the others until she received a phone call from Isaac.

Stiles asked what was wrong and Malia told him that something was wrong with Scott. Not satisfied with that cryptic reply, he turned his question to Lydia and wished he hadn't.

She didn't say anything for a while, looking as though she'd entered a trance before she said it felt like Scott was at death's door in a foreboding voice then snapped out of the trance.  
————  
The moment the beta pair arrived at the animal clinic with their alpha hanging between life and death Deaton directed them towards the back room where he had been setting equipment.

Once Scott was placed on the exam table, the veterinarian checked his vitals, cleaned the blood from the boy's eyes and injected him with adrenaline before administrating a few chest presses while he asked Allison and Isaac some questions.

Isaac was the one who answered, starting from when they opened the window to their arrival at the animal clinic. He found the dire wolf slumped over a dead Gerard, unresponsive with blood coming from his ears while in the middle of a mind melding ritual.

The Lahey realized what happened and had to get his alpha out of there so he broke the ritual and pulled Scott out the window. The door to Gerard's room had been opened and there were claw marks on it, leading Isaac to the conclusion that someone else was there before them and left when he or she heard them approaching. 

Whoever the person was was planning on making the situation look like an animal attack but the pack's arrival likely ruined the plan because it seemed like Scott found the Argent still alive and took a risk to find out what happened.

Lydia and the omega pair arrived during Isaac's explanation and the girl couldn't help but be mad at her boyfriend. No, mad was too light a word, furious was more like it. Anyone who knew about the mind melding ritual knew that it was dangerous, and to perform it on a dying person was just plain stupid, a death wish.

Scott knew that very well but did it anyway. What the hell was he thinking?! As much as Lydia tried to fight back the tears, she couldn't and she wasn't the only one. Seeing Scott laying there, comatose, shook the pack to their core. It was just... It was a sight they wished wasn't real.

The banshee approached the exam table, held her boyfriend's cold hand and tried to sync with his mind, like Meredith did with Peter, to try to get him to wake up or at least connect to his thoughts but...

Lydia suddenly clasped her hands over her ears as though she was in pain, groaning and stumbled back. Malia caught the banshee before she could fall but slid down with her and began siphoning her female alpha's pain. Deaton walked around the table to check on the girl.

"What is it, Lydia?" Asked Deaton but got no reply.

"Lydia?" Allison called her friend when she didn't respond but nothing changed.

"Isaac smelled the blood before he saw it. Whatever Lydia was experiencing was harming her and he could only do what instinct told him to.

"Lydia!" Isaac roared the name of his she-alpha and got the desired effect.

The Martin finally snapped out of whatever was going on. But what they didn't expect was for Scott to suddenly rise just a little and release a roar of his own in return that shook the building and empowered the pack before he slumped down and lost consciousness again, but he looked better afterwards.

Lydia tried to stand and go to him but she hadn't recovered just yet so Deaton stopped her and told her as much before standing up to check on Scott.

Allison took Deaton's place and handed her best friend a bottle of water that Stiles passed to her then went to get a cloth to clean the blood. The Stilinski went to check on his best friend with Isaac since Malia and Allison had Lydia.

"He's better, isn't he?" Commented Isaac, a little relieved as he heard his alpha's heartbeat a lot more stronger than it had been before his roar.

"He is, but he's still recovering. You did well, Isaac." Said the druid. Deaton then turned to Lydia. "What did you see, Lydia?"

He asked. It took her a moment to answer.

"Um, I'm not sure. I, I think Scott was suffering a mental breakdown and his mind was shutting down. It was like syncing with dozens of Stiles all at once with one dying every second and then three more taking his place and the process kept on repeating itself over and over." Answered the girl.

The fury that had been masking fear was long forgotten and only concern for her boyfriend remained. Stiles didn't bother defending himself, he could understand the comparison.

Lydia said that his thoughts were not as organized as the others and although Stiles could make sense of them, it took the banshee sometime to be able to focus on the most prominent thought at a time then worked her way up before she could sync Stiles with the rest of the pack without stressing her mind.

What the she-alpha of the McCall Pack experienced just now was likely a result of her mind not being able to withstand Scott's brain activity during his mental breakdown and the closest she could get to comparing it was with the Stilinski's mind and he understood that and took no offense.

The Martin stood up with Malia's help and went to Scott, she needed to know that he was recovering. Lydia spent most of her time with Scott telepathically connected, so not being able to tell what he was thinking or feeling right now was like torture.

Malia walked with her to were Scott's unconscious body was and held on to his hand while her other hand caressed the side of his face. The banshee noticed that Scott's temperature was a little more warmer and that calmed her a little.

She needed the physical reassurance that he was recovering since she couldn't get the mental one. When Deaton brought a cloth and a bowl of warm water to clean the sweat of the dire wolf Lydia took them from him.

"I'll do it, just call Melissa and get Marin here." She said, taking charge as was her right.

And just like that, order was established and everyone began being more productive. Now that he had a clearer picture of what was happening with Scott, Deaton could only think of one herb that could help the dire wolf's recovery.

It was quite a useful herb, Deaton kept in a jar with a triquetra symbol labeling it, that affected the body, mind and spirit. The druid hoped that it would help Scott recover mentally, physically and spiritually. Isaac and Malia called Melissa and Marin, respectively.

They were the only ones who knew about the pack's plans to kill Brunski and Gerard apart from Deaton and Chris.


	14. Chapter 14

Agent McCall was enjoying his time in Beacon Hills. After investigating Sheriff Stilinski's impeachment case and the Sheriff Station's overall cases, solved and unsolved, he spoke in favor of keeping Noah in office and supported the man's new task force.

Special Deputies Clarke-Romero and Parrish were the first specially trained task force within a Sheriff Station with more privileges and payment that had cases to match. They took on cases that were more demanding and needed more than ordinary deputies.

Well, that was the official story and it was true and authentic, just not properly detailed but the FBI agent didn't need to know that. The point was that Rafael got his time in Beacon Hills extended in order for him to oversee the special task force and so far, things looked good.

But that wasn't the reason the human was enjoying his time in Beacon Hills. Rafael was slowly repairing his relationship with his son. He knew that they weren't there yet but at least Scott was giving him a chance. They had lunch or dinner every now and then, and that was enough to brighten a man's world. 

Well, Rafael's bright world was ruined by a call reporting an animal attack at a medical facility in town. It all started with animal attacks before murders occurred and the agent wondered if there would be murders six months after the animal attack.

Rafael debated on checking the scene but the new stars of Beacon County called it in. He thought that they probably needed a little down time with an easy case so, McCall left it in their hands, Clarke and Parrish had it.   
————  
Special Deputy Clarke couldn't stomach the scene before her, she just couldn't and Special Deputy Parrish could understand, 100%. The "wild animal" which killed Gerard was really vicious about it.

It looked like it scratched the man's room door to gain entrance, hunted for what drew it to the room in the first place, which seemed to be stashed food, but Gerard defended his precious food and the "wild animal" didn't take well to that.

It retaliated in a rather vicious way before it escaped through the window. That's what it looked like, but Jordan and Valerie knew better. There was just too much blood for the hellhound to get a scent apart from chemo-signals that indicated Gerard's fear, no, terror, and pain, along with anger, no, fury, that Jordan suspected to belong to the man's murderer.

Other than that, there was nothing to work with. Blood, flesh, fear, pain and anger was all the was. They decided to wait for Melissa's report.

"What's that?" Asked Valerie, pointing to Gerard's chest.

The human thought she could make out a pattern there. Her partner took a closer look and shifted his eyes to see better.

"A spiral." Replied Jordan.

"A vendetta, then. The Argents might be in danger." Concluded the woman.

"I don't think so. See here, the spiral's inner end and the outer end are connected, which means the vendetta began and ended with Argent's father. But it would be wise to alert him just in case." The hellhound commented.

"Oh, dammit. The McCall Pack isn't going to leave this case alone. They are going to look into this case the moment they hear about it." Said a groaning Valerie.

She could already hear Stiles' annoying voice asking for the case files so that his pack could look into it. Jordan forgot about the scene for a moment to sneak a look at his partner.

He had gotten to know her the last few months and he couldn't help but fall for her, but he couldn't make a move. Not only were they working together, they were partners and the hellhound still recalled Valerie's comment about Haigh being unprofessional.

Hayden said that Jordan should ask Valerie out because she like him too after catching the man staring at her sister as though she was the reason the sun existed, but warned him against hurting her older sister or else... Oh, the girl was very protective of her sister but she wanted her to be happy.

From what Jordan understood, it has been a long time since Valerie dated. She was too focused on providing for her younger sister and herself to think of relationships. That was one of the reasons Jordan hasn't ask Valerie out. He also thought that she wasn't interested in him, so... Asking her out might just make things weird between them.

Valerie hid a smile and a little disappointment as she caught her partner staring at her. It was rude to stare but in this case, it was welcomed. She liked Jordan, it was hard not to, but the woman was a little scared of dating again after so long, years!

She got too comfortable being single and only worrying about Hayden and herself, forgetting to be a woman in order to be a sister and guardian.

Since Jordan arrived, Valerie found herself recovering some of her younger self and desires. Unconsciously putting some effort into catching her attractive partner's attention and gaining a little spring to her step when she saw him looking, but that's where it ended and she was beginning to long for more.

Valerie was snapped out of her rather... Not so professional thoughts about her partner when Jordan suddenly jerked his head to the side, fire burning in his eyes.

"What is it, Jor-Parrish?" She asked.

"Scott. He just roared." Answered the distracted hellhound.

He couldn't quite decode the roar but it held a note of empowerment and dominance, and it originated from Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. Valerie was a bit confused. It wasn't abnormal for Jordan to hear that, but for his eyes to respond... Jordan wasn't part of Scott's Pack, was he?  
————  
Marin and Melissa arrived at the animal clinic at the same time to see Lydia still by her boyfriend's side. They got updated by Deaton and Isaac before they checked on the boy. Well, Marin did, Melissa checked Lydia even though the girl protested a little.

Marin being specialized in psychology could get a better handle of what happened that Deaton and Melissa, so she asked Lydia to explain everything to her with as much detail as she could which she did. Deaton stood with Melissa to the side and watched as the druid and banshee conversed. 

The ER nurse and the veterinarian held hands to offer each other support and a little bit of comfort. They were each others pillars outside their families after the months they spent with Deaton teaching Melissa. The doctor was beginning to move on from what happened with the Hales, specifically Talia Hale.

The past few years had been tough, especially with Marin moving around with the Alpha Pack. It had been a little better to ignore the supernatural world and just close himself off but since Laura Hale came back, Deaton has been slowly getting back into that world, reluctantly at first but things change.

He turned a bit to take a look at his and Melissa's hand holding. Things changed indeed. The man felt his girlfriend lean into his side and pulled her a little closer. Guess Marin had been right, after all.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the sight. He forgot about that. Seeing the druid so... Affectionate was always weird. It kind of ruined that mysterious air the man had about him. It made Deaton more real.

Malia saw the eye roll and hit her boyfriend to stop him from staring at the couple. It was rude.

"Isaac might have pulled Scott out of immediate danger but his body, mind and spirit still need to recover. It's a miracle he even survived the ordeal. We're going to have to let Scott heal and wake up on his own or bath him in full moon light, preferably at a telluric current intersection." Marin gave her verdict and it was received with silence.

Everyone needed to let that sink in.

"The next full moon is in two days." Said Malia.

The coyote made it a point to know the moon cycle since Deaton told her about the most opportune time her mother was likely to attack to regain her power.

"Um, Beacon Hills First National Bank vault walls are made of hecatolite, aka moonstone, and it's on a telluric current intersection, so... What?" Stiles began his suggestion but received odd looks from everyone.

"What do you think will happen when Scott wakes up from a mental breakdown in a place he almost died at, full moon beams scattered around the room by the moonstone and feeding his basic instincts?" Asked Allison.

She remembered how Boyd almost killed Scott and was only saved by her. Plus Scott was already a nightmare to deal with without a full moon. The only reason none of them didn't suffer permanent damage was because he healed them after training.

He would siphon their pain first, and then use a method similar to the one Derek used to heal Cora but a little different to heal them. 

Scott said that he learned that from Deucalion. It was an ability alphas possessed to reverse the hindering effects their claws and fangs had on other supernaturals. On top of that, wolves didn't leave their pack mates behind when they were injured.

They nursed them back to health and that seemed to be true even to supernatural wolves in a literal sense. Stiles blinked, then an image of Scott tearing his throat and making him paste flashed before his eyes.

"OK! I see what you mean. We are not taking Scott there! Nope! Definitely not! Sorry, Scotty, but you are not making me paste. My only defense is sarcasm and I'm losing it every single day because of you and Chris. You two are evil! What did my sarcasm ever do to you for you to train it out of me?" The group looked at the Stilinski with a little amusement.

It was true. He was losing it but to gain quite the figure and little discipline. Malia was very pleased with what her boyfriend was getting in exchange, sarcasm for a hot fit body any cross fit practitioner would kill for, and she had full access to.

Lydia recalled how she resurrected Peter. She remembered the mirrors she used to direct the full moon beams directly at the late Hale. The banshee could only think of bringing Scott to the nemeton.

That was one of the few places Lydia knew for certain her boyfriend felt truly at peace, and his connection to the supernatural beacon could calm him down along with the pack's presence. But that was if Scott didn't wake up before then. Since everyone present knew that Scott was a dire wolf...

Yes, they had to tell Chris since he was helping with their training but not about Lydia's telepathy and Marin understood witch magic and spells better than her brother because of her travels with her former pack, the Alpha Pack. She was the one who helped Scott develop his magic and spells, kenning being one of them.

Marin wasn't afraid of pushing the boy to train harder and do more dangerous magic and spells, but Deaton didn't need to know that, neither did anyone else although Lydia knew about Marin and Scott's secret training and how it came to be, she was part of it after all. Meredith helped Lydia understand her powers and Marin helped expand them, especially telepathy.

That was one of the reasons why Scott pushed the pact so much. He wanted all of his pack to be at their level best. The druid taught the banshee and dire wolf and in turn, they taught their pack. Guess that made Marin their pack's secret druid emissary while Deaton was the known one. But back to the clinic.

The McCall Pack, Melissa, Marin and Deaton understood Lydia's plan. Scott's relationship with the nemeton was likely to help him recover on top of the full moon. After they discussed the details Melissa, Isaac and Lydia took the unconscious Scott home.

Marin warned Lydia from using her telepathy for at least 24 hours and not to try to sync with Scott. She knew the girl was wanted to.

Natalie praised the McCall Pack for respecting her declaration of their high school as supernatural free zone but she didn't know that as much as they respected that declaration and she didn't see them breaking it, they were far from following it to the letter. Yes, they didn't miss classes, but that was on paper.

When Valerie and Parrish needed the teenagers' help, a pair skillfully sneaked out and provided the assistance as quickly and efficiently as possible before returning to school before their absence was noticed.

While a pair was out the two pairs left at the school covered for them and so far, they have maintained their grades, which were improving, and succeeded in keeping the whole thing secret from the adults. Well, most of them.

All that was coordinated by Lydia, so Marin knew that telepathy was a big part of the McCall Pack now and not being able to use it at the moment was hard on the girl. It was not only their secret weapon, but also a form of communication. Marin could understand, but she had to make sure Lydia recovered as well.   
————  
Chris was just about to leave the Argent Arms International building when he heard two pairs of footsteps coming behind him, one lighter and the other heavier. He turned already armed and guns pointing at the duo, but he was surprised to find Araya Calavera and her son Severo Calavera, who was around Chris' age, before him.

It had been a while since he saw them so he didn't lower his guns. Araya and Severo Calavera were just like the Argents, a family of werewolf hunters and Araya was the matriarch of the Calaveras. They lived in Mexico and used a nightclub as their front unlike the Argents who used an arms dealership company.

"Come now, Christoph. There is no need for that." Said Araya as a way of greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Chris.

He waited for a few more moments before putting his guns away, or seemed to.

"I heard a rumor about one of our own joining a pack, is the rumor true, Christoph?" Inquired the matriarch.

Chris chose to remain silent.

"So, it's true. You let your own daughter dishonor us, dishonor our code and dishonor her own mo..." Araya was cut off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Chris exclaimed, fury in his eyes. "Where is the honor in leaving our children without parents?!"

There was silence for a moment, the Calaveras giving the man sometime to recompose himself.

"What is our code, Severo? Remind Christopher our code." Instructed Araya.

"We hunt those who hunt us." Said Severo.

"Tell him again." The woman ordered her son.

"We hunt those who hunt us." He repeated.

"Remember who you are, Christopher Argent. Now, say it! Say our code. We hunt those who hunt us. Say it!" Araya sternly instructed.

Chris couldn't help but see his father in Araya's place and hear his voice overlapping the woman's. The voice of the man who ruined his life. Chris finally understood what Scott meant when he said that he was going to let Allison "do what no other hunter has ever had the balls to do..."

He understood now. He should have realized it months ago. Allison was revolutionizing the Argents just like Marie-Jeanne Valet did 2 centuries and a few decades ago.

Gerard was just like Sebastien Valet and Scott was right there for Allison just like Henri Argent was for Marie-Jeanne. It looked like history was repeating itself, although dire wolves would be rise this time around instead of being driven to extinction, or near extinction as it seemed was the case.

From what Chris researched, dire wolves weren't made, they were born just like all witches. Scott being a dire wolf only meant one thing and one thing only, but that was for another time, maybe.

The Argent hunter stood straighter. Allison was the future of the Argents and he was going to stand by her side and proudly support her. The Argents only followed one code, and that was...

"We protect those who cannot protect themselves." Stated Christopher Argent, surprising his fellow hunters.

He turned to leave them as they were but paused.

"Just a word of advise, don't go after my daughter, or her pack. You don't hunt apex predators, they hunt you. If you don't believe me, asked Gerard. You don't want to be their prey." With his part said, Chris symbolically turned his back on the seething and slightly confused Calaveras and walked away.

It felt like something ended while another began, and the hunter couldn't help but feel like he'd redeemed himself just a little. It was like he finally stood up to his father and stepped out of his shadow. It looked like Chris had finally reached a decision concerning Scott's proposal.

Isaac asked where the Argent's got their fire arms during one of their training sessions with Chris, surprised by their arsenal. When Allison told him her father's legal profession, aka cover, and their plan to legitimize it, Scott approached Chris with a proposal after the training.

The human hadn't given the boy an answer just yet, saying that he would think about it. The confrontation with the Calaveras just helped him reach a conclusion. It seemed like Argent-McCall Arms International was a go.   
————  
Araya and Severo sought to follow up on what Chris hinted at. They were going to visit Gerard after Chris to get some information on where a certain Argent might be hiding in Beacon Hills, so two birds with one stone.

When the Calaveras arrived at the medical facility Gerard was staying they saw a body being taken out in a body bag, the county sheriff and two deputies talking by their cars with an ambulance not far from. The two hunters came to a conclusion and decided to come back to the scene after the place was clear.

In the meantime, they followed the ambulance. Severo and Araya were able to see Gerard's body after hours of waiting and what they saw was not what they expected. A dead Gerard? Yes. What they saw? No. Araya wondered why Chris would let those kids kill his father like they did.

It was clear as day to the Calaveras that Gerard's death was prolonged and he was tortured till his last breath. They knew that because they did the same thing to some of the supernatural they killed.

A thought came to Araya that it was impossible for the McCall Pack to be so skilled and sadistic at such a young age as to do what was done to Gerard. It looked more like the work of a certain feline, but that thought was wiped out of her mind when she was the claw marks at the back of the neck of Gerard's body.

The matriarch had heard of some memory manipulation ability alphas possessed and it made sense. She thought that Scott McCall dug into the Argent's mind and learned from his memories then used that information against the man. There was a lot one could learn from a hunter of Gerard's calibre.

It made sense that the alpha would want to test where Allison and possibly Chris' loyalties laid, and that was not forgetting that the boy was the reason Gerard was in the medical facility in the first place. He could have wanted to finish what he started.

The thought that Scott knew what Gerard knew worried Araya. She sneaked a peek at her son and that worry turned to fear. What would he do if he found out that the body he was looking at with apathetic eyes belonged to his biological father? 

Araya quickly recomposed herself before Severo noticed. She had to find out if Scott McCall knew her deepest and darkest secret before it was too late. Not only was there a possibility that the true alpha knew hunter secrets, the was also the possibility that he could ruin her life and family, not to mention reputation.

Araya promised herself to find Scott before it was too late, she had to. It sickened her to possibility be at the mercy of a werewolf. Oh, if only she knew that he wasn't a werewolf but a dire wolf.  
————  
Two days felt like two weeks to the McCall Pack and their allies. Scott hadn't woken up in that time and Malia was anxious. Seeing her alpha so vulnerable for the first time was really hitting her hard. She never thought she would see him in such a state.

He always appeared indestructible and solid, a pillar. It didn't help that the rest of the pack was anxious and that there was some new hunter in town.

Malia wanted them to take out the hunter before she attacked them but they couldn't leave Scott in his vulnerable state and that's why they all took residence at the McCall house.

The she-alpha took residence in her boyfriend's room with him, and Allison and Isaac shared his bedroom while Malia and Stiles took the newest bedroom downstairs. It used to be a storage room until the boy's cleaned and furnished it.

After Melissa found out that Scott paid off all the bills, which had been a huge surprise, she turned her sights on repairing her house. Scott and Isaac and Rafael, who volunteered so that he could spend more time with his son, went to work on weekends. 

The ER nurse just bought the supplies and the males got everything fixed and in order. They added a little bit more mountain ash wood to the house, well, Rafael and Scott although the former was still clueless, before the latter applied a few protection, alarm and strengthening spells on the house that were held by the mountain ash wood.

The Argent apartment, Martin and Stilinski houses received the same treatment, only just mountain ash and spells. Malia realized that she went on a tangent and got back on track.

Because of the presence of the Calaveras and Gerard's mysterious murder, the pack had to be careful to hide the fact that Scott was vulnerable when they took his unconscious body to the nemeton.

The mirrors were already set when they placed Scott on top of the nemeton. The McCall Pack, Deaton, Chris and Marin were the only ones there and were well armed in case of an ambush. Melissa was working so she could be present.

Just before the full moon reached its peak and they could direct it's light at the dire wolf's unconscious body, Jordan arrived. The hellhound felt drawn there and his duty was to make sure everything went well.

Lydia welcomed him with a nod and relaxed a little, setting her pack at ease. The she-alpha indicated for Deaton to proceed. The druid looked up at the full moon before he turned the final mirror that reflected the full moon rays off of the other mirrors.

The moment the beams hit Scott's body, his claws dug all the way into the nemeton and its growth rings glowed before the true alpha lunged forward fully shifted, eyes wide open and alpha red with black sclera, skin black-gray, sharp tripled fangs and facial features monstrous and demonic in nature pointed up at the full moon.

The demon wolf true alpha dire wolf awoke with a powerful primal alpha roar that shook the nemeton and the ground before it echoed long into the night. Malia, Isaac and Jordan responded to Scott's alpha roar with their own.

They were not challenging but welcoming back the true alpha and accepting his invitation to roar with him. Lydia joined the roars with a powerful and joyous scream that blended well with the roars.

Allison and Stiles felt alive and carefree, so carefree that they added their own voices to the their pack's battle cry. They all felt alive, wild and free. Chris, Marin and Deaton saw the nemeton growth rings glowed even brighter before softening and knew right away that the McCall Pack had just successfully claimed Beacon Hills as their territory.

Those who gained control of the nemeton ruled the town after all. The pack's battle cry ended with a note of wolf howls echoing in the night. The adults felt proud of the youth. They felt the whole thing deep in their bones and knew that their motto, "we are pack, we run as one, we stand as one," was true. They felt it.

The Hales could now rest easy, for their territory was in the right hands after 6 long years. Scott stood atop the nemeton, eyes scanning his pack before settling on Lydia and what a sight she was.

Lydia immediately synced with her boyfriend and couldn't help the beaming smile that graced her face when she heard that thought. Maybe she would go easy on him after all.

'I love you.' Professed Scott, mentally.

Now that stunned Lydia. It was the first time he had said that. Actually, he was the first one between them to say those words. A tear fell down her cheek softly and was followed why another, then another.

'I love you.' Lydia reciprocated.

Scott fell to his knees at those words, a single tear escaping. He never thought that he'd fall in love again, but his mother was right after all. He found love again and what a beautiful feeling it was. Lydia silently walked up to him. Marin, Chris, Jordan and the teenagers just knew what was coming and Stiles pat his back for thinking ahead.

While Lydia took a shower, he sneaked in Scott's bedroom and did his best friend a favor, a huge favor that guaranteed that the kiss Scott and Lydia were about to share was not going to be ruined by bad breath.

Let's just say Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski was a good and weird best friend Scott McCall could ever asked for. Emphasis on weird.   
————  
Two she-alpha werewolves heard the McCall Pack's battle cry from respective homes in Beacon Hills and knew that the void the Hales left 6 or so years ago was no more. The McCall Pack had just claimed the territory as theirs and anyone who wanted it had to go through them now.

They knew every supernatural in town and around knew that as well. Beacon Hills was no longer without a king, and from what they heard, a queen as well. Those two she-alpha werewolves were Satomi Ito of the Ito Pack and Mrs Finch of the Primal Pack.

Halwyn, a male hellhound who had been in hibernation state in the closed unit of Eichen House since 1912 after he built the place, awoke the moment the McCall Pack's battle cry reached him. He identified 6 species in the battle cry; dire wolf, banshee, werewolf, human, werecoyote and hellhound as he transformed and broke out of the volcanic rock.

Halwyn knew that he had a new duty now. It seemed like the anuk ite was still riding the wild hunt. Good. The hellhound burned the mountain ash keeping him inside the cool cell and that raised the alarm.

Halwyn knocked out everyone that came to restrain him until he reached someone who was wearing clothes that he liked and took them. It wouldn't be wise to walk around on fire or naked after all, he didn't need the attention. Just as the man was about to leave the facility, he sensed a banshee.

Turning around, Halwyn locked eyes with Meredith Walker. She had a bag on her shoulder and was standing as though she had been waiting for him, which was true. The banshee had been waiting for months. For what? She didn't know until now.

Meredith could have left a few weeks after Scott healed her but she had a feeling. The time hadn't been right for her to leave Eichen House back then, but it was now.


	15. Chapter 15

Lydia silently watched her sleeping boyfriend. They were in his bed and after the last two days, the banshee realized just how much one could have but not know until they lose it. She planned to live life to the fullest and appreciate everything she had just as much from now on, starting with showing her boyfriend how much she appreciated him.

Lydia got out of bed and took out the spelled sage candles Scott kept in his bedroom and lit them before returning back to bed. She didn't miss the clothes leading to the bathroom, some of which were torn, but she had a boyfriend to please before giving him a piece of her mind for his recklessness.

The she-alpha knew now why he did that and what he found out, which was quite a surprise, but it didn't excuse his carelessness.

They spent sometime catching up just before they slept, Lydia showing Scott what happened while he was out and he allowed her to see some of what he experienced although not before giving a warning to not dwell on seeing Gerard as he was in his last moments. After that they slept, they had quite the night after all.  
————  
While Scott woke up to a rather pleasurable morning, Isaac was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast with Malia. Although they had their assigned pairs and partners, the pack alternated and mixed things up, so it was the she-coyote and he-wolf's turn to team up and make breakfast for everyone.

Allison joined them a few minutes before Melissa arrived from work, the nurse was more at ease after Scott passed by the hospital to see her before going home the night before. She didn't wait for today to give Scott a piece of her mind for his recklessness like Lydia did, she needed to express her worry so she let him know just what was on her mind after giving her son a very long hug.

Melissa greeted the teenagers that seemed to have taken over her house, heading for her bedroom. It was a little weird being the only adult in her own home, it used to be just her son and herself just a year ago, but now... Scott had a pack consisting of his friends who owned bedrooms in the house and Melissa had a boyfriend...

That sounded weird even to her although she smiled a bit at the thought. Her lessons with Alan ended up being more than they were meant to be. The man just had a bit of... Something, and the way he spoke, his voice, it just drew Melissa in.

When Alan Deaton let his guard down, his indifferent and clinical demeanor made way for a rather simple, passionate and down to earth man that the woman couldn't help but be attracted to him. It helped that they had a few things in common and after years of being single, finding someone you could relate to like they did was something they didn't take for granted.

Alan got to know Melissa the woman and not Scott's mother and Melissa got to know Alan the man instead of her son's mentor and employer, it was amazing how much a change of perspective could lead you to.

The nurse was pulled out her thoughts by Lydia and Scott greeting her on their way to the kitchen, passing her on the stairs while holding hands.

"You used protection, right?" Asked Melissa, causing the teenagers to falter.

"Mom!" Scott exclaimed, embarrassed and Lydia wasn't any different.

"What? I'm just making sure we don't have a dire banshee baby just yet." Said the nurse, resuming her course.

Lydia and Scott shared a look, they hadn't thought about that but now that Melissa mentioned it...

"Don't even think about it!" Interrupted Stiles, startling the couple. "I'm too young to be an uncle and babysit for you, so no dire banshee babies for at least 10 more years of awesome ass kicking."

"Like I'd let you babysit our baby." Retorted Lydia, and led her boyfriend to the kitchen, leaving a stunned Stiles at the base of the stairs.

Isaac and Allison stifled their laughs when they heard that from the kitchen.

"What?!" Exclaimed Stiles, he followed the couple. "Scott would let me, wouldn't you, Scotty?"

Silence was all he received. That was just too much for the beta pair to hold their laughter in. The pack had their breakfast in relative peace after that. It felt nice having their he-alpha back and seeing the smile on Lydia's face.

The alpha pair seemed closer than before, figuratively and literally, which was saying something considering how they weren't against public displays of affection. 

When they finished eating, Allison and Stiles collected the dishes and set to work before Lydia telepathically called them the sitting room. Scott asked Stiles to bring the case file on Gerard's murder that he knew was a copy his omega got the special deputies to make for them, he was good like that.

The true alpha silently studied the case file while his pack waited before he put it down and looked at his pack.

'Show them.' He told Lydia.

The banshee knew what he was referring to since they discussed it after she gave him some piece of her mind. There were a lot of things Scott learned from Gerard. The man dying caused an unexpected side effect of transferring all his memories to the dire wolf, which contributed to his mental breakdown.

The sudden influx of information and Gerard's brain activity shutting down was too much for Scott to handle, way too much. It would have killed anyone else instantly and Scott eventually but Isaac saved his life in more ways than one. What Scott wanted Lydia to show their pack was Gerard's memories of what happened to him before they arrived and who did it. 

"What I'm about to show you is Gerard's memory of the attack and who did it. Allison, this might be hard for you..." Lydia warned but Allison gave the go ahead.

She had been set on killing Gerard before all this happened after all. It didn't take long for Allison to regret that decision. The memory started with Gerard hearing scratching on his room door, getting irritated and finally opening it.

The moment he did he received a blow to the head that knocked him out. Gerard woke up a while later on the floor, paralyzed, with no one in sight. Well, until a figure came into his line of sight and received an unpleasant surprise. A figure of someone he thought was dead, his only daughter, Katherine, commonly known as Kate.

Oh, he knew immediately what that meant. The man concluded that Kate escaped from the Calaveras, somehow, and was now there for revenge. It seemed like she found his hidden stash of kanima venom and used it against him. Since Gerard was paralyzed and unable to speak, Kate began her monologue. 

She began by telling him that she was going to kill Gerard for multiple reasons and that she would tell him while she tortured him and the prolonged torture began. Kate said that the first reason she was going to kill Gerard was because of what he did to Allison.

She learned of his actions since arriving in Beacon Hills. When Kate learned of how Gerard manipulated everyone in town, especially Allison, she realized that that was the exact same thing he did with her.

It all started when her mother was killed by a werewolf on a hunt and slowly but surely her father built her to be his faithful little soldier with "natural talent". He tried the same with Chris and succeeded although only partially.

Kate's true and final test was seducing Derek Hale for information and burning the Hales. 6 years later Gerard sent her to Beacon Hills to capture the alpha. For what? She didn't know. That was the true reason behind Kate's presence in town and to introduce Allison to their family legacy but Peter ended up killing her.

Kate's death, kind of, gave Gerard an opening to see things himself. The final reason was that the she-jaguar wanted to repay her father for his betrayal. Selling Kate out to the Calaveras was the last mistake the man would ever make and she saw to that.

She had been in the final moments of her revenge on Gerard when Allison, Isaac and Scott arrived, so she had to leave and that was the last of the memory. Allison couldn't believe that her aunt was alive and was now supernatural, a werejaguar.

Peter turned her by scratch, although unintentionally. The question now was what Kate would do. Allison was confident over her resurrection although she sympathized with her aunt when it came to Gerard manipulating the both of them.

The girl was glad her manipulative grandfather was dead and he died a painful death. She had to tell her father that his sister was alive, but her pack gave her support in the meantime.   
————  
In the two days the Calaveras have been in town, Severo noticed his mother's stranger behavior. As hard as she tried to hide it, it was quite obvious that Araya was restless, especially after their hunter contacts in the area expressed their concerns over hunting Scott McCall in his own territory with his pack and allies.

The McCall Pack was building quite the reputation in Beacon County. Severo recently heard that they massacred a pack of 11 werewolves in one attack, leaving no survivors. That was not forgetting the fact that the pack was lead by a powerful alpha pair, a werewolf and a banshee.

There was a rumor that the banshee also killed a man the same night the true alpha killed Gerard, so Severo kind of understood why his mother would be restless. The McCall Pack was so young yet it was proving to be a force to be reckoned with.

It didn't help that they had a legendary werewolf hunter family on their side, regardless of their reputation taking a hit from the rumor that turned out to be true that they killed the Hale family, children and all, and Gerard's defeat, they were good allies to have.  
————  
Katherine "Kate" Argent, hunter turned werejaguar, was furious that Scott ended up being credited for killing her father.

It didn't take even a day for the news to spread like wildfire in the supernatural world, specifically amongst the supernatural community of Beacon Hills, werewolves and werewolf hunters, that True Alpha Scott McCall viciously killed the notorious werewolf hunter Gerard Argent and that the remaining Argents were now loyal to him and his pack.

The damned Calaveras tried to get assistance from their fellow hunters with that announcement, knowing that the news would motivate the hunter community to hunt down the McCall Pack and Argent family, and that included Kate since she didn't commit suicide to prevent herself from turning and killed half a dozen of Calavera men to escape, but something happened last night.

Kate was sure some of the hunters in the area were ready to support the Calaveras but backed off when they heard the McCall Pack officially claimed Beacon Hills as their territory.

It was hard for even humans to miss their battle cries after all, especially where they originated from. A lot of people didn't know where the nemeton was exactly, especially humans although supernaturals could find it if they sought it out, but those who were aware of the supernatural instinctively knew that that was where the McCall Pack was and what it meant.

The werejaguar knew that everyone knew about Gerard's defeat at Scott's hands close to a year ago and how the Argents, Chris and Allison, bowed out of the hunting business shortly afterwards, but they came back allied with the McCall Pack and recently changed their code, so even though hunters were incensed, they were likely to hesitate after the true alpha claimed Beacon Hills.

Araya could try all she liked to incite a war but everyone knew how powerful self-preservation was. The only thing that got to Kate was that Scott was credited for killing Gerard when it was her who killed him. Now, the boy had one more claim to his name to make hunters fear him, his pack and territory.

Kate killed Gerard for a few reasons and one of them was to warn hunters to back off and stop hunting her but Scott ended up reaping what she sowed. All because of Araya and Severo's assumptions!

The she-jaguar didn't understand how they came to that conclusion and why Araya wanted the man power to eliminate the McCall Pack and her family, but what she did know was that there was no way the Calavera matriarch was going to get the army she was hoping for.

That was good news, it meant less people out to kill her. All that was left now was how Kate was going to reveal herself to her brother and niece, that was if she was going to in the first place. It didn't seem like Araya told Chris about her being alive and supernatural status.

As much as Kate would like to think otherwise, she was scared of her family's reaction. Gerard, her own father, gave her body to the Calaveras to make sure that she was dead when he leaned of how Peter killed her and that she was slowly healing and turning, so she was a bit nervous about Allison and Chris' reactions.  
————  
"So, what now?" Asked Isaac, after Allison calmed down, her head on his lap.

"Nothing. We're on school break and I'm planning to make the most of it. Scott already has eyes looking for Kate and the Calaveras, so, the usual. In the meantime we'll live our lives and enjoy the break." Replied Lydia, head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

'Except I have to go see Chris about his half brother and talk to Deaton and Marin about my idea before I can enjoy the break with you.' Scott reminded his girlfriend.

"Don't remind me." Groaned Lydia, out loud.

The pack had gotten used to hearing one sided conversations so there didn't bat an eyes when Lydia suddenly said that. It annoyed Stiles big time because sometimes they would say something quite interesting but he wouldn't be able to make sense of it because of not knowing the other half of the conversation.

"Don't remind you of what?" He asked, hoping it wasn't training.

"Scott's crazy idea." Said Lydia.

"Buddy, you can't have a crazy idea and not tell me! Out with it, Scotty." Scott pitched Lydia for selling him out, It was supposed to be a surprise!

"Ow!" Exclaimed the banshee, narrowing her eyes on the dire wolf.

"It was meant to be a surprise, and that's if it's even possible." Said Scott, kissing Lydia's forehead.

"You're going to try it anyway." Lydia countered, smiling at him.

"Will you two stop stalling? What are you talking about?" Malia entered the conversation while running her fingers through her boyfriend's hair.

"Scott wants to grant all of us venomous claws." The banshee revealed.

It took a moment for what she said to register, and when it did...

"What?!" Allison, Stiles, Malia and Stiles asked in unison, turning their full attention on the alpha pair.

"Gerard removed Jackson's kanima claws during his time as his master and kept them intact for later use. He was planning on making a sword and a dagger with them after becoming a werewolf but those plans were ruined, obviously. Scott knows where they are and wants to use them to grant us a neurotoxic claw each." She explained, stunning her friends.

She had been stunned too when Scott told her the idea just before they came downstairs for breakfast.

"How?" Asked Allison.

"Don't know, yet. I have to speak with Deaton and Marin and do some research... " Began Scott, but was interrupted.

"I'm helping!" Declared Stiles.

Malia facepalmed. Only her boyfriend would rather spend school break doing research. She could see now how Scott and Stiles ended up in the woods and the former receiving the bite.

"Thanks, buddy!" Said Scott, leaning forward a little to give his best friend a high five.

"You two are idiots." The she-coyote announced, causing Lydia, Allison and Isaac to laugh, it was true, though.

"You won't be saying that when you have a neurotoxic claw, Malia. I've been on the receiving end of those things and let me tell you, it's not fun, but they are definitely useful." Informed Stiles.

He could still remember how it felt to be paralyzed by kanima venom, twice! The human was glad Jackson was no longer in town, he didn't want for there to be a third time. At that thought, an idea struck him.

"Do you think we could find a way to be immune to kanima venom? I don't plan on suffering it's effects a third time." Stiles asked. 

"Well, Lydia and Scott are immune to it, what with Lydia's natural immunity and Scott's siphon nature... It's just the four of us vulnerable." Noted Isaac.

"Didn't you guys hear? We're royalty, you can't expect anything less from royalty." Lydia informed.

She was Queen Alpha Lydia Martin of Beacon Hills, after all. Marin and Deaton informed them of what they unintentionally did last night and the banshee liked the thought of having her own kingdom to rule.

It helped that her boyfriend was a true alpha, as in king alpha, making his and their claim to Beacon Hills authentic. There was a reason why no one claimed the town in the last 6 years, after all.

"And we as noble members of your court, Queen Alpha Lydia, cannot be seen as weak by the kingdom, least commoners get any ideas." Stiles played along.

That seemed to amuse everyone.

"There's nothing noble about you, Lord Omega Stilinski, but my husband and your king, King Alpha Scott, will see what he can do for his loyal subjects." Said the banshee, queenly.

They all fell into silence before bursting into laughter. It felt good laughing together after the scare Scott gave them, it was reassuring and eased their worries. The true alpha debated informing Allison about her uncle, Severo, now or after he talked with Chris.

'Now. She already knows about Kate, might as well tell her about her uncle. It might cause problems if we wait, otherwise.' Said Lydia, locking eyes with her boyfriend.

Scott sight when Lydia maintained the eye contact.

"Uh, Allison. There's one more thing you need to know about Gerard and the Calaveras." He began, causing the laughter to come to an end. "Severo is Araya and Gerard's secret son."

Silence reigned once again, but this time, it was not followed by laughter. The others were surprised to hear that. It seemed like old man Gerard couldn't keep it in his pants in his youth.

Allison didn't know how to take the news, especially knowing that Severo and his mother were out to kill Kate and from what her father found out, her pack, her father and herself. Chris received a call from an old hunter contact who alerted him of the Calavera family's plans.

He informed the pack while Scott was out of action that the hunter family was looking for reinforcement and were telling people that Scott was the one who killed Gerard and that they, Chris and Allison, were now on the true alpha's side with a change in code.

The Calaveras were trying to incite a war between hunters and the McCall Pack and it's allies, specifically Argents. So, Allison didn't know how to feel about Severo being her uncle except cautious, very cautious.

The teenagers spent some more time together before going separate ways, with Scott following Allison to her apartment to explain things to her and Chris. Though Lydia showed the pack Gerard's last moments and Scott told them about Severo, it was precautionary, that's why he didn't explain things in detail, he saved that for Allison and Chris as it was family business.

Scott noticed that someone was tailing him halfway to the Argent apartment and a quick use of kenning identified the person as Araya Calavera. The dire wolf was curious about that.

He decided to park on the side of the road and see if she would approach him. From what Lydia showed Scott, it seemed like the Calavera matriarch blamed Gerard's murder on him and that's why she was out for blood, calling for her fellow humans to join forces to get rid of him, his pack and allies.

Scott didn't have a problem with that, it just made people more afraid of him and his pack, afraid enough not to provoke them, which was a good thing. Araya narrowed her eyes when she saw the dire wolf park his car on the side of the road before getting out and looking in her direction.

That was good, it meant that she would finally get her answer after days of trying to find out where he was. The Calavera parked her own car behind the boy's and got out. The dire wolf and human met each other halfway, each tense.

"Wolf." Greeted Araya, after a long moment of them just staring at one another.

"Human." Scott returned the favor. "What do you want?"

He followed that with a question, taking led of the conversation. 

Araya narrowed her eyes further. There wasn't any fear in the boy or nervousness, just plain disinterest although the human could tell he was ready for an attack.

It was quite insulting to be honest, for a young wolf such as Scott McCall to be so unaffected by the presence of an experienced werewolf hunter such as herself, 40 years of experience! Araya had planned on intimidating Scott with the man power she called in but that plan wasn't working out as expected, so, she had to improvise.

"To tell you that there will be consequences for killing one of my own, especially in such a vicious manner." Araya forewarned, voice grave before turning to leave.

"You think that was me being vicious?" Scott asked rhetorically, causing the Calavera to pause. "Come after mine and I, and I'll show you my definition of vicious. This is my domain, human, behave yourself. Be gone by sunset and never return, or I'll add a Calavera to my food chain."

Scott threatened, before turning his back on the seething woman and though she tried to hide it, she was unsettled. 

Try as she might, there was no way Araya could hide her chemo-signals. Scott stopped when he reached his car door.

"Leave the jaguar to me, she's in my territory, and so are you." With that, he left.

Araya felt a little relieved when the boy left, especially without saying anything about her secret although she was unnerved and surprised by how he addressed her and that he knew about Kate. At least it seemed like he didn't know about Severo's parentage and that was good.

She still felt insulted, though. The hunter leader was used to getting her way. Did Scott not know that he was dealing with a Calavera? Just as that thought crossed Araya's mind, she received a text message informing her that another group of hunters was withdrawing their support.

No one was willing to go up against the Argents and McCall Pack anymore, not after they claimed Beacon Hills as their territory, and it looked like the true alpha knew that very well. Damned wolf! Araya resolved to let things be, for now.   
————  
Kate witnessed the whole thing. She had been following Araya for sometime now, trying to figure out what the woman was planning now that she wouldn't be getting an army as she expected. The werejaguar received quite the surprise when she saw Araya getting out of her car to meet Scott. Scott!

The boy developed well since she last was him, extremely well. There was this air of authority and power about him now, a certain level of maturity and confidence he didn't possess almost a year ago. It was quite attractive. Kate wouldn't mind getting a little taste of him since Allison wasn't in the picture anymore, but those thoughts were for later.

The she-jaguar was interested in how skillfully Scott played on Araya's belief that he killed Gerard. His threat to Araya only implied that he killed Gerard, but he didn't admit or refuse the claim outright. Kate also noted that Scott used "human" to address Araya, just as the woman addressed him by species and it caught the Calavera off guard even if she tried hiding it. 

More often than not, hunters didn't refer to the supernaturals they hunted by name or anything that would be taken as acknowledging them as more than animals and monsters. It was a psychological move and worked well to help hunters not acknowledge their racism and crimes against the supernatural.

It also used in the psychological warfare against supernaturals and helped develop the general fear they had of hunters. Scott just reversed and used that very method on Araya and Kate knew for sure that it left the woman uneasy.

But more to the point, the werejaguar was curious about how the true alpha found out about her because it was obvious Araya say anything about that if her reaction was anything to go by. That thought led Kate to conclude that if Scott knew that she was alive and a werejaguar, then so did her family.

It seemed like it was time to pay Allison and Chris a visit. Kate wondered what Scott intended to do with her, the last time she saw the boy was when she tried to kill him and was only stopped by Chris.  
————  
When Allison arrived at her apartment building, she waited in the parking lot for Scott to arrive since he was behind her. After a few minutes of waiting, the girl gave up and decided to go ahead without him. She found her father in his office going through some papers and greeted him before giving an update, leaving the Severo part for last.

Scott arrived just in time to explain the Severo story in detail. He told the father and daughter duo that Severo came to be as a result of a secret affair Araya and Gerard had in their youth after they were both married. Before they were married to their respective partners, the two used to have flings when they were in the same area.

It was nothing serious, just two fellow hunters enjoying themselves. They met sometime after getting married and one thing led to another which ended up with Araya pregnant.

It was around the same time Gerard's wife got pregnant and Araya wasn't keen of abortion nor losing her husband, so she decided to keep her baby and they both reached an agreement to keep the whole thing a secret.

Neither wanted to ruin their marriages and cause a feud between their families since Araya's father didn't like Gerard. It was quite hard for Chris to hear all that the former couple had to say. Scott then informed Allison and Chris that he gave Araya till sunset to leave town.

He didn't want the Calaveras causing trouble in his town like they were trying to. Chris knew that if Araya and Severo left Beacon Hills just as Scott instructed, it would send a message to everyone and add to the McCall Pack's reputation just like Gerard's and the rumor that Scott killed him did, that the McCall Pack was a pack not to be messed with.

That was on top of all that they did before. Defeating Peter, Gerard and the kanima, the darach Jennifer Blake, the Alpha Pack, the oni and the Beta Pack, and just recently claiming Beacon Hills as their territory.

Anyone stupid enough to attack an unconventional pack with a track record like the McCall Pack deserved what they had coming to them. Chris never thought that he would ever be proud of a pack, but his daughter's pack was really something to be proud of. 

Scott interrupted the Argent's thoughts by asking for the kanima claws Gerard hid at the Argent Arms International warehouse and the man was glad for the distraction. It actually reminded him of his decision and since Scott had Gerard's memories, it made bringing the boy into the arms dealership and security consulting firm business easier.

Chris decided to involve Allison in the discussion of the partnership agreement between Scott and their family since she would be taking over from him when he retired from the business.

The two teenagers were the future of Argent Arms International which they decided to rename Argent-McCall Arms Dealership and Security Consulting Firm, AMAS for short, Argent-McCall Arms & Security. Scott was investing most of the money he was left with from Deucalion's last will after he shared some of it with Malia in the business and bringing in Gerard's private clients since he was the one in charge of Argent Arms International before his defeat.

The dire wolf wasn't interested in directly running the business since he wanted to be a veterinarian, so it's day to day management was going to be handled by the Argents although he would be getting a weekly update. He didn't have a problem with working there part-time between school and the animal clinic just as Allison didn't.

Chris just wanted to prepare Scott and Allison before sending them to their first gun deal. The training he gave the pack helped prepare them, he just wanted to refine some of their skills.

After they were done with the discussion, the experienced hunter took Scott to the warehouse and they found Gerard's hidden safe. There were a few things inside it beside the kanima claws but they weren't Scott's target, so he left them to Chris.  
————  
Isaac received a text message from Scott telling him to get to the Argent building but to cover his scent and not reveal himself unless he felt Allison's visitor was a threat to her. If she was a threat, he had to treat her as such and respond accordingly.

The beta knew what that meant and was prepared to do as instructed.  
————  
A few minutes after Scott and Chris left the Argent apartment Kate presented herself to her niece and Allison didn't know whether to run to her aunt and hug her or not.

The last time Allison saw Kate was when Peter slit her throat right before her eyes and before that, Kate tried to manipulate her and kill Scott, so she wasn't sure where she stood with the werejaguar regardless of Gerard's memories.

The young Argent didn't expect to met her aunt so soon, anyway. Kate knew that things weren't going to be easy but when she saw Chris and Scott leave, she took the chance. She didn't know when she would get Allison alone again if she missed the chance, so she took it. But now... Kate could only think of one thing to say.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, and meant it, catching Allison off guard.

Those very words were the last words Kate said before Peter slit her throat. Hearing them again... It brought that memory to the forefront of Allison's mind although she quickly compartmentalized it. They had a lot to talk about and she couldn't allow herself to be overwhelmed and distracted.   
————  
Lydia wondered what Meredith planned after leaving Eichen House. The older banshee sent her a message through their connection saying that she left the mental hospital and was safe. The Martin girl grew pretty close to the woman since they first met, she was glad to hear that Meredith was now out and about.

At the moment Lydia was checking an empty book she bought for her boyfriend to use as his grimoire. He was currently writing his spells on a rather simple book and the girl couldn't have that, so she put an order a while back to have a new one that fit his status and power made.

It just arrived so the banshee was checking it out, seeing if it was as she specifically asked and up to her standards. Conclusion? She was satisfied. With that done, Lydia turned her attention on getting ready to spend the rest of her day with her mother.

She spent the last few days at the McCall house, so it was only fair that the banshee showed her mother that she appreciated her and was grateful for allowing her to sleep at Scott's house.

Natalie wasn't too keen on her daughter's supernatural life but she was trying to understand and support her as much as possible while also encouraging Lydia to live as normal a life as she could. It wasn't easy being a human mother to a supernatural child, Natalie and Melissa could relate to one another in that.

They talked about it and Lydia and Scott's relationship, and they concluded that it was better to be in the know and support their children than to forbid them and end up in the dark and out of the loop.

Because of that, Melissa and Natalie knew more about their children's whereabouts and activities now than they did before they were informed of the existence of the supernatural.

They no longer had to stress as much about their children's strange behaviors and connect it to the absence of their fathers in their lives. It was just better knowing.


	16. Chapter 16

Noah took great pleasure in his special task force, it was really something. Seeing how well Jordan and Valerie were doing, the whole station began to transform. Deputies got encouraged to work harder and become more efficient, improving the work ethic at the station.

The open wound from Matt's attack on the station was beginning to heal and what a feeling it was. There was only one person who seemed to be against the development, Deputy Haigh. He was becoming unbearable to work with and Noah just knew what he had to do about that.

There were too many compliments and evidence to not do it and get the backing of the council.  
————  
Rafael sighed after receiving a phone call. He had to report to the FBI Field Office in San Francisco, it looked like his time in Beacon Hills was over and now he had to tell his son. At least their relationship was a lot better than when he arrived in town, although the human felt like his son and his friends were keeping something from him, actually, everyone.

There was just, something... Rafael didn't miss how Noah, Valerie and Jordan seemed to call on Scott and his group of friends every now and then in the past few months, or how everyone seemed to look to Scott for leadership and if not him, Lydia Martin.

Those two seemed to carry a lot of weight and authority, so much so that the others didn't look them in the eye, but that wasn't the weirdest thing. Rafael once saw Scott stop a car from hitting a pregnant woman. They were in Rafael's car coming back from brunch and had stopped at a red-light, someone didn't seemed to follow or see the road sign and drove through that red-light.

There was a pregnant woman on the pedestrian crossing at the time and Scott somehow got out of their car, across the road and in between the wrongful car and the woman, facing the car with his hands out in front of him, body visibly tense.

It was the most terrifying moment in Rafael's life because there was no way the car was going to stop before hitting and likely killing his son at the speed it was going, but somehow it stopped just a foot from Scott and the woman, smoke coming from the engine.

Scott turned his attention on the pregnant woman after that and after making sure that she was alright and the incident didn't cause any complications with her pregnancy, he turned his sight on the driver, a teenage boy they later identified as Liam Dunbar.

Rafael was pretty sure that he saw Scott's eyes flash red and black, iris red and sclera black, when Liam got out of his car furiously yelling at him with a phone in hand. Let's just say that Liam Dunbar would have died if it wasn't for Lydia "coincidentally" arriving at the scene and stopping her boyfriend just before he could unleash hell upon the boy.

Scott and Lydia played the whole thing as though it was normal and that anyone could have done it, but Rafael was not so sure about that. The teenagers handled the situation with what the agent would call practiced ease.

Since the car stopped a foot from Scott and the pregnant woman, and its engine was somehow damaged, it made the whole thing seem as though Liam was able to stop in time. If Rafael didn't notice that the front of the car was a little damaged and the engine was destroyed from that side as well, he would have believed it.

Where Noah arrived at the scene, everything seemed to make sense to him and he supported the young couple's cover. What Rafael didn't see was that Scott had a nose bleed when he turned to check on the woman and wiped it away before anyone but the woman noticed.

The sudden use of telekinesis and the power he put into it took a toll on the dire wolf. Over exertion was a very dangerous thing for any magic user, and the power and concentration it took for Scott to stop the speeding car in such a short period of time and so sudden was a lot.

He was just glad the woman didn't say anything about the nose bleed or the spell he chanted to protect her pregnancy. She was probably too shocked at the time. Marin had insisted that the fire wolf learn even those kinds of spells, saying that it was always good to know even the most insignificant of information and spells, just in case.

It turned out to be true that day and Scott was grateful for taking the druid's advise, but Rafael McCall didn't know that. The man exhaled and stood up from his office chair, he had to inform Sheriff Stilinski and then his son about his departure.   
————  
Malia was beginning to wonder if Corrine was still after her or not. The longer she spent in Beacon Hills, the harder it was to recall why she came to the town in the first place, like really hard.

The urgency the she-coyote had ever since the car crash and her adoptive mother and sister's deaths was replaced with the security of being in a pack she knew for certain would stand by her. They were pack, they ran as one, they stood as one.

Malia smiled at the thought, it felt good to be part of something, something big. It didn't hurt that her boyfriend was part of that and Marin was there for her. The druid was a big help in getting Malia to let go of most of the guilt she had for her adoptive family's death.

It wasn't easy having survivor guilt while on the run, but she lived through it and was now healing from losing her family, even Deucalion, the father she never met. Sometimes Scott takes Malia out into the woods, just the two of them, and share some of her father's memories with her, including pack secrets which by birth belonged to her. 

It was nice to know that her he-alpha trusted her enough to share those with her, especially after his initial mistrust. Oh, Malia knew about it, she didn't trust him either, but between facing her biological mother alone and with him and his pack... Well, it was an easy choice.

Seeing how protective of her Scott became after the attack on her was the defining moment for the girl. She knew her place was secured in the McCall Pack and was viewed as pack. Training intensified but it was all good at the end of they day, it was to increase their chances of survival.

If you wanted peace, you had to prepare for war, after all, and that's exactly what the pack did. Malia was even more glad when fire arms training was included in the pack training. If Corrine wanted to bring guns to a claw fight, Malia was going to beat her at her own game.

But for now, the girl was enjoying beating Stiles at bowling, it was their their go-to and they enjoyed it.   
————  
It didn't take Isaac long to realize that Allison's visitor was her aunt, Katherine "Kate" Argent, the sociopathic bitch, according to Lydia. Allison and Kate were having a rather personal conversation, so the werewolf didn't pay close attention to what was being said.

He just kept an ear out for any signs of trouble and if he caught bits and pieces of the conversation, well, it just happened. Like hearing that the Calaveras locked Kate in a secure room for her to commit suicide after awakening as a werejaguar and how she killed a few of their men to escape.

Kate said that she followed her new instincts upon escaping the Calaveras and went to the ruins of a church and found berserkers there. The berserkers surprised her by helping and following her orders like good big henchmen. From there, the Argent recovered and left the place, heading for Beacon Hills and a little payback.

Isaac listened as Kate said that while she got the payback, she didn't get the glory. Because of the "stupid Calaveras", Kate's wording, a certain brown eyed hunk ended up taking her glory and dangled it in Araya's face not so long ago.

That got a laugh out of Allison and caused Isaac to smile at the sound, he couldn't help it. It took a moment for what Kate said to sink in before the werewolf realized that Araya met with Scott and the latter used the belief that he killed Gerard to his favor and against the hunter.

It seemed like Kate saw that happen. Scott noticed Kate lurking around and alerted Isaac to watch Allison's back. The true alpha probably knew that Kate would have eyes on him the moment he left the Argent apartment and called Isaac to watch over their pack mate while he kept those eyes on him and left the she-jaguar blind and vulnerable if she attacked Allison. A good move.

Their talk ended on a good note, although Allison made it known that while she may have forgiven Kate, as her niece, it didn't mean she was off the hook. The McCall Pack still recognized Kate as a threat, that included their allies, and they didn't tolerate threats, they eliminated them.

At that moment, Isaac let his presence be known. He wasn't Derek who liked to make big entrances, so he knocked on the door. He was a werewolf, not a dog full of tricks to wow people.

"Hi!" Isaac greeted his girlfriend, a charming smile upon his face in her direction.

Allison just knew her boyfriend and fellow beta had been listening in and was probably waiting to make an entrance, she just knew it! So, she gave him a suspicious look, his timing was too good.

"Hey!" She returned the greeting.

Isaac then turned his sight on Kate, the smile gone from his face.

"Oh, um, Isaac, this is my aunt, Kate, and Kate, Isaac, my boyfriend." The girl made the introductions.

That just gave the she-jaguar an opening.

"Hi, Isaac." Kate greeted the teenage boy who waved, then the woman turned a questioning eye on Allison. "If he's your boyfriend, can I have the ex?"

She asked, not aware that Scott was a dire wolf and her natural enemy, but weird things happen. Silence, then...

"Um, I, I don't think that's possible. Anyways, Isaac..." Responded the young Argent.

"Oh, I'm just following orders from the ex." Replied Isaac, a shrug accompanying his reply.

Allison thought that she should have known. Scott had to have used kenning to check on everyone after catching Araya following him. It was only logical, after all, especially when it came to the boy who used to sleep on her roof just to make sure that she was OK.

Oh, Stiles let it slip one day and that's how she learned about it. It made Allison a little ashamed for whining about waking up without Scott that one time they were supposed to watch a kidnapped Jackson.

Kate had to give it to the boy, the implication was clear and supported Allison's statement that the McCall Pack recognized her as a threat, even to her own niece. She didn't know how Scott saw her but it seemed like he did.

Kate guessed that that was a good thing since it told her that he was watching Allison's back and that Allison had a reliable support in her pack. It also gave a little light on how the McCall Pack worked.

First Scott confronted Araya straight on, like the alpha he was, and now Isaac was backing Allison, who didn't look surprised by her boyfriend's reply or good timing.  
————  
With the kanima claws in hand, Scott sought out Deaton at the clinic. He was grateful for Gerard's weird and creepy nature for acquiring the claws, especially with how intact they were. Jackson had to have endured a lot of pain when Gerard carefully extracted them, so much so that the true alpha almost pitied him, almost.

He warned Jackson against getting the bite, did he not? Yes! And did the boy listen? No! But his pack was going to benefit from Jackson's stubbornness, so all was good in the end.

"I thought I gave you a week off." Commented Deaton, filing a few documents with his back to Scott.

"You did, but I have a side project I need your help with." Said the dire wolf, presenting the claws to Alan after the man turned towards him. "These are kanima claws and I want to grant each of my pack a single one, even Lydia, Allison and Stiles."

"Grant?" Questioned the druid, looking the claws over.

He brought a single one to the microscope to study.

"Yes. As in make it possible for them to be embedded into our nailbeds and be retractable." Clarified Scott. 

The veterinarian paused at that and gave the boy a look.

"You want to make your pack chimeras?" He asked.

Scott raised an eyebrow.

"You mean like the Greek mythology?" He inquired.

"Yes, but the term chimera can be defined as anything composed of very different parts." Explained Alan. "Kind of like hybrid although I would like to refer to hybridsm as a natural occurrence, like you being a dire wolf, and chimera unnatural.

We both know that dire wolves can't be made just as witches and druid's can't. I have been thinking about how you transformed from being human to werewolf then dire wolf. It makes no sense when I think about it that way."

"You want to say that I was never a human to begin with, don't you?" Asked Scott, already knowing the answer.

He did his own research on that, after all, and he knew Deaton too much. The man was actually being straight forward.

"Yes. It's possible that either your mother or father is a carrier of the dire wolf gene and magic." Doctor Alan Deaton further explained. "When Peter bit you, he must have caused the gene in you to activate from its dormant state, but it took sometime to fully manifest, probably because of your age.

It's like with Lydia, there is a chance that if Peter didn't give her the bite, she would have awoken her banshee abilities around her 18th birthday or maybe never. Peter bit you at sixteen, probably too early to awaken your dire wolf gene and magic, so your body accepted the werewolf gene as a template to prepare itself before your transition into a dire wolf and demon wolf true alpha.

If we look at dire wolf composition without including the connection to the nemeton, we could say it's a natural hybrid of werewolf and siphon witch, and druid if we add the nemeton connection, theoretically.

What you want to do is introduce a foreign gene into your bodies and that would transform you from being a true hybrid to chimera. It doesn't take away anything, just adding a new component. The neurotoxin you would produce would probably be less potent than Jackson's."

"Unless I strengthen the potency with a spell or two. I'll inform the others and see who actually wants to go through the process and get a neurotoxic claw." Said Scott. "But before that, I still need to figure out how to do it."

Alan took the fact that Scott was going to ask his pack for volunteers instead of just forcing the whole thing on them as a good thing. He noted that the boy was taking a little bit of Deucalion's mindset and ideas, but the dire wolf had people in his life that would keep him from following in Deucalion's footsteps, per se.

For the one thing Scott wanted more than a perfect pack was the safety and security of his pack and allies. The more Alan thought about it, the more he realized that his protege was taking the saying that if you wanted to live in peace, you had to prepare for war quite literally.

Scott wasn't just arming himself, he was also arming his inner circle, his friends, his pack, his generals

Establishing rank was the first step, training was the second, killing was the third, bonding over the third was the fourth, for a bond formed in battle was a tested and tried bond, especially when you all stay and support each other in the aftermath. It was the same thing Chris was pushing for in the first place. 

Right now, was the fifth step. Scott was arming his pack with a very useful tool. He was probably going to tell them to only use it in dire circumstances, to use the kanima claws as the McCall Pack's secret weapon.

That was on top of Malia's full coyote form, Lydia's abilities like telepathy and astral projection, and Scott's own abilities like telekinesis and pyrokinesis.

It wouldn't surprise the veterinarian if Scott came up with a plan for cash flow as the sixth step. Oh, if only the druid knew. Back to the topic at hand...

"Science and magic. You'll need science to make sure your bodies don't reject the claws, magic to make them protractable and retractable, and the combination of both to produce the neurotoxin and possibly immunity to it." Said Alan Deaton. "But there's bound to be some consequences, specifically for Allison and Stiles.

Mountain ash might recognize them as supernatural and repel them."

From there, Scott and Deaton brainstormed and went over the possibilities, this and that. Having a mentor who was into science as much as magic was a blessing for the alpha.

It helped that the druid was a critical thinker and ran with logic when doing things like that, it helped limit mistakes and overlooking important things. Alan had to divide his attention and time between work and Scott's project, so the dire wolf helped out. He was good like that and he enjoyed his work.   
————  
Lydia and Natalie decided to go out and have a little shopping for their mother and daughter time and maybe watch a movie later on. Lydia enjoyed her time with her mother. They just spent time like any other normal family. That thought brought the girl to the fact that her mother was single and has remained so since the divorce.

Now that thought led Lydia to realize that she hasn't seen her father since the last semester of her sophomore year. She didn't know how to feel about that but a little bit of disappointment was definitely present. What was so hard for him to reach out to his own daughter? Yes, Lydia knew that she could reach out to him herself, but he was the parent and she the child! Childish? She didn't care.

He made Lydia choose between him and her mother, he should have known better! Excuse her for being childish. Lydia was pulled out of her thoughts by her mother saying that they should probably get something to eat. Shopping could be very appetizing. The girl forgot about her father and enjoyed her time with her mother. She really loved and appreciated her, and said as much.   
————  
Marin found Scott at her home when she got back from work and it seemed like Malia wasn't home, so that meant only one thing.

"What do you want, Scott?" Asked the druid.

"What makes you think I want something?" Scott inquired.

Marin gave the true alpha a look.

"Fine! There is this project I'm working on..." The McCall Pack alpha began his explanation and went into the details.

Marin liked the idea of having a neurotoxic claw of her own. It was definitely promising though a daring and dangerous idea. To embed a foreign and toxic claw in one's nailbed was no laughing matter, it was crazy! So, being a woman of finesse, Marin provided an alternative.

To take out the science part and only use magic. Scott was blessed with dire wolf abilities that included magic siphoning, spell casting and potion making. The woman proposed that the alpha siphon the magic from the claws as it was, without changing or converting it to pure magic, and transfer it to a recipient's nailbed.

But not before creating a spell and potion that would prepare and help the body accept and adjust to the magic of the kanima claw without it's disadvantages or negative side effects like identifying Allison and Stiles as supernatural.

The potion would have to contain kanima venom and the recipient's blood to eliminate the kanima identity issues that might arise. They didn't need the McCall Pack becoming instruments of vengeance for someone to control like Jackson.

To maintain balance, Scott needed to insert a weakness clause in his spell. Marin was adamant about that. Stating it was better for him to specify and choose the weakness than have nature do it for him. Nature could be quite spiteful after all.

Marin and Scott spent sometime going over her alternative suggestion, some grimoires and making notes, while also adding some of Alan's ideas and suggestions.  
————  
Leaving Beacon Hills wasn't an easy choice for Araya, especially with Kate still running loose, the Argents against their hunter code and McCall Pack killing two humans, Brunski and Gerard, but as a leader she had to think of the well being of her people.

She was sure that she would meet the McCall Pack in the future, and maybe they would be in her territory. With that thought in mind, Araya, Severo and a few of their men left Beacon Hills behind, for home awaited them. Though they failed their mission, they did get some valuable information.   
————  
Stiles visited his father after spending some time with Malia. He brought him a healthy snack which Noah always complained about but all was good. That is until Stiles saw Jordan hopelessly staring at Valerie disappear into the file room from his desk.

It reminded the boy of his crash on Lydia, the one that he never acted upon, afraid of a humiliating rejection. Isaac telling Stiles about how the banshee once rejected him didn't really inspire confidence, after all.

The Stilinski thought about helping his fellow male, and no, he wasn't going to do what Scott did. He was quite happy with Malia to ruin what he had with her by kissing Valerie. The problem was how to help the hellhound out.   
————  
Special Deputy Jordan Parrish was busy with some paperwork, a lie, when Stiles Stilinski disturbed him.

"Could you do something for me?" Asked Stiles.

"There are no cases for you, Stiles." Said Jordan.

"It's got nothing to do with cases. I just need you to borrow me your phone so that I can send Malia a text message about something, pack stuff. I forgot my phone at her Scott's and my dad is busy with his." Replied the boy.

Jordan didn't look convinced, but he did borrow him his phone, though with a condition that he use it in his presence. Stiles had to problem with that, it actually worked well with his plans. Jordan's phone in hand, the boy looked for Special Deputy Valerie Clarke-Romero.  
————  
Valerie got quite the surprise when she received a text message from Jordan asking if they could go out after work. She didn't know what to make of him asking that with a text when they were in the same building but a wave of butterflies told her that she didn't care. Valerie just needed to confirm if they would be going out like a date date or not.  
————  
After sending the message, Stiles gave Jordan his phone back and thanked him before leaving the station entirely. Jordan raised an eyebrow at that. Stiles was persistent when he texted people, like really persistent with a single text message consisting of a single sentence until he got a reply.

It was strange, so Jordan immediately checked his phone to see just what the boy did and what he saw almost made him have a heart attack. A pity it was quite difficult for hellhounds to have a heart attack. Speaking of hellhounds, Jordan was going to burn Stiles Stilinski alive.

The boy sent Valerie a text message asking... Just as that thought crossed the hellhound's mind, a reply came back from his fellow special deputy. Jordan was a little scared of checking it but he did, and his hard stopped. Valerie's reply was to ask if they would be going out like on a date.

It was the perfect opening out of the mess Stiles got him in, but the hellhound found himself not wanting to let his doubts get to him. But instead of replying with a text, Jordan went to find the Clarke-Romero and do things like the man he was. Even hellhounds had pride.   
————  
The longer it took for Jordan to reply, the more anxious Valerie grew and when he suddenly appeared in the file room, her heart rate increases exponentially, especially knowing that they were alone.

"Would you like to go out with me? On a date?" Asked Jordan, heart beating just as fast.

When a moment passed without Valerie replying, the hellhound was sure he messed up, so...

"Uh, I understand if you don't..."

"Yes!" Valerie interrupted him, before calming herself. "I mean, yes, I'd like to go out with you, on a date."

She clarified. It was about time after all. Jordan and Valerie didn't see Stiles patting himself on the back not far from the room.  
————  
Scott didn't know whether to be relieved or not about his father leaving Beacon Hills. After leaving Marin's house the dire wolf met with his Rafael and the man informed his son on his departure. Rafael also said that he would like to be in the know like everyone else when he got back. When, not if.

Scott shook those thoughts from his mind when he found his mother cooking. He smiled at the sight before washing his hands so that he could assist her. A few minutes later Isaac joined the McCalls. It was nice to be a part of something, especially when you were not made to feel like an outsider.

It was like Isaac was a younger brother to Scott and a second son to Melissa, that's how welcoming the family was. Well, when you weren't an enemy. The true alpha smiled as he remembered how the Calaveras left his town.

He kept a close eye on them using kenning until they left town, and that was only when he couldn't hold the spell because of range, but he was satisfied. The McCall Pack just added another victory to its name and reputation with the Calavera family's retreat.

The only thing left was taking care of Katherine "Kate" Argent, the latest addition to the supernatural community of Beacon Hills. Scott couldn't help but feel like there was another supernatural connection between Kate and himself apart from their species being natural enemies.

That very thought gave him pause. Peter Hale! It took a moment for that to sink in and when it did... Scott laughed, surprising Isaac and Melissa. Peter unintentionally made Kate part of his pack.

It probably didn't cross Kate's mind that Peter was her alpha, not with the Calaveras after her, but Scott promised himself to mention that little detail to the werejaguar. He couldn't wait to tell Lydia, but for now, the true alpha was going to enjoy his time with his mother and beta.  
————  
Malia found Marin picking up some old looking books that she identified as grimoires and note books. Being around the druid and her alpha, she was used to the sight. The werecoyote helped her guardian and after that, they made an order for some food and had it delivered.

While the food was on its way, Malia and Marin set about choosing a movie and a book to watch and read, respectively. It was their thing, when one chose a movie, the other chose a book. The one who chose the book would read out loud after or before watching the movie. Malia enjoyed it.

She liked sleeping to Marin's voice reading to her. Yes, she was a big baby! So what? If anyone called her out on it, she had claws, and fangs, to shut them up. Alan arrived at the same time as the food and joined in the two females.  
————  
Allison and Chris talked about Kate's return over dinner, but Chris didn't have to wonder for long about when his sister would pay him a visit because she arrived in the middle of the dinner. Although she liked that that the McCall Pack watched out for Allison, it hurt a little, no, a lot that they thought she would be a threat to her own niece.

Kate knew that she messed up by trying to manipulate Allison, but she had good intentions. She just wanted Allison to become aware of the real world so that she could learn to defend herself properly. Leaving the girl in the dark could only keep her safe for so long.

But Kate realized her mistake in the way she went about doing that and was going to work on redeeming herself. Chris and Allison were the only family she had left that she knew wouldn't use her like Gerard did and the woman didn't want to lose that.

So she was there to let her brother know that she meant no trouble and this time she meant it. Kate just wanted her family and to get rid of the memories of seeing Allison see her die at Peter's claws, the helplessness... 

She now knew how Peter Hale felt, well, a little bit. She got a taste of how the Hales felt and although she wasn't going to become a goody two shoes, Kate promised herself to be better. Better than her previous self and better than Gerard Argent. She wasn't going to betray her family like her father.

The werejaguar was relieved when Chris and Allison welcomed her back into the family, especially when they accepted her supernatural status, unlike Gerard, although Chris made a few things clear to his sister. At the end of the night, the Argent family began it's rebuild.

Kate was let in on Severo's parentage and she couldn't help but laugh. Oh, she was going to enjoy ruining Araya Calavera, but all in due time. The werejaguar didn't feel much for Severo since he was part of the hunting party that was after her. Apart from Chris and Allison, everything was fair game.


	17. Chapter 17

"Do you know what time it is?!" Half yelled and half yawned Cora into her phone.

"I'm not a time zone expert, Cora!" Was Scott's breathy reply, pissing off the Hale even more.

She was about to yell some more but stopped herself.

"What do you want, Scott?" Cora asked, as calmly as possible.

"I tried calling Derek, but he's not answering his phone. Uh, Kate Argent is back from the dead..."

"What?!" Derek's roar disturbed Scott and startled Cora.

The Hale alpha came running through his sister's bedroom door and so she put the call on loud speaker.

"Now, you wake up! Really, Derek, learn to answer your phone because one of these days..." Admonished Scott.

The implication was loud and clear to Cora, but her brother's mind was on something else.

"What do you mean by Kate's back from the dead?!" Derek pressed.

"Exactly what I said, and she's no longer human either. Peter unintentionally turned Kate by scratch when he slit her throat and Gerard gave the Calaveras, a werewolf hunting family based in Mexico, her body to make sure that she committed suicide upon her transformation.

She didn't. Kate killed half a dozen of Calavera hunters to escape to some ruins of an ancient church where she found berserkers..."

"Berserkers?" Cora interrupted the true alpha.

There was a pause, then...

"What the hell are you teaching Cora, Derek? She's supposed to know these things!" Commented Scott.

Derek glared at the phone, before turning the glare on Cora who looked sheepish. She didn't read everything her brother gave her, just the more interesting stuff.

"Scott hasn't been in the supernatural world for even a year, yet he knows more about our world than you." Said Derek.

He got the response he was looking for when the she-wolf gave him a nasty glared back and a growl. The alpha used Scott as an example every chance he got to annoy and motivate his sister when she was lagging.

After seeing how Boyd, Erica and Isaac reacted everytime the true alpha was mentioned during their early days, Derek used him as stimulant to encourage and push them. He did the same with Cora and it worked like clockwork, but what he did just now guaranteed that she would do as she was supposed to.

But the praise Derek just issued worked to motivate Scott just as much as it did Cora, as planned.

"Did Derek just co..."

"Just shut up and continue with your story!" Snapped the she-wolf, causing a small smirk to appear on Derek's face.

Scott withheld a growl at that, he was tempted to release it. The alpha had been training in the woods at his secret haven not long ago and his instincts were still hyper from the training, so it took some effort to hold in the growl.

"Whatever, Cora. At least I know what berserkers are." Scott retorted after a moment and was satisfied to hear the she-wolf release another growl.

Derek thought that was enough and got the true alpha to continue. The Hales listened as Scott tell them about Kate and the Calaveras, although he left out the fact that he had Gerard's memories after being comatose for two days. During his retelling, he never mentioned what species Kate was until the end and ending the call immediately afterwards, he had to get home and sleep after all, plus... 

Cora and Derek were left stunned at learning that Kate was a werejaguar and had two berserkers at her command. Derek thought Kate being a feline shape-shifter was quite fitting. Canines and felines were not really friends.

Just as that was sinking in, Cora's phone vibrated with a notification, a text message from Scott stating that he officially claimed Beacon Hills as his and McCall Pack territory. Derek didn't know whether to feel proud or pissed off as he knew what that meant. Cora? Plain pissed off!  
————  
When Scott got home, he took a shower before heading to bed and pulled out a pen, pencil, eraser, his grimoire, notebook and laptop. It was time to get some work done. Alan and Marin's ideas and concepts gave Scott a lot to work with, not just concerning the kanima claw implants but everything.

The female druid even made the alpha realize that there was still more he needed to learn and discover about himself as a dire wolf, like the various ways he could use his siphon abilities. If he could take, why wouldn't he also be able to give?

That question made Scott asked himself if it was possible for alphas to voluntarily transfer their alpha spark to a chosen recipient without having to die, or in Derek's case, losing the spark entirely. Deucalion had been so focused on taking, just like Gerard, instead of asking and receiving.

But the dire wolf understood, sometimes you just had to take instead of asking, it just depended on the circumstances. When dealing with people like Deucalion, Peter and Gerard, you had to demand and use force and everything you had at your disposal to get what you want.

Jennifer sure did, but she didn't think things through. The druid could have planned and done everything leading to the lunar eclipse in secret and only revealed herself then, but she didn't. Oh, Scott was learning from Jennifer's flaws and Deucalion and Gerard's memories.

He was sure that he was the only one, especially so young, to have the insight he had on werewolves, hunters and everything in between. The experience, information, secrets...

There was a lot Scott kept to himself concerning the knowledge he acquired, like the safe houses Deucalion and Gerard owned, their artifact collections, Gerard's hidden bank accounts and other facilities, their contacts, supernatural and human, around the world and most importantly, people and the world in general, including the darker side of both humans and supernaturals, for good reason.

There were a lot of people who would come for him and his pack if the world found out just how much he knew. Scott wanted to build his pack to be as powerful, feared and respected as possible, in part because of that.

Peter had the right idea in killing threats and instilling fear into people to prevent them from attacking his pack and territory. The dead pool was probably his greatest idea, regardless of how it came to be and what it was meant for. Lydia and Scott agreed to not destroy it but keep the whole thing as their pack's most secret weapon, back up, insurance and security.

If it ever happened that they got attacked and couldn't successfully defend, it would come into play. Instead of using the dead pool to eliminate the supernatural population of Beacon Hills, they would use it to eliminate threats to their pack and allies they couldn't personally eliminate.

If skilled assassins couldn't finish the job, they would at least weaken and/or distract the McCall Pack's enemies for them to finish off. But for that to happen, the pack needed to be capable and reach it's full potential, though that wasn't going to happen because they would all keep on evolving and improving. They were still young after all and had their whole lives to live. 

Scott wasn't planning on losing his loved ones anytime soon, so he had to equip them with what they needed to live and survive. Anyone who threatened their lives had a target on their backs, and with that thought in mind, the young alpha delved deeper into his research.  
————  
Stiles found his best friend sleeping with a pen in hand, clearly in the middle of writing something, papers everywhere and laptop on the edge of the bed when he arrived at the McCall house in the morning to help with the research. He concluded that Scott fell asleep while doing the research and coming up with new spells.

The Stilinski carefully removed the laptop, grimoire and notebook from the bed before going to the bathroom to find a cup to pour cold water in to wake the sleeping alpha up. Just when he got back into the bedroom and tried to splash the water on Scott, the cup was pulled out of his hand and into the dire wolf's open hand.

"Thanks." Said Scott, before drinking the water to get rid of the lingering sleep.

He didn't miss Stiles' gaping mouth or the excuses that followed. Scott woke up the moment his best friend removed the notebook he had on his lap but pretended to be asleep, knowing Stiles would probably try something. He was proven right when he heard the tap running and couldn't allow the precious liquid that was water go to waste.

Stiles facepalmed. He forgot that Scott had telekinesis. The guy didn't use it often, to Stiles' knowledge, so it was easy to forget. Scott didn't want people finding out that he was a dire wolf just yet, so he didn't openly use his other abilities, he was maintaining the "werewolf" guise.

Lydia was keeping her telepathy secret as well, although she used it often since it wasn't something that was visible. People just thought that the pack was just that good at communicating with just expressions and that was all there was to their strange silent conversations at times.

Apparently, it wasn't common knowledge or ability for banshees to have telepathy on Lydia's level or at all apart from fellow banshees and hellhounds. It was probably because of lack of trying and knowledge.

There was a chance that even Lydia wouldn't have discovered her telepathy if it wasn't for Meredith and Stiles was thankful for that. If it wasn't for Meredith, his pack wouldn't be as cool as it was. What? It was cool! How many packs could brag about talking without using their mouths or hands? 

Yeah, that's what Stiles thought. Only one! The McCall Pack. His pack! The Stilinski got back to the present when Scott threw a pillow into his face. Hard.

"Don't get caught next time." Reprimanded Scott.

Stiles was getting better at sneaking around and the alpha couldn't be more proud of his best friend.   
————  
Allison, Lydia and Malia met at Lydia's house in the morning so that they could drive to the Martin lake house together. They were having a day to themselves and the lake house was their picked location.

There wouldn't be any talk of supernatural stuff today, just three girlfriends taking time off from everything and just chilling out, a girl time thing. It was something Marin suggested as a form of therapeutic session to de-stress.   
————  
Isaac joined Scott and Stiles' research team after breakfast. Since the werewolf and human didn't understand Scott's spell language, they searched through some of the things Derek left for Scott, including the bestiaries Lydia translated for the pack, for information on chimeras and hybrids.

They wanted to see if there was any recording of what they were planning to do and learn from it. While they were doing that, Scott was going through the grimoires he got from Alan and Marin.   
————  
When the three female members of the McCall Pack arrived at the lake house, they set about preparing everything. From blankets and pillows to snacks and drinks, never forgetting movies, music and cosmetics. A little cliche? They knew. They also knew how to kick ass.

Lydia discovered a rather useful fact about the lake house when she came with her mother, it had mountain ash floorboards. It seemed like Lorraine Martin got them installed at some point, so Lydia completed the mountain ash barrier, just in case, before the fun began.   
————  
"What do you think about Severo?" Asked Chris, seating on his office chair while Kate sat across from him.

"Nothing." Replied Kate, not giving much thought to her answer and Chris gave her a look.

"What? He, along with his mother, tried to force me to kill myself. The way I see it, he's nothing but another Calavera hunter." Defended the she-jaguar.

Chris stared at his younger sister for a long moment, before giving up on the issue.

"Now that's settled..." Began Kate, picking up an unfilled document from the office table. "Want to tell me what this is about?"

"Scott has bought 49% of Argent Arms International (AAI) to become partner. That's the first draft of our agreement and..." Explained Chris, but he was cut off.

"Why the hell would you sell 49% of our company to a kid who knows nothing about the business?!" Kate questioned, not happy with the news while reading the document.

The hunter could see where his younger sister was coming from, but she didn't know that that same kid knew more about the business than them, he just didn't have a personal experience. Yet.

"Gerard was the one in charge of AAI before his retirement, and before that, there were a couple of orders and business transactions he needed to complete but never did. I had to refund some of their deposits and a little something for them to continue doing business with us in the future before they became hostile because of Gerard's delays.

It wasn't small change, Kate, and that's on top of having to pay unpaid tax, insurance and employees that stopped receiving their payments without any explanation! Don't even get me started on..."

"OK, I get it! But 49%, Chris?" Interrupted Kate, rubbing her temples.

Her head was hurting a little after that explanation, but she was still adamant about that percentage.

"This isn't about Allison and Scott, is it? I mean she has... (she paused when she saw her brother avert his eyes) It is!" Realized the werejaguar, but she didn't understand.

Allison was dating that beta and not Scott. Chris sighed and stood up to get himself a glass of water, though whiskey would have been preferable.

"Things are changing, Kate." Began Chris, getting back into his chair and gulping down the water. "What Araya did... She completely destroyed our reputation in the hunter community, and that's after what you and our father did.

Most of our hunter contacts have broken ties with us, especially after the whole rumor about letting Scott viciously kill Gerard to prove our loyalty to him. Whether or not it comes to light that you did it, won't change a thing, it'll actually make it worse. With hunters as our enemies..."

"... We fully ally ourselves with the supernatural, our local true alpha to be more specific." Completed Kate.

"But that's not all." Continued Chris, nodding. "Allison is revolutionizing the whole hunter community just as Scott is the supernatural community. When people see them successfully defending and protecting Beacon Hills, it won't be long before the few hunters we have on our side and the supernaturals in the area follow their example.

Scott is an alpha of a diverse pack, a true alpha at that, with Beacon Hills as his territory. It won't be long before werewolves and most likely other supernatural species seek him out for council, just as they did with Talia Hale. We might have lost some of the respect we commanded in the hunter community, but our name still carries weight.

With Allison as the current Argent matriarch and part of the McCall Pack, she's bound to be seen as the leader of the new generation of hunters and since some will still have doubts about forming alliances with supernaturals, they'll seek her out for council. Allison and Scott are the future of our business and world."

Kate took a moment to think about it and Chris went in for the kill.

"And you'll be their mascot." He said, doing his all to not laugh at the thought. It took a moment for that to sink in, and when it did...

"What?!" Kate exploded, standing up and causing her chair to topple over.

Chris just relaxed into his office chair.

"The Hale Pack and family helped build and protect Beacon Hills, their death left a void in the shield of this town and left it vulnerable for 6 years." He explained. "That also resulted in the bad blood between Argents and Hales. Not to mention the impact that had on our family since it happened.

Scott wasn't going to kill Gerard the night you killed him, Allison was. It was a way to eliminate the threat our father was and make amends with the Hales. With you and Gerard dead, the Hales were avenged. Derek might have bitten Vi-Victoria, but he didn't kill her. We are the only ones with blood of the innocent on our hands!

What do you think will happen when your resurrection and transformation becomes public knowledge? For some reason, Araya didn't tell anyone about that, but we both know what will happen. She will get the support she wants to fulfill the "honor code" and you only have Allison and I to back you.

Scott and Lydia care more about their pack than you and will most likely stop Allison from helping defend you even if it cost them their friendship. As long as Allison is alive at the end of the day. You still have Derek to deal with. He'll not let what happened to his family happen to the McCall Pack.

If Derek feels like Scott can't handle you, he'll come back along with his sister. Who do you think killed Deucalion, Kali and the darach? Scott, Derek and Cora, respectively, together. The Hale Pack has the McCall Pack's back and vice versa. You want to live without having to worry about hunters and the Hales coming for you? This is your chance."

Chris didn't want to lose his sister, not again. Regardless of what she did, he loved her. He knew if Scott saw her as a threat, the true alpha would do what was necessary. Sending Isaac to watch Allison's back was evidence enough. Chris knew Isaac would follow Lydia and Scott's orders without question and kill Kate if necessary.

He helped train the boy after all, and knew him to be capable, just like every member of the McCall Pack. Yes, there was a chance they would back Allison instead of stopping her, but Chris didn't want to take the chance that they might not.

He also didn't want to unnecessarily risk Allison's life. Kate paced around the room, thinking over everything her older brother said.

She could definitely believe that Derek watched over Scott and vice versa. Derek kept protecting Scott during the boy's early days as a werewolf after all. Letting himself get caught for the boy. And Scott went back to rescue Derek from the Hale house after Kate kidnapped him.

It was how she and Allison found the two after all. Kate had to admit that it was strange that the Calaveras didn't release the fact that she was a werejaguar now, and refused to honor the code. It was really strange.

Araya could have had the army she wanted if she'd let that detail slip. That worried the werejaguar, so much so that...

"How does being a mascot for AAI... I mean, AMAS help me survive, Chris?" Asked Kate.

The man in question looked confused for a moment, before looking at something on his desk and replied, voice subdued.

"Not for AMAS. Think about it, Kate. You're a hunter-turned-supernatural, the first, as far as I know, that hasn't carried out the "honor code" or planning to fulfill it. Allison and I, we aren't planning to fulfilling it either."

Kate narrowed her eyes on Chris who was looking at a framed picture facing him. She picked it up to see whose it was and when she did, all the fight left her. It was a framed picture of her sister-in-law Victoria Argent and Allison. If Kate had to guess, it was taken before they came to Beacon Hills, probably their last one too.

Allison didn't know about their family's history and true occupation back then, it was clearly visible in her innocent and carefree expression. A pang of guilt hit the she-jaguar full on.

She couldn't help but think that if she didn't introduce her niece to their family's occupation like she did, the girl might have been oblivious to the darker side of the world for a little while longer. Allison wouldn't have had to watch as Peter Hale slit her aunt's throat right before her eyes in the house that she burned him along with his family in.

"This is about Victoria, isn't it?" Kate asked softly.

Chris was silent for a moment, before replying.

"I shouldn't have let her do it. I shouldn't have..."

"You wouldn't have been able to stop her. You know Victoria believed in the honor code too much to be convinced otherwise, Chris. And the old man would have done it if neither of you were willing. At least you got to be with her in her last moments and she didn't die alone." Said the werejaguar.

The last part was what would have happened to her if she killed herself in that room at the Calaveras. Kate couldn't believe that her own father wanted her to die all alone like that. She knew he wasn't really the most sentimental person around, but to wish that upon his only daughter like that...

All she ever wanted was his approval, but the she-jaguar guess that all he wanted was a soldier to do his dirty work for him. Well, that soldier ended up using what he taught her against him for his betrayal. Chris seemed to catch on to his younger sister's thoughts and reached out for her hand and held it.

"This isn't just about Victoria, it's also about us not having to experience that again." He said.

Maybe it was time he became the brother Kate needed. With Gerard out of the way, the human couldn't help but feel a little hope blossom inside him. It wasn't easy seeing his daughter fall for the creatures he used to kill for a living.

Well, not exactly a living, but it wasn't easy knowing why she chose to come back to Beacon Hills instead of starting over somewhere else. Scott McCall. Oh, he knew alright. The nights Allison would spend awake, window open and gazing out at the moon, diary and pen in hand, and sometimes a tear on her cheek.

Chris knew about them, just as he knew about the voicemail messages his daughter left on her late mother's phone. But because of how much he loved Allison and wanted her to be happy, they moved back to Beacon Hills and the hunter had to continue what he started when he sought Scott McCall out in order to save the one person they both loved and trust him.

It helped that Lydia Martin was another reason Allison wanted to return to the same town she lost her mother and aunt in. But now, now Chris was glad they returned to Beacon Hills, where his family once fell apart.

For it was in that very same town his family would rise again under a new code, leadership and allies. The hunter saw a chance to be the brother he should have been to Kate, and wanted to take it before it was too late again. That was his new year's resolution. Chris hoped for a day when he would meet his younger brother Severo once again.

He understood why Scott did what he did. They didn't need the Calaveras in town threatening the little peace they had, and it was a move to gain more power and influence in both the supernatural and hunter world.

A power play they needed to make sure everyone knew that the void the Hales left in Beacon Hills was filled by a capable pack with an alpha that was just as capable as his predecessor, if not more. It wasn't time to inform Severo about his parentage just yet.

Right now, Chris just wanted to rebuild his family. Kate and Chris spent some more time together before the former left. She had a lot to think about. The she-jaguar called her berserkers for a sparing in the woods.

She didn't want to seat in a dark burned corner and brood like a certain Hale to think. Oh, no. Kate preferred to think on her feet, with adrenaline pumping and no time for over thinking. She did that enough in the room the Calaveras locked her in.   
————  
"What's with the smile?" Asked Hayden, looking at her older sister strangely.

"What smile?" Questioned a smiling Valerie, pouring herself tea.

"That smile. You've had it since you came back from work yesterday." Said the girl, pointing a finger to the evidence on display.

"Oh, you know. Jordan asked me out, on a date." Valerie responded, trying and failing to say it conversationally.

Hayden narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep, and you, are going to help me prepare for it." Replied the happy off duty special deputy.

The human girl smiled at that. Oh, she would help her older sister, with more that preparing for her first date in years. Special Deputy Jordan Parrish was going to receive one more warning to not hurt her sister. As much as Hayden was happy for Valerie, she was also a little worried and jealous.

She has had her older sister's attention all to herself for years, and now she had to share it with Jordan. Someone Hayden could see Valerie was very interested in as much as he seemed to be in her. It was something new.   
————  
Isaac and Stiles didn't find much apart from natural hybrids. As far as the Argent, Hale and Tate's recordings were concerned, there hasn't been something like the one Scott wanted to do, although a team of scientists that went by Dread Doctors was mentioned to be experimenting on supernaturals and humans.

That was worrying. Very worrying. Scott used that as a motivation for his beta and omega to train harder. He knew those scientists were real, he also knew their weakness, but didn't mention that to them. Reason? The same one Lydia and Scott decided to keep the dead pool secret even to the pack.

They knew it once existed, not that it still existed. They didn't want the pack to depend on it. It was their last line of defense, only to be used when things were really dire. Hence why the dead pool was the McCall Pack's insurance.

The dire wolf found some promising spells in the grimoires, but he needed to combine then customize them. With the spell part of the transplant clear, the boys took a break. The only thing left was the correct method of siphoning and potion brewing.

"So, what's the plan for new year's eve?" Asked Isaac.

"I overheard mom talking with Natalie about having a get together at the Martin lake house. Something about taking us away from any possible supernatural trouble on new year's eve." Replied Scott.

Stiles scrunched up his face.

"I overheard my dad talking about jamming something on new year's eve..." He said, suspicion brewing in his mind.

The three teenagers looked at each other before quickly pulling out their phones.  
————  
"If your aunt gets anywhere near my boyfriend, I'll blow her head off." Declared Lydia, studying her nails as though she didn't just deliver a serious threat.

Malia almost choked on her drink when she heard that, and nervously shifted a little closer to Allison and away from the banshee.

"I'm not going to blow your head, Malia." The she-alpha said, rolling her eyes. "Just Kate Argent."

"She was probably just kidding, Lydia." Allison tried.

She'd just given her best friend a fair warning because she wasn't sure whether Kate was joking or not.

"Right..." Replied the banshee.

At that moment, the three girls' phones rang in rapid succession, startling them.

"Stiles?" Malia answered hers first.

"Have you heard Marin saying something about new year's eve?" He asked.

While he asked about Marin, Isaac asked Allison about Chris.

"Lydia, I'm going to need you to..."

"Hello to you too, Scott." Lydia interrupted her boyfriend with some sass.

He paused, then...

"Um, sorry. Hi, my banshee." Responded Scott.

The girl smiled at that.

"Was that so hard?" She asked. 

"Nope. Not at all." Replied the McCall.

"Good. Now, what do you need me to do?"

"Oh, uh, I... Wait... Are you at the lake house yet?" Asked Scott, hearing Malia and Allison's voiced.

"Yep. And... I'm guessing you want me to check if my mother is scheming with her fellow PGs?" Guessed Lydia, upon hearing Allison and Malia's responses to their boyfriends.

"Yes, but later, since you're already at the lake house." Said Scott.

"You do remember I can astral project, right?" Commented the banshee.

"Um... Wow, I have an awesome girlfriend, don't I?" The dire wolf replied.

Lydia could hear the pride in his voice. She could practically see the silly smile he had on. The goof. But he was her goof.

"Yes, you do. How's your project going, anyway?" Asked Lydia.

Scott gave a quick update. While he was doing that, Allison told Isaac that her father was likely to be the one Stiles' father was talking to, and concluded that the PG Alliance was working together to arrange a new year's get together without any disturbances.

It took the Argent a moment to realize that her mother wouldn't be around, and that hit her hard, very hard. Allison waited until she got off the phone and began to cry, thankfully, the other girls were also done with their phone calls.

When she told them the reason behind the tears, Malia also realized that the new year would be the first one without her adoptive mother and younger sister, and that Corrine was still out there. Lydia pulled her two girlfriends in for a group hug. She knew how they felt, just not in the same way, but she knew what it felt like to lose a parent.

Her father wasn't in the picture anymore. He made her choose between him and her mother when they divorced and she chose the latter. The banshee could guess why. Stability and all that, but when he came by the hospital, Lydia had a little hope that he would stick around even though she wasn't so welcoming, but he didn't.

She wondered how he would handle her extraordinary life if she ever told him. Well, he couldn't handle just one more try after the hospital, so, there was probably no use in thinking about it. Her friends needed her, anyway. Her beta and omega. Her pack.   
————  
Jordan took Valerie to a cozy restaurant after his "talk" with Hayden. The young girl was rather protective of her older sister and their relationship, even though she wanted her to live a little. The hellhound could understand where she was coming from even though not from personal experience.

Being an only child didn't give him that pleasure, but it was alright. Right now, Jordan was nervous about the date, just as Valerie was, but once things started off, the nerves faded and they got to know each other better. Everything felt different, especially calling one another by their first names instead of last and outside uniform.

That made their date more real and intimate. It wasn't just two coworkers having lunch, but a single man and woman on a date, mutually interested in each other. It surprised Valerie and Jordan how easy it was to talk to one another. It was nice.

The human was kind of glad she waited all these years to go on a date once again. It felt like the wait was worth it.   
————  
After getting off the phone, Scott decided to go to the woods to look for some of the ingredients for the potion. He thought it better to get everything done before they went back to school in case of complications. The dire wolf knew that once he was done with the spell, the potion wouldn't be that much work, just getting the right ingredients, which he was going to do now and measurements.

He left Isaac and Stiles and drove to the fuel station first. It was still a little weird that he had his own car now, all thanks to Deucalion "The Demon Wolf" Tate. He also got Melissa a new car, against her wishes, on her birthday and she gave Isaac her old one after they fixed it. It was a nice gesture even though the beta didn't use it most of the time.

Isaac said that he liked being a passenger. Go figure. Stiles was on his case everytime he got a ride on his car. Scott thought that his beta just didn't like being alone in a closed space because of the abuse he endured from his late father. It made the dire wolf want to resurrect Mr Lahey and make him experience what he made his son experience.

Being locked a freezer still had an impact on him and no matter how much the true alpha tried, he knew there would always be a part of Isaac that was just not comfortable in closed space. But Marin was working on helping the beta with his phobia just in case there ever was a situation he was in an enclosed space.

They didn't need the boy panicking instead of looking for a way out. The druid was making sure that Isaac's instinctual panic was suppressed by an instinctual need to call out to the pack before anything else.

With Lydia's telepathy and astral projection that would be boosted by Scott and the pack bond, they would be able to calm him down long enough to get the details he needed to either escape or give to the pack for a rescue mission.

The true alpha smiled at that thought as he waited for his tank to fill. His pack was developing well and he was proud of it. It looked like Deucalion and Peter's dreams were becoming a reality, they were just not alive to see it.

"Scott!" Called out a voice.

The dire wolf turned to see Danny Mahealani getting out of his car while it was getting fueled. Scott followed suit.

"Hey, Danny! What's up?" He greeted once they were before each other, a friendly smile on.

"Hey! I, uh, I want to help" Said Danny, heart pumping, fast.

Scott raised an eyebrow, hearing it and smelling the human's anxiety.

"With?" He asked.

"Not here." Replied the human, looking around as though people might be listening in on confidential information.

Scott narrowed his eyes a bit but held his smile, stealthily studying Danny and their surroundings. Gerard Argent taught him a very valuable lesson, misdirection, and he was going to use it. While Danny was still looking around, he was surprised by a sudden hug from the alpha who pulling back after a moment before patting his shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

"You know, Danny, I never got to truly thank you for the "dance" at the winter formal. So, if you want to "help", follow me." Scott said suggestively, then retreated back to his car with a spring to his step, leaving a stunned Danny behind. 

For a moment, the human forgot about Scott's girlfriend Lydia and dared to imagine his strong arms around him and... Wait! The Mahealani recalled the McCall stealing a dance with him to get Coach Finstock off his back so that he could dance with Allison...

Danny was a little embarrassed for letting his mind wonder. He knew Lydia would kill him if he tried anything on her boyfriend. That girl might have lost some of her edge since the school found out about her reappearance after disappearing for 2 days, along with her disastrous 16th birthday party, but she was still the queen of Beacon Hills High School, just not as cold and rude as before.

Well, unless you got on her bad side and hitting on her boyfriend was a good way to do just that. Danny watched as Scott drove out of the fuel station and snapped out of his thoughts. Stupid McCall trying to mess with his head.

The human paid for his refill before getting into his car and driving after the Scott, not noticing that he wasn't as nervous as he was before.


	18. Chapter 18

With the food out of the way, Valerie and Jordan went for a walk, hands linked with the latter feeding the former some of his warmth to keep her warm. The beauty of being a hellhound and having pyrokinesis.

"What are your plans for new year's eve?" Asked Valerie, leaning over to her warm date.

"Though they don't have plans yet, Lydia and the sheriff invited me to spend it with the pack." Replied Jordan.

"Well, I'm inviting you to join Hayden and I too." Said the human.

She wanted to spend more time with him outside work.

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be. I couldn't spend the last new year's eve with Hayden because I was working, but this one, I'd like to spend it with her... And you." Reassured Valerie, getting the two of them to stop walking and locked eyes with Jordan on the last part, heart racing.

The hellhound lost himself in her eyes, they were really beautiful, before letting his gaze fall to her lips, a move mirrored by Valerie. They leaned closer to each other and paused just before their lips connected, then closed the gap with a soft, warm and light first kiss. It was quite start.   
————  
"Maybe a night without any disturbances is something we need." Said Lydia, after they all calmed down.

"Maybe." Concurred Allison.

"But it wouldn't hurt to know what they have planned for us." Reasoned Malia.

"It definitely wouldn't." The hunter and the banshee agreed in unison with the she-coyote.

They cleared some of the empty items around them before Lydia settled down to meditate before initiating astral projection, leaving her friends to look after her body.  
————  
"Thanks for the help." Said Natalie, smiling.

"No problem. If the kids can have each others backs, why can't we?" Commented Noah.

He just finished putting the last bag of the Martin's grocery in her car since he was also doing his own on his lunch. Natalie chuckled at the comment, leaning against her car. Putting away her grocery bags wasn't something she couldn't do on her own, but it was nice of the law enforcement officer to help, it was... Nice.

"Well, see you around." Said a smiling Noah, with his single grocery bag in hand, he left.

Natalie watched as a couple with a child approached the sheriff halfway to his car and it seemed like he recognized the woman. They talked before the woman's husband gave Noah something and then they left him looking more than a little surprised.

But as curious as Natalie was, it wasn't really her business, so she left, not noticing her daughter's astral body disappear.  
————  
"Oh my God." Lydia whispered the moment she came back to her physical body and opened her eyes.

"What?" Asked a curious Allison and Malia, though the latter hummed the question more than anything.

Eating and talking were kind of a hard combo after all. The banshee reached for one of the water bottles Allison insisted on adding for their therapeutic session. Malia and Allison waited for her to be done then listened attentively.

"The pregnant woman Scott saved a while ago is Steve Grace's wife Carrie Hudson." Revealed Lydia.

It took half a moment for her to register her friends' blank looks.

"Oh, come on! Steve Grace, the founder and owner of a certain closed bank that's on a telluric current intersection and Carrie Hudson, the bestselling author!" Her disappointment in them was clear in her voice.

"You mean the author of Book Name?" Inquired Malia.

"Yes! At least one of you know her." Replied the banshee.

"Well, she's one of Marin's favorite authors, so..." The werecoyote informed.

"What does Carrie Hudson have to do with new year's eve plans?" Asked Allison, moving the conversation along. 

"Nothing. I saw her and her husband talking with Stiles' dad and then they gave him something, but never mind. Um, it's confirmed, the PGs are planning to welcome the new year with all of us at the lake house. Without any disturbances. They just want us to have a good time, safe and stress-free, and be just kids. They don't want history to repeat itself." Explained Lydia.

Allison took the hint. Kate was able to kill most of the Hale family because a lot of them were at the same place at the same time, so... Yeah.   
————  
"You've gotten surprisingly good at being subtle since the last winter formal." Commented Danny, after catching up to Scott on the side of a road.

"I try. So, you said something about wanting to help..." Replied Scott, leaning against his car.

They were on the side of a road a few minutes away from the fueling station and since Danny wanted some privacy, the true alpha choose a less busy road with visual view on all sides.

"Oh, I, uh, I know about you guys, about you being werewolves." Confessed the Mahealani, causing the true alpha to stand straight and lock eyes with him, closing off.

"And?" Scott asked, a subtle edge to his tone, eyes narrowing a little.

Danny felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Nothing! Nothing!" He hurried to explain. "I saw Stiles steal my work on telluric currents, the same stuff Mr Harris strongly warned me against and I suspect I was poisoned for by the same person who killed him. I mean, how would I get mistletoe poisoning when I'm certain I haven't eaten or even touched that stuff?!"

Then paused to calm down. 

"But your mother saved my life, she saved my life. I know you and Stiles share things and he wouldn't have stolen my stuff without you knowing. From what Jackson said, you stopped Principal Argent's murderous plans and I have a feeling you stopped the killer's too.

I've watched you and the others these past months disappear and reappear at school and knew that you probably stopped something bad and saved someone's life. I want to be a part of that. As good as it feels to break through challenging encryptions, it doesn't feel as good as knowing that my research on telluric currents helped you stop the killer and save lives.

You're part of something way bigger and I'd like to be part of that, Scott. To use my skills for something bigger than I am. I want to help."

Explained the human, and felt relieved to get that out.

Scott remained silent for sometime, taking in what Danny said and all the key points like Jackson told Danny about the supernatural before he left town. As much as the true alpha was impressed with his speech, the human had no idea what he wanted to get involved in. 

But he was curious about the skills Danny talked about, especially the "break through challenging encryptions" part.

"What skills are you talking about?" Asked Scott.

The Mahealani couldn't believe that was the one thing the "werewolf" picked up from his speech. Selective hearing? And...

"Didn't Stiles tell you? Not to brag or anything, but I'm a computer genius. I could hack into government database by 13. I got caught but the charges were dropped and that was the only time I made the mistake of forgetting the number one rule of hacking; never get caught. You could use me, Scott." Informed Danny.

He wondered why Scott looked at him weirdly, a bit amused, before...

"Not in that way! ('Though I wouldn't mind') Lydia would kill me, then you, probably. I mean you could use a computer tech guy to make sure that you guys aren't exposed or caught by electronic means and to help with other stuff." The human elaborated.

The dire wolf couldn't help but see Danny's point and it was tempting since they could use a guy like him. But...   
————  
After their first kiss, Jordan accepted Valerie's invitation to spend new year's eve with her and her younger sister Hayden before they continued their walk. Valerie thought that they were wise to go on their date during the day since it was warmer and more ideal.

The special deputies had work tomorrow, so they needed sometime to themselves after the date to find a new normal. They acknowledged their interest in each other and that was bound to change some things between them. Jordan took his human date back to her house after the walk and they shared one more kiss, this one more...

Just more than their first one. More heated, more intense, more passionate and when the hellhound's hands cupped her buttocks, Valerie couldn't help but pull on his hair a little tighter and moan, especially when he tightened his grip and growled softly.

It seemed like kissing was just like riding a bicycle, more so when your partner was a good kisser. Jordan left the Clarke-Romero house a very happy man, aroused too, with a promise of another date.

Valerie felt like the younger sister when she entered the house and came face to face with Hayden.

"I take your date went well?" Asked the girl, doing her best to pretend as though she didn't just hear her older sister's moan.

It was just too embarrassing to acknowledge.

"Um, I, uh, yeah!" Stuttered a blushing Valerie.  
————  
Kate thought about her brother's idea while she sparred with her berserkers in a clearing in the woods. The berserkers were fast, really fast, and strong, so she was mostly dodging their attacks and striking when she said saw an opening.

Being a human hunting superior creatures kind of got her used to fighting superior opponents and developing a way to defend herself against them. But Kate liked what she was now. She still had control issues but the werejaguar liked what she was and the power she had over the berserkers, even if she didn't understand it or what she felt at the Aztec temple.

Kate used to think of werewolves, and supernaturals in general, as just animals, but that mindset changed since her resurrection. Well, mostly. She was in the same ship as Chris.

Being raised as a hunter kind of conditioned them to see the supernatural as ticking time bombs waiting to be disarmed or animals that needed to be kept in check, lest their instincts rule them and they go out killing whatever they saw in their path.

The training and conditioning gave hunters some kind of superiority complex and a healthy dose of racism and hypocrisy. One of the rules hunters had was to never hunt or kill humans, as though it was alright for humans to kill and commit monstrous things with clear minds but a great sin when supernaturals did the same things even if they couldn't control or were defending themselves.

It was hard to move from that kind of mindset to the opposite of it, the transition and adjustment wasn't easy. Kate now knew that yes, shape-shifters relied on their instincts but they weren't really that different from humans, they were just more connected to their basic nature and retreated to it now and then, it just happened.

Since escaping from the Calaveras, the she-jaguar has lost control and killed people but never really and truly remembered killing them, just the aftermath with hazy memories. It was frustrating! Kate didn't have a problem with killing and it didn't matter if her victims were supernatural or human. 

What did matter was doing it without meaning to. It was frustrating! That moment of frustration caused her to lose focus on the fight and for Berserker1 to bury it's claw deep into her side before it pulled it out. The werejaguar screamed and snarled at the pain, causing both berserkers to stop their attacks but the damage was done.

Having an accelerated healing factor didn't mean you didn't feel the pain. On the contrary. Sometimes Kate felt the phantom pains from gun shots, she wasn't used to being shot.  
————  
After settling things with Danny, Scott drove to his destination, Beacon Hills Preserve, to collect the needed herbs for his special transplant potion. If there was anything Marin taught him about reaping herbs, it was to take your time and store different species in separate and correctly labeled containers.

Potion brewing was a delicate process that needed a person to pay attention to detail because one incorrect ingredient could result in disaster, something Scott wasn't planning on. With that knowledge, the true alpha had a backpack with a few containers similar to the ones Alan used for his herbs and a herb book to help him correctly identify the herbs he needed.

When Scott arrived in the woods, he went straight to the places Marin showed him plus the ones he discovered on his own and methodically collected the samples he needed, mind and body calm and relaxed. He could feel the roots of the local nemeton all over the woods and town, they actually stretched even beyond that, way beyond.

Apart from the nemeton, the dire wolf could feel the power and energy flowing all over town, more so concentrated on telluric currents, especially the intersections. To him, Beacon Hills seemed and felt like a beacon of supernatural energy as much as it was for supernaturals.

It was a very interesting and an extraordinary network that reminded Scott of Lydia's description of her own banshee network connection with her fellow banshees and the universe, it was amazing, beautiful and so much more with a healthy dose of terrifying.

It terrified the McCall Pack alpha as much as it excited him because he knew all that power and energy was fully at his disposal and his to command as he saw fit, although there was a limit to how much his body could handle. Pushing beyond it would probably result in his body tearing itself up from the inside out.

At that thought, Scott could just hear Alan and Marin talking about balance. Nature was about balance. The dire wolf shook those thoughts off as he finished putting away the ingredients he needed and walked back to his car. 

There were just three left; mistletoe, the McCall Pack's blood samples and a special and rare wolfsbane Chris Argent stole to someday cure his father and flush out the cause of the black ooze. Christopher "Chris" Argent truly loved his family, flaws and all, but there was no hope for Gerard Argent nor time for him to redeem himself.

Kate saw to that. Chris had to come to terms with his father's eminent death for months leading to the day they decided would be his last and Scott knew Allison's father visited his father every now and then to see if there was any hope but found none.

Before the Argent came to the McCall Pack with his idea of helping them train, he paid Gerard one more visit that helped him accept his father's destiny.

The true alpha knew that even before he got Gerard's memories, he had eyes on the old man after all, to make sure he remained where he was until Allison killed him, but Kate decided to crash their plans.

Talking about Kate, Scott caught her scent on his way to his car, but it wasn't just her scent, it was her blood.

A thought crossed his mind that the Calaveras might have returned after all. There was always a chance that they would use such tactics to eliminate Kate, he knew that.

Werewolf hunters hunted werewolves mostly during the full moon, knowing that it made them a little bit more reckless and vulnerable, but the Argent was a werejaguar, the moon had no effect on her, so a surprise attack was ideal.

Scott was more annoyed than anything by that, he had been in such a good mood but it looked like some people couldn't take it. He found himself wishing his girlfriend was with him so that she could blow off some heads, and maybe blow Kate's by "mistake", Allison and Chris would surely understand.

The true alpha chuckled at that thought. He doubted it since they knew just how terrifyingly accurate Lydia was with her scream attacks. She put bullets to shame. Scott loved girl. His annoyance transformed to happiness again before shifting to confusion when he caught the scent of berserkers and no humans when he changed direction with one purpose in mind, eliminating the supposed intruders. 

It seemed like Kate was training, the dire wolf knew for sure that berserkers wouldn't bring harm to their werejaguar masters otherwise. They were totally submissive and under their, werejaguars', command.

It pleased Scott that he wasn't the only one who knew that, Lydia, Isaac, Allison, Stiles and Malia also knew, for knowledge was power. He debated on continuing to head for Kate or just go home and deal with the feline shape-shifter some other time.   
————  
Kate watched and felt her wound heal. It still amazed her how fast she could heal now. She didn't need to endure body aches for days anymore, or the scars that came with her former profession. It was nice.

When the wound finally closed and healed, the she-jaguar stood up, only to have Berserker2 throw itself into her and send her falling with it on top of her. She gritted her teeth in pain when another one of her berserkers' claw buried itself into her. Kate was starting to hate those things.

She tried to push the bone clad being off her but Berserker1 joined suit and landed on top of them, pushing the claw deeper into her and causing a scream to escape from its master. She was sure more than a few of her ribs were broken and probably punctured at least one of her lungs when she struggled to breath.

Kate turned her head to the side when she felt like coughing, which she did even though it hurt like hell and saw a humanoid shadow standing not far from where the berserkers were but she couldn't do anything with the berserkers on top of her, so she gave a rather pathetic roar for them to get off of her. 

The she-jaguar didn't care, it got the message across. The moment Berserker1 got to its feet, although it's back to him, a partially shifted Scott rushed forward and kicked it behind a knee, forcing it to it kneel and when Berserker2 got to its feet, he released a roar to make it and it's sibling submit, shocking Kate.

Well, that's what Scott made it look like. He was actually using telekinesis to hold them in position. The dire wolf wasn't planning on taking any chances or wasting more of his time and energy. Something clicked in Kate's mind the moment she heard the dire wolf's roar and her jaguar instincts and mindset suppressed her human side, forcing her healing factor to go overdrive and transformed.

Scott saw Kate's skin color change to dark blue-purple with black spots here and there, along with her eyes gaining werejaguar green color. Claws and fangs protracted, ears became pointy and her whole stance and presence changed to that of a feline as the Argent moved to stand, but her breathing wasn't normal.

The she-jaguar was whizzing though because of the adrenaline rush, she probably didn't feel anything as she roared in challenge before rushing the dire wolf. Scott smirked at the challenge, it seemed like Kate instinctively knew they were enemy species and being a predator herself, she most likely wanted to show dominance over him.

The werejaguar went to swipe a clawed hand at the dire wolf's throat but he made Berserker1 take the hit by telekinetically moving it in front of him.

The berserker received a slash of its master's claws to the skull structure before Scott pushed it aside to deliver a harsh elbow blow to Kate's face with a deep snarl, breaking her nose and causing her to groan and stagger backwards, hands instinctively moving to the broken nose.

Then Scott fully transformed into his demon wolf form. The blow to the nose knocked some sense back into the werejaguar because of the pain, but the alpha wasn't having it. He rushed forward and delivered a hard knee to her exposed gut, knocking the air out of Kate and causing her to cough blood.

As much as the Argent's healing factor was pushed into overdrive, she didn't heal fast enough and the hit just added to her injuries and sent her into a coughing fit, forcing the jaguar to shift back to human in the process. Scott didn't show or feel any pity when Kate bent over and fell to her knees, he stood supreme, a sneer on his face.

"Look at me!" He roared.

Kate heard him but couldn't follow the order, she physically couldn't. All the pain the short-lived adrenaline rush suppressed was now making itself known and oh, she felt it. Her chest hurt like hell with every cough and lungs burned with every breath, not to mention her ribs and gut or the claw wound she received from Berserker2.

It didn't help that every single one of her instincts told her to run. To run and never look back. There was just something about the roar, she didn't know why, but it felt different from the first, very different. She wondered why her berserkers weren't defending her.

Oh, they were trying, but they couldn't overpower the telekinetic hold the demon wolf true alpha had on them though she didn't know that.

Kate felt Scott kick her side, hard, to make her fall over, but she instinctively took a fetal position upon falling to protect herself even as she screamed, although she lashed out with a kick that didn't do much to the McCall, defiance in her blurry eyes.

Scott brought himself to the groaning and pained Argent, getting in her face and released a powerful alpha roar to snuff out any further defiance and cement his dominance over her. She was used to fighting like a human, but not as what she was now, nor able to fight against her new instincts.

The McCall concluded that she still had some control problems. As much as Kate didn't want to, she couldn't help but submit by lowering her head and eyes. Every instinct told her to listen, or else... If there was anything Katherine "Kate" Argent was, it was a survivor.

For some reason, it seemed like Scott McCall was out to get her today, and with her berserkers just watching and no one else there to help her, she didn't have any other choice but to submit. The werejaguar knew there wasn't any other way out of her situation.

Scott used her berserker against her from the start by having them attack her, somehow, before systematically taking her down himself, although she couldn't quite remember it, but having a broken bloody nose and watery eyes gave her an idea.

It seemed like there was a valid reason why the true alpha felt confident enough to stand up to Araya and Kate knew now that he could back up his words. She didn't remember Scott being so violent, if anything, he was like a puppy at the beginning of the year, but now...

The puppy definitely grew up to be quite the big bad wolf and very dominant. Scott was about to enter a monologue but paused when he caught a certain familiar scent. Though it was different and clouded by pain and a healthy dose of fear, amongst other emotions, he knew it all too well. Arousal.

There was one person that came to mind when the true alpha identified the scent. Lydia Martin. His queen alpha. But he couldn't focus on that. Not now. Scott was very glad that he hid his scent, or else Kate might have had wrong assumptions. 

He knew about her time with a grieving and teenage Derek Hale to gain information to carry out her arson plans. It was kind of hard not to when he had Gerard's memories. So, he didn't want to give her any ideas.

"You submitted and lost the challenge you issued, therefore, I decide what happens to you as the victor, agreed?" Began Scott.

His dark voice sent a shiver down Kate's spine to her toes. It was by far the darkest and deepest she's ever heard, even from an alpha. It made her wonder if...

"Do you agree?!" The dire wolf snapped Shem Kate didn't reply.

"Yes. I, I agree." Whispered the Argent, with some effort because of her injuries.

Her reservations to being under someone's command were laid to rest by self-preservation, especially when her healing process was taking its time to kick in. Dying again anytime soon wasn't in Kate's plans, and it was quite obvious to her that the question was more of a courtesy than anything.

"Good. From this moment on, you're mine to command. Don't. Make. Me. Regret. Sparing. You. Kate. If it's a mistake, I won't make it twice." Scott began. "This is the only warning I'll give you. Heed it. I didn't destroy the berserkers because of one reason and one reason only.

They are an asset to me as they are to you, and since you're under my command, they too are under my command through you. Wait for me to contact you and don't tell anyone about this encounter."

With that said, he lifted Kate's sweatshirt, causing her to flinch, but he held on and placed his open palm on her skin while the other went to cup her cheek.

A vicious Scott McCall, the woman could handle, but a... The she-jaguar's thoughts and panic were interrupted when she noticed her pain decreasing and breathing become more stable, although she heard the true alpha groaning as though in pain.

When Kate's eyes cleared, she saw black lines traveling from her cheek to Scott's hand and up his arm. She risked a look and saw his eyes closed in concentration and his face a grimace. The werejaguar uneasily relaxed into his touch, closing her eyes as tension left her body and she loosened her fetal position.

Whatever the, uh, big bad wolf was doing, was working. It took almost half a moment for Kate to open her eyes once again as something registered. She thought she saw Scott's skin black-gray and... The moment she reopened her eyes, the dire wolf opened his as well, surprising her.

The she-jaguar has hunted a few scary supernatural beings before, aside from werewolves, but demons?

Nope. So, when she screamed and pushed herself away from the demonic being before her, she thought her reaction was reasonable and natural, especially when said being smirked and chuckled darkly, revealing a lot more sharp fangs than a werewolf had a right to have.

The red iris and black sclera didn't help. Kate was shocked, so shocked that she didn't notice when her berserkers came to her side.

"Wh, what are you?" She asked, heart racing, wishing she had a fully loaded gun.

Actually, make that at least two, with a lot of ammunition. Hunter training and conditioning was truly a hard thing to overcome.

"A demon wolf true alpha. You have a lot to learn, Kate. A lot. And I'll teach you. But I hope you're nothing like Gerard or I'll just have to carry out his last wish and kill you." Said Scott, humor nowhere to be seen.

When Scott said that he was a demon wolf, Kate immediately thought about Deucalion, but that quickly faded when he mentioned her father and his last wish. She knew her father too well to believe the true alpha's word on his last wish and that hurt.

Gerard Argent was many things, and one of them was spiteful. He didn't like losing, not one bit. It hurt because even as she killed him, the she-jaguar knew that a piece of her would always seek his approval. Scott picked up on Kate's mood and saw fit to comment.

"You were never going to get his approval, you know. Gerard knew what he was doing when he trained you. As much as he loved you as his daughter, he wanted you to be his soldier and raised and conditioned you as such. He used your jealousy of Chris as a way to prey on your insecurities to form a bond with you, where you would always seek his approval and it would always be just out of reach." He said.

The Argent was a little baffled and suspicious by how accurate the demon wolf was.

"How do you know that?" She asked, she had to know.

"He was trying to do the same thing with Allison and almost succeeded. But with her, Gerard used Allison's grieve and need to feel in control of something." Explained Scott. "He showered her with praises for every choice she made that he subtly led her to make in the first place and was in the process of reducing the praises in order for Allison to try harder to "earn" them.

But you two aren't the only ones he manipulated in your family. Gerard had a way of making Chris feel inadequate and that made it hard for him to stand up to your father. With Victoria, he used her over-protectiveness, love and dedication to her family and to the hunter codes against her.

Victoria wasn't usually rash in her decisions although she preferred to handle things with permanent effect. The moment Gerard arrived in town, he disregarded the code and Victoria's authority as the Argent matriarch using your "death" as an excuse.

To some extent, he truly did want to get revenge for you, but more so, because he lost a very valuable soldier and weapon. You know Gerard preferred getting others to do his dirty work for him instead of doing it himself. He always told you and Chris that, but you never thought that applied to you too."

"How do you know all this?!" Kate forgot the beating she received for a moment in search of an explanation.

The he-wolf knew too much about her father and family and it was unnerving. Scott tilted his head to the side and released a warning growl.

"Don't forget your place, Katherine Argent! I might have use of you, but don't overestimate your value. Until I have your unquestionable loyalty, I'll keep that answer to myself. I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself for the crimes you committed against the Hale family. I've told you what I told you to help you let go of your previous life.

You're no longer a hunter, you're a werejaguar. One of the most powerful feline shape-shifters in the world. Take pride in that. You don't need guns to help you fight. You have claws, fangs, powers and abilities that far surpass mere man-made weapons.

Yes, I saw you reaching for a gun you don't even possess when you saw my true form and that was quite pathetic! Didn't you notice your berserkers responding to your distress and move to your side? Gerard did a good job in training you, but that was as a human. Like I said, you have a lot to learn, and I'll teach you.

But in the meantime, start conditioning yourself to fully accept what you are. Yes, you like and enjoy the advantages being a werejaguar provide you, but you haven't accepted all that makes you you. I won't have that.

We have a lot of work to do, I hope you'll be ready when I pay you a visit. Don't disappoint me, Katherine." He reprimanded the werejaguar before turning to leave, but paused to say one more thing. "You're mine now, don't forget it. If you think me incompetent and not worthy of being your alpha, look me in the eye and challenge me. I'll see you around, Katherine."

Kate wondered what the hell she just got involved in. This was a totally different Scott McCall. She felt weird being addressed by her full first name. The Argent had her berserkers watch over her before meditating on all that happened since the true alpha made his presence known.

She had a lot to think about, and when she was done for the time being, she realized that she was fully healed. Kate recalled Scott telling her she had a lot to learn, and it seemed like she really did. Well, she already knew that.


	19. Chapter 19

"Fair warning, don't go inside the house." Isaac warned his she-alpha when he met her on his way out.

"Why?" She asked, curious.

The boy scrunched up his face.

"Scott is busy brewing the potion and damn does it stink!" He replied.

"It's a good thing I don't have a heightened sense of smell, then." Sassed Lydia, passing the werewolf.

He just shook his head at her response but continued on his way.

When the banshee opened the door, she was hit with the smell of boiling herbs and internally thanked the beta werewolf for his warning, though the smell wasn't really that bad. She found her boyfriend gently steering the pot of herbs while lowly chanting incantations and if the girl had to guess, the spell to finish up the potion.

Scott's spell language was something that was still bothering Lydia. She couldn't place it at all. Not even Marin knew what it was, she said that dire wolves were just as secretive about their magic as druids and kept that part of themselves to themselves. All written traces of dire wolves disappeared with them and was never found for study.

The druid suspected that they wrote their secrets into their bloodline to hide and preserve them for future generations since the true alpha had no idea how he came to know the language. It just came to him while he was trying to create his first spell and that was not the only thing.

Sometimes when Scott slept at her place, the banshee occasionally heard him chanting spells in his sleep, some as gentle as a lullaby and others, not so much. The strange thing? He always remembered them, but never wrote them in his grimoire.

The boy was actually secretive about them but Lydia understood even though she was curious and annoyed by that. There were some things that were not meant to be shared, she knew that all too well. The young banshee decided to wait for her boyfriend in his bedroom, and maybe practice with his guitar.   
————  
"Maybe she thinks you're dead, have you thought about that?" Suggested Stiles, lying side by side in bed with his girlfriend, both facing the roof.

"Well, yeah, but she could still be looking for me, especially if she noticed that she didn't get her power back." Replied Malia.

The human turned to face her and raised himself to be able to lock eyes with her.

"Malia, I'm very confident you can and will beat Corrine if and/or when she comes for you. You're way more powerful than she is and you're not alone. You've got the most awesome pack ever watching your back! A lone de-powered desert wolf doesn't stand a chance against you, even if she adds a few guns to her arsenal.

I've got a feeling that if and when she comes for you, she'll want to make sure you're dead this time by killing you with her own hands instead of just shooting to kill you. You'll be able to overpower her easily, especially if Scott's plan works, and I know it will! One scratch is all you'll need, Malia. And you've got us, you've got me. We're pack, we run as one..."

"We stand as one." Completed the she-coyote, before pulling her boyfriend in for a very passionate kiss.

She needed to hear that. As the new year drew closer, she asked herself if her biological mother would finally come for her. They were just a few hours from entering a new year, the first year without her adoptive family after all, and Malia was glad she came to Beacon Hills and joined the McCall Pack. Even if she didn't get to meet her biological father.  
————  
"A little to the left. Not that far, Chris! Yes, that's it!" Said Marin, coaching an annoyed Chris on where to place a couch at the Martin lake house.

With Melissa, Alan and Noah at work, Natalie, Marin and Chris were left to prepare the lake house for the get together later on and the only male in the house was being used by the females to handle the heavy duty.

Why they didn't just call Scott to put his telekinesis to good use was beyond the hunter, or at least the teenagers, specifically those with super strength. He was getting too old for this stuff.

Hunting was way better than shifting one couch 5 times just an inch or two to the sides and back and forth. Marin was handling furniture arrangement while Natalie was seeing to the food.

"Come on, Chris, we still have much to do!" The druid interrupted Chris' short break, clapping her hands merrily.

Natalie chuckled to herself as she saw the man look around the place and sigh on her way to the kitchen. It was amusing to see the man following every single one of Marin's instructions but it was even more so seeing him grumble about it.

It was in that moment that the Martin realized that the PG A was developing into more than what it was meant to be, they were all developing a stronger bond that was slowly becoming similar to that of their children and wards.

They were becoming friends, good friends. She couldn't remember the last time she referred to someone as a friend and she was sure that she wasn't the only one.  
————  
For the past few days Kate has been thinking about what Chris and Scott said and reflecting. She didn't like being dominated by the boy but he had some valid points and she could learn from him, maybe even have a little fun with him.

The Argent wondered what the alpha had in mind for her and why he wanted their 'meeting' to be secret since he hasn't contacted her yet. She wasn't a particularly patient person so the waiting was killing her but this Scott McCall was violent, cunning and most of all unpredictable.

Thinking about that made the she-jaguar wonder if he wasn't always like that but just hid it well, he soundly played and beat her father at his own game, killed Deucalion and somehow got Chris to sell him 49% of their family business and change its name.

There had to be more to that boy than meets the eye. Kate recalled a saying about being careful of the quiet ones and when it came to her niece's former boyfriend, that saying seemed to be true which was a good thing since it helped keep Allison alive and safe.

Aside from that the werejaguar thought over her brother's plan to have her help usher a new revolution. She didn't really have a problem with that as long as she got to live.

The more people they had on their side the safer she would be and that included her family Allison and Chris, Kate didn't see Severo as such though. Oh, he was nothing but another Calavera to her.  
————  
Scott was satisfied with the final product when he was done. It would taste a little bitter but it did what it was supposed to do.

He poured the transplant potion into labeled containers for each of his pack members where their blood samples were in already, listening to Lydia practicing with his guitar.

Apart from Stiles, the banshee was the only one to have picked up the guitar and bothered to learn but unlike the human it wasn't a one-time thing for her and she was improving.

When the dire wolf was done he cleaned the kitchen and the utensils using telekinesis to speak up the process and show off to himself, thinking about how far he's come in such a short time, less than a year.

As the last day of the year it seemed appropriate to think about all that has happened since its beginning and what a year it has been. It started like any other year before it but ends very differently, Scott just hoped the new year would be less stressful but was prepared for the opposite.

With the everything taken care of in the kitchen he went upstairs and though he wanted to spend sometime with his girlfriend a shower was first, so he just greeted her with a kiss before going to his bathroom.

Lydia smiled as she watched her dire wolf enter the bathroom. She thought about how things changed in just one year and how she has evolved since meeting Allison Argent and deciding to no longer hid who she was. Nothing has been easy but it was all been worth it.

The she-alpha was happy with where she was in life and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. With that thought she went downstairs to get something to drink and halfway down the stairs heard a knock at the front door.

"Coming!" She said, heading straight for the door and upon opening it came face to face with Sheriff Stilinski who raised an eyebrow.

Scott and Stiles seemed to have their girlfriends over a lot for teenagers, it made him wonder if he and Melissa gave their children too much freedom.

"Sheriff?" Lydia's voice pulled the man from his thoughts.

"Lydia. Um, is Scott home?" He asked.

"He's taking a shower right now." She replied, stepping aside for the sheriff to enter.

"In that case would you please give this to him? You remember that pregnant woman Scott saved?"

"Carrie Hudson."

"Uh, yes. Her. Well, I crossed paths with her and her husband Steve Grace a few days ago and they gave me this contact card to give Scott and asked that he give him a call." Explained Noah, giving the girl the card.

He had forgotten about it until halfway to work today and just took a turn to bring it. Lydia had also forgotten about that but accepted the card and the message before the man nodded his thanks and left.

She closed the door and proceeded to her original destination, got a glass of juice and returned upstairs, thinking about why Steve Grace would want her boyfriend to call him and if the man was a threat.

There were a lot of things Lydia would tolerate but a threat to those she loved was not one of them and sadly that was what she was going to assume Steve was until proven otherwise.   
————  
"How does it feel to have claws?" Asked Allison, eating breakfast in her kitchen with her boyfriend sitting across from her.

She had been thinking about asking the question since Scott and Lydia brought up the whole idea but was just now voicing it.

"How does it feel to have nails?" Was Isaac's reply, earning himself a small glare.

"I don't know. It feels normal to me now. At first I guess they provided a certain level of confidence and self esteem boost, safety. It's like how I imagine you feel when you have a distance advantage and your bow and arrows in a fight, it's just every moment for me." He amended, protracting his claws for emphasis.

The Argent took a moment to think about that and it kind of made sense. Werewolves had their claws and fangs for weapons and she too would be getting her own claw, a paralytic claw.

Thinking about this also made Allison wonder about being supernatural like most of her friends and if Scott would give her the bite if she asked. It was a possibility the girl has been thinking about for sometime but never voiced.

The McCall has never offered to give his human pack members the bite but Allison suspected he at least thought about it and that's how he came up with the idea to give them all kanima claws, a substitute of sorts that still allowed them to be human.

It was so Scott that the human couldn't help but smile, that boy was something else.

"What's with the smile?" Asked Isaac, bringing his girlfriend back to earth.

"What smile?" She asked back, resolute to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about.  
————  
"Why are you taking so many DVDs?" Inquired Malia, watching as Stiles packed said DVDs.

"They are not many. Just the Star Wars movies and a few others. Scott hasn't watched Star Wars yet but I'm changing that tonight and he won't have an excuse not to." Replied the male human, packing his laptop too.

"Really?"

"Yes! I'm tired of making Star Wars references that he completely misses, it's ridiculous!" Was the Stilinski's response.

Malia just shook her heard, amused.  
————  
Lydia decided to let Scott know about the card and Noah's meeting with Cassie and Steve using her telepathy, starting with the meeting and then the card.

The true alpha was about done with his shower when he suddenly had foreign visions enter his mind but spending time with Lydia conditioned him to such things, so he just switched off the water and got out of the shower to dry off.

He wondered why the man, Steve Grace, would want him to contact him and just like Lydia was cautious of the man. The dire wolf decided to get his answers before the year was up and call the human right now.

Lydia welcomed her boyfriend back to his bedroom by handing him his phone and the business card while enjoying the view of his naked body, having heard his thoughts.  
————  
Steve Grace, a man finishing his year a happy husband and father, was going through some things on his laptop in his home office when he received a phone call and paused to answer it.

"Steve Grace?" Asked a young male voice as an opening.

"Speaking." He replied, leaning back on his office chair.

"Scott McCall calling. I just received your business card and message from Sheriff Stilinski." Said Scott.

It took the man half a moment to recall and when he did he was pleased.

"Mr McCall, a pleasure to hear from you! I have been looking forward to speaking with the young man who saved my wife and daughter." Replied Steve, leaning forward.

The alpha pair looked at each other before the McCall cautiously asked.

"Um... About?" And the caution wasn't lost on the older man but he guessed it was warranted.

"I just want to thank you for what you did. My family means a lot to me, far more than anything in this world and to have lost them... I'm grateful that you were there and saved them from certain death."

"I did what any person would have done..."

"Very few people would be willing to do what you did for a complete stranger, Mr McCall, and that's why I would like to meet and thank you in person."  
————  
A few minutes later saw Lydia and Scott parking at Tier A Mia Coffee Shop where they were meeting Steve Grace.

They walked hand in hand into the coffee shop and the former of the two felt out of place being there. Coffee wasn't really his thing and being in a building that sold a cup of coffee at a price he usually got a meal out of was just ridiculous.

Even with all the money the true alpha had at his disposal he wasn't really used to spending it on things like expensive coffee.

While Scott was a little out of place Lydia noticed that the coffee shop was across from Beacon Hills First National Bank and made her boyfriend aware of that detail as they sat down and waited for Steve who entered a moment later with his family, Cassie and their daughter, with the woman recognizing them and leading the way to their table.

The Grace family greeted the alpha pair before formal introductions were made. Steve was surprised by how young the teenagers were although Cassie did tell him that they were young while he ordered the usual for him and his wife and the banshee made her own though the he-alpha declined.

"Thank you for meeting us in such a short notice." Began a lighthearted mother.

Lydia was sure there was a healthy dose of hero worship in the woman's eyes when she looked at Scott.

"No problem." Replied the dire wolf, a smile on his face as he saw the child he risked exposure to ensure lived.

It was a good feeling that was a result of the opposite of taking a life.

"Well, to not take more of your time..." Said Steve, taking out a folder from a briefcase before handing it to the McCall who gingerly opened it and continued. "We would like to give you that property as out token of appreciation for what you risked in order to keep our family safe."

The moment he said risked the alpha pair immediately tensed, raising their eyes to meet with the older couple.

"What do you mean by 'risked'?" Asked Lydia, already linked to her boyfriend and a moment from probing the Grace elders' minds.

"I might have been in a state of shock when you saved us but I know what you did, Scott. Only a very powerful and skilled warlock would have been able to not only stop the car but also apply a strong and effective preservation and protection spell right afterwards. I'm actually curious how someone as young as you knows such a spell set and..."

"Cassie..."

"Oh, sorry! I just talk a lot when something interests me." Apologized Cassie as their order arrived, and decided to focus on it and her daughter for a moment.

"What my wife meant to say was that your secret is safe with us. If you take a closer look at the property we're giving you you'll realize just how similar we are which is why we recognize the weight of what you did and appreciate it." Said Steve.

It didn't take Lydia long to notice the address and the man's subtle head tilt to the front of the coffee shop.

"Beacon Hills First National Bank building?" Asked a surprised she-alpha.

The building was in the town center, making it hot property. The man's nod confirmed that it was the property he was talking about. There was a reason why they haven't sold it before, the site it was on.

Scott felt like there was something important about what the Grace said concerning the supposed link they had to the property and looked at the building through the coffee shop's glass window.

His eyes widened when they fell on the symbol on the doors of the closed bank, recalling something Noah said. He turned to face Steve and leaned a little closer before voicing his discovery.

"You're a druid." Surprising the man.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" He asked, curious.

"The symbol of the bank. If you take out the black triangles and close the ends its a Celtic cross and if that isn't enough the building is on a telluric current intersection and I happen to know a few of those in town." Replied Scott, going back to studying the deed given to him and leaving the druid blinking.

Steve realized that there was more to these teenagers, he didn't miss how the boy waited for the girl to turn back to look at them before taking his own look outside and they did the same thing with checking the deed.

That was not missing the fact that Scott didn't order anything but Lydia did and she took her time with her order, first sampling it then waiting for some time before continuing.

"Why would you give away the deed to such a special site to someone you don't know? Not only is it on a telluric current intersection but it's also in the main commercial area of the town and I imagine you get a lot of offers for it." Inquired Lydia.

"To show..."

"To show your appreciation for what Scott did. I know, and I'd believe that that's the only reason you're giving him the property if the currents weren't a factor but we all know just how important they are." Countered the girl, crossing her arms, all business.

"Like you said, my husband gets a lot of offers for that property because of its position, from both supernaturals and humans and he has declined every single one of them. Not everyone can be trusted with such places of power, but a king who is willing to stand in front of a pregnant woman he doesn't know and expose himself in order to protect her is more than worthy of our trust." Was Cassie's reply and defense for her husband.

It was a little ridiculous that Lydia and Scott needed convincing to accept a place of power but it proved that they knew and understood it's worth.

The alpha pair were a little surprised by how Cassie addressed the former, it meant that she knew he wasn't a werewolf since she obviously knew about his claim to Beacon Hills and saw him practicing magic, and so did her husband. Lydia decided it was time and immediately went to work with her telepathy while Scott talked.

"So, you know what and who I am." He said, placing the deed down and focusing on the family before him.

"Who? Yes. What? No. I'm just grateful that Cassie and Miracle are alive and well, King Alpha McCall. And that deed right there cannot compare to what they mean to me." Replied Steve, and it was clear that his family meant the world to him.  
————  
Deputy Haigh couldn't help the hate he felt when he saw Jordan and Valerie get into their service vehicle and drive out of the station with silly smiles on their faces. It sickened him how the newbie just walked right in and took everything that was meant for him and him only.

The human truly loathed Jordan Parrish with an unmatched passion and promised himself that he would make the male special deputy pay for stealing what was his.  
————  
Scott and Lydia stood before the closed doors of the closed bank, the former holding the deed to the place along with every other documents associated with it and keys.

"What are you planning to do with it?" Asked the Martin.

They just parted ways with the Grace family who were their new allies and decided to stick around and check the place.

"I don't know yet. I'm still processing the whole thing." Replied the dire wolf, opening the front doors before walking in followed by the banshee.

He thought there was something different about the place since the last time he was there, maybe it was because he now owned the whole building and that it was his first time seeing it during the day and actually taking the time to look around.

"What would you do with a place like this?" Inquired Scott.

"I have no idea but the first thing would be cleaning it up." Lydia responded.

The place was filled with dust, scattered papers and broken furniture with the windows and anything see-through closed off, but it was large and open, spacious.

The dire wolf could sense the energy the place held, it was vast like those that ran through Beacon Hills Animal Clinic and High School, and he realized why he was unable to break the mountain ash ring around his mentor the last time he was there, it was reinforced with the telluric currents running through the building and his body was probably not prepared yet, just like in Eichen House.

Scott telekinetically removed a section of the dust so that he could sit down and let the fact that he owed the building sink in. He wasn't looking for a reward when he saved Cassie and Miracle and this wasn't something he received because he killed someone, so there wasn't any guilt in accepting it, just overwhelming gratitude and happiness.

Lydia gave her boyfriend some time to himself and explored on her own.  
————  
Marin joined Natalie in the kitchen when she and Chris were done with rearranging furniture, finding the human gazing out the window at the lake.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, sitting down and bringing the older woman back to the present.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Replied the Martin, getting back to work.

The druid didn't push which predictably prompted Natalie to voice her thoughts.

"It's just that this is the first time I'm hosting a celebration here in a long time and the last time Lydia's father was around." She took a deep breath before continuing. "It's a little weird because this was his mother's house and not having him here, or around for that matter, kind of makes his absence more pronounced, especially in his daughter's life."

Marin took that in before asking.

"What about his absence in your life?"

"As much as I miss him sometimes, I think his absence gave me the chance to grow and find myself again and as a result I've grown closer to my daughter and I'm working again." Responded Lydia's mother, finding the silver lining of Mr Martin's absence in her life although she couldn't say the same for her daughter.

Chris who was about to enter the kitchen to get himself a few glasses of water heard the druid's question and paused. He retreated back as he thought about Natalie's reply while the ladies continued with lighter topics.

The man thought about what has happened since Victoria died and wondered what she would think about what has happened since her death and how said death affected him, Allison and their family, not counting out the circumstances surrounding her death.  
————  
Tracy Stewart enjoyed her time off school and although the second semester of her junior year would be starting soon after the new year, she intended to make the most of the break.

Being an only child with a single parent who was always busy though he tried to make time for them left a lot of time for her so today she decided to take a walk around the business area in town since it was the last day of the year to just take it all in and...

That thought was interrupted when Tracy saw Lydia and Scott exit the closed bank building hand in hand, the latter holding a large folder. She watched as they crossed the street to the McCall's car where he opened the passenger door for the Martin before going around and to his own and drove away.

The human was tempted to check the building out but thought twice at the chance of it incriminating herself. There was a difference between curiosity and stupidity and she knew it, so she continued on her way although her thoughts drifted to Scott and his group, his gang.

Though Tracy knew there was something fishy going on with the SMG (Scott McCall Gang), a part of her wished she was one of them. She knew it was loneliness talking but she really wished she had the same companionship they had, something she lacked and longed for.  
————  
Melissa couldn't help the smile that came over her face when she saw Alan waiting for her in front of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital at the end of her shift, glad she took day shifts instead of night shifts for the week.

He welcomed her with a chaste kiss before opening the passenger door for her, asking how her day was, smiling as well. The drive to the McCall house was filled with both sharing how their days went.

The woman wanted to freshen and pick up some things at her house before they went to the Martin lake house and the druid was happy to be her personal driver.  
————  
The beta and omega pair found their alpha pair already at the lake house helping set the finishing touches. Since Natalie and Lydia were hosting, the latter and her boyfriend went to the lake house after they returned from their meeting with the Graces and visit to Scott's new property.

They just went to the McCall house to leave the deed and pick up the transplant potion containers before leaving. The teenagers already knew that the signal jamming device would be activated once everyone was present so the true alpha called Cora, Derek and his father Rafael beforehand.

Alan and Melissa arrived a few minutes before Chris who went to pick up his younger sister after a conversation with Marin and Natalie. The invitation was meant as a way to start afresh and since Kate agreed to work with the McCall Pack and it's allies they all needed to coexist.

A few minutes later Noah who was the last to arrive arrived and with his presence the jamming device was activated and Scott along with Alan and Marin secretly secured the perimeter of the house.

The druids didn't really like showing off their magic all that much, resulting in Scott being the only one who witnessed them in their elements as their pupil while working with them, although Lydia got to see Marin every now and then during their private lessons.  
————  
When Valerie arrived home from work she went to work preparing dinner with Hayden as was their tradition. They two sisters cooked while listening to a playlist of their favorite songs, dancing and laughing merrily.

For years it has been just the two of them but tonight they were joined by Jordan Parrish when he arrived. Hayden decided to be a little nice and not antagonize the man and just have a good time.  
————  
Stiles' plan to have Scott watch Star Wars failed when he realized too late that he took the wrong DVDs. He had been so overjoyed at finally having a solid plan to have his best friend watch the movies that he didn't pay attention to what he was taking, much to Malia's amusement along with their friends.

Food and drinks were served, movies watched, games played and awkward moments had with Kate's presence but ultimately everything went well. A few minutes before midnight and new year the dire wolf pulled his pack to the only room in the lake house that received pseudoscience sound treatment that would ensure no one apart from them would know what they were doing, the record room.

He already had the transplant potions in there along with the claws so all that was left was the pack.

"Are you all sure you want to do this? If you aren't and you don't want to I'll understand. We all have our opinions, preferences and choices independent of the pack. This isn't mandatory, it's optional." Said Scott, looking at each member of his pack according to their official hierarchy.

"I'm in." Said Lydia, being the first to speak as second-in-command of the pack.

"I want this." Seconded Allison, having spent a good time thinking about her decision.

"So do I." Came Isaac's reply and it wasn't a tough choice for him.

"Count me in." Followed Malia, accepting her alpha's gift and thinking about having one more edge over her biological mother.

"I have been waiting for this since you told us, there's no way I'm backing out." Closed Stiles, all ready to begin.

"We're pack!" Began a proud and smiling True Alpha Scott McCall.

"We run as one, we stand as one!" Followed the McCall Pack, the alpha pair standing side by side just as the beta pair and the omega pair.


End file.
